Killer Tuna Redux: The House of Legion
by illusorygentleman
Summary: In between KTR 2 and 3, SVAD and I present a Halloween treat. Jade, Freddie, Tori, Cat, and Sam get to spend the night at a supposedly haunted mansion for an evening of fun among the 'ghosts' but what they find could be everything nightmares are made of. Rated a hard M for a reason, both in content and language.
1. The Passed are Prologue

**With just an hour or two to spare on this side of things, I actually got a post ready by the time it was supposed to be. It really must be a special day. So this is SVAD and I's Halloween special that looks a little bit ahead of where the story is in KTR right now but there's really not much in the area of spoilers. Without further ado, here we go.**

* * *

"So this place is supposed to be scary?" Sam muttered as the group made their way from the car across the street and through the small patch of woods, following Jade as she led them to their lodging for the night- a large red brick mansion that looked relatively untouched for over a century save for a few dim light fixtures. "I don't see it…"

It had taken Jade a long time to track this place down, and reportedly they were only open four nights a year, but she had finally found where they would be spending their Halfoween night- The Scagliotti House. Rumored to be haunted, and reportedly a great place for couples, she couldn't find anything definite to back up either of those claims, but Jade saw the place and just felt that this would make for a magical night.

Hand in hand with her lover, Jade led the group up the driveway, ever confident and happy to share such a special occasion with the four most important people in her life, even if she didn't always tell them that they held such a position. The former mean girl was dressed more for comfort than for the holiday as it wasn't really her favorite. She wore a flowing black dress that had a criss-cross lace number over her chest, providing a nice cleavage window for all who dared to look. The open outfit covered her arms completely but showed off her upper thighs as it flowed around them. She finished the look with long thigh-high black boots.

Freddie had suggested they all wear costumes for the event, but he clearly stood out as the only one wearing a color. The former tech producer wore a ragged blue long sleeve shirt with a plastic chainsaw hand and a toy shotgun on his back. His Ash from Evil Dead outfit coming out and she couldn't deny that he looked really sexy.

Jade wasn't entirely sure though why he had gone to such length to dress up as this wasn't a contest or even a setup to go trick or treating later. This was supposed to be a romantic evening for the five of them. Or three of them, and possibly rekindle things with the other two as Sam was growing more and more distant from Cat as time had gone on.

The former couple walked side by side, neither speaking, but looking to one another while the other looked away. Cat had dressed as a very scaled down Jack Skellington, with a painted cross smile going from cheek to cheek, her formerly red hair now tied back into a long auburn brown ponytail, with a white and black striped sheer shirt that veered into a jagged skirt, with mesh leggings and high heeled boots. It was a very showy costume and indicative of how Cat had been handling the breakup, her cheeriness darkening into pessimism and there were times that she had just become mean.

Sam on the other hand, had taken a completely different look, choosing to dress as a character like Freddie, actually chosen specifically for her former beau. She was cosplaying Cassie Hack, wearing a short black bob of a wig and black lipstick, a mesh see through shirt with furry red and black striped wrist coverings. Under the thin shirt she wore a black sports bra to show off her ample cleavage. Her toned stomach was showing and led to a plaid schoolgirl skirt that ended just below mid-thigh and showed off her legs until a few inches above her ankles where her boots began. She was also carrying a toy baseball bat in her hand, just to complete the look. The blonde had spent most of the night hoping Freddie would steal more than a glance and a sly smile from her, eager for him to touch her as they had gotten so much closer recently, but as per usual, he seemed more focused on Jade and Tori since they were finally around.

The last member was between the two couples, wanting desperately to hold onto Jade and Freddie's hands, but she still wasn't sure about the protocol for their relationship when it came to public affection. Tori and Jade never showed any signs beyond friendship at school but in the car and behind closed doors, the girls couldn't get enough of each other. And Freddie talked to her every night he was gone, making her feel loved even if he couldn't physically be present. And now that he was, she was having a really tough time keeping her hands off of him. The sweet brunette had 'goth-ed' herself up with Jade's help, dying and tying her hair into long dark pigtails with a simple short black dress with white collar and cuffs. Her face was accentuated with black lipstick making her an ideal Wednesday Addams. She was unsure of how Freddie would feel about when she first took on the look but with one glance, she knew he loved it. He had whispered as much to her before they got in the car, promising several very ideal things that he wanted to do with her now that they were reunited. He had fulfilled a few of her desires once he arrived, but the things he was promising her to come made her knees weak.

"Maybe the frights are on the inside…" Jade commented, wanting to snap at Sam for constantly being a pain, but this time she couldn't really disagree with the usual blonde's assertion. "I read so many rave reviews of this place. It better be scary. I paid way too much for this experience for it not to be."

As they reached the house, certain details had become much clearer, showing that while the style and perhaps much of the house had been nearly 19th century, there were clearly some modern aspects, like the lights and fans. Interestingly, there wasn't a single thing that put out a Halloween vibe- no spider webs, or pumpkins, or even the simplest of decorations. It looked as normal as an upper middle class house really could at first glance.

"Should we…" Freddie asked, looking to Jade before looking to the others, "Knock?"

"I'm not exactly seeing a doorbell…" Sam added, placing her hand on Freddie's back, causing him to shift slightly, but showed no signs that this action bothered him. "If Little Miss Whorebucks had actually dropped some cash on this, you'd think they'd at least have someone ready to open the door for us."

The loose phrasing toward Jade was nothing new for Freddie and Jade who were not only used to it, but accepted it as part of Sam's regular rapport. But for Tori, still new to the girlfriend feeling and unsure which battles she was supposed to jump in and fight for her would be, and Cat, whose disdain for profanity was already well known and added with her ex being the culprit made her physically squirm.

"That's rich coming from someone so poor that…" Jade snapped, stopped suddenly when she felt Freddie's hand on her arm and a look in his eyes. After all their time in Seattle, he had become much closer to the blonde, even suggesting that she meant as much to him as she did, which bothered her, but also understood completely. He had a lot of love to give, and if he could provide that love to her, Tori, and Sam and not make any of them feel truly left out, then maybe it wasn't her place to be upset. Still, in the moment, Freddie coming to the bully's defense didn't make her the happiest. "Let's just knock…"

"Ok…" Freddie stepped up as if knocking was specifically a job for him, his chivalry always manifesting in the most minute of ways. A gentle rapping yielded no answer so he upped his aggression and knocked a bit louder. This time, while still revealing no one, the door opened on its own. "Well, this is something…"

"Let me just call them really quick," Jade said reaching into her bag and digging out her phone. It took a few seconds of scrolling, but she found the number and called it, rolling her eyes as she waited for the connection. All eyes were on her and she could feel the embarrassment of possibly getting this wrong. The call connected and rung once. Then the automated beeping and whirring came on apologizing that the number she had dialed was no longer a working number. The dark haired 'witch' huffed out a breath as she adjusted her stance. "Fuck…"

"So, what should we do?" Cat asked, getting nervous and looking back and forth between the group, her eyes lingering on the others' bodies a bit longer than she'd prefer to admit, especially her ex. "In these shoes, I really don't want to walk all the way back to the car…"

"The door's open… that seems like an invite to me…" Sam said, peering into the window to look around. There was a large foyer with high chandeliers, and it looked gorgeous but there really was just something not quite right that she could put her finger on. The blonde pressed on the door further and pressed her foot on the hardwood floors inside. She looked to Freddie and Jade and saw an accusatory look while Cat and Tori just looked nervous. Deciding she should take one more step, she called out "Hello? Is there anyone-"

BBZZZZZZTTT

Jade's loud phone startled all of them, and Tori and Sam both reeled back to grab onto Freddie's arm, exchanging bashful looks with each other as the sound's source was revealed.

"Huh…" the dark haired girl said, just staring at her phone before turning it to face the others. "It's from the same number I just called… What do you make of this?"

-ENGAGING IN SIN? COME ON IN. YOUR HOSTS WILL BE WITH YOU SHORTLY.

"Well, that's not creepy at all…" Tori said, eyes widening a bit at the message. "What does it even mean about engaging in sin?"

"I think it's just a joke about how we'll probably use this place…" Jade said with a slight smirk. "It's supposed to be really hot for couples, and a room service menu to die for…"

"Maybe not the best word, Jade…" Cat said, wincing a little bit. Her spine shivering at the feeling she was getting. She easily felt like the odd one out, as Sam was so tight with Freddie, and he was so close with Jade who was serving with Tori in the same kind of secret relationship she and Sam used to. "I'm not sure about this…"

"Come on, Kitty Cat…" Sam said, almost like a reflex and saw the look in the redhead's eyes as the pet name was clearly not okay anymore. Her eyes offered a nonverbal apology, that Cat's eyes seemed to want to accept but couldn't. With a deep breath, still trying to shake off the guilt of breaking the sweet girl's heart, Sam finished, directing her comments to all, "We could have a pretty good time in there. And clearly, someone knows we are here."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Tori muttered, taking a deep breath and almost jumping as a large strong hand touched her back, but melted into it once she realized that it was Freddie's. His hand moved up and down her back and then down her arm. She twisted to his arm, and smiled against his shoulder, whispering so only he, and possibly Jade, could hear. "You're gonna keep me safe right?"

"No question…" he smiled back, pressing his lips to the side of her head. He looked inside and turned to the four girls, all contemplating the next move. "I guess we should head on inside. Not sure when we'll finally get to see the owner or whoever…"

"Maybe we should just wait here…" Cat nearly wailed, looking more and more frightened by the moment. All eyes moved to her as she suddenly felt even more nervous that she was the one holding them all back. "Or we could just leave… I'm just getting the creeps…"

"It's a spooky house experience…" Jade said, using her almost motherly tone and looking into the 'gothic' girl's eyes. "It's what I asked for, it's what I paid for, and it's exactly what I told you it would be when we came here. It's not the Gorilla Club. It's just a house that is rumored to be haunted, so just prepare for some stupid jump scares and you'll be fine."

"Would you like to sleep in our bed tonight?" Freddie offered her, earning incredulous looks from the other girls, each one having their own plans for what that bed would be used for. Realizing exactly how that came across, he looked to each one with a grin, though a slightly embarrassed one. "I guess it's an open invitation now…"

"I booked the whole house…" Jade fired back, reaching behind her sweet boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his midsection. "It was required when I signed up… but if the beds are large enough, I guess that wouldn't be too bad…"

"Okay…" Cat finally said, taking a deep breath as she took a few slow steps forward, and the others turned as well, Jade once again leading the group, now into the well-lit house. There was a clear scent that she immediately picked up. Not necessarily a bad smell, just a stale one. Like her grandmother's house before she and Sam moved in, but there was something else that just seemed wrong. Like an artificially fruity smell manufactured by a spray.

"I wonder how old this place is…" Tori whispered into Jade's ear as she walked close behind her girlfriend, holding onto her hip, while her other hand was in Freddie's. Sam was right behind him, knowing she should be paying attention but Freddie's aftershave was especially intoxicating tonight and she found her mind wandering. Cat once again brought up the rear, almost walking backwards as she entered, closing the door behind them.

"According to what I read online…" Jade said, creeping carefully through the house, hearing a slight creak with every other step, along with the clicks and thuds of their shoes moving across the wood, "it's over a century and a half old. The owners just up and disappeared one night, right around the turn of the century, and it's bounced around ever since. Nobody ever kept it for long until finally it was made a landmark for the town, and that was like twenty or thirty years ago."

"Why does that not make me feel better?" Tori asked sardonically as they reached the living room, decorated in a clear Victorian style, with several chairs around an oak table, but there were televisions on the wall and some modern lamps on the side tables. There was a beautiful China cabinet with elegant dishes in one of the corners and a tall and wide bookshelf, lined with leather bound classics against the other side. Freddie couldn't tell immediately if they were the genuine article or if they were just decoration.

"I guess we should sit and wait…" Freddie said, looking all around the room and trying to listen out for any footsteps or voices that would signal their hosts. "If they know we are here, they wouldn't keep us waiting for long, I'd think…"

"Not if they want to be paid…" Jade said, feeling more than a little annoyed that she might have dropped over half a grand on this excursion and nothing was going on. She could feel something under her skin, almost like eyes watching her, but as far as actual scares, this place seemed to be more than a little lacking. Freddie pulled a few chairs out and she grabbed one of them and sat herself down, adjusting her dress as she shifted. "I'm really hoping this won't be a giant waste of time… I really wanted something special for tonight."

"Being with you is always-"

"Don't even, Freddie…" Sam cut her former… or kinda current… questionable seemed the best word, beau off, knowing how his white knight act would play out, and since it wasn't being directed at her, she had no problem kyboshing his noble side. Taking a seat right next to him, she continued, "We all know what you're going to say…"

"Then you should let him fucking say it…" Jade snarled, a sneer growing across her lips.

"I feel the same way Freddie does…" Tori said, taking a seat on Jade's other side and earning some rolled eyes from the blonde.

"Of course you do…" Sam said, once again earning more than a few irate glares, only a couple of which- from genderswapped Skellington and Ash Williams- seemed to dig into her. "You guys can't deny she follows you two around like a lovesick puppy…"

"Because she is a lovesick puppy…" Jade smirked back, reaching over to Tori's hand and pulling her closer, delivering a small kiss to her cheek, which quickly blushed. "And Freddie and I love her. If you were capable of real love, maybe you'd understand that…"

"Oh, I'm going to fucking cut you..."

"Sam!" Cat almost screamed. "That is super mean!"

"Cat, look…" she sounded completely apologetic. She took a deep breath and looked at her dark haired tormenter, then back to her former girlfriend. "Jade is-

"I know how Jade is!" Cat shouted, standing up. "I've known Jade for my whole life almost. I know how she is and I accept her because she accepts me. And-"

"She started it, though…" Sam gritted her teeth, not wanting anymore bad blood to flow between them. The usual blonde couldn't bring herself to say it, but she missed Cat so much. She missed having that best friend she could just relax and be herself with, and even with the burden of the relationship, it was still nice. "She said I couldn't love anyone…"

"Is she wrong?" Cat snapped back, her lips nearly quivering, looking like she might cry at a moment's notice. The others clearly were considering jumping in and calming her down, but this was clearly a conversation that was way overdue. "I know Jade. She's mean, and I hope she gets better, but she's a lot more than that. You're not just mean. You're selfish. You use people… you used me… free home, free food, free sex…"

"Whoa!" Sam finally stood up and moved so that she was nearly eye to eye with the redhead. "I admit my faults because, goddamn, do I have a fucking lot of them… but I never just used you for sex. I told you when we started that I was using you then and that I felt bad about that and apologized and tried to be a good girlfriend to make up for it. But I just wasn't built to be like that. To be like you… to be the girlfriend who you needed."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" she cried, the tears now starting to well up. "I spent months, nearly crying myself to sleep next to you while you snored, hoping and praying to God that you would change. That you would be what I'd always wanted. I knew it wouldn't happen… but I still had hope until you left. Didn't even talk to me… just decided the moment you got the call… that we were done. So we were. Because Sam fucking Puckell has to always get her way!"

"IT'S PUCKETT YOU HALF-RETARDED…" Sam's eyes almost popped out of her head when the word escaped her lips, earning gasps from the table. She had never called Cat anything like that the whole time they were together though the thought came to her more than a few times. She swore she'd never refer to her sweetness and naiveté as a negative thing. She was sweet and she was delicate. And with a single shout, Sam knew she had made a huge mistake. "Cat… I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not…" the former redhead said coldly. "You can't change what you are. I can't change myself…"

"Cat…" Jade said slowly, looking her friend in the eyes, and knowing that she was truly broken. Cat had mentioned more than a few times how she wanted this Halfoween thing to go, hoping beyond hope that Sam would see her and miss her and make her feel whole again. In fact, Cat's hopes were half the reason she'd done this whole thing. But she also knew Sam. Who was in love with Freddie and who she knew loved her back even though he struggled with it. Sam was a lot of the things Cat said she was, but Sam wasn't a bad person. The green streaked 'mean girl' hated coming to Sam's defense, but she couldn't deny that the words just got away from her. She'd called Cat the r word back in 3rd grade and she still held it over her head. "Sam's clearly sorry… let's just sit… and we can talk…"

"I don't want to…" the usually sweet girl said, almost with a sneer, locking eyes with Sam. "I think I'm going to go find a bathroom… and then I'm going to bed. Alone."

"Cat…" Sam echoed Jade, reaching her hand out for Cat but she jerked her arm away leaving the room, causing the former blonde to raise her voice, praying to be heard. "I didn't mean it and it just came out. I was mad that you were saying those things and-"

"Sam…" Freddie whispered, raising his hand up her back, but just like Cat, she jerked away from his touch. "Just let her go… let her just cool off."

"You don't know her like I do…" Sam said with a grunt, eyes focused on the doorway. "She needs to be talked to when she's upset like this. Left alone with her thoughts and all that bad stuff, she'll get even more upset."

"She's not wrong…" Jade said with a careful nod as if she was giving permission for Sam to go. "The kid is a wreck… and since you made the mess, you might as well take care of it."

"We're gonna have words later, Jade…" Sam said, narrowing her eyes. "You started this mess."

"I admit the poor line was too far…" Jade said with a sigh, hating to admit her faults, but this wasn't something she could just ignore. "And for what it's worth… I don't think you're as bad as Cat said. She's just working shit out. Freddie loves you and he wouldn't feel the way he does if there wasn't something of real value there."

"Thanks… I guess…" Sam muttered, staring at the floor. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Hopefully with her. And if anyone shows up, we should-"

"SAMMY!"

"Cat?!" Sam called back, her heart suddenly racing, and her feet had a mind of their own, not even bothering to worry what the others were doing in reaction to this. She also realized a moment too late that her bat was back with the others. "Cat?! You ok?!"

She moved right out of the living room and came face to face with a large grandfather clock, nearly smashing her face into it. The quick disorientation threw her off and as she looked around the three hallways before her, she had no idea where to start. Knowing how Cat felt about looking out of windows, her gut told her to head upstairs. But with the slick floors and her less than comfortable shoes, she had to move a bit slower than she'd intended.

* * *

Deep in the dark bowels of the house, something began to move. It couldn't quite be seen by the naked eye, but there way that it seemed to breathe through each and every wall left no doubt that something was very much alive, and slowly awakening in the mansion. The lust and the wrath that were literally pulsing through the floors were palpable to the creature.

New guests had arrived. Powerful smelling guests with so many unresolved feelings and bodies dripping with their sins. One in particular could feed all the beings of the house for days on end with her wrath, slothfulness, greed, gluttony, lust, envy, and her misguided pride. She would be the first to feed the creatures needs. Innocent souls weren't very appetizing, but the auras surrounding the young bodies that walked the halls made it abundantly clear they would all make for fine meals.

The ethereal creature slithered all over the pipes, moving up through the house and communicating with its kind. They would all face choices and temptations and like all those before them, they would fall to each and every desire.

It slid further past the bodies that its kin had devoured and sucked clean, bodies drained of all their life giving nutrients- blood, saliva, sweat, and more- all the bodily fluids that kept humans healthy and the creature's kind alive. A green tendril slid over to the phone currently resting at the feet of their last victims, two stepbrothers, their girlfriends, and their evil younger sister. The sister still breathed to be fed upon- she was little more than a snack to bide time- but the others had expired from 'over-exertion' and their moisture-less bodies were little more than husks.

The house would eat well tonight, there was no doubt. Four delicious meals, and one special dessert with a surprise that would make her taste even better.

They would not survive until daybreak.

* * *

 **A short chapter I know but consider this a prologue. We will be exploring horror as only we know how, giving both characters and readers what they want until it becomes far too much in some cases, I'm sure. Please drop a comment/favorite/follow/review/anything and everything because we want to hear what you think and where you feel this is going. Cannot wait to see what you think of this strange offshoot story.**


	2. Bound by Desire

**Pretty much said all I needed to say in the recently posted Prologue so I won't waste time here. Things really get going in this chapter and I won't say anything else and spoil anything, but things are about to get weird.**

* * *

Sam deeply sighed as she made her way down one of the hallways on the second floor of the creepy mansion, which was perfect for the holiday. And if she was being honest with herself, too perfect. She should have been furious with Jade and Freddie and Tori just staying behind, letting her to be the one to go looking for the stray redhead after what was assumed was Cat having such a nervous breakdown that she had run off to do her own exploring. But she couldn't. This was her mess and it was her job to clean it up.

She really couldn't work up the anger towards Jade as it really had become second nature to be protective of the redhead, despite the problems they had experienced months ago. Things were still awkward and there was no question Cat still had far deeper feelings for her, but Sam was doing her best to be respectful of her needs and not just be a user like she was for so long. She just wished Cat could see that.

As she made her way down the hallway, the light seemed to dim down to a mere soft brightness, keeping things illuminated, but still shadow-y, as she exited each of the rooms with the doors open. She figured it was some unseen motion sensor to enhance the spooky mood and didn't give it a second thought. She stopped by each open door room to check to see if Cat was 'hiding'.

"Yo Cat…." She called out in most of them. "You in here? Kitty Cat?"

After failing to spot her, she grew a bit more frustrated with each passing room. She finally stopped at one near the end of the hallway, one where the door was shut. She grabbed the door handle and turned, seeing that it was unlocked.

"Cat? You there?" Sam entered the room, glancing around the splendid bedroom that was equally decorated to match the rest of the Halloween atmosphere against the more traditional decorations of a fine bedroom. She wouldn't mind crashing here for the night, especially with the queen size bed in the center of the room. "Caaaaatttt?"

Sam rolled her eyes that this seemed to be another dead end, but her eyes caught a picture on the wall. It was a classical scene of a 19th century boat, but it was fighting this long, strange red solid jellyfish type creature. It looked so out of place that she couldn't help but reach up touch it, to see if it was a painting that someone had edited.

But then the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and for a split second, her danger sense was going off, and she turned to leave, reaching for the doorknob.

"Sam! Isn't this place great!" Cat suddenly cried out as she exited the bathroom, so completely different than the angsty girl that had lost it downstairs. "So many rooms and cool stuff all over the place. Wouldn't you want to stay in a place like this forever?"

The black wig wearing teen placed a hand over the center of her chest, sucking in a quick breath from being startled, but quickly regained her composure. She couldn't let Cat think she really scared her, so she prepared her standard backup emotion- sarcasm. "Oh yeah… real home-y vibe to it… are you…"

"We could make this our home…" Cat sweetly smiled to her, an odd sight with the drawn stitches drawn from the corners of her mouth to halfway up her cheeks. "We could play in every room… have something for all of us… and never get bored.

"Maybe in the daytime, kiddo… Momma's not equipped for this stuff at night," Sam sighed in relief, knowing that maybe Cat just needed to deal slowly and that meant being more parental for the moment. "Where did you go running off to?

"You know, I just wanted to explore the house..." the redhead sweetly smiled, moving closer to Sam, almost too swiftly. "It's fantastically spooky,"

"It certainly is…" Sam raised an eyebrow, reaching for Cat's shoulder, when the redhead dodged, "and I'll bet the dinner the others are getting started with now is just as good. Let's walk back… maybe we can talk about-"

"I know, I'm sorry, but…" the sweet girl suddenly flashed a near devilish smile. "I was really hoping _you_ would come looking for me…"

"I would?" Sam knotted her black dyed eyed eyebrows and asked, "I mean, you were?"

Cat giggled and strolled over to her, looking innocent and playful. "Yeah. I just wanted us to have a chance to talk in private, you know…" She wrung her hands and bashfully continued, "I mean… I know things have been rough for us for a while, but I thought we… we could at least be friends again. Things have started getting a lot better with us, so… I was hoping we could rekindle things. Right here…"

Sam sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Rekindle things? As in?"

"Us being _close_ friends… having a little 'fun' if the occasion calls for it…"

The gothically dressed blonde understood her meaning and nervously laughed, "I don't know… I don't want to lead you on or… have you get the wrong idea about how things are with us… You're right, things are finally getting good with me and Freddie with this weird thing I'm in now and… well, things are finally ok with you… but I don't want to screw that up… I don't want to hurt you again…"

"Oh, you won't hurt me…" Cat fired back with the slick smile again as her hand moved up and down Sam's mesh covered arm. "I'm not asking us to get back together or for you to move in. I'm just… saying that things can be fluid with us as we are with Jade and Tori and… Freddie…"

"Fluid, huh?"

'Yeah… so if… or when… it happens…" Cat took a step forward and pushed her point, "…you wouldn't give Freddie grief when he and me have a little fun… since we're 'friends' again?" She stuck her finger in her mouth and suckled it for a few moments, signally exactly what she enjoys doing with Freddie.

Sam snorted a laugh, not blaming the sweet girl on that point. She may have wanted it to be just her and Freddie, but that didn't stop her from having a little fun with Jade or Tori and despite how things had shifted, Freddie and Cat seemed to have remained friends.

"If you're cool with it…" she thought on the suggestion for a moment then answered with a sigh, "I guess… a little fun can't hurt anything, especially with the… spirit of the holiday… I know we didn't all dress up sexy for it to go to waste… I mean, I literally wore this costume to bring a nerd fantasy of his to life…"

"You're silly…" Cat giggled and wrinkled her nose as she lazily slipped up in front of the wig wearing blonde, pressing her petite body against her. She brushed her hands up and down Sam's arms and kissed the corner of black colored lips. "I've missed the feel of you…"

Sam smiled, not seeing any problem of having a little fun and rekindling a little physical fun with Cat as everything had seemed to come together for the quintet. She moved her hands to rest on Cat's hips to hold her close then slightly tilted her head to the side to give Cat a proper sweet kiss.

Cat tasted a little different. Sweeter, if that was possible, with a strange aftertaste, but since it was a little warm, maybe it was just a little sweat. Sam tried not to worry about it as she embraced her former girlfriend, peppering soft kisses along the drawn jawline.

The former couple shared a proper kiss, sweet and innocent with faint pressure on each others lips before breaking it. Cat giggled and softly bit the tip of her tongue and Sam partially smiled, pleased with the sweet feminine kiss.

However, before she could really relish in the missed affection, she noticed something over Cat's shoulder. The wall behind her seemed to blur and shift similar to when a picture snaps something moving and appeared smeared. She swiveled her head around, not believing her eyes as she saw the rest of the room look as if it was starting to slowly rotating around them.

"Kitty Cat… stay still for a second…" Sam took a step back and blinked, making sure she wasn't imagining the sight, but softly muttered, "The room… it's…" Her eyes went wide and shouted, "…it's moving!"

"I know…" Cat attempted to assure her with a smile, "But it's okay… it's just part of the… Halloween spirit… Some really special effects… We all just want to have fun, after all…"

"Fuck that…" The black wig wearing teen knew in an instant that wasn't the case as she wasn't on some platform rotating them and the room certainly couldn't move as this wasn't a movie set. She grabbed Cat's wrist and started tugging her along to try to escape, but the door had rotated from behind her. "What…The Fuck… is going on?!"

"Sammy… its ok…" Cat whispered, still smiling, as Sam attempted to turn to follow it, but Cat planted her feet and pleaded, "It's alright. It's all just a trick."

Sam stopped and looked to Cat, seeing that she was absolutely calm. It gave her pause solely because Cat was usually the first to be frightened of something, but if she wasn't scared, should she really be scared?

"Ok, but-"

In her moment of hesitation, focused solely on the redhead, she didn't see that a crimson red spider web crack was now forming in the ceiling spread across the surface then lines growing in thickness and starting to attach to each other to form an interconnected surface similar to how ice crystals spread along a surface. Several tendrils slowly grew out from the ceiling, lengthening and growing in thickness to about the thickness of the average thumb.

Her words were cut short as one shot as fast as a bullwhip, wrapping around Sam's right wrist then yanking her arm up before she realized what had happened.

"What the fuck?!" she shouted as she looked to her wrist and up at the ceiling. Her eyes went wide, looking at the crimson colored moss over the ceiling. She saw a few more start to grow from the ceiling and ironically snapping her out of her shock in realizing that it was to capture her. She attempted to pull her arm away and grabbed the vine to pull it off her wrist, but another vine snuck up and before she knew it, coiled around her left wrist and pulled her arm back and up above her head. "What the fuck is this?! What are these?!"

She gasped for breath, shocked at what was happening. She attempted to pull her arms free, yanking hard in random directions, but the prehensile 'vines' held tightly around her wrists and secure to the ceiling. It was like fighting a piece of rubber; no matter how hard she'd strain or pull, it would just pull her right back.

"It's a lot easier if you just relax…" Cat said, moving close to Sam and running her palm down the obvious frightened blonde. "I promise everything is going to be ok."

"I'm not fucking playing around!" The wig wearing former Seattle teen shouted with wide eyes, "Cat! Goddammit! Help me!"

"Help you?" The redhead knotted her cute little brow and asked, "With what?"

"What…" Sam's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes as she struggled with the crimson colored to free herself and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WITH WHAT?! THE FUCKING TENTACLES WRAPPED AROUND MY GODDAMN WRISTS!"

"Oh these? They're just here to help me see just how sorry you really are…" Cat grinned even wider, and for the first time since she met her, Sam was legitimately afraid of her girlfriend. "Because you really did say some hurtful things to me before going back to Seattle…"

"If this is a prank, it's not fucking funny," Sam snarled, getting more upset by the minute, trying to manufacture her fear into pure anger. "If you want me to say I'm sorry again, you know I am. I was a bad girlfriend. Just stop whatever this is…"

"Aww… that's really nice of you…" She raised her hands up and cupped Sam's cheeks, before softly patting them like she was a condescending parent before she sweetly continued, walking around the trapped blonde. "Don't be afraid… I'm not going to hurt you, in fact… I'm going to give you so much pleasure… so much that your brain is going to fry… and leave you a drooling mess… and then you'll be just the Sammy Sex Doll I always wanted…"

"Cat! You can't-"

"I could…" She knotted her brow and added as if the ramifications just dawned on her on. "Oh… well, being my mindless personal doll might not be too pleasant… I have a lot of pent up feelings… and it might actually drive you mad or… maybe you'll end up like me…" She started giggling as if she was under a tickle attack.

Sam rapidly blinked, utterly taken aback by Cat's plan and as her mind was reeling that Cat could actually be controlling the monstrosity, two smaller tendrils grew down in front of the blonde and crisscrossed underneath the mesh shirt, slithering their way up her smooth torso and between her bra covered breasts.

"No! NO! Get off me!" she frantically shouted and jerked her body to try to get away as they moved past her upper chest to wiggle through her collar. They left a slimy mess that warmed her body, allowing them to easily slide over her body and stain the fishnet shirt with their slime.

Cat cupped her cheeks and calmly spoke, "Shhh… shhh… it's okay. I told you… they're not going to hurt you. I just need to get you undressed."

Sam eyed her with a fierce look, now convinced that she wasn't truly with Cat, but she at the moment didn't have much of a choice. Whoever… or whatever… this was, had her trapped for the time being and she just needed to find a way to escape when the chance arose. And then she could find the real Cat and get the fuck out of whatever this was.

The vines continued moving back down over her chest and another two pair slipped up behind her, one set wrapping around her soft stomach, gripping her torso under her bra, as the mesh shirt did little for cover and the second shot up through the oval gap opening in the back of the shirt to, slipping up to her neck through the collar.

The tendrils holding her wrists pulled them together in front of her then the ones over her body and under her shirt pulled in opposite directions, easily ripping parts of the shirt from the bottom just above her navel, all the way up to the collar while the pair that had slithered up her front pulled forward, pulling the shirt off and down to her wrists. They lifted her wrists back up above her head then pulled them part again, leaving the tattered shirt momentarily hanging with the turned inside out sleeves stretched out still around her wrists for the moment until the first set of vines wrapped around the shirt to pull apart and shred it. In one swift combined movement, the surprisingly strong tendrils had torn her entire top to pieces on the ground.

Sam looked to Cat in a panic, suddenly feeling exposed and weak with the strength and dexterity of the tentacles holding her. She knew that trying to talk to Cat seemed to be a null point, and whatever this was, it was silencing her from being heard by the others wherever they were now. The blonde took a deep sigh, knowing that it might be useless to fight for the moment, she relaxed and the tentacles seemed to relax the same way. Which gave her an idea.

It took a few seconds for her to prep herself for the move, but once she felt like she had gone weak and limp enough that the tendrils seemed to weaken, she bolted, pulling her arms hard away from the stems.

But she wasn't fast enough.

"Oh, Sammy… why did you try and run?" Cat asked, like a disappointed parent as Sam felt the slimy 'arms' wrap tighter around her wrists and forearms, tight enough that even relaxing wouldn't weaken them any. Another set of tentacles came from the wall behind her and wrapped around each of her feet and shins, pulling slightly, stretching each of her limbs out like an X. "I told you we weren't going to hurt you… I just want to play…"

Cat hooked her fingers over the inner sides of the black bra and pulled the cups aside, shoving them past the outer curve of the blonde's breasts to expose the beautiful assets. She licked her lips and cupped under the firm D-cups, letting her fingers dance and squeeze around them before starting to massage them.

"Shit…" Sam closed her eyes and sighed, hating to admit she missed Cat's delicate hands on her chest, momentarily forgetting that she was in an apparent horror movie. "I know… you're not… Cat… but you feel… so… like her…"

"Oh, I'm definitely Cat… I'm everything that Cat wishes she could be…" the playful redhead giggled. She dipped her face forward and took a quick lick with the tip of her tongue over the right relaxed nipple. "You want this? You want more, Sammy?"

"Yeah… don't stop…" Sam whispered and in an instant, she wondered what she'd just opened the door to.

Cat smiled widely, almost deviously, and licked again and again, coaxing it into hardness despite the fear running through her then she did something she missed oh so much sharing with the blonde: she parted her lips and slowly started suckling from her like a newborn. "Oh… I've missed these…"

Sam licked her lips and let out a slow, deep sigh at the gentle affection to her pebble, sending a gentle tingling through her marshmallow-y flesh. She knew this person couldn't be Cat, yet she smelled like her and knew exactly how to please her. Perhaps all that talk about her magical obsession actually paid off and she was showing it off to her…

No! she battled to think. Cat would never do anything like this… not after what we shared… but maybe after what I did… maybe this… her trail of thought trailed off as whoever this was has mastered feasting upon her soft flesh.

As Sam was distracted with Cat giving her right breast her best nursing techniques, the redhead's right hand popped open the button to the blonde's plaid skirt and some tendrils behind her slipped between the mid-thigh covering garment and ass and yanked down the thin material down her legs to her ankles. They withdrew from the legs and one set wrapped around her shins to allow the ones around her ankles to momentarily release and the ones pulling down her skirt to finish pulling it over her shoes and tossing them to the side. Whatever these things were, their dexterity was certainly impressive.

Once her legs were completely exposed, her body had never felt more vulnerable, leaving her only in a pulled aside bra and silky black thong, the six vines hovered and waited patently for their mistress to have her fun. Cat moved her mouth up, kissing, licking and playfully nipping at Sam's skin towards her neck where she playfully snuggled against it. Her right hand started aggressively massaging the bound teen's left breast, pinching her hardened bud every so often. Her left hand fingers dipped down between Sam's legs and started lazily brushing over her center, up and down and in lazy circles to work in the silky material into her folds.

"Ahhheehhh… uuuahhh…" Sam sighed as she lifted her chin, shivering with anticipation and tingling through her as her body responded to her ex-girlfriend's ministrations. Her center was warming and starting to slowly dampen the front of her underwear, not believing that she could actually be getting wet from being trapped by this monster. Oh, she liked a little bondage, probably slightly more than the next girl, especially when it was Freddie with the control, but she was being held by some supernatural creature and being molested by something that may or may not be Cat. And here she was still, on the verge of soaking her underwear from the feeling. "I don't… know… mmmhmm… what… you… you… are… but… but…I will… "

"But what, Sammy? You'll do what exactly?" Cat played with her little trapped toy, like she was a mouse just caught before being devoured and she was definitely going to devour her, for a few more minutes of licking and kissing over her neck and mouth while her hands roamed over the pale body between playing with her chest and covered center. It took barely more than a second to unhook the push-up bra and drop it to the floor. "Way I see it, you're in no position to threaten me anymore…"

"I will…" Sam's breathing deepened and her heart started pounding in her chest and ears. Her skin started tingling more and more while the muscle underneath started tensing. Whatever this slime was that the tendrils were leaving on her was starting to warm and make her skin tingle. It wasn't burning, but it made her feel warmer in light of her near nudity.

They shared a quick deep kiss, signaling that Sam was truly starting to surrender to Cat, but just as she thought her redheaded friend was going to stop teasing her, she pulled her mouth away. She grinned like she had just caught a canary and took a step back. "Such a good kisser… I'm going to enjoy this…"

Sam opened her eyes and licked her lips, attempted to catch her breath to see what Cat meant, surprised and perhaps a little peeved that Cat had stop. She knew in her gut that whatever it was had to be bad, but the warmth and the way the kiss made her feel somehow relaxed her just enough to lower her guard. "What-"

"Nuh uh uhh…" Cat clicked her tongue and waved her finger back and forth, signaling to be patient. The waiting tendrils moved past Cat and started randomly slithering around Sam's torso and over her arms like an anaconda surprising its prey.

The wig wearing teen sucked in a breath and looked panicked in the eyes, startled again that she was being tied by intelligently controlled and dexterous vines. While they moved back and forth, they secreted a translucent almost lime tinted slime that made her shiver, feeling gross, but soon it started to feel even warmer than the clear slime, and was as smooth as massage oil, making the tentacles move easier and faster, like a lubricant and relaxed her.

Another set of the vines, these slightly thinner, only about the thickness of a forefinger, extended from the ceiling and around her torso, moving up her valley then around in opposite directions to wrap around her breasts and join in kneading them. The thinner tips that were almost wisp like started wrapping around her hardened peaks and flicking over them, whipping her pink peaks every few seconds, sending a jolt of pain followed by surprising pleasure through her chest.

Sam closed her eyes and deeply sighed, her body rolling with shuddering pleasure as the tendrils rubbed over her body that seemed to electrify it and massage her chest. It felt like she was being butterfly kissed by all her 'friends with benefits' all at once. The warming liquid that was mow nearly covering her entire body had set all her desires on fire and she found herself wishing Cat would rub against something, just to relieve some stress.

Lucky for the blonde, she didn't have to wait very long. Another set of vines joined around her legs, wrapping around them like a spiral staircase finally reached between her legs. The thin tips of the vines brushed around either side of the front of her tang cut thong a few times before one end slipped under the material then wrapped around it and pulled it to her right, exposing her heated flower that was covered with her eager dew. The tendril pulled so hard that the panties split and the useless garment fell to the floor with the rest of her destroyed clothes.

The second one started brushing up and down her folds, smearing her arousal, and starting to coat her nether lips with the same fine gooey film that was coating her skin. The warmth was instantaneous and so powerful, Sam's eyes began to roll. The physical stimulation and the viscous fluid made her feel for a few seconds like it was Freddie rubbing his freshly released cum all over her netherlips. That image itself conjuring the most base of desires, even in the face of utter horror.

The room grew silent other than her increasing breath and the sticky, smearing sound of the tendril running up and down, left and right over her opening then trailing up to her external bundle of nerves to tease and flicker over it. Her pelvis began to roll to meet the thinner vines teasing, her body almost outside her control as her lust started taking over everything.

"Ugghghh… ahhha… Ahhha…" Sam's moans began to pick up as her release was racing towards fulfillment. She couldn't believe what was happening to her with the tentacles coming from the ceiling to hold her and actually tease and molest her to a release, but at this point, she didn't care with all the teasing from Cat and the supernatural vines. She wanted a release and she wanted it now. She would think clearer after she was able to get off, she told herself, knowing it was probably a lie.

However, just before she reached her peak, the tendrils around her breasts stopped moving and the ones teasing her center pulled away.

"No… no no… no…." Sam started blinking, realizing that they had stopped moving. She started glancing around and muttering, "What? Why? Why they… you know… stop?"

"Oh Sammy, I knew you'd grow to love them…" Cat licks her lips, pleased with the position Sam has unwittedly found herself, hanging helplessly and on the brink of a release that she now desperately wanted despite the strangeness of the situation. "Besides, I'm not going to let them have all the fun. You're my 'friend' and I want show you how friendly I can be…"

The vines around her legs retracted some into the ceiling, lifting them while the ones around her wrists started lowering to allow her to lay face down in the air. Several finger thick vines came down and wrapped around her mid-torso then back up to the ceiling to help support her weight instead of all the strain being on her wrists and ankles. Another tendril slipped down to tease the back of her hairline, tucked under the wig, before sliding over her neck and wrapping around her throat, slackly, but with just enough pressure to remind Sam that she was being held and it could tighten at any moment.

She was now on full display and easy reach of Cat, so the redhead quickly took advantage of the situation. She found Sam's mouth and they started sharing heated kisses, deeply moaning into each others mouths and for once, the petite teen bullying with her tongue. Sam was surprised by the aggressiveness, but it was pretty low on how things had gone nuts in this situation.

As they kissed, she palmed under Sam's hanging breasts as if they were ripening fruit. She squeezed and kneaded them, letting her fingers slide over the coated flesh. Cat's hands felt like magic and the fact that she was rubbing in the strange goo with each and every touch made Sam tingle with absolute excitement she didn't even now she was capable of.

The redhead pulled back and wickedly smiled, licking her lip clean of the spittle they had shared then started kissing down her neck and across her collarbone then down to her breasts. She began kissing, licking and sucking from them again until she focused exclusively on the left one. She began taking long, broad licks to swipe all over the left one, cleaning it of the gooey residue that covered it then followed it with peppering kisses.

"Shhittt…" Sam sighed from the attention, setting her on fire again and causing her to freely drip from her entrance. She may have had some lingering doubts that this was really Cat, but she couldn't deny that she had her redheaded ex's skills with her mouth. "That feels too good, Kitty Cat… I'm so… Don't hurt me…

"Never… you're my Sammy Wammy…" Cat moved her mouth over to the right breast and immediately started suckling from the taut nipple. She started off lazily nursing from the life giving nub, but soon started suckling harder and harder, pulling a tight vacuum seal around the areola. She'd release it, causing a popping sound from her lips then start over again of building up the aggressive suckling to draw blood to the surface. "These perfect boobs are all I could ever want… I could never hurt such a beautiful body…"

The redhead repeated the process of going to town on her suckling to the point that the black wigged teen started groaning and whimpering in discomfort from the intense attention to the already sensitive nub, "Cat… Cat… please… too… much… please… you're going to…"

The redhead ignored her and continued to suck until Sam clenched her eyes shut and softly swore from the pain of the tiny blood vessels popping under her skin, "Fuckkk…"

"There…" The redhead ceased the suction and smiled against her flesh then reluctantly released her flushed and well attended breasts, leaving a hickey around the areola to mark her as belonging to her. Cat moved her lips up to Sam's ear and licked the lobe. "Now everyone knows that you are owned… but I won't let be the only mark I leave on you…"

"Cat… why are you…"

She remained silent and didn't give any explanation to her alluded actions while she took a few moments to kiss down to her stomach, skipping over the vines and reaching her smooth abdomen. She peppered it with kisses then stuck her tongue out and swirling around in the bellybutton, cleaning out from the goo left in the small indentation.

Cat finished and walked around to stand behind the hanging teen, walking between her spread legs. She palmed over the pale cheeks covered with the fine film of tentacle excretion then pulled them apart to expose her puckered starfish and her swollen lips. She moved her face forward and went straight for the 'kill', believing Sam had 'suffered' enough.

The eager redhead rapidly flicked her tongue to clean the lips, licking them clean of her juices and the vines slime. She loudly slurped to get all the yummy taste of the combination of flavors then shoved her tongue in as deep as she could manage. She swirled and hummed and moved one hand under to rapidly flick her thumb over Sam's love button.

Sam lifted her chin higher, squeezing her eyes shut and muttered, "Cat… Cat… Kiiitttyyy… I'm… I'm… OH FUCK ME!"

The raven wig wearing girl shuddered then bucked hard against Cat's face, flinging her limbs out like she has been hit with an electric shock and about so hard that the vines holding her were having a tough time holding her in place. She ground back against Cat's mouth with her juices freely flowed to cover the redhead's mouth and chin while her brain flooded with pleasure.

She rocked in a seizure for several seconds then like a puppet with her secondary strings cut, she slumped in the vines grips, shuddering a few times and softly swung, dipping on the floor what Cat couldn't slurp up.

The binding vines slowly lowered her a few feet so she was eye level with Cat with her lifted chin.

Sam continued to huff as she recovered from her release and the warm, smooth feeling of some more of the vines slithering and curling around her body as if to give her a deep tissue massage. If she wasn't wrestling with her fear and simply freaking out over the experience, that would have ranked up there as one of her greatest releases.

However, her relishing in her afterglow didn't last long as she felt one of the unseen vines starting to brush back and forth over her still sensitive core. She finally realized that some vines had ends like the end of a pistol bullet, a smooth rounded curve, compared to a 'sharper' point, the girth comparable even to their former toy, and that they could easily slip inside her.

The idea of the slick vines actually entering her sent a shiver of fear through her. However, her pride would not allow her to entirely show it even if she was reaching the breaking point and she uttered, keeping most of her fear out of her voice, but there was a sliver there that Cat could easily hear, "Please Cat… don't hurt me…"

"Oh Sammy…" Cat cupped Sam's cheeks and bit her bottom lip to suppress a giggle then answered, "You're so silly. I would never hurt you… well, not in the bad way…"

The softly curved bullet shape finally put a steady pressure against her folds and due to her own leaking lubrication and the thin film of slim over it, easily slipped into her flower.

The short wigged hair teen sighed again then let out a sharp yelp, "EWwwhwwhhhh…"

The gooey noodle appendage carefully sunk deeper into her vagina, sliding and slowly corkscrewing past her walls, leaking its warming release, to stimulate them in a manner no man could have given her with simple copulation. Getting deeper and wriggling around more was the strangest and most incredible feeling she'd had with Cat, maybe even compared to the times with Freddie too.

Sam's eyes went wide and she gasped in a breath, one part shock, another part in pleasure as indescribable ecstasy was surging through her. Everything seemed to be stimulated at once, nothing neglected and the tip carefully touching and probing the entrance to her womb.

The noodle like appendage slowly withdrew, leaving just the tip then pushed back inside, making sure it was well lubricated to slip even through her tight confines. It repeated the process several times, hoping to relax the bound black wigged beauty, which it was doing a fine job of hitting all the right spots.

Sam saw how thin the tendril was and wondered how it would feel to be prodded by something even thicker like she had grown used to with Freddie, and it was like the creature knew exactly where her mind was. As the tentacle seemed to reach her deepest depths, another tendril just like it began to move inside.

"Holy shittfffffuck…" she cried out, feeling stretched as wide as she felt the first time Freddie truly had her. The new vine like appendage wriggled as it moved deeper just as the other began to withdraw. As the second one hit her womb, the first began to move in faster, and the tendrils seemed to be moving opposite one another so that she was always filled, and the dual vines rubbing against every inch of her narrow canal sent her body into an insane frenzy.

Once the thick, slimy tendrils built up a steady pace that would allow a steady one two punch of a build up to her release, which would have allowed Freddie to have gone on for a considerable time to allow her to have multiple releases, another tendril moved to her ass. It slid back and froth down between her cheeks, coating it with the fine film. Sam knew what was coming but she felt absolutely powerless and could barely form the words to say anything about the soon to be invading force.

The sensation was concerning to her at first, but soon she relaxed again as it was kind of ticklish as if it was a tongue teasing her backdoor from the tickling sensation that actually caused her to laugh then lulled her false sense of security and pleasure.

However, the tentacle pulled back and the bullet shaped head started corkscrewing over her slimy and puckered back door. It pressed against the ring, catching her attention. She glanced over and saw that it was almost as thick as the combined two inside her and she knew she couldn't accept something that big.

She cried out in a near panicked, "No! Wait! It's too big! I can't take something that bi- ugngnhhmmmm!"

The blonde was quickly cut off when another tentacle about the thickness between the size of their old toy and Freddie slipped between her wide open mouth, filling it and pushing nearly to the back of her throat.

Her screams were muffled around the oral intrusion, but she was powerless to stop it. She tried to bite down on it, but her teeth only dug into the gel/rubber like material. It may have stopped it from going any further, but the tip that was in began wiggling around, exploring her mouth and began a battle with her tongue.

The blonde was surprised by the simultaneously sweet and musky taste that covered the phallus-like intrusion, covered in the ooze that she had been experiencing. It tasted far better than she expected and as she battled with her tongue she felt herself shiver a bit with how it felt. Sam loved sucking the juices of the toy and her love for blowing the love of her life at a moment's notice was well known, so when she realized it felt like she was sucking a really tasty cock, she started to enjoy the feeling, not that she wanted to let Cat know.

Goaded into the tongue battle as her pride wouldn't be challenged without a fight, it distracted her long enough for the one behind her to pop past her ring and start to slowly sink deeper into her.

She cried out again around the appendage in her mouth, but more pleasure than pain, what little pain she felt. The 'limbs' inside her garden were doing a fine job of giving her pleasure, pistoning in and out like a well-timed machine, with another thinner tendril teased her love button, so it wasn't as a painful intrusion as she thought. If she could focus past the pleasure, she'd realize that the secretion from the vine was making lubrication even easier, and thanks to how easily it was slipping in and out and hitting those powerful nerve endings, she was feeling more fullness than actual pain.

Though 'airtight', she soon began to relax again and accept the four intrusions into her body. The ones inside her sex started to merge, wrapping together so that her core was gently corkscrewed in and out, taking particular interest to brush over her internal bundle of nerves. The one in her back door lazily pumped, more exploring her and trying to rub against the one in her core through the membrane than trying to tear her apart.

The other vine like appendage lazily pumped her mouth. She was getting particularly enthralled about servicing it with a lazy bob and twist of her head as, the more she sucked on it, she swore the coating of it tasted like Cat while the phallus itself tasted like Freddie's manly musk. She couldn't get enough.

Cat rejoined and slipped underneath, sinking to her knees and latching onto the left hanging fruit of Sam's heavy breast. She lazily licked and kissed around the hard bud then latching onto it. She lazily and gently nursed from this one, making another point, but this one to show that she could be soft and sweet just like the real Cat when it came to how her chest was treated.

They carried on this way for several minutes, though it simultaneously felt like hours, the tentacles casually pleasing their captive, sawing in and out of her with slick sounds of loosening slimy lubricated holes, Cat almost lulling herself to a near sleep state with the sweet suckling of the pink bud that sent a constant relaxing sensation through the fatty flesh of the bound black wig wearing teen, simply surrendering to the situation that was quickly building her up to another release, though it felt like she was trapped in a perpetual orgasmic high as each of her holes was impaled over and over again, without slowing down.

Sam's skin seemed to tingle all over with the slimy film seeming to intensify the feeling, her muscles in her arms, legs and torso were tensing and relaxing with shorter intervals between each cycle and her innards were clenching more and more around the invading tendrils. She signaled her approaching release with louder moans, groans, and mews, slurping harder around tentacle in her mouth, tasting more and more of her lovers, and struggling against her binds, less for escape than for control to get more from the vine-like appendages.

They continued unabated to her signaling, stoking the fire in her gut more and more until it ignited, causing an indescribable explosion of pleasure through her being. She screamed out as a fresh supply of endorphins flooded her mind to give her a near out of body experience of pleasure, but was muffled by the continuing pumping vine-like phallus in her mouth, her arms and legs went flaying from the rapidly seizing and relaxing muscles and her inner muscles clenched for all their worth around the invading 'flesh' trying to milk a release she didn't know if they could give or not.

She was caught in her state of ecstasy for several seconds that stretched out into nearly a minute as the invading tendrils continued their steady pumping and probing. However, the explosive wave eventually passed and her muscles relaxed to steady aftershocks, draining most of her energy and whatever fight she had left.

Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy the afterglow of her magnificent release, grunting hard around the vine in her mouth, struggling with the pain spreading from her loins due to the tendrils of the unholy being continue their steady pace, giving her no respite. The ones in her center continued to steady piston in and out of her, the job now becoming easier with a fresh wave her nectar running from her core and down to drip onto the floor below. The one in her bowels picked up the pace, corkscrewing to compensate and explore a little deeper.

Cat continued gently massaging Sam's chest and suckled as if nothing happened. However, her left hand left the blonde's right breast and slipped between her legs to carefully play with the exposed button.

Sam's eyes began rolling back and her body jerking more trying to get away from ethereal creations and Cat's fingers, but she was nearly out of energy and they had a firm grip on her. She eventually stopped struggling and endured the pain until the stimulation climbed past the hurdle and she was once again experiencing incredible pleasure. Her mind was no longer worried about escape as her thoughts were weakening into short bursts, never able to focus on much of anything but pleasure and pain. And the more she thought, the more it hurt, so the choice seemed easy.

Cat… or whatever was pretending to be Cat… promised she wasn't going to hurt her, right? And the tentacle tasted like Cat and Freddie which was an incredible flavor, the twisting dual vine fucking and stretching her pussy felt so fucking good… and so filling almost like it was a Freddie who never tired. And the one in her ass was digging deep and hitting places that felt so different and surprisingly good she couldn't help but enjoy herself.

The redhead and her supposed supernatural creation didn't need long to push Sam up to her peak again, really never letting her cool down. She grunted around the one she was still pleasuring in her mouth, instinctively slurping and licking what seemed like a never ending supply of Cat's flavor. Her body shivered with anticipation, covered with the fine film of the slime the other tendrils left behind, still roaming over her over her body and coat of sweat.

Cat took a slightly harder suckle and her slothful brushing over Sam's love button became a rapid brushing that caught the black wig wearing teen completely off-guard; like she was trying to light a fire, and with the added stimulation the goo added to her skin, it was the hard push needed to send her flying off that cliff again.

She let out another muffled scream as her body was wretched with another release, causing her to buck in the vines grip. In her rapture, she could feel that the vines had stopped their pumping and snuggled completely inside her. Despite her mind flooding with pleasure and pulling her from reality again, she could feel them starting to pulse in response to her inner muscles squeezing them, the sure fire signal they were about to release as if they were real flesh and blood manhoods.

She didn't expect it, but the impossible happened with the tips of four tendrils- they exploded with a thick, glutinous substance that was thicker and sticker than cum. Through her backdoor and into her bowels were quickly filled with a hefty supply and her love canal was filled to what felt like the absolute brim, and walls were coated with the same slimy mess and covered her cervix, but too thick and stick for any to actually get through the tight ring. Her mouth was suddenly flooded with the oozing substance that tasted like it really was Freddie's cum mixed with Cat's sweetest release, just super thick and grainy.

It felt just as warm as Freddie finishing inside, but it was sticky and… alien feeling… it just felt wrong, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was trapped and these things just kept unloading all they had into her body, causing some of it to leak, dripping down and plopping down on the floor with heavy drops.

She coughed several times desperate for breath as she was forced to swallow what she could of the load that filled her mouth as some just leaked out. She could taste on her taste buds a hint of citrus or lime to the gluey deposit in her mouth, thicker than even a first load from Freddie and far stickier, but there was another taste that she knew, but couldn't quite place. After swallowing a bit more of the load, she realized that it tasted just like her own cum blended together with the other flavors.

Once the tentacles finished, they slowly withdrew from her mouth, core and ass, leaving not only a trail of the slimy lubricant film, but allowing her trapped juices from her releases and the powerful ethereal deposit that filled her to capacity (and then some) to freely drip from her and leaving a trail of spittle from her lips to the end that satisfied her mouth. The greenish tinted glutinous substance slowly dripped down her inner thighs with the near constancy of molasses from both her stretched and well-attended holes.

Sam's face was flushed with a healthy hew of pink and she desperately gasped for breath. If she thought she'd get a break, she was sadly mistaken as a new set of vines, just as thick, if not thicker than the previous intruders, extended from the ceiling and rubbed against her openings.

One wiggled its tip across her puckered backdoor, which was trying to tighten back up, and after a few attempts to apply the pressure, it finally pushed back through the thankfully well lubricated hole, moving almost as deep as the last one went at its furthest.

"Uggghhh," she softly groaned from the intrusion, but offered no other resistance with her body or verbally protesting. She was finished, knowing Cat could do whatever she wanted to her without any resistance. "It's so… I'm so…"

A second one brushed up and down between her folds, letting the viscous release cover the already slimy appendage before pushing back inside her, corkscrewing again and in an ironic twist, the action helped excavate the clinging release, causing her to drip even further onto the floor and bed below her.

She shuddered again from attention and hung her head, totally defeated and at 'Cat' and her… creature's mercy. The mighty blonde had been taken to her mental limits and four powerful orgasms had completely wiped her out, and she wasn't going to fight. She could hardly register the pain anymore. Just the dull ache with overwhelming pleasure rocking every synapse that was still firing.

Cat finally released Sam's nipple, having suckled it an angry red color, matching the deep mark that her right one had, and stood up in front of her ex's head. She reached for the left sleeve of her shirt with her fingers and pulled it down over her shoulder and far enough down to expose her perky left breast. She cupped the back of Sam's head, running her fingers through the black wig, causing the usual blonde to look up at her through weighted eyelids, a look of absolute submission that Cat couldn't help but grin at. The usual redhead quickly removed the wig and tossed it aside, and allowed the blonde hair to fall all around Sam's exhausted pink visage. Taking a deep hold of the blonde hair at the base of her hairline, she stepped close enough to press the hanging girl's mouth against her chest.

Sam instinctively began suckling on the puffy teat while the vines continued their work, her mind becoming nearly pure mush from the attention. She lost a sense of time as her body continued to feel nothing but steady pleasure, leveling off as to not reach another release anytime soon. All she could focus on was nursing from the delicious little nymphette that had trapped her, seduced her, ravaged her, and a whole other list of things the real Cat had done. Cat's grip would tighten every so often, signaling she needed to switch to the other soft breast.

The blonde had no idea how long she stayed in place, servicing her captor as her pussy and ass were rocked over and over, the tendrils slithering in and out and hitting so many nerve endings, causing near lightning strikes with each move. At some point, the noodle-like appendages, like their predecessors, fired their release, each blasting out more of the ethereal deposit to fill their respective orifice they were pumping.

She jerked again as she felt a new wave of warmth and fullness filling her being nearly to, if not over, capacity. Her ass felt like she was near constipated, with so much of the glutinous substance within her lower gut, and in her canal, some of the filling release had pushed through the ring of her cervix and made her feel bloated beyond belief.

She may have been on the pill, but she in the fogginess of being overwhelmed, the thought about being impregnated by this supernatural creature finally crossed her mind. She should have been terrified by the prospect, but she was just too weak and worn out to think clearly.

The vines withdrew from her orifices, freeing them once again from the intrusions. Her ass was filled to capacity with the gooey substance and a large glob was immediately pushed out to slide down and join the slower seeping ones from her center and drip to the floor.

Sam's head was swimming with pleasure, nearly to the breaking point of sanity, but her body was still on autopilot and clenched her inner muscles and ass, forcing more of the snotty slightly tainted deposit out of her well attended holes to relieve the pressure. But it did nothing but make her eyes widen by how much had leaked from her body, and yet she still felt so full.

Another bubbly gush of the ethereal deposit 'popped' out to flow out of her entrances and lower to the floor still mostly attached by a snotty string until the weight was too much and they snapped.

After being allowed to relax for a few moments, just lazily swaying and catching her breath, her upper body is raised and her legs are lowered so that she's right side up again in a semi-standing position if her feet were touching the ground with just her arms are being held. As the vines around her ankles and legs withdrew to allow them to freely dangle, a thick tentacle wrapped around her upper torso, just under her breasts to support her weight instead of depending entirely on holding her up by her beyond sore arms.

Cat sweetly smiled to her while standing just feet in front of her. She reached out and brushed her fingers over the well satisfied holes, even dipping her pointer and middle fingers inside her sex and tightening rosebud a few times to scoop a bit more of the viscous release out of her hole.

"Open up…" The redhead sweetly smiled as she watched her captive follow her orders and opened her mouth slightly, her tongue hanging out a bit. Cat pushed both goo covered fingers into Sam's eager mouth and she closed around the digits, sucking on them like her life depended on it, moaning around them. The flavor of her own release so strong with the citrus and cum mixture of her lovers just set off every spark in her brain. As she suckled, Cat kissed Sam's forehead and whispered, "You're dripping all over the carpet… but it's okay, my little plaything… I know there's plenty of me left inside you."

"Mmmhmmm…" Sam lulled her head back and moaned around the fingers as Cat dipped her hands back down to wiggle the digits inside more. The blonde mewed and groaned from the gentle fingering, a new shot of pleasure with a tiny bit of pain with being so sensitive went straight to her brain. "I-I-aahhhuhhmm…"

"Sam Puckett is sooo big and sooo bad…" Cat taunted as she removed her fingers then gave them back to Sam, who aggressively slurped on them before Cat pulled them back and had some for herself, enjoying the taste of her pet's release into her other pet. "But all you really are, at your core, is just a scared little girl who likes to play pretend… You're no strong, smart, willful being… you're just another weak, flesh covered set of fuckholes. A common whore. And you know it…"

"You're not… Cat would never…" Sam tried to blurt out but putting a sentence together seemed almost impossible. "You can't…"

"I can…" 'Cat' giggled then turned and climbed onto the bed then laid back, letting out a deep breath to relax. She scooted up a bit to rest her head on the pillow and looked at her prize helplessly hanging. "And your little Kitty Cat definitely would, given the chance. She knew what you were the moment she saw you… and let you keep being Big Bad Sam…"

The redhead curled her finger and the ethereal being/abomination that crawled along, or was, the ceiling, taking with it Sam to slowly sway over to the bed until it brought Sam to a stop to over just above Cat's pelvis.

"What do you want?!" Sam gathered enough of her wits and breath to utter, "What's going on here?!"

"Here and now?" Cat whispered with an evil grin. "Right now, you are about to get really fucked. It's my turn to truly feel you… feel you like Cat's never gotten to feel you before."

She lifted up her skirt to reveal her sheer hose, but the lack of underwear underneath them. She poked her fingers through the material and quickly tore a hole into them over her crotch, then ripped them completely. The next moment made Sam's eyes bulge out, as if this night couldn't get any stranger- Cat didn't have legs. What looked like legs under the hose were revealed to be two collections of the same red tentacles that had trapped her in the room. But it wasn't just that. If she had the energy left, Sam would have screamed as she watched in horror as the 'sweet girl's' flower blossomed and an appendage identical to the ones that had penetrated her extended out to the length and thickness of Freddie, but closer to the shade of pink from their old toy.

Sam's eyes went wide, experiencing a new wave of horror at realizing that this creature wasn't just pretending to be Cat... it wasn't even human.

"Oh, don't look at me that way 'Sammy…'" The playful redhead recognized the look and attempted to calm her, "I promised you I wouldn't be hurting you… and so much pleasure that you could be just a mindless plaything, and you seemed to accept it. And you can't tell me this wasn't a fantasy of yours- your petite little tart with the massive fucking cock of your 'true love…' You broke the poor girl's heart because she couldn't… measure up."

"I don't…" Sam tried to speak, knowing full well that the fantasy had shown up in her dreams a time or two. "I can't… I don't want some… fucking monster… alien… thing… near me."

"Now that's a real shame…" she licked her lips and added, "… because I soooo want you…"

"No!" Sam was slowly lowered until her flower touched the end of the phallus, rubbing her lips all over the swollen tip. The blonde muttered in mild fear, still debating if this could all be one big nightmare. "You're not… Cat… and I don't think… I can come again… can't handle… that… can't handle… any more…"

"Guess it's a good thing you're not in a position to choose…" The lying girl brushed her hands up and down Sam's thighs, attempting to continue to calm her with the nearly incomprehensible situation. "Don't worry, it won't hurt and I won't take very long at all… how could I with this hypersensitive little body?"

"I won't be fucked by some creature… Sam tried to shimmy and kick her way free but two thick tendrils shot up from Cat's 'legs' to grab her ankles and pin them to the back of her thighs. "I'm nobody's fucktoy…"

"Awww… we both know that's not true…" 'Cat' smiled evilly and allowed the vines to lower Sam down, forcing the shaft to penetrate her swollen folds. "Now to give you what you really deserve…"

"Uggghhh…" Sam moaned with rolled eyes, attempting to relax her muscles to adjust to the size comparable to Freddie's size. Fortunately, she was beyond lubricated and had loosened up with four… maybe five… mind blowing releases.

The tendrils lowered her until she sank fully down, completely flushed with Cat's pelvis and the tip of the artificial member pushing hard against her slimy covered cervix.

"Ahhhggggghh…" Sam soflty muttered, feeling full beyond belief with the deposits already inside her and the appendage stretching out her core. Thick globs of the previous slimy releases were forced out, covering the rigid rod buried inside her now.

She was slowly lifted up until only the crown of the monstrous construct was inside her. Some more of the previous deposit covered and ran down the pinkish appendage. Cat stroked it into her gel-like flesh then the vines lowered Sam back again.

Sam rolled her head side to side and softly huffed out, "Ohhhaaahh… godddd… uahhhh…"

Sam was slowly lifted and lowered again, a lazy cowgirl ride for several minutes to cause each of the girls to slowly climb in pleasure. She felt exhausted, and while she was scared, she really couldn't complain about the feeling other the fullness might have been a little too much as her body tingled with pleasure and oddly felt connected to Cat again with the physical act, even if this thing wasn't Cat. The issue seemed less and less serious with each impalement.

Cat reached up and grabbed the softly jiggling flesh as the thick vine lifted and dropped Sam as if she was a ragdoll, quickening the pace. She gently massaged the marshmallow-y flesh and taking some of the slimy deposit and residue on Sam's skin to gently massage with her thumbs and forefingers the sore and raw nubs to bring some relief to them.

"Cat… Cat… that's… so… good…" Sam muttered in a near delirious state with her rolling head back and fluttering eyes. "I-I…"

"See, I can be very nice…" Cat whispered as she smiled at the defeated blonde before her. The redheaded creature gently bit the tip of her tongue then moved her right hand towards Sam's love button and sluggishly started brushing with her thumb, diddling it to add another source of pleasure. "Such a swollen little clit… those nerves must be pushed to the absolute limit… I bet I could actually burst this thing if I tried…"

The action caused Sam's vaginal muscles to start clenching around the phallus more and more with greater strength. Her body was fighting back as best it could, even if it was a losing fight.

"Gotta hand it to this hot and tight little body of yours, Puckett…"Cat teased as she massaged Sam's bouncing chest with her other hand, "It's… It's… fffucck…. Oh… I'm goin' ah… cum… you're going to make me… cum…"

Sam clenched her eyes shut and struggled with the binds holding her arms above her head. She shook her head and heaved desperately for breath as she could feel the girl beneath her about to release and her own about to crash into her. She didn't think she could handle another one without losing consciousness and was fearful about what could happen to her if she wasn't awake. She did give a passing thought about what would happen if the redhead finished inside her and if it would be any worse than what the tentacles had filled her.

The decision was out of her hands when the vines dropped Sam completely onto Cat's lap and sinking her completely on the plantlike phallus that pushed so hard that it partially pried the ring of her cervix open. Her eyes began to roll back as she thought she was going to pass out from the pain, but the brushing of her inner walls caused her final release to wash over it in a moment.

She threw her head back and pushed her bright pink chest out, letting out a primal scream, "AGFHHUCKKAAGGHH!"

Her inner muscles squeezed around the invading member, particularly her inner ring tightened around the bullet shaped head of tentacle member. If it wasn't such a flexible piece, the sheer tightness might have snapped it with the force. Freddie hadn't even garnered this kind of internal reaction, which was probably good for him.

'Cat' cried out as she was overcome with the pleasure of sinking deeply into the heated furnace of her love and the member twitching hard several times until the tip exploded with a gooey snotty release that directly emptied and filled Sam's womb within several moments. The shots fired a bit more aggressively than the other tendrils, mimicking Freddie's hardest of shots at times.

Sam stared at the crimson covered ceiling and let out a cry as she felt the unnatural release filled her inner sanctum, warming her, clinging to her insides and causing her abdomen to grow a little tauter, "AHHH! RRRGGAHHHH!"

The pleasure in her nether regions shout up through her, filling her brain, setting off every neuron and flooding her brain with endorphins. It was too much as her lungs seized from her muscles tensing and lights danced across her eyes with the sensory overload. If she felt bloated before, this might as well have made her stomach swell slightly.

She was in complete ecstasy and felt like she was being detached from her body in a near out of body experience, the being too much for the formerly black wig wearing trouble maker and her eyes began to flutter as she slipped from consciousness. She muttered to fight to stay awake, "No… no… I… I cannnn…" She lost that fight as her senses shut down from the overload and her head slumping to her left to rest on her bicep and body went limp in the vines wrapped around her arms.

Cat's small chest heaved for breath under her stretched tight shirt and a delirious expression formed on her face and giggled, satisfied beyond belief that she had made love with the powerful blonde who her body loved. She rubbed her hands up and down Sam's sides then cupped under her heavy breasts, playfully squeezing them, but only got a halfhearted and unconscious whimper to the attention.

"Can't say I didn't tell you exactly how this was going to go…" she laughed. Her hands moved to Sam's face and squeezed her cheeks together and moved her head back and forth, again only earning slight guttural noises. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you…"

The vines gave some slack from the ceiling, allowing Sam to fall forward and resting across 'Cat.' They finally withdrew from holding her and allowing 'Cat' to wrap her arms around the passed out teen. She rubbed her hands up and down Sam's back and alternately palming the pale ass, pulling it apart and allowing her member to slip out of her and withdraw back into her, letting the blonde's sweet backup nectar start to flow out and onto her center and the bedsheet.

She noticed the re-tightened ring of the blonde's back door and for a moment, Cat's 'growth' started anew, but then stopped and it retracted back. Slapping her pale ass, the redhead laughed, "I want you to be wide awake for that one…"

Cat kissed Sam's cheek, drawing a defenseless whimper from the former bully, and allowing her to snuggle up against her. She wickedly smiled as her fingertips lazily trailed up and down her body and mockingly remarked, "That takes care of the tough girl… One down… four to go…"

* * *

 **So, just like that, the powerhouse of the group is down for the count. I told you it would be more than a little strange upfront so don't look at me with that tone, readers. If the tentacle thing was a little too much for you, no fear as that won't be every chapter, as each of the 'guests' face their own monsters. Once again, SVAD and I hope you dug it and please make sure you comment and favorite and all that fun stuff. Cannot wait to get some feedback on this thing and I hope to keep posting these every couple days while the Halloween spirit is still hanging on. Thanks again for reading and hope you had a great Halloween.**


	3. Wytches' Brew

**For a Halloween based story, clearly I'm keeping things on track... Apologies for this one coming a bit late. I really wanted this out at the end of last week but some personal issues arose. I hope everyone enjoys the next part of our story.**

* * *

"Sam's been gone for too long…" Freddie said, anxiously looking around the table. Neither he, nor Tori and Jade, had said much in the several minutes that had passed since Sam took off after Cat, on the off chance they were called as well but other than some creaks, there really wasn't much sound. The next thought turned to whether the former couple needed some… time… with each other after such an outburst. "I'm starting to get a little worried."

"And I'm getting more and more worried that we are the only ones here…" Jade said looking around the spacious room. There was something slightly different about it, as if the room had changed a couple shades in the few minutes that had passed. "There should have been a host here by now. This feels like a real setup…"

"Yeah, but a setup by who?" Tori asked, scooting closer to her lovers. "Everyone who knew about the trip is here I think… and you are the one who set the thing up."

"This could be the horror angle," Freddie whispered staring off into space, clearly deep in thought. "Just leave us here waiting for something that will never come. Put us on edge so when the actual scary stuff starts, we're already on edge…"

"Not a bad theory…" Jade smirked, nodding slowly at her boyfriend, reaching over and gripping his hand. "Speaking of being on edge… I wonder how they'd react to bursting in here with their scary make up and seeing you bending me over this table, my face buried in Vega's tight little snatch…"

"Jade!" Tori's eyes went wide and playfully slapped Jade's hand to scold her, blushing deeply, showing easily through the pale make up. The normally pale beauty shot a mischievous grin to her embarrassed girlfriend before sticking her tongue out and wiggling it. "Should we follow Sam and Cat? If there are scary boo things coming, I'd prefer we all stick together, you know?"

"Aww… widdle Torwi Vega is scarwwed…" Jade mocked, earning an almost serious sneer from the Latina. "But maybe you have a point. With those two, they're liable to break something if they spend too much time together…"

"We need to be careful…" Freddie took a deep breath as he stepped away from the table and moved toward the doorway. "We're already two friends down to whatever is going on here so until we find them we shouldn't do anything stupid and lose each other."

"I agree…" Tori said, getting closer to Jade, almost curling into her body for support as the two girls got closer behind their shared boyfriend. "Last thing we should do…"

"Don't worry, Vega… I'll protect you…" Jade whispered, kissing the usually tanned girls sensitive earlobe. "Nobody gets to make you scream but me…"

"Hrrmhhrmmm…" Freddie cleared his throat with a sly smile, looking through the doorway and seeing the clock. He raised his hand up to check it, since it was the kind that had to be wound and it was clearly recently cared for.

"And him…" Jade finished her statement causing Tori to giggle, and just hold onto her tighter. She moved close behind her man and sweetly smiled at the nervous teen. "We're going to be fine…"

"We're going to stick together, I promise…" he said, without even looking back, checking the top of the clock as dust seemed to cloud over him and Jade causing each to cough for a moment, trying to get it out of their systems, seeming a little dazed for a moment. Looking at the rest of the house, with the three hallways before them, he eventually turned back to the girls. "You know… with Sam and Cat both missing, I think our best solution is to split up and cover more ground."

"What?" Tori exclaimed, eyes going wide again. "You just said that we should-"

"Freddie's right, Tori… we can cover more ground if we split up…" Jade slipped from Tori's grasp, drawing a slight pout from the future popstar, and stood up. She offered a continued smile and rubbed Freddie's broad shoulders. "Do you want to just stay here in case they come back?"

"No!" the usual brunette almost yelled. "I want to stay with both you and Freddie… and we search as a group."

"But how will we cover more ground?" Jade asked, looking a bit confused at Tori's logic. "We have to split up so we can cover more ground."

"The math is sound," Freddie continued, moving toward the downstairs hallways as Jade moved to the stairs. "By splitting up, we can cover three times the ground."

"That's triple the ground covering…" Jade continued, almost like she was in a trance, believing every word as if she was saying something truly revolutionary. "As one thing we can only cover a fraction… one third of the ground really, and-"

"I got it!' Tori said, with a mighty huff, looking completely incredulous as to what was happening right now. "I'll just stay here. Maybe they'll come back. And maybe you two will get your heads on straight…"

"Okay…" Freddie said quickly, looking at the hallway ahead of him, then back up to Jade and back to Tori, "Looks like we have a plan…"

Tori looked absolutely confounded, and raced up to her seemingly lost girlfriend and grabbed Jade's wrist. "Seriously…You're just going to leave me here?"

"We have to split up to cover more ground," the dark haired beauty whispered, kissing Tori's forehead. "This isn't a horror movie. Finding them is the most important thing, right?"

"Well…" Tori considered for a moment, taking a couple deep breaths as Jade started to pull away again. "I guess… just please don't do anything crazy. Come back to me…"

"Aww, Vega…" Jade smiled sweetly, and stroked the 'Addams Family' costumed girl's cheek. "It'll be like I never left."

* * *

"Why did I come down here alone?" Freddie asked himself, feeling confused for a couple moments. He had checked a couple rooms down the hallway, including a gorgeous ballroom or something that seemed built for a celebration, but the last couple minutes were a bit of a blur. He considered heading back to the living room, since Tori was waiting there, but he felt pulled to continue on his own, a voice just repeating that he needed to cover as much ground as possible. "Just a few rooms… then I'll go back…"

He spotted double doors partially opened and his curiosity is peeked, believing that was just as likely a place for the girls to wander. A quick whiff of freshly prepared food coming from the room that hit his nostrils was all the convincing he need to enter the room, figuring Sam would have gotten 'lost' in there while looking for Cat. Or maybe this was where their mysteriously missing hosts were hiding, waiting on them to make their own way to dinner.

Freddie entered the room and was instantly struck by the grandeur of the dining room and the large table completely set for an incredible looking full course meal. But the only thing edible that he could see was the green liquid in a crystal punch bowl at the edge of the table.

He walked to the table slowly, trying to figure out exactly what was going on here, and eyed the room over and over again, feeling like there was just something not quite right about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was almost too perfect.

The former tech producer stopped at the punch bowl, seeing a lightly billowing smoke running over the rim of the glass bowl, like something straight out of a movie. And as far as he could tell, it was the only touch that echoed the holiday as the rest of the house seemed to lack the 'ghoulish' food and decorations he had come to expect.

He did notice under the faint smoke, there was a sign resting against it with the words 'Wytches Brew: No Need to Think, Just Have a Drink' written on it in pink pen. He snorted out a laugh and shook his head, seeing the same rhyming system that had been used in the text. He looked at the card for a moment and muttered to no one in particular "So this is how you guys are playing it…"

It took him a moment to realize that it looked almost like Cat's handwriting with fancifulness of the cursive writing, and maybe the special spelling was indicative of something. If Cat wrote that, and it seemed to match the linguistics of the text, then maybe Cat was the one behind this whole thing, the thought to himself.

He still paused in hesitation, wondering if this was still a setup even if the note was written by Cat. How would she have done all of this? Was her whole freak out earlier faked? She was certainly the most innocent one of the group, at least on the surface, but even she could be playfully devious at times. Hell, it was how he first met her and what led him to find the woman he truly loved. He let out another soft chuckle, realizing when he put it that way, any 'set up' done by the adorable redhead would have a fantastic result.

The Seattlite picked up the ladle from the punch bowl and the small glass cup beside it, and saw that it looked to be like Kool-Aid just with a slightly saccharine odor. Something fruity with just a slight twist, like it was just moments away from crossing into inedible. Taking a quick breath, and looking into his glass, he again spoke to himself, "Please let this be better than the last drink Cat tried to make…"

He took a quick gulp from it and almost choked, immediately realizing that it had been spiked. With something hard. Like something that Pam Puckett would have concocted. It wasn't a bad taste that took away from the sweetness punch, but it certainly was enough to get his attention. He quickly made the logical assumption that Sam had tampered with the punch, given her predilection for alcohol, but there was a question if Cat had been complacent. And if they did this together, was the whole fight itself just a distraction?

"Son of a bitch… they fooled me…" he chuckled, feeling a new warmth flowing through his body. Thinking this was a setup, he poured himself another glass and downed it quickly. He wasn't necessarily surprised that it had some booze since it was Sam, but it was incredibly strong. Like vodka on top of schnapps over rum. Normally Sam's bartender work was a little more balanced than this, but maybe that was the point. Two gallons of punch needed extra strong stuff in her mind, he assumed. One thing was for sure, it didn't take long to feel the effects. "No way I'm already feeling the effects… no way…"

As he recovered from the drink, shaking his head slightly to clear it, he heard the door close behind him. He spun around in nearly a whirl to see that it was his party companions standing at the door, each wearing a devious and playful smile on their faces and it may have been the lights or maybe the drink already affecting his system, but he thought they looked even more incredibly sexy in their outfits.

"Funny seeing you here…" he muttered as he looked them over, surprised at how gorgeous they were, instantly turned on. Jade's breasts seemed a bit bigger, fuller, straining against the threads that bound them, and her dress hugged her hips even tighter showing off that beautiful ass. Tori's dress seemed a little shorter as well, and he could just see the way it clung to her tight rump. Cat's legs seemed a little longer and more toned under her leggings, and he couldn't decide whose stems looked better between her and Tori. Sam's chest seemed a bit more filled out as well, as if she added a pushup bra to the mix underneath that mesh top, the edge of her supple pale ass cheek showing from the plaid skirt. "You four look absolutely amazing…"

"Why, thank you…" Tori said, biting her lip as she looked at him, clearly undressing him with her eyes. "We wanted to look our best for you…"

"Me?" His body was starting to respond the sights before him and he had to try and focus so he didn't just pop a tent in the middle of this moment. The warmth he felt from the drink was spreading fast, adding to his problem, as it made him feel as friendly as they looked. "So… this is really something? You went all out and I had no idea this was coming…"

"Coming… hehe…" Cat giggled, looking at him, blushing a bit and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was referencing.

"So, baby…" Jade put on a devious, wicked little smile, "You like our little surprise?"

"Oh, like barely begins to cover it…" he smirked back and approached the waiting women. "This house, the whole waiting mystery just to get me going… and those outfits… holy cow… I love this… I love you… all of you…"

"The feeling is more than mutual…" Sam walked up to stand to his right pressing her hand into his pectoral muscles and seductively whispering. "So, do you want this… want us… to go all night…"

"If you mean like… the night of the costume party at Hollywood Arts…" he laughed to himself but saw that they all looked more than a little serious about working out their most carnal of desires. "Then yeah… I could definitely do that…"

"Yay…" Cat approached from the other side, slinking toward him so that he could almost be hypnotized by her covered legs, before slipping her arm around him and whispering, "I haven't anything bigger than a finger inside me since that night… I hope you won't break me…"

If resisting the 'growing' he was experiencing looking at them was difficult, this had now become something on par with Dark Souls, Ninja Gaiden Black, and that last level of Battletoads all in one.

"Well, I-"

"Ooooh…" Cat squeezed his bicep and commented, "Did you get stronger since you've been gone? Your arm feels huge… I bet you could lift me with one hand…"

"He definitely could…"Tori purred as she walked up and rubbed her hand up and down his chest, making a concentrated effort to dig her fingers in and truly feel his skin. "That torn look is so hot… but you look like you're rip the seams of the shirt…"

"It's an old shirt so it's-"

"She's right…" Jade slipped beside Tori, slightly pushing her to the side toward Cat, and fingers went to work unbuttoning his shirt. She coyly remarked, "Let's get you out of it before you ruin it… then you can return the favor… before you ruin our bodies…"

"Well, I don't want to ruin something in one night that I want to spend the rest of my life worshipping…" he teased his love, kissing her lips before turning his head to the others. "That goes for all of you… I love making love to each-"

The former tech producer was silenced as Tori's lips met his for a deep passionate kiss and her hands began pulling on his sleeves, clearly helping Jade get the shirt off. He was surprised at first, then melted into the kiss, and then became further flabbergasted when another set of lips joined the party and he quickly transitioned into a deep kiss and tongue battle with the former redhead.

"Fuck, you taste soooo good," Tori almost purred as she grabbed Freddie's chin and pulled his face to the side once more, deepening the kiss and practically moaning into his mouth.

"His lips are so soft…" Cat echoed, grinding her hips against his, peppering the side of his neck with her lips as she inhaled his scent. "And he smells so good too… I can't wait to have his sweat all over me…"

"Patience…" Jade whispered, licking her lips at the body that was being revealed before her. The raven colored teen made quick work of unbutton his shirt to the waistband of his khaki cargo pants then ran her hands up and down his undershirt covered chest. "This will be a night we will be feeling on our skin for years to come…"

Jade gripped the back of Tori's hair and pulled her head back and off of Freddie's lips before biting her own and driving her face forward to practically inhale his. As the couple made out, Freddie could feel his arms being pulled as they stripped him of his shirt and with the way the two sets of hands clawed at his undershirt as well, there wasn't any question that it wouldn't last long either. But he was beyond caring. He was warm, and getting hotter, and he had three of the most beautiful women on the planet kissing and touching him, and the fourth was staying close.

Sam had let go of his arm without him even realize she was no longer rubbing up and down his side, choosing to walk back over to the table. She picked up his cup and refilled it with two quick scoops with the ladle then dropped it back to the punch bowl before walking back to the 'party' playing out before her.

As she got back, the other three girls had finished pulling his button up shirt off his arms and pulled his undershirt over his head to discard both in random directions. Jade was kissing along his abdomen while he was busy alternating kissing Tori and Cat on the lips, kisses that were turning more heated by the second.

"I…" Freddie managed, getting a second between Tori and Cat's lips, looking at the gorgeous usual blonde in front of him, clearly concerned about his thirst. He reached a hand out to her and pulled her close, smiling all along. "I missed you…"

His hand moved around Sam's waist and he kissed her deeply, savoring her mouth and her flavor, shocked she hadn't taken a sip of the drink since she was holding it, and as she felt her moan into his mouth, he knew she was enjoying it. The kiss seemed like it lasted a long time, but Freddie had no idea. He just knew she was done when Tori's black covered lips met his once more.

Once Sam retook her place to his right, she could hear Jade whispering against his skin, "That's right, ladies… time to treat him like the god we truly know he is. And how do we worship our god?"

"Feed every desire… fulfill every need…" Sam whispered, before pulling his head back to her for a deep kiss, her tongue battling his. "Satisfy every whim…"

"Touch and taste every inch of his body…" Cat giggled as she licked his chest and placed a soft kiss on his nipple. "Sooo good…"

"Offer our bodies… our minds… our souls…" Tori practically moaned as Freddie pulled her closer, planting a hand on her supple ass. "Show him that we are his…"

"That's right…" Jade said with a deep, almost evil smile as she began to crouch, kissing down his chest and abdomen to his pant line, delivering soft pecks over his exposed flesh. "We are going to worship him because he would do all that and then some for each one of us."

Sam cupped under his chin and turned his mouth away from the girls to their disappointment. However, Tori simply took over kissing on his chest and Cat kissing on his bicep and shoulder. She brought the rim of the cup to his lips as his hands were busy with their bodies. "Drink…"

"Mmmhmmm… I swear you're trying to get me drunk…" He took a quick gulp then went back to kissing Tori, while the other three kiss over his body and truly treat him like the god Jade always calls him, repeating how much he deserves their treatment and what is coming, so many whispers he could hardly tell who was saying what.

"You're so fucking strong."

"Arms are so big… so muscular…"

"So fucking hot… you taste like a dessert…"

"I can't wait to taste your cock…"

"Bet I can fit it all in my throat this time…"

"Hope you fuck our faces with that thing…

"I'm so fucking wet just thinking about that giant fucking cock stretching my pussy out…"

"My cervix is gonna have permanent dick prints after tonight…"

"I don't care how bad it hurts… I want it up my ass…"

"Ungh… please pound my cunt hard…"

"Grab my hair…"

"Shit… please drill me against that wall…"

"You gonna cum down our throats… I'm so thirsty for it…"

"Paint our bodies… I want to be as white as this makeup…"

"Fire that load deep inside me… I want it in my womb… fuck birth control…"

"Yeah… pump us so full we can't help but have your kids…"

"Holy shit…" Freddie said, trying to breath but he was just so overwhelmed that he couldn't even find the words. "That's not… I'm not worthy of this and-"

"No!" Jade whispered through gritted teeth, staring him right in the eyes as the other girls seemed only focused on his flesh. "You so deserve this… how you treat us like queens… goddesses… angels… and we're going to give you everything… we have tonight… as long as we can still move…. we're going to exhaust you and you'll never have to leave us…"

Sam took a swig from the cup then pulled Freddie's face to her again and kissed him, depositing quite a bit of the drink into his mouth, having perfected the method of sharing liquids from her mouth to another's, though it was usually a bit… thicker.

Once he had swallowed it down, Tori even took a big swig from the cup and then kissed him, giving him more, but also causing the liquid to drip down his chest. It was a very sloppy kiss but he couldn't deny the Latina tasted like absolute heaven.

Some of the liquid escaped their joined lips and spilled down his chin and onto his chest. Tori was quite eager to clean it up with rapid licks of her tongue, but she wasn't fast enough and ran down his abdomen to the side of Jade's and Cat's faces and spilled onto his pants.

"Your pants…" Jade stood up and shook her head, putting on a fake acerbated expression. She clicked her tongue and commented, with a clear sarcastic glee. "No, that won't do, that won't do at all. We better get you out of them."

She and Tori's hands amazingly coordinate to undo and pull apart his belt while unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Cat knelt down and pulled the pants from his legs, kissing his slowly revealed thighs just below where his boxers ended down to his shins.

"Hehehe…" Cat giggled as she kissed up the other leg tasting a little of the drink with his skin. "Someone's excited…"

"Ooh… baby…" Jade whispered in his ear. "I don't think I've ever seen you that hard… you could easily poke poor Cat's eye out just standing like that…"

Jade moved to stand on his left and loop her arm with his arm, and Tori moved to his right to do the same, and began leading him back to one of the chairs at the table. The girls paused for only a moment for Sam to rush and pull it out and turned it away from the table.

"Take a seat…" The newly pale skinned teen slightly tugged on his arm to encourage him to sit down. Tori grinned innocently but showed that sultry side as she kissed his jawline and whispered. "Rest your feet… Conserve your energy… you're going to need it."

Freddie instantly complied then watched as the four girls stood before him and exchange devious expressions.

"Is it time?" Sam asked, looking to Jade who nodded with a devious grin. Jade and Tori took a step back and allowed for Sam and Cat to sink to their knees in front of him, parting his legs to kneel side by side between them. "God I've missed this thing…"

"It looks like it's going to tear right through his undies…" Cat said with a laugh, rubbing her face against the fabric, clearly taking deep whiffs of his scent, moaning as it was clearly pleasing. "Mmmmhmm…"

The former couple gripped the waistband and pulled, causing Freddie to lift his hips a bit so they could pull them down, causing his extremely hardened member to bounce from its confines, and almost hit Sam right in the nose.

"Oh, come to Momma…" Sam muttered, eyes sizing up his sizable member before inhaling his bell end and suckling, getting a dose of his salty-sweet pre-cum. Moaning around the shaft, she worked her mouth a bit further down, taking a couple inches to savor, running her tongue all over it while she hollowed out her cheeks.

"Sammm…" Cat whined, clearly wanting her turn but the usual blonde wasn't having any of it. The gothicly dressed smaller girl moved lower, pressing her lips to his thick shaft just above his balls, running her lips and tongue all over his base. "So musky…"

As the wig wearing blonde and darkened redhead busily pleasured Freddie's mighty staff, earning so much of his attention, he also found it hard to tear his eyes away from the show going just a few feet from him. Jade and Tori turned to one another and started undressing one another in a provocative manner.

"The only body I could ever want as much as his…" The brunette would steal a kiss and untied the bow tied lace at the bottom of the pale teen's neckline then start pulling the tie loose with a hooked finger and giving her a bit more breathing room in the dress. "I can't wait to see his face when these beautiful things are out… so soft and warm… like pillows…"

"Pillows, eh?" Jade grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to turn her back on her. She pulled her back to rest on her soft chest…to put to the test the idea that they were actual flesh pillows. "How's that feel Vega?"

"Like heaven…" she moaned, rolling her head against the chest before her face moved higher and kissed the naturally pale girl's neck. "Every part of you is heaven…"

"Then why don't I really send you there…" Jade's hands rubbed up and down Tori's thighs, teasing the tanned flesh where the makeup hadn't reached and with each upstroke, pulling up the hem of the shirt-dress. Her mouth playfully kissing the side of the brunette's neck, teasing it as if she was ready to sink vampiric fangs into the smooth flesh and her left hand trailed up her body to palm over her left breast to massage it through the material. "You have great tits too, baby… not big, but fuck do I love touching them… and he does too. I bet he'll suck those hard little nipples so much they won't ever go down…"

"Mmmm…" Tori reached up with her right arm and over Jade's shoulder and around to cup the back of the girl's head to encourage her 'mauling' of her neck. "I can't wait to have his mouth all over me… you think he'll lick my pussy?"

"Oh, Vega… I know he will… the question is, how many times will he make you cum while he's down there?" The dominate girl's right hand finally hooked her fingers under the hem and pulled up, revealing the brunette's lower body, save for a black thong while a dress shirt still covered her chest. There was a strange skin tone change with the revealed flesh but no one complained, least of all the man whose mouth was literally drooling. "Look at the way he hungers for you… I bet he won't be able to stop himself… sucking these little peaks… devouring that delicious little dripping cunt of yours… maybe even tasting that backdoor before he claims each and every hole…"

"Oh fuck, Jade…" Tori almost melted, looking like she might explode just from Jade's words but they all knew that those words were more for Freddie than they were for Tori. "I want him so bad… but the way he looks at you… how could I compare…"

Freddie slightly shook his head, part of him not believing the treatment that he was receiving from them: an erotic strip and makeout show by two of the hottest ladies he had ever met, full of steamy dialogue all based in his most primal of desires, and the two other hottest girls on their knees, lovingly and affectionately pleasing him. As his eyes were practically locked on the show in front of him, his hands naturally moved off the kneeling girls' shoulders to lace his fingers through the black wig and dark redhead locks to cup the back of their heads.

"Oh shit…" he moaned, not sure how long he could really handle this. "This… holy God… this is incredible."

What started as Sam being selfish in her treatment had become a bit more balanced, each girl taking a few second turns while the other treated his shaft to licks like it was a big piece of candy. Some turns were longer, as Cat would dip down and suck one of his balls. Sam would do the same, and Freddie thought he'd go cross-eyed when both took a ball, sucking, hollowing their cheeks, and licking all around it while each of their dominant hands stroked the top and base of his saliva-slickened shaft.

The kneeling girls' kissing, licking and suckling was a heavenly experience that he could have enjoyed for hours, but Cat took the lead and slurped his crown past her lips and started lazily bobbing her head to treat it as her favorite binky. She let her drool run down his shaft without care, giving Sam the lubricant she needed to stroke the rest of his shaft.

"I never wanted to stop sucking your cock…" Sam breathed deep on his shaft, running her tongue up and down it before stroking again, with a glimmer in her eyes, "You know Cat just loves this giant binky… your never ending gobstopper just satisfies her… probably as much as all the tits and pussy in the world… God, just look at her suck that magnificent cock…"

"Her mouth is so… amazing…" Freddie moaned out, applying a little more pressure to Cat's head to encourage her along while his other thumb stroked Sam's cheek and fingers massaged her scalp. "She's so devoted…"

"More like addicted…" she whispered, licking down to his balls once more. "But I am too… fuck I want you so bad… want that cum splashing on my tongue before I swallow it down… Shit, I can't wait anymore…"

In a second, Sam gave Cat a shove and Cat popped her mouth off his swollen and faintly purple head which caused the sweet girl to mewl out in dissatisfaction, but one look up at Freddie and she gave a simple smile and went right to licking up the excess spittle before moving down to playfully service him, stroking his base and kissing his left ball.

Sam instantly took advantage of Cat relinquishing his shaft and practically inhaled it, slurping and rapidly bobbing her head up and down, pushing the massive helmet into her throat. She obscenely moaned around the fleshy steel, and mentally cried out for his release. When it didn't happen, she bobbed more and pushed her oral limits further.

"Sam loves your cock so much…" Cat said, giving off the strange mix of a childlike voice and tone with such adult content. "All she talks about anymore is how much she can't get enough of sucking it… and how it feels when you push it inside her… I bet she's not even tight anymore… fucked so hard, so often… she lives for that life…"

"She's… still very… much… great…" Freddie managed, barely even able to form words anymore let alone coherent sentences. "Her body… both of you… are… so… amazing… perfect…"

"All we want is you, Freddie…" Cat whispered, moaning into his shaft, suckling on a particularly thick vein. "To be loved and adored while we worship you… kiss you… touch you… suck you… fuck you… just give every ounce of ourselves over… just so you can do the same. I'll never forget the way you just fucked my brains out when we met. I had to walk from side to side for like a day after that… My cunny still tingles when I think of the way you stretched it all out, making me feel you in my belly…"

"It was soo fucking tight…" he muttered. "Never thought I'd fit…"

A few feet away, Jade slipped behind Tori and turned the brunette beauty towards Freddie, giving a devious wink over the tanned shoulder then slowly started unbuttoning the white shirt to reveal a sliver of olive colored skin.

"Look at his eyes…" she whispered into Tori's ear, both girls locking their eyes with Freddie's, "He's been undressing you with his eyes since he saw you… and now we're going to deliver…"

"I love the way he looks at me…" Once free of the shirt, the usually more reserved girl was left in her black lace bra and thong. Jade rubbed her hands up and down her tanned sides, "Maybe even more than the way you touch me… maybe…"

"Well, why don't you touch me and I'll tell you how it compares for me…" With her words, Tori turned to face Jade, reaching down to the split hem of her dress and shimming the material up the pale body easily. "He's staring at that hot little ass of yours… He's so hungry for your body, Vega…"

"Once I get this dress off…" she reached around behind Jade's back and in nearly a snap, unhooked the clasp of the garment that was keeping her chest on display. Her fingertips trailed up her shoulder blades and hooked over the final straps of the dress to pull them off, revealing the pale beauty in all her glory save for a near see-through pair of black lace underwear. "He won't be able to look at anything but your perfect body, Jade… no one will. I… I can't help myself already…"

"Then feast, baby…" Jade whispered, cupping the usual brunette's cheek with a sly smile. "Only one other person loves my body as well as you do… and he's busy…"

"I hope our turn's coming…" Tori took a second to dive down to latch onto the left hardening peak and cup under the heavy right breast. She too a long suckle while looking at Freddie from the corner of her left eye while Jade encouraged her with a soft pressure on the back of her head, also watching her mate staring intently at them. "Oh my god… your skin is so sweet… they are so soft and warm, Jade… I want to spend all night like this…"

"But if you do that…" the dark haired girl purred, pulling her head up slightly to look her in the eyes, "how is that tight little cunt of yours going to be filled? How am I going to wrap my tits around that massive cock and stroke it until he blows all over my face and girls so you can lick it off…"

"That is the only way you could actually taste better…" Tori regretfully released the teat and moved her lips up to kiss up the heavy flesh. She met Jade's lips, sharing a playful series of kisses, but interrupting herself between them with giggles and gentle 'I love you's' directed at both Jade and Freddie, each mouthing them back. "I don't think I've ever felt a body so soft, yet with such strength buried inside…"

"That makes two of us…" Jade may have been enjoying the playful and deep kisses, but that didn't keep her hands idle as they brushed up the smooth back and fingers went to work to undo the clasp of the lithe girl's body. "Time to show off those cute little tits of yours… those Hershey Kiss nipples on top of marshmallow flesh… mmmm…"

"Mmhmm… you make me sound so good…" They kiss and touch each other, and Tori loses her bra, but they keep most of their eyes on him before moving forward. "I can't wait to feel his hot mouth devour me… all of my body…"

"He's a hungry boy… he'll probably consume each and every one of us…"

The secret couple turned and walked to their sitting man, each taking a hand and pulling him to his feet. The kneeling girls had to shift slightly, pressing their shoulders together directly in front of him, while the standing girls took their places on each side of him, reaching to his face and touching it while his hands moved up each of their sides.

"God, you're both so gorgeous…" he whispered, amazed how soft and smooth their flesh was under his hands. "All four of you… how did I get so lucky?"

"If you don't know the answer to that…" Jade said, moving in for a kiss, pressing her hanging flesh against his chest to nearly flatten them as the sensual moment intensifies, "you should take a look at yourself… who you are… what you do…"

"And the massive fucking toddler arm between your legs doesn't hurt either…" Sam almost growled from below, suckling the base of his rod where it met his heavy balls. The other girls looked at her and she shrugged, focused on her task. "Just sayin'."

"Well, I-"

"No more talking…" Before Freddie could respond, he felt another pair of hands on his head, his short hair moving through her artificially pale fingers with black nail polish, pulling him to her side. Tori kissed his bottom lip, suckling on it and playfully kissing him while her eyes filled with the kind of fury and passion she only showed when she was letting her hellcat out. "My body is on fire for you…"

The former tech producer didn't say a word as his mouth descended to her hardened peaks, and his hand moved down her side to grip her ass tight, pulling her in closer as he tried to fit as much flesh in his mouth as he could before suckling, then letting it go to just tease the sensitive nub with his wagging tongue. His other hand was more than busy as it kneaded and massaged Jade's fuller, rounder breasts, alternating between firm grips and soft caresses that elicited the greatest of noises from her lover's quivering lips. Combined with Tori's higher pitch and the low barely muffled moans of the girls servicing him, it was like a sensual symphony.

While Freddie was distracted on enjoying one of Tori's breasts, Jade reached out and grabbed Freddie's forgotten drink and patiently held it until he released Tori's Hershey kiss tip to move to latch onto Jade's right nipple. She tilted the cup until the contents poured over the rim of the glass to pour onto her upper chest and let it run over the top swell of her breast, cascading down her ample cleavage.

"Mmhmm.." he moaned as he parted his lips to slurp up the liquid from her succulent flesh. As he licked it up, Jade no longer had to even pour it on her upper chest as most of it landed right in her valley where his mouth awaited to take every drop. "Fuck, you taste so good… but you're going to get sticky if you aren't careful…"

"Baby…" she smirked, looking him in the eyes as he finished licking up the liquid off the vanilla flavored flesh, "if we get to the end of this and my skin isn't sticky with something, I'm going to be pretty upset…"

"Yes, ma'am…" He moved over her cleavage, almost frantically licking the inner curvature of her breasts before taking a breath to rein in his growing, almost animalist desires and slowing down to lovingly caress the other with his mouth. He peppered it with soft, slow kisses in a spiral pattern that started from the outer curvature. "I'm going to get awfully jealous of our children someday…"

"Aww… you can share, baby…" Jade cooed, cupping his head and encouraging him to go further with his oral ministrations. "Maybe you can take the one they aren't feeding from…"

The hungry and insanely horny teen suckled from the pink nub in a lazy style, yet pulling her nipple with his immense pressure as if he was nursing from her, giving her slow steady pleasure while satisfying his desire for her flesh, as if such a thing were possible.

"I don't want this to ever stop…" Jade whispered, pulling on his hair so that he came off her delicious orb with an audible smack, looking her in the eyes, "But I think your other devoted mate is a little lonely…"

"You're right…" he whispered, offering a smirk the blushing teen biting her lip. He roughly gripped the tanned beauty's incredible ass and pulled her closer and just went to work on her supple chest, her back arching to offer as much of herself as possible. As she moaned at his hands and hot, wet mouth, she felt a strong soft body behind her. Tori lay her head against Jade's amble breasts and relaxed as the dark haired goddess kissed her ears and whispered things even Freddie couldn't hear.

As the muscular teen was enjoying the bounty of the unlikely couple, another couple was hard at work on giving him the oral treatment of his life. There wasn't a single piece of his manhood that hadn't been adequately sucked, licked, massaged, and moaned into, his thick mushroom head especially.

Sam and Cat had adapted to him shift from a seated to standing position, switching from alternating sucking him off to making out with each other with his member between their lips, alternating slurping the sides and letting excess drool cover the shaft that they used in sharing stroking the parts of his shaft their mouths weren't kissing and feasting upon. They girls' tongues added to the fun with broad licks running side by side. Sam's hand slipped off his shaft to let Cat take over the stroking and started to gently massage and roll his heavy sack that was starting to show the first signs of tightening for what would be an extremely satisfying release.

The added stimulation caused Freddie to up his groaning against Tori's chest and pulling her lithe body closer against his muscular frame. She encouragingly rubbed the back of his head, signaling her desire and understanding that he needed an outlet for the considerable pleasure the skilled teens on their needs were giving him. Clearly the fact that he needed her made her quiver even more with her immense feelings for him.

"You ready to take to your knees, Vega?" Jade wickedly remarked, "I think they've had their fun… and I've been craving a certain taste for far too long…"

"Mmmhmm…" Tori moaned, turning her head towards Freddie to give the deepest of kisses, nibbling at his bottom lip, and showing that she was sad to be leaving his care but more than excited to be in his service. "I want to show you how much I love you…"

"There's never been a question, angel…" he murmured as he held her face in his hands before moving to kiss and hold Jade's face in his hands, letting her melt against his body. "I do not deserve any of this… not even one of you, let alone four of you…"

"Just shut up and enjoy it…" Sam growled as Cat and she pulled their faces away from his mighty weapon and jewels, but not before the redhead took an aggressive suckle causing their shared lover to shiver a bit from her powerful suction before finally pulling off with an audible 'pop.' "We aren't even close to done…"

As Tori and Jade began to run their hands up and down his chest and arms, they sank to the floor while the usual blonde and redhead moved back to him, slipping up on each side of him with him responding to protectively wrap his arms around them and cup their supple ass cheeks. Their make up had certainly taken a hit, running with their released drool and some tears from when they took him further in their throats than even he thought was easily accomplished.

While Tori and Jade were wasting no time touching and massaging his member, Cat and Sam moved away from him slightly.

"No time for a show like your girlfriends…" Sam said, the last word feeling like it came with some added weight. Both girls lost their clothes in an instant. Cat lifted her black shirt over her head and dropped the skirt to the ground, leaving her sheer leggings and her dark boy short underwear. Sam unsnapped her plaid skirt in a fraction of a second and let it drop to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest to pull the mesh shirt off. The bra followed immediately afterward and Freddie almost had to do a double take because in this light her already sizable chest looked a bit bigger.

"I know we're not…" Cat started, biting her lip as she ran her hands over his chest up to his neck, "…as busty as her or as round as Jade and Tori… in the… butt department…"

"Speak for yourself, Kitty Cat…" Sam smirked, turning her face to his to deliver a surprisingly sensual kiss, punctuating her message. "Momma's got great tits… and I've been working on her ass for a while… give my man something to… thrust against…"

"Both of you have gorgeous bodies…" he whispered, pulling both of their faces close so he could deliver soft and slow kisses to each of their lips and jawlines without moving his head much at all. "Both have tight, gorgeous back ends, and Cat, your tiny and toned body is so sexy I have no words. And Sam, your curves are firm, yet soft and there's no question I can't wait to show you both how gorgeous I find you… Never compare yourselves to the others because all of you are perfect…"

"See, that… that's why I live to suck your cock…" Sam almost purred as Freddie kissed her exposed neck, causing goosebumps to form all over her arms. "Sweet talk like that is why we all want to fuck your brains out…"

"Mmmhmm…" Cat echoed, feeling his talented lips move along her exposed collarbone and up to her jawline, causing her to shiver in his grasp. "So sweet…"

The former couple, thought they seemed to working incredibly well as a team, moved to focus his mouth on theirs, delivering deep, shallow, hard, soft, passionate, playful kisses to their lover, allowing his strong arms to hold them close, making each feel safe, but the strength of his grip showed a clear desire for them. His hands slowly moved up their bodies, going from their pert rears up their sides and then palming over their very different chests, his thumbs working their hardened peaks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are excited…" Freddie broke his constant kisses and whispered, kissing each of their inner cheeks once more. He turned his attention to Cat first, licking his hand, and massaging her smaller breast, mauling it almost as he seductively grinned as her shaking face. And then he turned his other hand, and full attention, to the wig wearing blonde. "Now you…"

Before Sam could even speak, he raised his hand to her face and placed his thumb at her lips. As she cautiously accepted the digit, his head moved downward and opened his mouth wide to slowly shrink around her left pink eraser tip. After taking a few seconds to swirl his tongue around the practically aching teat, he applied suction with a little bit of teeth.

"Ughhnnmmm…" the former bully moaned around the finger, her whole form feeling like it was on fire with a single move. That was the Freddie way after all. It was like he had cheat codes for each one of them to make them squirm and scream. Her heavy breast was assaulted over and over with his talented tongue, seemingly getting more desperate by the moment for his true power. "Mmmmmoohhrr…"

He moved his mouth away from Sam's left breast and moved up to catch Cat in a surprised kiss. Like always with the sweet redhead, he was soft and gentle and she mewed in just the sweetest way with the shared affection. He kissed down her chin to work his way down her neck and collarbone. The former cameraman peppered the smooth skin with sweet pecks of his lips, throwing in the occasional swipe with the tip of his tongue to taste her skin.

"Oooh, Fredddiiee…" she moaned, feeling his hungry mouth move further and taste her small breast and tease her peak. Cat brushed her fingers through his hairline to cup behind his head, lulled her head back and whimpered out in pleasure to his dedication of pleasing her tightening nub. "I already feel the butterflies…"

"Let them out, Kitty Cat…" He took a broad long lick up the petite girl's chest to her neck, giving soft, slightly succulent, kisses to her pulse point, whispering and grunting against her flesh while his hand continued massaging her rear and his other kept a firm knead on Sam's aching pillows. "I want this room covered in those butterflies… from all of you…"

His hands slowly moved over each of their bodies, as if each one could cover and caress every inch of their eager flesh. After a few moments, they found their way to each girl's abdomen, sliding lower with his fingertips dancing along each of their covered mounds, slowly brushing up and down..

"Fuuuucckkk…" Sam hissed with the gentle brush of his fingertips over her fabric covered center. "It's like… electricity…"

"Ewwwiieee…" Cat joined with a soft whimper, trying not to shiver from his affections, mewing slightly as his mouth moved from her chin back over to Sam's. "Please… more…"

The former tech producer pulled aside Sam's thong with his right hand to expose her dew covered lips and his left hand slipped down Cat's flat tummy and under her boyshorts to insert his middle finger into each of the girls' cores. The redhead was a little tighter, but Sam felt hotter than ever.

"Unnghh…" They let out a deep sighs, almost harmonizing as his fingers slipped deeper and curved, as if to beckon each them to come closer. His hot mouth danced along the usual blonde's jawline and throat, finally moving up to her puffy lips and inhaling her mouth.

"Is there any part of you that isn't delicious?" Freddie whispered as his fingers moved a bit faster inside both girls before adding his ring finger into their confines as well. Knowing Sam couldn't respond, he continued his aggressive kissing before slipping back to Cat to nibble on her shaking bottom lip.

As Freddie moved back and forth between the moaning girls, neither could offer much n the way of conversation, other than a few curse words and a handful of distorted 'good's' and 'more's' and the like. Compliments were also coming from below as both 'his' girls were vocal about their love for orally servicing him.

"I can't tell you how much I love tasting you, Freddie…" Tori said, taking a long lick up his stem up to just short of his tip like she was working a piece of candy. "You're so big and strong and… mmm… I just love feeling close to you. My second favorite way to feel you…"

"Oh, yeah…" Jade managed swirling her tongue over and under every inch of his helmet, bobbing up and down on the top inch, eager for his pre-cum appetizer. "I love taking this thick long piece of meat into my mouth to suck off and tap the back of my throat…"

"You're… both… so…" Freddie almost growled, looking down at the nearly desperate looking girls, "so… talented… so eager…"

"How can we not be eager when we are on our knees before our god…" she slurped him back inside for a moment, swirling her tongue around his glands. "I want this cock… buried deep… deep in my throat where not even air could escape… then taking your heavy load into my mouth… my throat… Hell baby… painting my face with your special skin cream and marking me…"

"Mmmhmm…" Tori agreed, moaning into the side of his member, moving down to his already well treated balls. "Licking it off her is almost as good as getting it myself…"

"Vega fucking loves your cum and having her sweet little mouth stretched wide as she tries to blow you… and how your heavy balls fit in her lips, hoping to increase your production for that release… she loves it all…" Jade slowly kissed down the right side of his shaft while Tori continued licking and slurping his left jewel before moving up to take his swollen head between her lips. "I love every single thing she does… for the mist selfish of reasons… but I love doing this for you…" She kissed her way back up. "…feeling you responding… giving my all into my worship because I know you'd do the same for me. Devoted to your cock almost as I am to you…"

"I know…" Tori whispered, a little spit running down her chin as she pulled off his crown and kissed down the left side of his length. The hopeful pop star teasingly flicked her tongue over the fleshy steel. "I know I'm not as good as Jade… haven't had the practice… even though I'd have loved to… But I am just as devoted to you, and I need you… all of you… so bad…"

"Ungh…" he muffled against the right side of Sam's neck and speeding his pumping fingers to distract him from the growing pleasure below that was clouding his mind. "Tori…"

"Yesss…" The fierce blonde let her head fall back as he suckled her neck, and hissed, "Right there… right fucking there… Don't stop, Benson…"

"Don't…" he continued, eyes looking back down at Tori's sweet and almost innocent brown eyes, "don't ever… talk down… your skills… Every part of you… is absolute… perfection… my angel…"

"He's right Vega… I told you…" Jade pulled her mouth off his left rock and muttered, before taking a quick broad lick of his tightening sack. "You… are a natural born cocksucker… that hot little mouth of yours was made for eating pussy and blowing that cock…"

"Truly… amazing…" Freddie echoed, looking at all the gorgeous devoted girls surrounding him, and couldn't help but feel a sudden explosion in his heart that he had the luckiest life imaginable. "I'm so close… but I swear… I never want this to end…"

"That can certainly be arranged…" Jade pulled her lips off his mushroom head and looked at him with a wicked smile. She practically purred as she gave him a seductive gaze, "You've held off long enough baby… time for you to have a big finish and I know exactly how to do it…"

"Yeah?" Freddie raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what last move she had, but secretly hoping for his absolute favorite non-internal way to finish with his love. "After all this… I know it's gonna be… a lot."

"Oh, I think I'm counting on it…" Jade surprised him by how quickly she shifted, slightly leaning backwards, cupping under her heavy chest then wrapping her breasts around his strong shaft. She looked up at him with a glance of total adoration, dripping with sex, before glancing at the other girls around her. "We… are counting on it…"

"Mmmhmm…" His eyes rolled back and let out a low groan that came from deep inside his chest, signaling that this was truly heaven for him. Jade's body was always made for this kind of attention but tonight she felt warmer, softer, and so much more inviting. Almost bigger. "Shit… baby… I… I'm so close…"

"That's right… feel me wrap my girls around you… feel my warmth and softness around this…" Jade licked her lips and encouraged him. She took a deep breath and huffed it out to punctuate each word with each down stroke that poked his crown out from her cleavage, "this… solid… piece… of… velvet… covered… steel…"

His eyes fluttered as he tried to focus on her goddess face, lovingly smiling up at him. He muttered, "Oh God Jade…"

"You're our god, Freddie… and we are here to serve…" The Latina whispered, sliding behind her pale girlfriend. Freddie wasn't sure where to put his hands, but Tori 'rescued' him from her kneeling position behind and slightly to the right of Jade by lifting her hands and letting him brace palm to palm with her and lace their fingers, Jade pressed tight between them. "Just enjoy… all that matters to us is your release…"

"Yeah, Freddie…" Cat added, scratching her nails down his chest and kissing his shoulders. "Can we have some of your special cream? I've missed the way your stuff feels sliding around my mouth…"

"Kitty Cat said it," Sam added, rubbing her own sizable chest against his, peppering kisses along his jawline. "Cum all over your girlfriend… get all that shit out so we can treat her like a buffet before we get back to you…"

Freddie was speechless as the four part assault had completely friend his brain. It would be a minute or two at most before he blew and now he had to just draw on his reserves to make his release as strong as he could make it. Tori looked over Jade's right shoulder and spat down into her cleavage to add some lubrication as Jade kept a nice, steady pace of stroking him to coax out the release.

"Blow baby…" the former mean girl smirked, with a hint of a lip bite. "Just blow baby… fire that thick white delicious cum all over me… I need the skin treatment only you can provide…"

"Jaaaade…" Freddie grabbed her shoulders and leaned forward, bucking his hips a little faster to smack harder on the underside of her breasts. His rate increased and he could tell a couple thrusts really battered her throat, but he was so close and she showed no signs of wanting him to stop. He threw his head back and shouted, "FUCKKK!"

His first shot of the evening fired like a cannon, almost hurting with its force, blasting under her chin and splattering her neck. He sucked in heavy breath after heavy breath, attempting to catch it from experiencing the incredible release. The next few shots followed to cover the base of her neck and around the rest of her collar to give her a nice choker necklace with his white seed.

His pelvis instinctively thrust further and faster, eager to empty his heavy balls that had been churning overtime for these incredible girls that had changed his life. If he could, he had every intention of paying each and every one of them sevenfold for this moment. And that was just tonight.

"That's it baby… keep going…" Jade dropped her chin and kissed his crown with a quick flick of her tongue with each of his upstrokes. She pressed her mouth to his swollen and flexing head, smearing the weaker release all over her puffy pink lips like it was lipstick, moaning as his true scent flooded her nostrils. "Just…take as long… as you need… to finish… let my body be your canvas… just give me all you can…"

"Unnghh…" he grunted, gripping Tori's hands probably tighter than he needed to, but his body needed something to hold onto as it was carried away, slowly to return. His thrusts began to slow and he finally stopped his lazy sawing and just let his member settle, sticking between her pillows and dripping the last bead of his release down his shaft in her valley. "Thank you Jade… that was… incredible…"

"No…" she licked her cum smeared lips from teasing his crown then answered,

"Thank you… I… honestly, any of us… would give you this… all of this… anytime… anywhere... you wanted, baby…"

"You four are literally the greatest human beings on the planet…" Freddie finally took a step back, his member sliding one more time between her tightly pressed flesh, still standing proud while Jade released her pale breasts, revealing pink handprints, caused from her gripping focus on her task. "Especially you, my goddess… my beauty…"

"I live to serve… and to bring each and every fantasy you have to life…" she whispered, looking next to her as Tori slowly let go of Freddie's hands. "I know that look, Vega…"

"I know we… you know… are supposed to be focused on you… but… can I…" she began, looking to Freddie, almost pleading for a moment, and getting a slow nod that showed he wasn't sure what she needed, but he wanted her to have it. Tori stood up and pulled Jade up with her. "You're almost glowing with all that… that… oh god, I need it…"

Without another word, the brunette dipped her head down and licked up several of the more globular pieces of his release, gathering the thick, sticky release on her long tongue then lifted her face to meet Jade's eyes before tilting her head and initiated a deep kiss to share the life creating substance.

"Mmhmm…" Jade closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, letting the flavors dance on her tongue and grinding her body against her former enemy. Back and forth the ooze was painted on the other's tongue, neither one daring break the kiss until it was utterly shared. Finally the aspiring horror actress broke the kiss and muttered through her lips, eyes locked on her man, catching breath, "You always taste… so fucking… good baby…"

"More…" the Latina nearly whimpered as she dipped her face down and ran her tongue up the cleavage line to Jade's chin before kissing her deeply again. "So good…"

The girls did a graceful 'dance' with deep, moan filled kisses, hands all over each other's bodies until they reached one of the opposite walls. Jade pressed Tori against the wall, taking the lead and aggressively kissed her mouth and jaw line then down to her neck while her hands went up to massage the tanned plumps of flesh, flicking thumbs over the hardened and goosebump covered brown tips.

Tori whimpered, closing her eyes and glancing away to give better access of her neck to Jade's aggressive lips, but the brunette wasn't entirely helpless to the affections of the dominate raven colored teen. She moved hands to hold her hips in place and lifted her left thigh up to rub against Jade's center.

The formerly witchy dressed moaned in surprise against the tanned skin then quickly smiled at Tori's response not to so easily surrender to her. She rode the soft wave being generated by Tori's rubbing thigh, learning long ago how to let the pleasure feed her and not become a distraction so that she could continue focusing on kissing and massaging the soft mounds of flesh in her hands. If one of them was going to come, enjoying the afterglow of Freddie's mighty release, she'd be making sure that it was the hot Latina that would finish first.

As the unlikely couple engaged in their affection, Cat and Sam pulled away from Freddie, reluctantly allowing his skillful fingers to be pulled from their heated centers and dropped to their knees. Sam took his base with her right hand and pressed her palm against his right thigh for stability as she stroked his lower half while Cat took his upper half with her left hand to stroke the upper half. The girls synced up pretty quickly to alternate their directions in pleasing his saliva covered shaft.

Freddie threw his head back, deeply groaning from the attention, "Ugggrrrahhh…" He heaved a few deep breaths then looked down at the eager girls giving his shaft attention. He usually got a quick respite after blowing, especially after one as intense as he just experienced, but apparently they were raring to go with all the teasing he had given them. He noticed that between their stroking hands and what he felt that he hadn't seemed to weaken, but didn't give it too much thought on it as if they wanted more, he was more than obliged to give it to them.

Sam was the first to let him go and stand up, giving him a coy gaze then tilted her head to the side to steal a deep kiss from him. The 'short' kiss lasted longer than either expected as their tongues found one another to duel for a moment. She pulled away, wickedly smiling then turned her back to him and walking to the table. The end was set with several nice plates for a dinning setting, but she could care less (since she wasn't touching the punch bowl) and shoved them off to the side to clear the end of the table, leaving only the nice white table cloth that she had every intention of them staining. The plates and glasses clattered with a few actually breaking on the nice hardwood floor, but no one seemed to care, especially Sam as she hopped to have a seat on the end of the table. She laid back and tore off her soaked panties with a quick slide down her raised legs then tossed them aside. She partially sat back up by bracing her palms against the surface behind her and spread her legs, giving Freddie and Cat a clear view of her coated lips and matted short blonde pubic hair.

"Guess I could make a joke about a feast…" Freddie smirked, looking over at the waiting blonde and watching her shiver a bit in anticipation of him doing just that with her body. He also watched her arch her back showing that sizable chest off and his mouth watered to devour her flesh in two opposing areas. "I could eat you day in and day out…"

"I'm done with appetizers…" she almost purred with a sly grin. "I want the main course…"

As Sam was 'setting a place' at the table for him, Cat had stood up to snuggle to his left side and continuing to lazily stroke his rod. Seeing that Sam was ready, she pulled from his protective arm and pulled him along by the member to stand between Sam's spread legs then slipped behind him to press her front against his muscular back.

"Sammy looks so hot and wet… so tight too…" Cat stood up on her tip toes to compensate for the height and whispered into his ear while lifting and lowering his shaft to let the head tease Sam's opening, "Do you see in her face how bad she wants it? I bet she feels so empty inside… fill her up…"

"Cat's right…" Sam pulled her right hand from behind her, shifting her weight onto her left one, then parted her middle and ring finger into a V to slowly brush her fingers up and down her swollen and heated lips on either side of his crown. "I need you so fucking bad… I need your cock… slide it right in here… all the way… fitting into that cock-head cavity you probably fucked into me by now… the place where you dumped your first load in a girl…"

Cat guided his crown between the blonde's folds for him, seeing the lips spread, just wide enough for him then closing around him with the faintest of slick sounds.

"You always do feel like home…" Freddie half-smirked as he slipped his hands under her knees and lifted her legs, causing her to lean further back onto the table, taking deep breaths. Spreading her legs wide, he pushed further inside her, earning powerful cry from the usual blonde while he simply groaned as her insides gripped him like a vice. Before she could really even adjust, the need just overtook the former tech producer, and he began to find a good pace while Cat stood behind him and massaged his shoulders and neck, whispering sweet words, encouraging him to keep going and to do more. "So fucking hot and tight… ungh…"

"Shhhittt…" Sam closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the relief of additional attention of him slipping inside and the satisfaction that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. "You… oh god, don't stop… So fucking good…"

"I don't want to ever stop…" Freddie whispered with a near growl, feeling soft kisses along the backs of his shoulder blades. He slid forward, slowly sinking further and further inside her until he reached her end, parking himself to almost push through to her womb. He stayed there for just a moment to watch the look on her face go from pain to pleasure, then back to pain, aching for him to move again, her eyes telling the story her contorting mouth couldn't. "You really want it?"

"Mmhmmm…" Sam nodded, almost biting her lip in anticipation as she watched her stomach distend and shift as he moved out of her, then pushed back in. "No need to go slow… I want it too bad…"

"Give it to her…" Cat chimed in from over his shoulder. "She already looks like she's going to explode…"

Freddie's hands moved up the back of her calves to grip her ankles to hold her legs wide apart, giving him unobstructed path to start pounding her, thrusting his hips as his arms pulled her pink body against him, powering up his penetrating force.

Her face caught in a silent scream, Sam's flushed breasts bounced with each merciless pounding of her center, causing her to slightly scoot up the table. She reached down to curl her right fingers over the edge of the table to hold herself in place while her left hand cupped under her breast to steady it and tease her sharply standing nipple.

"Oooh…" Cat remained pressed against his back, letting his bucking ass grind against her center from each withdrawal from Sam, and let her hands roam up and down his muscular chest and abdomen, clearly taunt from the exertion. Her right hand stayed on his defined abs while her left hand reached out and palmed over her lower abdomen. Her thumb moved down and started rapidly flicking over the exposed and swollen love button. "I bet she's close… her little clitty is so big and swollen…"

"Oooouhhhhnnn…" Sam could barely keep her shoulders off the table to keep her head up to look at his aggressive pounding. The way he was splitting her body, stretching her tight hole out never ceased to amaze her and the hungry look in his eyes had a clear effect on her. She clenched her eyes shut, digging her fingers into her soft flesh and uttered, "Uggghhh godddd… too… much…"

Her cries were ignored by the double team with him keeping his pace and the usual redhead frantically brushing over Sam's exterior bundle of nerves.

The blonde dropped her shoulder blades onto the table and bowed her back to an arch and thrusting her chest out towards her chin. Her hand dropped from her breast and joined her other hand curled over the end of the table. Her eyes started rolling back and she uttered in distress, "Going to… gonna… cum… ARRAGGHHHFFFFFUUUUKKK!"

Her body froze in that position, her muscles locked, and she came hard, her body suctioning all it could from an intruder that wouldn't be giving anything up just yet. The fact that he continued, just as hard and fast, kept Sam's experience going longer before she finally was able to return to her body.

Freddie felt her release cover his rod and while it usually felt warm and comfortable, this time it felt even hotter, and it almost seemed to warm even more as it covered him. Her release would normally push him to finish so that he could embrace her and feel her body in the afterglow, but there was nothing romantic in his mind any longer. He just wanted to plow her… and the others… so bad…

The tension in Sam's muscles dissipated and her back dropped on the cloth and her head rolled to the right. She loosened her grip on the end of the table and rolled her head to the side, muttering. "That's enough… I came so… so… so… goddamn hard…"

"Shhh… I've got you…" Freddie rubbed his hands up and down Sam's trembling body, his first true girlfriend shivering with particularly trembling groin and inner thigh muscles from the aftershocks of her powerful release, to give her some reassurance as she lazily rolled her head back and forth, looking like she was hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness from the intensity of her release. "Just relax, Sam…"

He finally took a step back and pulled his pelvis back, slowly withdrawing his powerful rod from the slick and still trembling muscles, with a loud slurp. There was something that seemed off, and it was a strange hue of her release… a bit more viscous than usual with an almost light green color.

He would have stared at it more, but Cat stepped out from behind him, letting her hands continue to trail up and down and around his muscular body before dropping down to her knees and looking up to him with a hungry look in her eyes. She grabbed his base and started licking all up his shaft, seemingly anxious to lick up her ex's tangy and somewhat abnormal release from her grip to his crown as if it was a rapidly melting popsicle and she had to catch it before it dripped to the floor.

Freddie felt a tad bit sensitive, but the pleasure far outweighed any discomfort with the little redhead's skilled tongue in cleaning the 'mess' Sam had left around his shaft. There was a little piece of him that could never deny her desires due to her sweet nature and their unique relationship, one that led him to his future wife and connecting with the rest of them.

She took a half a dozen more swipes to clean Sam's release off him until she could taste his manly slightly salty musk then she took the first portion of his meat to begin affectionately sucking on it. Her hands moved to balance on his thighs and slightly twisted her head with each lazy bob. Soon, she felt a hand slip up behind the back of her head to encourage her.

A moment earlier, Tori caught the turn of events from the corner of her eye between the heavy and deep tongue penetrating kisses. She gave Jade one last deep kiss then pulled away, clearly leaving her wanting for more. She practically hopped, she was so light on her feet, to Freddie, slipping around him with particular grace and knelt down beside Cat without a word. She started massaging his heavy balls with her right hand and sneaking her fingers through Cat's locks to massage the back of her head before giving a slight tug to get her to pull off of him.

Cat pulled off then gave her a pouty gaze over having to share Freddie when she saw Tori start licking up and down the left side of his shaft, her lips stretched in a devious smile. The usual redhead went right back too it, suckling his crown as the brunette moved up and down the shaft that Cat couldn't get to before lowering down to suckle his balls. This made Cat stroke harder on his slickened shaft.

"Please don't fight, girls…" Freddie slipped his fingers through the girls' hair to cup the back of their heads to prevent any argument and nudged them to take care of both sides of his shaft. "I want all of you and there's no jealousy here…"

They complied and started licking the sides of his flesh covered steel then alternating taking light suckles from the crown, slurping up the increasingly flowing pre-cum onto their tongues.

"Shhitt… mmhmm…" he groaned, watching the girls work, and their teamwork was phenomenal. All around him was like a complete and total fantasy. Those two on their knees giving him their all, Sam nearly passed out on the table, those perfect breasts rising and falling with each satisfied breath, and then there was Jade, leaning against the wall and watching, her slender fingers rubbing her lips and clit in anticipation, her eyes locked on his. "Fuck… I don't even know how I'm going to last…"

"If you need to cum baby," Jade said, almost floating as she spoke, "then do it. Getting you hard again for more won't be any problem…"

The brunette and redhead took about a minute of intense licking and obscenely slurping of his shaft and balls, finished cleaning his proudly standing rod of Sam's release, but leaving it a nice shine with their mixed saliva. They shared an intense gaze up at him, Tori looking sultry and Cat giggling up a storm like she had something else in mind.

"I'm just so hungry…" Tori turned and scooted over on her knees to crawl to the end of the table and bring her face level with Sam's well satisfied hole. She braced her hands on the blonde's inner thighs to keep them parted and moved her mouth to the slick petals to lazily start cleaning them. "I can smell Freddie's musk still… I bet he leaked a little precum inside… mmmm…"

"If anyone can reach that appetizer, it's you, Vega…" While Tori was getting acquainted, Jade moved around the table and climbed onto the wooden piece supporting the usual blonde and lifted her left leg up and over Sam's face before settling down to straddle over the exhausted bully's face, looking down her body to watch Tori feasting on the blonde. She gave her a light open palm slap across the side of Sam's right breast and shouted with a fierce expression on her face, "Don't you pass out on me! You got me so fucking hot watching my man pound your eager little cunt into oblivion, so put that tongue of yours to work!"

Sam found the strength to lift her arms over the front of Jade's thighs and grabbed the pale cheeks to hold her in place. It wasn't a particularly strong grip, but just enough to hold Jade steady to start lazily licking her dew covering opening from the perineum to her love button then started idly exploring the opening as if she was giving a deep French kiss.

"That's it, bitch… show my pussy how well yours got treated…" The raven haired girl lulled her head back and slightly to the right, biting bit into her bottom lip and moaning approvingly. She ran her right hand over her left cheek and caught her hair between her fingers to pull it off and throw it over her left shoulder then running her fingers over her scalp while her left hand braced on Sam's left breast and massaged it. "Love these fat tits of yours… so much better to grab…"

As Tori feasted on the well satisfied hole to clean it from the excess amount of her girly release and the blonde in turn picking up her exploring of Jade's honeypot, being urged on by the brunette, they were like a well-oiled machine, focused on pleasure. While Cat watched the show, softly stroking Freddie, keeping just the right pace to keep him on edge without going over it.

"That's it…" Jade wickedly encouraged the blonde, "be a good girl and eat me out…"

"Fwedddieee…" Cat moaned, looking up at the man looking down on her, poked her bottom lip out as if she was pouting like a small child. "They're all having fun and my cunny is so hot and tight… I need you to fill me up…"

"Yeah?" He really hadn't seen Cat be this forward since the day they met but he wasn't going to even try and argue with her here. Clearly, she was no longer satisfied just to watch, and after a quick nod on his part, she practically jumped into Freddie's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You really are eager…"

"After Sam left…" she started whispering, peppering kisses on his jawline, nibbling on his lips and grinding herself against his standing rod, "I tried so many things… so many toys. I tried Jade and Tori to make it all better but nothing filled me up. Not like you… my tiny little fuckhole needs it so bad… to be full…"

"Mmm…" Freddie moaned, feeling her body just melt into his and give off such heat, he was finding it hard to think. His more primal desires were coming through and they all just wanted one thing. "You ready?"

"Uh huh…" she moaned, reaching down to grab his shaft and lined it up as she let herself be lowered, feeling his mighty cockhead push her lips so far apart, her eyes seemed like they might actually bug out. But there was a carnal lust behind them that egged Freddie to not stop, not until he had fulfilled her desire and her hole. An inch from his base, he bottomed out inside her tiny hole and came face to face with her cervix, pushing slightly through it to house himself in her womb. "It hurts but it feels so fucking goooooooooodddd…."

"Just take your time…" he whispered, raising her slightly and lowering her so she could feel his scrape by all those hypersensitive nerve endings. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself up and down to meet his gentle thrusts. Before long, they weren't so gentle, and neither was she.

Freddie had to shift his hands a bit until they were cupping her shapely rear, holding her by her ass as she bounced for all her worth on his pelvis, dropping down on his shaft as he pushed upwards to push it deeper than it had ever managed with her. He's meeting every one of her hard drops with a powerful thrust that had to have pierced her womb. If he spilled now there wasn't a pill on Earth that could stop that from happening.

He knew his crown had to be leaving bruises on her tiny cervix, but at the moment, neither of them cared about what damage she would take in order to satisfy their need for one another. He just needed to get off, but from the way Cat was smiling, her tongue almost hanging out, it looked like she was having a full on religious experience.

Normally both of them were talkers when it came to their lovemaking, but this seemed so much more animalistic and no words were needed when the eyes did all the work. Each was getting lost in the other with the aggressive copulation that they hadn't experienced with one another since the first time they met. He thrust into her as fast and as hard as he could with the power of his lower back while she pushed up and dropped with her thighs tightly wrapped around his hips. As she bounced harder and faster, she let go of all her inhibitions, letting go of that sweet kitty persona to act like the wild animal—the wild nymph tigress that dwelled deep in her soul. She shook her head back and forth that sent her darkened red hair flinging all about and letting the ecstasy surge through her body as they ravaged each other with a primal, wild, high-pitch screams.

Their wild lovemaking—mating might have been a better word for what was playing out in this dining room—could only last so long, not from the lack of Freddie's physical stamina but the redhead's release that was racing through her body at record time.

She tightened her hold around his neck and buried her face against the side of his neck, muffling the high pitch whines and whimpers as her small frame was being overloaded with pleasure

"You're about to come aren't you Kitty?" he finally said, barely slowing down so he could hear her over the sound of slapping flesh. "Gonna soak me with that sweet nectar you keep inside?"

"Ye… yessss…" she moaned, barely on Earth at this point. "I'm gonna… butter… flies… soooo many… so many butterflies…"

"Then cum… let them out!" He growled into her left ear as he picked up the lifting and dropping her on his pelvis, digging his fingers into her flesh around her hips and the top swell of her ass, getting even rougher "Cum on me… cum you sweet pretty thing… my cock loves being showered in your deliciousness…"

He dropped her one last time, pushing as deep as he could at this angle that more than just teased her womb's entrance. The deepness and sudden forcefulness into her sent the petite girl tumbling.

Cat's legs tightened around his lower back and thighs against his sides then shook so hard it is as if she was going into a seizure. She let out a short, high pitch scream against the side of his neck until her cry was cut short of her diaphragm seizing up with the rest of her muscles.

What Cat Valentine's body did in that moment couldn't even really be called an orgasm as that seemed far too simplistic. Her mind stopped working, her body seized up as rigid as possible, her already tight sex turned into a superhumanly strong vise and her muscles rippled to suck Freddie deeper, hoping to coax the release she so desperately craved. And she wouldn't stop until he gave it to her.

Over on the table where Sam was 'trapped' with Jade straddling her face and Tori busily eating her out, the blonde apparently heard her ex girlfriend cry out in ecstasy and in combination of Jade massaging her chest and Tori having become quite skilled at eating a girl out, her body had reached it's limit of pleasure.

Sam jerked once then twice then her body became rigid for a second before shivering and screaming out into Jade's opening she was feverously licking.

Jade shuddered then let out a surprise giggle, feeling a small pop of a release go off in her gut and ripple out through the rest of her body. It wasn't a powerful release, but took the edge off to slow down a big one that was slowly simmering from her attention on Freddie then watching him pound the mess out of Sam and the current show of him so easily manhandling Cat like she was little more than a ragdoll. She massaged each of Sam's breasts as the blonde was feeling the aftershocks of her release. She licked her lips and commented with a playful and devious tone, "Ohhhh… that felt good… a little one to keep the blood flowing, but… I think she has another one in her, don't you think Tori?"

The brunette huffed out a breath, flinging away some of her loose hair that fell in her face, then answered through baited breath, "I'd like to find out… it would be kind of rude for me not to make sure she's satisfied, wouldn't it?"

Jade licked her lips, and stared down at how Tori devilishly looked at her. "That'a girl… I just had to get with such a considerate girl…"

Tori stood up then climbed onto the end of the table, slipping her right leg under Sam's left leg and throwing her left leg over the blonde's right thigh. She took a hold of her hips as she scooted forward to meet her center, allowing their swollen clits to meet, hoping that her 'scissoring' was up to Jade's standards.

"Keep it up, Sam…" Jade breathlessly muttered as she started rolling her hips like a belly dancer to grind her center on Sam's face to signal that she needed to continue pleasing her. "I want to really cum… my girlfriend is certainly eager to offer you the same service…"

Sam was a bit delirious and went on autopilot to start swirling her tongue around, pushing it deep and trying to remember all the tricks that Freddie and Cat had used on her to make her frenemy cry out and shudder in pleasure like she had a couple times now.

"You're doing good Tori…" the mean girl called out, slapping one of Sam's bouncy breasts as the brunette was getting more and more into lazily grinding. "Yeah, just like how I taught you… build her up slowly… makes the crash even better for her…"

"Unghh…" On the other side of the room, Freddie gritted through his teeth, giving her a possessive and aggressive gaze, "I'm getting close again, Kitty Cat."

"Don't stop…" She affectionately stroked his right cheek as she heaved for breath, "Please… please… don't pull out… I want more… I need more… please Freddie…"

He didn't know if he could last to another one of her releases, but he was getting to the point where he didn't care if cut loose in her tight warm canal of the sweet and playful girl. He needed to cum and her tiny little hole seemed like as good a place as any. He didn't even care if it leaked into her womb and something came of it, he was just beyond horny and she was his.

"Hang on, Kitty Cat…" he growled before shifting their position completely.

Freddie lifted her halfway up his shaft and leaned her back almost completely horizontal to his crotch. She pulled her right knee up to her chest and in an impressive move of nimbleness lifted it up to rest the back of her calf on his chest then swept it in front of him while the other one slipped from wrapping behind his back to touch her toes on the floor. He shifted his hands about her waist and body to help her turn until she completely twisted around his shaft and had both feet on the ground and looking in the other direction in a standing doggy-style position to watch their three friends/lovers on the table. She stood up and ground her ass back to sink back down on him. She looked over her right shoulder and gave him a devious gaze.

"Fuck me…" she simply said, and if raw sex had a sound, it would have been the purr in her voice. He couldn't help but give her exactly what she craved.

Freddie's mouth dove for her vulnerable neck and deeply kissed and gently nipped at it for several seconds, drawing the cutest whimpers from the petite redhead until he brushed his hands down her sides and slightly leaned forward until his hands met her knees. He cupped his hands under the back of her knees, lifting her up by the legs so she looked like she was squatting, but spreading them wide enough to give the other girls (if they were paying attention to them) an unrestricted view of Cat's center and his mighty shaft penetrating her.

Cat wrapped her right arm back to wrap her forearm against the back of his neck to help hold onto him with her back pressed to his muscular and sweaty chest. She turned her head so that they could make out a bit, tongues battling, powerfully groaning and whimpering into each others mouths and swapping spit with the aggressiveness of the kissing until she tore her lips away and rest the back of her head on his left shoulder.

Freddie picked up the pace as he gave her his all, pistoning hard and fast into her narrow slit, wondering if she would ever feel the same after a bout like this. The pair look at the sight before them as Freddie continued to lift and drop her like a toy on his powerful meat and her eyes began to roll back, merely moments from her release.

* * *

Tori maintained a steady rolling of her hips, brushing her petals against the blonde's center with the occasional contact of their swollen love buttons. Her breath remained steady as the pleasure steadily built in her trembling tanned gut and set her nerves tingling, but Sam was barely responding to match the motion while her body starting to tremble and let out louder and louder mumbles into Jade's love canal.

"Lick it all up, Blondie…" Jade kept her left palm on the side of her head to keep her hair brushed off the side of her face and over her shoulder while her right hand massaged the heavy right breast and thumb toying with the tight nipple like a D-pad. Her grin grew as though Sam's tongue swirling in her opening was becoming more erratic and less focused, showing that she was getting close to yet another release that would sideline the blonde for a little while. "We both know you're not going to get tired from a little cunnilingus, right Sammy?"

There were some muffled loans and groans that vibrating the pale body 'trapping' Sam as Tori took her right hand off Sam's hip and moved it to palm over her lower abdomen and brush her thumb over the blonde's swollen love button. The muffled moans now turned to absolute screams as she was being pushed to her very limits.

Sam's body started shivering until she went into the full throws of her release, bucking all around under Jade and grinding against Tori. Her body turned nearly electric, as she came hard against Tori's sex and the brunette shivered a bit from a slight release from the powerful vibrations. Finally Sam dropped, going completely limp on the table, looking almost like she had died for a moment.

"Shit… she passed out before I could come…" Jade muttered in mild disgust. She looked up to Tori and asked, "Did you come at least?"

"A little," the aspiring pop star muttered, moaning with a content smile on her face. "Just enough to make me feel all warm and cozy…"

"No time for rest yet, Vega…" she lazily shrugged a shoulder and casually remarked, "At least it wasn't a total loss… actually, it wasn't one at all…" Jade massaged Sam's flushed marshmallows, only drawing tired groans from the blonde's mouth sending a nice reverb through her sex.

"Looks like little miss tough girl couldn't handle us and will be out for a while…" Tori giggled, excited for what this meant. Her smile became wicked as she added, "Leaving more of him to us."

Jade grinned back in agreement but before she could speak, the girls were interrupted in their triumph when they heard Freddie growl behind Tori, "I'm going… going to cum Cat…"

"Finally… I was worried the only taste I'd get would be what was splattered all over you…" The brunette looked over her right shoulder and Jade looked past her, before locking eyes with her once more. "God… I'm on the verge of dripping I want him so bad…"

"Patience, Vega…" Jade whispered as she ran her hands through her lithe lover's hair, chuckling at the sight before them. "We made sure he'd go all night until he couldn't stand anymore… and then keep going on his back…"

Freddie was finally reaching his limit of being in such a warm and tight confine and the erotic sight of watching the other three girls in the throws of pleasure. He continued to bounce Cat on his pole and grunted, "Just about… I can feel it… I'm… CUMMING!"

"Yes!" She turned her head and looked him in the eyes as she felt his cock twitch inside, growing for a split second. "Cum Freddie… paint my tiny pink pussy… fill me up like you've… done with the others… please…"

He dropped her completely onto his shaft and threw his head back, letting out a primal scream as his muscles flexed from his inner thighs, his rear muscles, his lower pelvis and his shaft. He fired a really heavy shot followed by a few weaker ones, his shaft jerking with each release to tap her inner bundle of nerves.

Since he was pushed to the hilt with her and her tight muscles formed nearly a vacuum seal around her, his release was trapped mostly around his crown and forced some of it past her tight ring into her fertile womb. Neither seemed to care as he leaked and leaked more inside her, to the pint he feared she might feel bloated, but she seemed more than happy.

"That was…" Cat turned her head and snuggled against the side of his face and muttered, "I feel so warm… so full…"

* * *

 **We aren't close to done with what's going on with Freddie, but we'll check in on him in another chapter. Next up will be another houseguest's 'adventure' in the house. I hope everyone enjoyed it and we look forward to any and all reviews/comments. Thanks for reading, and I won't make promises about when the next chapter will be up since I can't keep a deadline to save my life apparently.**


	4. Unseen Cravings

**A bit overdue, I know, but I hope the extra long piece will make up for it. Soon, I will have a lot of free time to work and post so in the near future things should be moving a bit faster. Alright, enough with the excuses, here goes Jade's excursion in the house.**

* * *

Jade casually made her way down the hallway, trying to find the bedroom the hostess had mentioned would be provided for them for the night. She thought she'd make herself useful as Freddie had gone out to find Sam who had gone out to find Cat who mysteriously took off. It was a clusterfuck to say the least. When he suggested a brief split up, she didn't give it a second thought to go searching upstairs, and knew Tori would be fine in the main room to enjoy the evening for the few minutes she would be gone.

CREEEEEAK

"Shit!" the dark dressed teen exclaimed, jumping almost a foot. In a second, she had calmed down as she realized where the sound had come from- a door had partially opened, apparently due to a step she took on the hardwood floor. Jade pushed it open , half expecting some sort of scare from the reportedly 'haunted' house, then sighed out in relief as the room was empty, and she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her frightened. "I need to relax…"

Jade wore a pleased smile, now that the hairs on her neck finally went down, as she entered the large room with the decor fitting a master bedroom, even if it was more than a little dated. There was a large bed in the center with a nightstand on each side at the head of the bed with a lamp, a vanity set to the left with a large and tall mirror and to the right of that was the closet. On the right side of the room was the open door that she assumed led to the master bathroom. On her immediate right of the door, there was a dresser set with one of the largest flat panel televisions she had ever seen. There were a few pieces of fine artwork decorating the walls.

She grinned, beyond pleased with the room. The woman said they could claim any room for the night and she was going to get the best one she could find for her, Tori, and Freddie to share and she believed she had found it. She walked further into the bedroom, wanting to take a closer examination, slinking towards the bed, pleased at seeing the massive King size mattress that would easily hold the three of them. Hell, she thought back to the disastrous trip to Yerba, all four girls of the group were able to share the Queen bed with the addition of Robbie, so perhaps they could all share if they were up to it. Who was she kidding? Sam and Cat would probably jump to share a bed with them, though with all those bodies pressed tightly together, sleep might not be at the top of the priorities. She pressed her hand on top of it and pulled down the comforter then pressed her palm on the bed, feeling the perfect balance of softness and firmness, bringing a bigger smile to her face. It was almost too perfect.

She turned to the large mirror to the vanity and walked to it, taking a moment to check her appearance. She brought her hands up to the side of her head, lacing her fingers through her hair, spreading her green highlights evenly to touch it up and detangle any curls. It was more of a nervous habit than actually having to fix anything. She knew she looked gorgeous to slay anything as she had gotten desirable looks from all her friends. But her vanity was always something she struggled with, as she knew she shouldn't care so much about her appearance but the idea that Freddie or Tori would see her always inspired her to look her best, whether it was for elegance, allure, or in tonight's case, pure sex appeal.

She dropped her hands and noticed at the right end of the vanity a pair of large silver scissors resting on the dressing desk. She knotted her brow, instantly recognizing them as the same type used in her favorite movie and the ones that Cat had given to her as a Christmas present years ago. She picked up the scissors, turning them in her hands and examined them to satisfy her curiosity.

"Mmm…" she mumbled with a squinted gaze at the cutting instruments, taking several seconds to confirm that they were identical to the ones she had at home. If she didn't know any better, she'd believe that they were her scissors. She slightly nodded her head and half smirked, impressed with the reproduction prop. Better than that, honestly. They were sharp. Real scissors.

"Jade…"

"What?!" she almost threw the scissors down with the whisper, just as she felt an unexpected hand brush up her right arm. She jolted, believing someone had snuck up behind her despite being in front of a mirror and snapped her head and body around to look over her right shoulder. She glanced around, seeing nothing and wearing a cautious expression.

BBZZZT

Suddenly, the tv suddenly turned on, showing nothing but snow, but it wasn't flowing normal. There was something off about the way it looks. Like there was something moving behind it. As she looked closer, she realized she was seeing the room's reflection in the screen. That had to be it… right? As she took a step toward it, it suddenly turned off and she was just staring at her reflection.

She took a deep breath, feeling something invading her nostrils, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It was familiar, in a way, but also different. Like fresh flowers that were a day away from going bad- still smelling beautiful, but with a slight edge. She took several more shallow breaths due to the soft startling she just experienced through her nose then realized it was Freddie's scent. His natural musky scent- like when he'd spend all night ravaging her body and she'd wake up on his dried sweat covered chest. She smiled and glanced around, believing he was hiding somewhere to surprise her. Leaning slightly to her right, putting more weight on that foot and slightly stuck her chin out to glance around to see if someone had hid behind a piece of furniture or behind the bed. She hesitantly called out to play along, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hello? Anyone here? If you're planning to murder me, I'd appreciate it if you waited until after my gorgeous god of a man gets done fucking my brains out…"

Silence. Crickets. No one answered, the typical response to such a horror themed party, but it didn't concern her too much. She started her way to the closet, beginning her search in believing that it was Freddie 'messing' with her in the spirit of the holiday. She thrust open the closet and poked her head inside, only seeing that her overnight luggage had been placed inside on the floor. She knotted her brow in seeing her luggage already placed in the room.

She shrugged a shoulder to give it no more thought as she quickly assumed that their hostess simply gave her the best room in advance and had the luggage delivered. That had to be it. Or maybe Freddie snuck it up. That boy was just full of surprises. She turned and walked to the bed, kneeling down and looking under it, but seeing nothing. She stood up, brushing her knees then straightening the end of the dress.

"Mmmhmmm…"

Another moan… or hum. And like the whisper, it was like she felt it more than she heard it. As soon as her hand was away from behind her legs, there was a breeze that went through the room, shutting the bedroom door, and the back of her dress billowed up. The soft breeze crossed her upper legs and sent a chill through her, like a cold hand grazing its fingertips over her thighs, but that was impossible as she was inside and away from an air vent. She looked down and slightly twisted to her right to glance to the closed bedroom door, brushing down her end of her dress.

She softly started to chuckle and licked her lips, impressed with the control of the air conditioner to set the mood of something haunting the house. Another ridiculous parlor trick she shouldn't have been falling for. She had to hand it to the special effects for the house. She looked towards the partially opened bathroom door, thinking that whoever touched her could have made it in there as she looked in the closet.

Jade walked around the end of the bed and reached the dark bathroom. She slipped her left hand around the right door frame, bracing herself to be scared as she flipped on the light switch. She was surprised by not being surprised when the elaborate bathroom was lit up with the overhead light. It looked as normal as it could be really. There was a long and decorative bathroom counter, toilet and intricately designed large bathtub and clear glass enclosed shower.

She whistled as she took a step inside, being impressed with the sheer space and was hoping to get a chance to 'use' it with Freddie and Tori, recalling the marathon session she had with him the last time he left L.A. The way he pressed her body against the glass, the way the water would cascade down Tori's flawless body as their flesh entwined… As her thoughts were about to wonder all the dirty things they could do together in the room then easily clean up, she heard a squeak in the bedroom.

She snapped her head around, letting her dark locks fling about, and walked back into the room. Momentarily stopping, she noticed that the mirror was faintly tilted downward. She slightly squinted, wondering how extensive the spooky effects went for the room. She strolled around the end of the bed again and approached the vanity. She reached out and straightened the mirror to see her reflection, but suddenly felt a shiver go through her with another breeze cutting through the room.

The dark haired aspiring songstress let out a slow breath from her mouth with a hard shiver of her body with the sudden coolness she felt, seeing her warm breath condense into visible water vapor as if she had just stepped out on a cold day. She blinked, visibly shocked from seeing her breath and how the temperature had been able to suddenly drop.

"Fuck, this is cold…" she muttered, wondering if jumping under the covers to warm up was a real option.

Jade was beyond impressed, but it was getting a little too realistic for her as the chill was going through her dress and making her skin start to goose bump all over, particular starting to tighten her nipples under her bra. She was about to turn away from the vanity, but she suddenly felt a pressure against her bottom, something solid and vertical between her cheeks then the pressure of what felt like a lower pelvis against ass. She jolted in surprise, palming over the surface to regain her balance. She looked up at the mirror and saw nothing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and attempted to turn, but the pressure increased and her upper thighs were pressed against the edge of the vanity with what felt like muscular thighs.

"What the Fuck?!"

She tried to push back with her hands as leverage against the surface, but suddenly felt a strong grip palm under and over her breasts and pulled her to stand vertical, her back clearly pressed against a muscular chest. She sucked in a shocked breath being pulled up by an unseen force then feeling what felt like hands on her chest start massaging them through the material of her dress and bra.

Her blue eyes popped wide and her jaw dropped, feeling the familiar strength against her body, but not seeing anyone. She heaved several quick breaths, one part surprise, one part the first jolts of stimulation of her heavy covered flesh with a firm and expert grip.

"Seriously?!" she cried out, trying to push back, but the invisible force was so strong and held her so tight, she almost knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was trapped. "Get the fuck off me! I will-"

"Shhh… you're ok…" Jade felt lips on her right earlobe, gently suckling from it then a voice growled, though it attempted to sound patient if not assuring. Her hair slowly moved from the left side of her neck and her eyes widened further as it shifted on its own, the green strands springing a bit, suddenly being replaced with soft cool kisses on her neck. "Jade… I'm not going to let anything you don't want to happen…"

"I sure as fuck don't want to be molested by some invisible man!" Jade's eyes darted about in a near panic to try to figure out what was happening. "What that fuck?! Just… What? Who are you? What are you?"

"I think you know who I am, my devoted little darling… I have so many names…" The hands over her chest slowed down their massaging, but kneaded her flesh deeper, earning a half pained, half pleasured moan to escape her quivering lips. His kisses her deep and affectionate despite their low temperature, and his hands seemed to be notably large and her body was almost instantly putty in his paws. After touching her further, as if to get a better feel before he revealed himself, the voice spoke in a powerful, hushed tone, "But you call me… 'The Beast'…"

"The… Beast?" Another shiver went through her with the power of the voice yet the disbelief of such an answer. She felt fear yet exhalation as 'he' had given her so much pleasure since she had been with Freddie. Freddie was incredible and sweet and kind and the most gentle lover despite the power he had behind his touch, but sometimes… she needed to feel that power. Those nights where she ached, not to be made love to, but to be fucked- hard and fast and rough. The kind of sex that left her mind weak and her body somehow weaker. That was the Beast that Freddie held back, and even those rough times, he had maintained some control. But Freddie was the Beast… not this… whatever this was. It was impossible. She reasserted her conscious control, pushing down her primal fears and uttered, "You can't be…"

"Of course I can. And I am…" the voice almost growled, practically mauling her soft, covered chest, as his cool moist breath teased the side of her throat, no doubt aware of all her hair standing on end as the goosebumps spread. "You had a feeling who I was the moment you smelled me… that smell of hot dirty sex you crave… you believed who I was when you felt my hands wrap around your sexy little body… feeling those big heavy tits squish between my fingers… and you knew for a fact that it was me when you felt my hard cock press against your shapely tight ass…"

Jade's breath was caught in her throat. She could hardly process this, let alone find the words to respond. He smelled and felt just like Freddie, and even sounded pretty close to him, just with a lower growling deep voice. The kind of voice he only released when the Beast took over and he gave her an order or disciplined her. The kind that made her wet with little more than a syllable. "You…"

"Don't act too surprised…" the voice said, its gruffness lightening up slightly. His touch was not nearly as forceful but was clearly built to tease her. "You've felt this house was special as soon as you walked inside… you could feel in your soul that this place was haunted… you could breath in the fumes from the lingering souls in the house… Souls like mine."

"Yours?" Jade let shallow breaths past her lips as her heartbeat rose and felt a chill run through her. She managed to breathily ask, "So, it's… it's really… haunted?"

"Yes…" the voice taunted, as its hands slid up and down her torso, rubbing her stomach back up to her heaving breasts, each breath seemingly getting shallower. "I found the true power of the house and it's freed my spirit so we could finally meet one-on-one. Your ideal mate finally free from my shackles."

She slightly squinted as she looked at her reflection, clear indentations of his hands moving up and down her body, and muttered, "Spirit? Your shackles? This house… freed you… from Freddie?"

"It sure did…" the ghost taunted, nibbling at her earlobes and along the back of her neck. "He tried so hard to hold me… the best part of him… the part that truly satisfied your needs… he tried to hold me back… no more. I'm free now, my precious little cockslut…"

"I am not you-"

"Do you want to see what happened to him?" the voice interrupted, moving its cool hand up to her cheeks to squeeze them together. "Do you want to see how I got free from him?"

Jade knew she didn't. This had gone too far. Long gone were the thoughts that this was just special effects- this was something truly terrifying. And at the same time, she was aching for more. She had a weakness for the Beast when Freddie would let him play; a natural submissiveness that was almost programmed into her, and this… thing certainly radiated that energy. The 'mean girl' took a deep breath and nodded, staring into her eyes in the mirror as if she was begging forgiveness from the girl in front of her. "Show me…"

BZZZZTT

Once again, the television seemed to cut itself on, but Jade was frozen in place both from being held there, and in a complete state of shock. No longer displaying some distorted shots of snow, the picture was crystal clear.

It was Freddie. And he looked like he might pass out at any moment, all his muscles tensed as he was having extremely aggressive sex with someone. Or something. Jade held back a silent scream as these blue creatures, like slimy withered bodies surrounded her love as he fucked one of them against the wall. He looked like he wasn't freaked out or scared but almost like he was enjoying drilling the disgusting creature, his hands reaching for one of the other's.

"Look at him…" the voice almost purred into her ears. "Like a wild man, fucking the house's servants like they're made out of paper… all because he thinks they are you and your friends… and because he is so desperate to please you… he is giving into me… the real me… finally tapping what truly makes him that sex god you think he is- Me… Now, we can truly be together and you never have to beg for him again…"

"But those… things…" Her stomach seemed to drop and she quickly uttered, "Does that mean… If you're here… where's Freddie now? Is he…" She dreaded finishing the statement, knowing it would kill her if it was true. "De-"

"No, of course not…" he answered with a softly sneering tone, " I need him alive to keep on existing… but let's just say… he's just a little… 'indisposed' at the moment… the House wanted to let me out to have some fun, so… It needed to wear him out for him to drop all his defenses to let me out… The Blackwood Sisters will keep him busy for a while… and with each release he has, I become stronger as his body grows weaker…"

The spirit's explanation didn't necessarily make her feel better, knowing that Freddie was left helpless somewhere in the house under the spell of those disgusting monsters. The thought that he was essentially cheating never crossed her mind. Her body was apparently down there along with the others. It no doubt looked like her and sounded like her… how was he to know that it was just this house's game. A game she wouldn't succumb to.

"You're thinking too hard about this. I'm here for you and only you…" the voice chuckled, it was a rough sound with the underlining growl, but still clearly a chuckled, "You have me doing it now… over-explaining, just like he does… I'm not separate from Freddie. I am an integral part of him just as much as his hands or feet or…" He teasingly hissed in her ear, "…this…"

Jade jolted and pressed her upper thighs against the edge of the dresser as she felt a solid and excited bulge against her ass, slightly grinding between her cheeks and his hands more aggressively massaging her breasts through the dress material. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, feeling a shudder of pleasure and desire going through her. She recognized Freddie size and strength despite seeing nothing behind her. "Mmhmmm… this is so wrong…"

"You know what this is…" the 'Beast' taunted, pressing his hardened erection tighter against her supple ass, grinding it deep into her flesh, and she worried for a moment if he would just tear her dress away and shove it in. And she really worried that she might like it. "This is my cock. The long, thick, meaty cock of an animal that thinks about nothing more than completely ravaging its prey. This is the same delicious cock that you rush to your knees to suck at a moment's notice or just a playful whim hungry for cum to ooze down that throat. This is the same mammoth cock that stretched your pussy out and filled that hot cunt with shot after shot of my seed. The same rigid cock that you wrap those hot little tits around until they deliver some pearlescent jewelry. The same dirty cock that explored that thick ass of yours, leaving you begging for more as much as mercy… And you will meet all of me… just like you were meant to…"

"What… ohmygoddd…. Why…" The dark dressed teen nervously swallowed then muttered through hitched breath, the fear and the gentle massaging of her chest through her dress by the unseen hands going through her like a gentle ripple, not to mention the way he sawed the crack of her ass to tease her "You wanted to meet me? Why? What do you want from me?"

"Why…" She felt a gentle kiss on her ear, then a suckle at the end of her lobe before answering, "What I've always wanted from you… you… Jade West… your body, your mind, and your soul… to be mine forever and always… to enjoy connecting with and giving pleasure to my _mate_ …"

The possessiveness in his tone to the word 'mate' made goose bumps form on her skin. It should have terrified her, being trapped and potentially being in a haunted house and if she wasn't, clearly having lost her mind imagining this happening, but she felt a sliver of reassurance. If it was Freddie's 'Beast' then she knew she would be safe. It was fierce and hungry, but protective of her and would not hurt her. After all, it just said that she was his mate. That had to mean something, right?

"I'm your… mate?"

"Of course you're my mate… we've known that from nearly the beginning… you felt it that first night we made love, then that morning…" He cupped under her chest and his ethereal fingers padded over the front of her dress to try to find her nipples under the two layers of clothing and slightly grounded more against her ass. "…and you let me finish inside you… forever connecting in the most intimate way… we both knew we belonged to each other… Fate brought us together…"

Jade lulled her head back, feeling a muscular shoulder against the back of her head and the right side of her face brushing against the side of a face. His words were true and she knew it. Any reservation to such a conclusion the following morning were swept away with a simple snuggle and kiss from him as they watched television. "That was one of the greatest moments of my life… I found Freddie. The love of my life."

"You found me hiding in him…" She could feel cold breath against her ear as the supposed spirit of the Beast Freddie had kept locked away most of the time continued, "He's always been afraid to let this part of him out and to be honest… you can't blame him… we know how powerful my body is, my strength… how it would be so easy to accidentally hurt you if this part of me is completely out to pound you to loving oblivion… how many small bruises have I left on you after goading him into letting just a little part of me out and never telling him?"

Jade closed her eyes and sighed, surrendering more and more to the gentle massaging of her breasts. She licked her drying painted lips, surrendering more to his touch as the entity touching her was right. He did leave few reminders on her body when he'd tap into his primal part and she was afraid to tell him, afraid he would unduly blame himself.

He growled in a possessive tone, his hands just pawing up and down her form, digging his fingers into every curve, as if he was sculpting her. "This time… we can have all the fun without risking that… Can't you just imagine the never-ending nights we could have… being able to cut loose so completely? For you to ask… to beg… for what you want… no matter how dark and depraved and to know I'll give it without a second thought. To know that my desires won't be held back when you beg me to bend you over and drill that tight little cunt of yours until you can't move… to know that not only will I deliver… but I might not even stop there. Tell me something, Jade…"

"Whuhh…" she managed, lost in the fantasy that he was laying out for her. The idea that this strong invisible force could just make her into a fuckdoll for his desires- Freddie's darkest desires- made her ache with an unbridled lust. "What?"

"Do you want this?" he whispered, running his hand up to her cheek and into her hair, massaging her scalp as she helplessly witnessed herself be manhandled and groped. "Would you like me to unlock those fantasies of yours? Grant you those dirty wishes? Do you want to feel the real Beast?"

No. That's what she should have said. Her brain screamed that the only answer was No. Freddie was kind and sweet and there was a reason that he tried so hard to control the Beast inside him, if that was even who or what this was. Plus, Freddie was probably in trouble, being attacked… and manhandled… and… fucked… by those… doppelgangers… Jade was having a hard time thinking as it pressed on but she knew very clearly that she needed to brush this thing off and tell him no. She had to. No. No. No…

"I do…" she whispered, her heart racing as her loins were practically on fire for more of his touch and curiosity reared its head as to what this Beast was capable of doing with her. She knew it the moment the words slipped out that she'd made a mistake, but her brain wasn't in charge anymore; The Beast was.

"Good girl…"

And in a split second, his touch stopped short, leaving her body alone. And from the look of it, she actually was alone; believing for a second that none of what had just happened was real.

Jade opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, seeing her cheeks getting a healthy hue of pink to them. As she took a few deeper breaths, she noticed in the right corner of her eye the pair of scissors. Floating. Lifted from the end of the vanity and moved to hover just in front of the center of her chest.

"What…" She took in a sharp breath and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well…" the voice growled in such a way that she could just feel him smiling behind the words. "I know how much you love these scissors and we need you to be a little less dressed, so… Snip, snip…"

"Wait…"Jade's breath deepened as she watched the silver sheers slowly creep down for the tip to rest just under the bottom cross lace to the wide tie of her dress. "I like this dress… can't I-"

"Aww… that's adorable…" the voice almost laughed, running a hand up her chest, to her face, and then into her hair, suddenly gripping her highlighted locks tight, and jerking her face upward. She could feel his breath on her face as she let out a few silent whimpers. The scissors moved up around her face and even though she couldn't see how he was holding them, it was easily the most scared she'd been. "You're not going to need clothes anymore… they'll only get in the way… Now hold still… if I hurt this porcelain skin, I'm not sure I could forgive myself."

The scissors parted and the tip of the bottom one slipped under the horizontal line of her crisscrossed laces holding the dress's neckline in place. The sheers slowly closed, snipping the first line and causing the rest of the lace to slack ever so slightly.

"It's a freeing feeling right?" he taunted, letting go of his tight hold, kissing her neck softly. "It's as if each thread was something holding you back from the pleasure you so dearly deserve. That cut is so fast and easy, you wonder why you haven't thought about leaving it all behind before…"

Her breath deepened as the scissors moved up and with each cut, loosening the tie more and more while her heaving chest added to the strain of the front. By the time scissors' joining point met for the forth line up, the tip of the sharp scissors were right against her throat. If they were to be used to cut the fifth lines, the ends would push into her throat. She feared that breathing- stretching her neck even a fraction of an inch- could push the razor sharp, cold, hard steel blade into her vulnerable neck.

"It really does something to you, doesn't it?" the voice whispered, peppering her jawline with kisses, keeping the scissors exactly in place. "I can feel your pulse racing. Fear is a powerful force, but I can also feel you getting hotter… wetter. The danger is a turn on. The idea that these sharp scissors could draw a score of blood with just a flick of my wrist makes that hot little cunt even hotter… Those nipples are pushing their way through that outfit, begging to be seen… and it's not from the cold…"

Jade saw the scissors suddenly move and braced herself for the sudden pain, but her wince was wasted. The blades angled to the left and continued snipping line after line until the scissors cut through the last thread, leaving a trial of lace cut to pieces resting on her heaving bosom.

The scissors moved back down her flesh, between her breasts, before finally sliding away from her chest and rested back on the vanity while Jade nervously bit her bottom lip and stared at the mirror. The unseen force that had been massaging her chest returned, curling around the neckline, brushing a chilling touch against her skin, almost like distinct lines under and over the curvature of the heavy mounds and causing her to suck in a shocking breath with a fearful expression on her face, "Uhhh…"

Her chest rose and fell with each quickening breath, loosening the neckline until the unseen hands pulled the front of her dress open to the outer curvature of her breasts, revealing her ashen skin and her low cup black bra.

"I will never get tired of seeing those things…" the voice taunted into her ear, kissing and nibbling at the side of her neck, keeping the goosebumps on her skin. She was beginning to wonder what life was like before the tiny bumps covered her body. "So white, and warm, and soft and inviting. I bet they'll feel so good in my hands… and in my mouth… those hard pink peaks, just barely peeking out, are begging to get sucked… do you want that?"

"Ugghhh…" she squeaked out in surprise with a wide mouth expression.

"Answer me…" The hands moved and cupped her breasts again, aggressively massaging them and behind her the unseen manhood ground against her ass. "Do you want me to relieve some of that tension? I can set these perfect tits free and then just attach my mouth to them… I'll show you that Cat hasn't got anything on me… Just say the word…"

"Agggahhh…I-I.." she deepened her sigh and reached back, trying to feel the force against her. Her hands cupped back at what felt like the back of muscular thighs, but they were chilly, completely lacking the warmth of human flesh. She gripped around them, trying to dig her nails into the ethereal 'flesh' and grind back against the solid force behind her. She wanted it so bad even if her scared brain was fighting her at every step. This was Freddie still… it wasn't cheating… she could enjoy this, right? "Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please… don't stop…" she managed, again feeling that she had just opened up a dangerous door she wouldn't be able to close. "I need it… I want it so bad…"

"Patience…" he muttered, savoring her flesh, dry humping her submissive body while she held back moans. His cool lips peppered her neck and ears and hairline, leaving a trail of slight saliva that actually felt warm the longer it sat there. It made her want his kisses more, as watching her flesh distend and move along with the fabric he was pressing on made her quiver, still not quite accepting that an invisible force was doing this to her.

After a few more moments of mauling her heavy flesh that threatened to pop her out of her cups, the right invisible hand let go of her right breast and moved to pick up the scissors. They scissors moved back down to the bottom of the neckline of the dress, opened, then moved back up, brushing across her skin and causing her to shiver from the coldness of the metal. They slowly moved forward, slipping through her cleavage then stopped when the joined sheers met at the center of her bra. The scissors closed, cutting through the thin material, popping the garment apart. The material barely held under her heavy bosom through her deepening breaths.

"My… my bra…" she managed, moaning slightly as the sound of the scissors cutting her chest's last real covering made her quiver with desire. "I loved that bra… Freddie… he loved it too…"

"I told you that you wouldn't need dresses or bras anymore my sweet pet…" the scissors rose back up to her throat and split so that almost impossibly sharp shears were now on each side of her throat. Even though Jade felt like she was going to scream, even if that would pop her neck out enough to slice it, the voice seemed just as calm as ever. "Do you want me to fuck you, Jade?"

"What?" she said quickly, trying not to swallow too hard as her shallow breathing reached near maximum speed.

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Fuck. You?" he repeated, closing the scissors slightly, the cold sharp steel against her jugular now. "Not make love. I mean really fuck you. Deep and Dirty stuff. The hard rough stuff that leaves marks. I know you like a little pain. And a little fear. I bet this move here has soaked those… black, I'll bet… panties to the point where they're doing nothing to hold back that flood. I'm promising you pleasure with that itty bitty pain. The kind of soreness you won't walk normally with for a while. Maybe some jaw pain too because I need to fuck your mouth too. And Freddie was too afraid of hurting his fragile girl when he pushed into this tight little ass… but I'm not. My cock wants it so bad. Big fan of your ass here. I want to make you scream for me when I take that hole… all of it… So I ask you again… knowing what is coming… do you still want to fuck me?"

Again, Jade's mind cried out for her to stop this. He was giving her the stoplight here to use as she saw fit but she was still hesitant. The pains of the past seemed to hit her like a truck. How sore she was after her first time taking him, and how her jaw hurt a couple days later from stretching her mouth over it and sucking his cock for too long. And the sharp pains from when he tried to push into her backdoor, not even making it a third of the way before he stopped it. It all hurt so much and she knew the pain that was in store would just be the beginning. But his kisses left such warm spots and his voice was so smooth and commanding and she instantly felt the urge to listen to him and follow his words, no matter what they were. Freddie had that effect on her and never abused it. Clearly this Beast was not the same.

"Fine…" he growled moving his hips back and the scissors floating away from her throat. "I guess we're done. You-"

"No!" she cried out, scaring herself how loud she was. "I do want you… don't go… you can fuck me…"

"Do you want me to, was the question," he said, showing a level of disinterest now. "I'm invisible with my cock pressed against your ass. I CAN fuck you whenever I want. And it's clear what I want. But I want to her YOU say it…"

"I want you…" she said, and she could just feel his invisible eyes on her, clearly waiting for her to truly say the whole thing. It was exhausting, but there was no denying this was just how Freddie was when he took on the Beast. "I want you to fuck me…"

The scissors were placed back on the vanity then the ethereal fingers grabbed the hanging bra cups and pulled them aside, revealing her beauty in all her glory.

"My God Jade… you are so beautiful," the spirit growled in her ear then followed by a lick up her earlobe. "Look at yourself in that mirror… revel in the image of what should be your natural form… showing this gorgeous things off. Taunting and teasing every man, or woman, who might give you a look, filing you away for their spank bank. Showing off those things knowing there's only one man… one being that gets them. That gets to hold them… to lick and suck them… to fuck them… look at those hard pink nubs… so pinchable and twistable… your body was built for sin…"

Jade huffed out a breath, her warm breath condensing in her chilly surroundings. The chill touched her skin, going across her breasts as she watched them being pushed together then pulled apart in a circular motion, her skin warming from her arousal to fight off the chill.

"Uhhh…" she whimpered with the sudden coldness of his hands on her skin. She wanted to shriek because it was like torture feeling something so cool when her flesh felt so hot. It only made her peaks harder and her flesh ache for true warmth. "Please… touch me… taste me… just warm me…"

His powerful grip tightened around her heavy flesh, making visible indentation of fingers across her flesh. "So heavy… so full and soft… so perfect for loving… holding, kissing, suckling, biting… fucking… and… nursing our child… full of warmth and love…" He growled in her ear and ground harder again, wanting to tear through the material of her dress and just push his invisible rod into her.

"Our child?" she questioned, her eyes fluttering at the very idea. She had always seen herself with Freddie, cradling a little boy or girl, but this was… he wasn't even visible. Maybe not even real. "As in, you and I?"

"Of course…" he almost sneered, pinching her swollen peak between his fingers as she stared at the elastic flesh stretch. "You're going to have a few I believe. But if they take after me, they're gonna be hungry… He or she is going to get her fill from you… being nurtured with your milk and love… If I don't drink it all… These will swell even more as you nurse… and that's why I'll keep putting those babies in you…"

She closed her eyes, bit into her bottom lip and lulled her head to the side, whimpering from his aggressive hold and his words. The words were so sweet and endearing like something Freddie would say, yet there was a very strong edge that seemed more animalistic- some primal need for the 'Beast': to mate and produce offspring with her. Her womb seemed to pleasurably ache with desire for such a thing to occur, causing her center it warm and tingle.

His right hand let go of her right breast and brushed down the front of her dress, palming over her stomach for a moment as if to remind her where they would one day carry their offspring. His hand moved further and grabbed to pull the front skirt flap aside and over her right hip, revealing her dampened lacy black thong.

"Someone's certainly excited… or is it fear? Or is it a little bit of both turning you on? Are you afraid of me Jade?" he teased, clearly knowing the answer. "That's good… I like it when you're scared. It makes you even more aroused. Keeps you on edge. Also makes it better when I turn that fear into something useful- submission."

She huffed out a few more breaths, licked her lips, unable to answer him. She was a bit frightened, but it was the good kind of scary and she was incredibly turned on, so much so that the rational side of her brain was shutting down over the bizarreness of the situation. She knew she was dripping and she wasn't sure if she'd ever been this turned on before, feeling near pain at how much her clit throbbed for attention.

Her focus was set on the mirror, watching as her left breast settled from being released and the scissors rising again off the vanity and moved down to her crotch. She sucked in a worried breath as her primal fear started intensifying, the sharp instruments so close to her vulnerable area.

"I don't suppose you need a… trim?" he joked, running the blades over her covered sex, and she nearly screamed as the sharp edge grazed her hidden clit. She sucked in eager breaths fearing that the next touch could drive her to a powerful release. "I know it was a bad joke… but I couldn't resist…"

The back side of one blade pressed against her center, brushing up and down, pushing the material harder against her dampening nether lips and brushing against her external love button starting to peek out from her hood under the material.

"Mmeeewww…" she whimpered as she was gnawing on her bottom lip and her legs were trembling. "Please… don't… I'm so… close…"

The scissors stopped teasing her and moved to her left and up, opening until the point they met with the corner of the split of the hem of the dress. They closed, cutting through the material with ease.

Jade sucked in a sharp breath, startled with the cut into her dress, and looked wide eyed at watching them open again, move up and cut further up her dress. The invisible hands manipulating the sharp instrument like magic, slicing and dicing the fabric like he was Edward Scissorhands, only had to repeat the process until they closed one last time through the final cut to her neckline, severing the front of her dress in half.

"There… now that's much better…" he almost laughed as his hand ran down her body and the closed scissors did too. Jade clearly wasn't sure which put her more on edge as his hands were almost as cold as the shiny steel that had reduced her Halloween look to shreds on the ground. He moved his face down her neck and shoulder and kissed along the exposed flesh, giving deeper kisses as he went. "I can smell your sex from here. God, it's so pungent… its taking everything in me not to just dive my face in…"

"Mmmhmm…" Jade's breathing increased, her chest heaving and her the roar of her heartbeat growing louder in her ears with the chill against her body with the unseen right hand pulled her dress completely open then moved up to massage her right mound of flesh again. The coolness of the back of the metal scissors made her shiver as the slid back down her ashen skin and the thrill of being exposed in such a manner. Her legs were trembling so bad she would have collapsed if not for the pressure behind her pushing her thighs against the edge of the vanity. For a moment, she felt that if she didn't get some relief soon, she might die from desire.

The point of the scissors turned downward and opened again, slipping underneath the strap of the underwear across her right hip. They closed, snipping the strap with ease then moving across her lower pelvis, the back of the blade brushing against her love button.

"Fuck…" she breathed out with another tremble, her legs almost feeling like noodles and feeling a new wave of her sweet nectar seeping out of her with what felt like a mini-release. But it wasn't enough to sate her fiery desires… it only made her want more.

"That's it, baby… cum…" A powerful unseen hand gripped her left breast, steadying her as she rode out her wave of pleasure while the scissors opened and cut the other strap. The material remained sticking to her heated center as they were soaked by this time. The unseen hand placed the scissors back to their original place then moved to brush two fingers in gentle circles over her covering while the left picked up the pace of massaging the heavy flesh and pinching the nipple. "Cum all over my fingers… you're so fucking wet and sticky, your useless panties won't even fall off. They're stuck… molded into that hot and tight little crevice here…"

Jade threw her head back onto the invisible and muscular shoulder, desperately mewing and moaning as her pleasure shot up like a rocket, "Ugghhh, eeewwhhh… ahhheeww…"

"You're going to come for me again, baby…" A chilly breath passed her left ear as the entity softly growled into it, "That's it my mate… Feel that hard cock pressing against your ass. You know where it belongs. You know that it belongs in only a few places, and grinding up your ass isn't one of them… cum for me so I can put it where you need it. So I can feel that burning hot, dripping cunt with this massive thing… show you the real Beast…"

She lulled her head to the right, barely keeping her eyes open, but enough to see in the mirror her left breast being squeezed and kneaded and the material between her legs move in aggressive circles with her love button clearly pushing against the inside of the material and rubbed. She couldn't see his cock but fuck, did she want it. Her mouth was beginning to water and on the small of her back, with his motions, she could feel a slight warm wetness; no doubt his precum leaking out onto her skin. A welcome feeling from the frigid invisible body.

Her entire being seemed to be one the verge of being consumed by the burning desire in her gut, but tempered with the cold touch against her body. It was a primal contest between heat and cold, fire and ice and whoever came out on top, she knew she was going to be the winner.

She rolled her head back to look straight into the mirror, seeing how easily she was manhandled, absent of any visible touch and her body shivering from the excitement and the chill dancing across her body. She heaved out through heavy breaths, the water vapor in her breath instantly condensing into a breathy cloud, "I'm gonna… I'm going… to… already…"

"Cum, my goddess…" The unseen entity encouragingly growled, "Let it happen, Jade… explode on my fingers and finish ruining this lacy thong… I don't want anything to get in the way when I take your body…"

Jade pushed her pelvis forward, forcing more contact on the invisible fingers against her covered center where his fingertips instinctively knew to brush over her button. The muscles around her eyes tightened and her mews and whimpers increased in frequency and loudness as she fought for control to drag out the pleasure just a little longer because it was just so pleasantly torturous.

"Fr-Fre- Freddddie… I'm… I'm…" She was fighting a losing battle with his powerful hand gripping and massaging her sensitive heavy flesh and his fingers were just too skilled in brushing over her center, so after perhaps another half minute, the building release in her lower pelvis was reaching its crescendo. She bucked once then twice then pushed out her pelvis and bowed back, pressing her shoulder blades against his chest and threw her head back against his shoulder, "FUUCCKKIINGGGGAAGGHGGH! SHHHIIIGGGGTTTT!"

The ecstasy burst from her gut and flooded the rest of her body, setting her nerves on fire and not feeling a bit of the chill of his ghostly presence on her skin. Her muscles trembled with the overwhelming signals sent to them and they back up to her brain in response.

She trembled for a few more seconds, relishing in her release until she started drifting back to reality and the tension in her muscles began to subside. She practically slumped against his invisible muscular frame and settle against him, trusting him, whoever or whatever he was, to hold her steady on her feet.

The fingers left the front of the ruined panties and moved to her mouth, smearing her release that had seeped through the thin fabric over her painted lips before forcing their way past.

"Mmm..." Jade closed around them and moaned, slurping them clean and getting enthralled with her own taste. She tasted better than ever and she wondered if it was his invisible fingers or if her fear actually made her release so much more satisfying. "Why do I taste so good…"

"Because you finally found me… the real me…" the voice whispered as she sucked his fingers more, getting even more eager. She knew that if she could eat herself out, she would have happily dined on her sex after that. "Your cum will flow constantly with me, my sweet…"

As she cleaned the invisible digits, slurping and swirling her tongue around and between them, the spirit's other hand moved down her body and pulled down the damp and practically useless garment. There was a faint sticky peeling sound as he pulled it away and the back end slid between her cheeks. He tossed it on the other end of the vanity then moved his hand back to carefully smear more of her release on her netherlips before wiping it up her stomach and over her aching breasts. The warmth of her own juices made her shiver and want to feel more like it.

"Your body is all mine now… completely exposed… I bet you can't even feel how cold the room is anymore…" He removed his fingers from her mouth with a soft pop then moved the hand to start massaging her right mound of flesh. He spoke as if a soft breeze past her ear, "Jade… your flower is beautiful… already damp with so much dew… blossoming wide… just waiting to be filled and stretched wide over my cock…"

Jade forced her eyes open to watch the scene in the mirror; she was bare in front as she was the day she was born with her cut dress now serving as an open robe. Her breasts where flushed from the manhandling and her nether lips were swollen with that same healthy pink hew of excitement and covered with her juices.

She didn't get to admire her beautiful state for long as she felt the invisible hands on her hips and was quickly spun around, letting out a surprise yelp, then her ass was pressed against the vanity. She balanced her hands against the edge, curling her fingers around it for support, and looked down to see her legs spread and the carpeted floor.

"I know your hot little cunt is burning for me to just ravage…" he whispered, cool air blowing out to tease her aching sex. "But I'm so hungry… and you smell so fucking good…"

Jade sucked in a sharp breath as a powerful grip lifted her left leg followed by the right one until they both settled on what felt like muscular shoulders though she couldn't see them, just her legs floating in midair and dangling behind an unseen back. She shivered and huffed out as she felt something swipe up her center, not quite like a tongue, but fairly close enough for it to get the job of licking her, "Fuuuccckkk…"

She felt the same wispy touch as she had on her breasts earlier brush over her lower abdomen then slowly crept up, sending a chill through her body until the touch reached her breasts, palming completely over them. She realized that they were taking on the familiar shape of distinguished fingers again even if she couldn't see them were brushing over the top swell of her breasts in a gentle clawing motion. They started slowly massaging them, this time with a deep, slow and powerful attention with the thumbs brushing up and down the inside curve of her breasts.

"Tell me something, Jade…" the voice growled, seemingly dabbing his tongue against her protruding button. "You have had a nice strong release, tasted your cum from my fingers, don't think I'm your man, are shaken by my cold touch, and are clearly afraid for what comes next… why haven't you run? Why don't you just try and escape?"

"I…" she started, thinking on the answer to the question herself. She didn't know. From the moment he touched her and spoke to her, it was like she just knew and unless he told her to, she was staying put in his arms. He was scary, but he felt safe. That's what she told herself over and over as the scissors made short work of her clothes. The darker truth was that she was addicted to his touch and the feel of making love with him. The rougher stuff excited her in a way that she couldn't describe and this Beast promised that to her. "I don't want to…"

"Good girl…" he clearly smiled, his hands almost clawing at her chest, kneading the flesh between his fingers and pushing up as he moved his face forward and drew another lick up her slit. "You taste like heaven itself…"

She closed her eyes and dropped her chin, surrendering to the sensation of being treated to his mouth and his grip. Her breasts and center seemed especially sensitive to the attention as if they were being touched by pieces of ice that caused her to shiver and electrifying her nerves, but her body compensated by radiating greater heat to those areas, being so turned on by the experience. Her nipples had never been harder, which only made them easier to grip, and her sex tensed up, waiting patiently for his affections to warm her.

The attention of gentle exploring of her flower soon turned into a trademark of Freddie's where his tongue started tracing out letters of the alphabet, but not in order. The feeling suddenly maximized when she started feeling the heat. Once again, his saliva, away from his actual physical contact was warming her, instantly making her feel even safer and cozier in his grasp. The licks and suckles to her love button made it feel like it was on fire, desperate to relieve its tension, but without luck. The nerves inside her canal where his wet tongue teased sizzled with the attention, feeling a very deep warmth growing through her.

"Ahhh…mmmhhmm…" The former goth tried to concentrate to figure out the letters he was spelling out inside her folds. After several more repeats of his tongue driving her closer to her release, she figured out he was spelling the same three words over and over again: 'You are mine.' "I… am… yours…"

The realization caused a greater shiver through her body.

"I swear…" the wispy tongue pulled from her folds and started directly licking her external button of nerves as if he was trying to polish it with his tongue, "if there is a time that my mouth is free, and your delicious clam here is not otherwise occupied, I want it on my face. I want to lap up these hot cunt juices morning, noon, and night. Would you like that?"

"Ughh fuckkkkk… yesssss… right there… right there…" She wiggled her hips to try to bring her center closer to his mouth, but his biceps against the outer side of her thighs kept him in control of her movement. "Don't stop… eat me, baby… I'm yours…"

The rapid tongue flicking over her sensitive nub was soon joined by his right hand leaving her breast and slipping his middle and ring finger inside her. He lazily pumped in and out of her as if to draw out her nectar than to stimulate her. The cool feeling was a little uncomfortable, like when she'd push her toy in after a cold night, but as it pumped, the friction was more than enough to stoke her fires.

"Uggghhh, uaahhh…" she moaned and rolled her head from side to side, feeling the tingling growing and traveling through the rest of her body. Her clit was swelling and becoming more sensitive by the second, causing her temperature to rise, making him feel even colder by comparison. "I'm gonna… shit, Freddie, I'm gonna…"

"You've already soaked my fingers once… do it again…" he taunted, thrusting faster and faster, taking deep swipes of her clit before moving downward to her asshole. His tongue darted along the outer ring and she shivered in his grasp, her breath trapped in her chest again as she feared he was about to do what she thought he was doing. The saliva trail his tongue left warmed her up like that special massage oil she'd tested on Tori some weeks ago. But now that feeling was literally knocking at her ass and she felt powerless to stop him. She was his after all. "Relax, my sweet… I just want to taste you… where you fear I'll truly go…"

"I'm so close… please… suck on my clit…" she begged, feeling like his icy tongue in her ass might cause her to have an actual seizure, she settled on something close to its sensitivity. "I need it…my ass is yours… shove your tongue deep… just let me have this release, my Beast…"

It was clear he considered her offer and being addressed by that title only seemed to increase his desire to sate her wishes. Her juices were oozing down his fingers at this point and he picked up the pace in his pumping, the act becoming easier with the lubrication despite her still tightness. He quickly followed up by latching his cool lips around her button and suckling from it like a piece of hard candy. His actions had a near instantaneous reaction.

"That's, That's, That's…. Ohhhh shiitttt…" Jade's eyes opened, looking down between her spread legs and down at the carpeted bedroom floor. Her breathing came in quick succession and she began to mumble, "You're going to make me… I'm going to… uggghhhaghhh… ARRGGHHHAGG! FUCKGGGKKK! MEEE!"

She bucked her hips forward, lifting her ass off the edge of the vanity then started rotating her hips, allowing the incorporeal tongue to slither deeper into her folds and swirl all around. Her body quaked and her legs trembled, trying to close but the two powerful hands kept her legs apart and allowed him to push his face deeper to catch her seeping nectar. Her eyes fluttered and her breath caught in her throat as warmth spread from her lower abdomen to the rest of her extremities.

Once the wave of pleasure and euphoria passed, her muscles relaxed and she slumped back, her shoulder blades resting against the mirror. A smile formed and mixed in a soft laugh with her breathing, feeling a deep sense of euphoria with the second (maybe third) release, and just relaxed as the attention to her center remained, but it was slow and lazy like a cat cleaning themselves or one of her companions cleaning her after such attention.

"That was… ohmygod… baby… I'm…. wow…" Once her breath calmed and she settled, the invisible beast removed his mouth from her core and apparently stood up with her legs slipping off his shoulders and dangling off the end of the vanity. She felt a bit of pressure on her inner thighs to part them just a little more, nothing too uncomfortable but enough to clearly see her center if anyone walked into the bedroom. Another touch graced her skin to feel something a little more solid pushed against her damp lips than his 'fingers'. It felt solid and strong, but with a soft velvet wrap. She realized what she was feeling and began to gasp, shivering, "What are you… I'm still sensitive… plea… uggahggghh… fffuuucckkk…"

She was cut off and looked down in wonderment as her nether lips parted wide for her love canal to accept something solid that wasn't visible to her eyes. She felt the familiar shape of a mushroom crown pop past her petals that felt round and around an inch and a half thick, something just over the diameter of Cat and Sam's toy and sent a shiver through her body as it was nearly cold as ice.

"Hooooolygoodd… its… sooo cold…" she cried out, wincing as it pushed a bit deeper, squeezing her muscles so tightly, and she began to realize that if he was the same size as Freddie, she never could have taken it, as her muscle contraction would have been torturous. She wanted to be able to think critically about how the 'Beast' could have a different piece of anatomy, but the dueling fires of her insides and the cool flesh piercing it were making it harder to think with each inch. "H-H-Howw…"

"Your cunt is burning hot…" he grunted, the ethereal 'manhood' continued pushing, forcing her muscles apart that instinctively tightened around the invading object and felt something like thighs against her inner thighs, pushing them to spread her legs further as the phenomena was pushing deeper inside her. Two releases and the slickness she was practically dripping from her opening would have been enough to accept Freddie and definitely the size of the former couple's toy, but the unnatural feeling and coldness invading caused her muscles to tighten to retain her body heat. "I'm going to let you feel me… All of me… and when your body is truly ready… you will feel what the Beast can provide you…"

Jade wanted to scream out, but suddenly her mouth was held, soft, cool lips planting themselves on her own, and felt a sensation on her lips then brush across them. She realized that he was kissing her and his 'tongue' was demanding entry. She was shocked, but she couldn't deny that the feeling made it easier to handle the sinking manhood that invaded her tight hole. His tongue pressed tightly against her own, and she found herself moaning into his mouth, savoring his taste. Fuck, did she want him. His body may have been cold but his saliva was surprisingly warm, and he tasted so good. Like her love, but sweeter, and she could actually taste his hunger for her, which only stoked her fire.

"More…" she whispered between kisses, lips quivering just as much from anticipation as it was from the cold. "Please…"

While she could feel so much of him, she could still see right through the man kissing her, watching herself stretch to accommodate his entry. It was an angle she never imagined having to sex and while her eyes fluttered into the kisses, the former mean girl couldn't take her eyes off the way her body accepted him. She squinted and mewed as it sank deeper into her, and as he slowly withdrew getting a bit warmer, she saw her lips stretch a bit wider, and the girth and length increased to the size she was familiar with Freddie, pushing her muscles further aside as it sunk deeper into her core and scraping and chilling her inner walls that had barely been teased before.

She shivered hard from the coolness, but her body's growing heat compensated and she relished in the fullness she felt even as her body adjusted and tightened from the coldness. It made him feel absolutely gigantic. "Oh… godd…. Ugghh…."

The 'crown' finally stopped when it brushed against the entrance to her womb, causing it to tighten from the chill.

The wispy hands brushed up and down her sides underneath the cut open dress that was still hanging from her sides. His heavy palms would brush the outer curve of her breasts, causing a new wave of goose bumps to form, and wispy digits brushing across her tightened peaks. Just as he grew in her body, it was like his hands grew as well, feeling small compared to his strength, which only made her want it more.

"You are perfection, my goddess…" The spirit whispered out in a possessive tone, "So tight my love… so very tight… and warm… and slick…"

She opened her eyes, desperate to meet his eyes, but only saw the opposite wall. She muttered as the tingling from her core started traveling up her abdomen and to the rest of her body, "And you're… so goddamn big… and firm… and… cold…"

"I'm still going to have my size, but as for the cold…" he kissed along her chin and neck, leaving a warm trail of his saliva. I'm sorry my love for that, but… we can't always get what we want… You'll keep me warm, won't you love? If you keep me warm, I assure you… I'll give you the ultimate in warmth…"

"Anything for you, my Beast…" she whispered just before parting her lips wide enough to engage him in a friendly tongue duel, "Of course… I feel you… I'll keep you warm… always…"

They moaned into each others mouths and tongues massaged each other, each turning their heads in opposite directions to deepen the kisses. She kept her eyes closed, something she naturally did with deep intimate kisses like this with her love, literally seeing no point in keeping them open if she couldn't see him. Her arms moved from her sides over the edge of the vanity and brushed up the invisible muscular back until one hand came up enough to cup the back of his head. Her fingers explored and she could swear that she felt his short hair across her fingers.

As the ethereal entity distracted her with deepening kisses and hands brushing up and down her sides, he slowly pulled back to slide across her heated inner walls that shivered from the chill.

"Mmmhmm…" Jade moaned into the kiss from the sensation of his solid ethereal phallus sliding across her inner walls until just his crown remained. "So… so empty now…"

"Don't worry…" he whispered, suckling on her neck providing actual warmth in his kisses, and she practically came just from the way he was tasting her flesh. Nearly painfully slowly, the spirit sawed his way back in, as her muscles contracted back, making the push all the more powerful. "I'm going to fill you… never stop filling you… over and over again…"

"Ungh… Ungh… don't… stop…" she managed, feeling his pace increase, knowing she'd be coming soon. "I need it… I need you to fill me… make me warm…"

"Are you asking…" he grunted, shoving harder and faster, his cool breath meeting her warm exhales to make an almost misty appearance between their faces, "… for me to fire inside you?"

"I…" Jade moaned, trying to focus but her mind was awash in lust. Her body was craving exactly that. For him to mark her, just as his 'former' body had marked her that first night they met. The Beast was there and she knew that she had found her soulmate in Freddie. Could she really take this risk with something she couldn't see, much less understand? "Please… I'm so close…"

"Patience…" he hissed, licking up the side of her face to her earlobe, pulling tighter against her body as he thrust in and out rapidly, his invisible shaft striking her clit like a match with each piston, "You'll get it right when you deserve it… when I'm ready… I'm not done playing… after all… you're still conscious…"

Before she could even respond, he withdrew and took her firmly by the hips, his cool fingers digging into her soft pale flesh, and pulled her off the seat to stand, drawing a surprised yelp past her lips. She was flipped around to face the mirror and she palmed over the surface of the vanity to catch herself. She almost immediately braced herself as she was slightly bent over it and her lower half was slightly pulled backwards with shuffling feet. She licked her bottom lip and lifted her chin, staring into the mirror to see herself bracing against the vanity and waiting for someone to take her from behind.

She'd watched herself be taken in a mirror before, but this was absolutely on another level. Not knowing when he would take her… or even where he might be at a given moment… Every second ratcheted up the tension and she was practically shaking. She was afraid of the cold he would no doubt bring, but her fear was nothing compared to her desire for his power. His strength. The way he would fuck her.

"Please… please… don't make me wait…" she moaned and mewed, shaking her ass a little at him, knowing he was watching. "I don't want to feel empty anymore… Nothing makes me feel whole but-"

Something grabbed over her shoulder, silencing her words, fisting some of the material of the dress and started pulling it down her shoulder blades and down her back. A firm hand grabbed her right wrist to lift her hand off the vanity to pull the sleeve out then replaced her hand for balance then repeating the process with the left hand to free her arm of the sleeve. The split dress was tossed aside to flutter in the air for a few seconds as if carried along with the wispy surroundings of the beastly spirit. She could actually hear him inhale, clearly savoring her scent left from the ruined dress.

Jade focused her attention on the mirror, seeing her reflection and admiring her bare condition saved for her thigh high leggings/boots. Her ashen skin was already flushed with desire and warmth despite the goose bumps randomly forming on her skin. The angle of the mirror let her see her whole body, and when she felt his hands on her supple ass, she could actually see his fingers' indentions, digging into her flesh. The kneading into her ass got deeper, clearly getting a feel to further tease her, pulling her cheeks apart as his fingertips moved down her crack, teasing her backdoor, then moving to her slick lips.

She watched, holding her breath, as the cold invisible phallus pushed between her folds and back inside, filling her with one deep thrust. It was odd yet incredible to see her folds pushed apart and held open by the invisible shaft and her pink insides slick with her arousal.

"How does that feel?" the Beast whispered, into her ear. He ground his pelvis against her ass, trying to tease the opening of her womb with his crown and brush along her inner walls. "I promised you'd never be empty for long…"

"Fuccckkk…" she hissed out, feeling full and compete with sizable member slowly sawing in and out and new angle somehow made her feel like she was already on the verge of a release. "Yes… yesss….. YYYEESSSS…"

"I feel you contracting…" he whispered, running his hands up and down her back, digging his unseen nails into her soft pale flesh, leaving pink lines in their wake. "Are you going to cum again?"

"I'm… I'm so close…" she muttered, feeling her body getting rocked harder and harder with each passing moment. She couldn't see his eyes but she could see the way her plump ass jiggled when his invisible hips smacked against it causing her whole body to shake. Her dangling tits were just out of view at this angle. But she could see why Freddie and Tori had called them hypnotizing when she was getting this treatment. "Oh godddd… don't stop…"

"I could never stop this…" he taunted, his fingers moving up to her hairline and neck, massaging and scratching her flesh, causing a strange cool start, heated finish feeling to cover her back. Finally his hands entered her hair and she could see the green strands begin to move as his fingertips teased her scalp before taking a deep grip of her dark locks and pulling back, causing her back to arch slightly. "You gonna come for me? Gonna soak my cock with those sweet juices? I bet you'll squirt that delicious cum all over this dresser when you explode… The way you went nuts for sucking my fingers clean, I can't wait to see how you act when your nectar is dripping off my cock."

"Unnghh…" Jade could do little more than moan, clearly finding weakness in the way he pulled her hair as he drilled her dripping eager sex. The way he talked to her truly captured the Beast that Freddie had shown her a few times, her mind flashing back to that day in the school's secret room when he truly gave it to her and he was merciless. She still couldn't help but give herself a quick rub when the memory would hit. Soon, her mind was fogging and her mouth was watering at the idea. She loved sucking Freddie off, feeling like it was the ultimate service, and making him feel good made her feel good. But now, it wasn't just about the service. It was about pleasing and showing her worth to this Beast- impressing him with how good she could be so he would never let her go unsatisfied. She knew it was insane to have any of this happen but her love for Freddie and her lust for the Beast was making her go crazy. She needed to be completely ravaged like all her darkest fantasies. Thrusting her ass back to meet his cock's entry caused a battering to her cervix but the pain and chill was nothing compared to the fiery explosion she was working towards. "Yes… Yes…"

"You will cum… when I tell you to…"His hands gripped her breasts tightly, making visible indentations of fingertips pushing into the soft flesh, and his lower half picked up the pace of smacking his pelvis against her rear. "I know… you're burning up… and you're… soooo fucking wet… aching to let that… explosion happen, but I… I control your orgasms now… understand?"

"Unngghhee…" she mewed, feeling helpless as her body was ravaged and the added stimulation to her oversensitive breasts did not help the situation. If she thought she was going mad in her desire for this 'Beast spirit,' the mind numbing mental torture of not getting to have a release drove her even further to insanity. "Please… I need it… let me… let me coat your cock… I… I need it…"

"Not yet…" he growled, pulling his hand away from her heavy breast for just a moment to smack her ass, earning aloud yelp from her quivering lips as she watched the flesh jiggle and redden from the attack as her body continued to be railed. His icy hands quickly cooled the burning sting as he massaged her ass before replacing the hand on her swaying breast. "I promise… when it's time… when I give you the word… you will feel fireworks… explosions… nuclear blasts… like you've never felt before."

"Will you…" she managed, trying not to moan too loud and give her body anymore vibrations that could send her off the cliff. "Will you… hold me… when I cum… will you just hold me?"

"Are you… asking me… for something gentle?" he asked, and she could just feel his words enough that she could actually see his face as he said them. He looked angry. Disappointed, even. And his more forceful, fast thrusts showed her that emotion as he continued. "I told you… that I don't intend… to 'make love'… or any of the pansy shit… Freddie does… I told you… I was going to… fuck you… hard… and dirty… and you jumped... at the chance… to be my fuckdoll… my prey… do you understand… what that means? Do you understand… what you are to me?"

"I-I-I…" she started, suddenly feeling that fear back. Freddie could be a bit wild with the Beast but he was never cruel unless she specifically asked for it. Which made her wonder if she did just that when she let him get closer. "You… called me… your goddess…"

"And you are… your body… is the very definition… of perfection…" he growled, pistoning her sloshing cunt harder and faster as his cold breath danced along her hairline putting goosebumps on her goosebumps. "But your mind… needs to be broken… your will… and your love for Freddie… the old me… the weak me… we are going… to have to do… something about that…"

"I will never… stop loving him..." she said weakly, feeling like his aggression was sapping her energy, her fear and inability to have a release was making her quiver. So much so that she almost let herself agree with him. "He loves me."

"You don't know… what love is… what true devotion is…" the spirit smacked her ass even harder causing Jade to howl in pain, and this time there was no soft follow up. "I was slow with you… I needed to warm you up for what I had in mind, win you over… and now that I have… I need you to understand that I will treat your body like the masterpiece that it is, but as far as gods go, I am now yours. You will worship me… only me…"

"No!" she cried out, fighting to escape his grasp but he was far too strong. "I can't!"

"You will… because I control you…" His hands moved from her breasts and gripped her arms from the inner elbow joints, leaning backwards and picking up his bucking against her so hard that she was bouncing off his lap. "I'm in control of your limbs now… but I will control your mind… when you are awake… your only thoughts will soon be… pleasuring me… offering me each of your holes… to suck and fuck… as I see fit. I don't get tired… I don't tap out… I will teach you nutrition… let you live off your own juices that I share with you… sucking them off my cock until… I give you my protein…

"N-No… that's…" Jade opened her eyes again, staring into the mirror to watch her green and black hairs framing her face swaying back and forth, her lips puckering as air rapidly passed back and forth past them. Her breasts swung freely with each ripple of force that went through her from his pounding pelvis. They were flushed with heat yet still covered with goose bumps as they bounced back and forth from each hard impact of his pelvis pounding against her ass and her opening pried wide with the unseen member filling her over and over again. She looked like a puppet but without any visible strings controlling her. And she felt that way too. Her mind was clouding and soon all she could think about was her release, mentally begging him to grant her that mercy and let her cum. "I… I can't… I can't hold back anymore! It's tearing me apart!"

"Then submit!" he roared jerking her arms back like they were the reins on an out of control sled, pulling her back against his, and she felt the coolness of his flesh and the chill as her sweat she didn't even realize had formed, was practically turned to ice on impact. "Beg me to cum… Tell me you are mine… Only mine… And I'll grant you oblivion…"

"I'm yours…" she managed through gritted teeth. "Please…"

"Only mine," he repeated, pulling back on her arms further, causing his massive rod to push so tightly against her cervical ring that she feared he'd thrust right through it. "Say it. Whose cock will fill your mouth from now on?"

"Yours…" she muttered quietly, feeling all energy sapped from her body, as desperation took hold.

"Louder!" he snarled, thrusting hard and deep, no doubt bruising her internally. "Who will be fucking your mouth, pussy, and ass from now on?!"

"You!" she called out, her mind starting to slip as she was on the last of her reserves. "You will… fuck my holes… only you…"

"So I ask you…" he whispered, his voice softer but no less demanding, "if I let you cum… what will you do for me?"

"I…" Jade stammered, knowing she should tell him to go fuck himself. That Freddie was twice the man he was and she wouldn't be talked to or treated like some subservient little slut. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she would never kneel to him. She wanted to say and do all those things. But she didn't.

"Come one… out with it…" he clearly grinned as he spoke knowing that he had won. "Just tell me how you will thank me, and I'll let you have it…"

Jade tried to be strong but his hands let go of her arm just enough so that one of them could hold both her arms in place, while his other hand moved around her stomach and down past her belly button, clearly ready to give her clit that last push, and she knew it would be a religious experience. Which was only fair… he was her god now.

"I will… devote myself… all of myself… mind, body, and soul… to your needs…" she whispered, the words clearly coming from a dark and very submissive place. "I will offer all of my holes to your needs. I would love to suck myself off that giant fucking cock… but if you want to keep fucking me… I already await how you'll drill me to heaven once more… and if it's my ass you want… you know you'd truly be the first to truly take it. Freddie was too big and too kind… you will give it to me… like I deserve… my God…"

"Ask…" he whispered, bring his hand downward to stroke her just a pinch, causing her to shiver before grabbing onto her arms with both hands once more, "… and you shall receive… Cum… NOW!"

"FUUUUCCKKKK!" she cried out as the reserves gave way to his thunderous command. The powerful fast and deep thrusts, the scraping of her inner walls and the sensation of being the plaything to the Beast with the incongruent sight of just her in the mirror caused her brain to fizzle that set off the rest of her body. She muttered through her painted and dried lips, "Freddie! Freddie! I'm… I'm… still oh fucking god augghhhh!"

She shuddered and shuddered hard as her release set her muscles into an almost seizure like manner. Her thighs closed hard and her knees bent inward, making her opening even tighter, but the ghostly presence didn't immediately slow down. He pounded away at her to draw out her release, causing her to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She released a near ocean as she came, squirting a bit and letting her inner release coat his cock and drip down her legs.

She wasn't sure if it lasted a minute or an hour, but she rode out the wave, her body jerking at random intervals until her muscles began to lose their tension. Her legs could tremble no more until the tension released and they become like noodles. She should have fell, but his powerful hands held by the invisible arms.

"I thought…" she managed, finding it hard to form words, let alone say them, "you wouldn't… hold me…"

"I stopped you from falling…" he muttered, clearly eager to stop her romanticism of the moment. "There's a difference between cuddling your weakness and letting you just fall on the ground spasming like a ragdoll. I'm not a monster…. Well, technically…The point is… I don't want to bruise my prize possession…"

"Thank you…" she whispered, still trying to find her breath as well as her vocabulary once more. "And thank you for finally letting me… you know…"

"You were a good girl and you obeyed…" he kissed her ear, nibbling on the lobe while he gently sawed back and forth, extracting her copious release. "When you submit… understand your place… it's so much better… you can feel so much more… You keep being my submissive little goddess and I will make sure every release you have feels as good as that one… maybe even better…"

Jade's brain was screaming that this wasn't right and now that she had had her release, she should go. There was nothing primal keeping her there. Besides his grasp of her arms. His near superhuman hold on her body. But even knowing that she was being trapped and she was being forced to submit, she didn't even think too hard about it. She wanted to please this Beast. The idea of this incredible sex being her only concern was a powerful idea.

"I believe I've made my point well enough…" The paranormal phenomena finally stopped and withdrew from her depths, allowing more of her sweet and tangy nectar flow from her opening and down her inner thighs. A few directly dripped from her lips onto the carpet as her legs gave out, but he kept a firm grip on her arms and helped her sink down on her knees. "I think you understand your place now, right Jade?"

"Mmhmm…" Jade muttered, biting her lip and looking up at what was essentially nothing but she knew exactly what was coming next. She felt something on her shoulders, clawing over them like fingers then pulled her to slightly turn away from the vanity. She registered something brush over her chin and lips, the familiar soft spongy texture of flesh and blood cock, but lacked warmth. The slick and sticky tip moved all over her face, ruining her makeup further and covering her with her own release, and the scent was so intoxicating she wondered if this was what being high was like. Her hands moved up to grab where she thought his thighs were but suddenly her hands were smacked away. "Do you want me to… I mean… I can't see you…"

"Open your mouth…"he rumbled with a lace of desperation in his voice, "Hands behind your back. You won't need your hands when I'll be the one doing the work here…"

She parted her lips and felt the large head enter her mouth, opening wider, accepting him without hesitation, and closing around his shaft once he had gotten a couple inches in. She moaned around his solid, powerful muscle. She ignored the fact that all she saw was her mouth forming an 'O' shape and slurped and sucked, determined to give him needed satisfaction. She felt herself growing overwhelmingly aroused, the flavor of his cock soaked with her juices was always something she loved but this flavor felt even sweeter and the cool feeling made it seem more like a dessert making her more eager.

"That's it Jade…" he growled, taking deep breaths and pushing himself a little further into her throat, testing her limits. She felt a strong grip on the back of her head, lacing his fingers through her dark locks and encouraging her to give him all she possessed. Gentle enough inspiring her but at the same time aggressive enough to show that her job was to please him. "Suck me… worship my cock… treat me with that wonderful mouth of yours…"

"Mmuunghh…" Once she had gotten used to its size, shape, and flavor, she started to raise her hands for purchase- something close to the solid muscles of an athletic man's upper thighs, but again her hands were swatted away.

"Just your mouth…" the Beast almost snarled, taking a tighter grip of her hair. "Show me what that mouth can do. Keep your hands where I can see them. You better not be stroking that dripping pink pussy… I know how the smell and taste of cock just drives you wild. My needs… come first…"

She bobbed her head for all her worth, wanting to please the spirit that had given her so much pleasure. She wasn't sure what would happen when or if he would reach any kind of climax, but she didn't care as long as he was satisfied, praying that she would get hers once he got his.

"Such a good little cocksucker…" he encouraged, pushing her head a little further, his sponge-y head hitting the limits of what she could take. "I want to have your whole throat… I want you to take me deep…

"Mmmhmm…" she moaned as she pushed her face forward, trying desperately to take his thick member as deep as possible, letting it slip into her throat. Jade did her best to keep him there, knowing her throat muscles could massage what little that had intruded there. Just as she started coming up she felt a sudden push on the back of her head, keeping her in place and forcing his cock even deeper, blocking her airway. "Unnngh!"

Just as she thought she might actually pass out, he pulled her head off the staff, a thick string of saliva going from her mouth to something shimmering in the light.

"Your mouth is mine…" he whispered, cupping her chin to look up at him and she was left to guess where his eyes might be. He pressed his thumb to her lips and she immediately, obediently, sucked on it. "So when I tell you that I want you to take me deep in your throat, I don't mean as deep as you want it. I want to go as deep as physically possible. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…" she muttered, breathing deep, trying to amass the oxygen she needed to remain conscious. "I understand…"

"I want to feel your throat muscles contract around me…" he pushed his thumb deep into her mouth, causing her to affectionately suckle the digit. "I want you to fill your airway and I want you to make the conscious decision that my cock… my pleasure… is more important than oxygen… will you surrender your mouth to my desires? Does that sound good?"

"Mmmhmm…" she nodded, moaning around his finger, feeling her core burning and found herself aching to touch herself. His commanding tone made her quiver and she found her mouth watering at the idea of worshipping his thick cock again. "Can I suck your cock more… my Beast? Fuck my mouth even?"

"You want me to fuck your mouth, baby?" the Beast growled, pulling his thumb from her face and reaching down to slap her breast, causing sheer electricity to flow through the flesh making her ache for more attention, no matter how rough. She bit her lip and nodded, looking even weaker as he seemed to tower over her despite being invisible. "I want to use your little oral fuckhole… I wanna drive my dick so deep into that mouth… I want to see it in your throat… I want my balls to rest on your chin… I want to see your eyes water and roll back… your body questioning if it will even survive… and once I'm done… you know what I'll do?"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm going to cum…" he whispered, drawing a finger from her lips moving downward. "You'll have earned my release as I fire into that well fucked throat… fill your mouth… and… if you choke… or spill a single drop… I'm going to cover your face and tits… and you'll start all over again, sucking my cock until I baptize you again… never once letting you touch that aching little slit of yours… and I know that clit is so swollen right now… So are you going to be a good girl for me?"

"I'm yours… I won't disappoint you…" she muttered, praying that she would make him proud and drink it all down. The idea of sucking his cock wasn't bad at all but the idea that she wouldn't get any sort of relief made her want to scream. "I'm thirsty for your cum, baby… please feed me…"

Jade opened her mouth wide and sure enough, the Beast pushed himself inside as far as he could go, pushing well past her gag reflex she'd long ago mastered, and into her narrow throat. It was a tight fit and she couldn't help but watch herself in the mirror as her lips stretched wide around the thick member and she ran her tongue over the underside sucking as best she could. In the moments he'd been out of her mouth, she'd almost forgot how good he tasted and felt and it made her even wetter that this was her lover and he'd be giving her a prize soon.

"Keep it up…" he muttered, grabbing the back of her head once more, now with both hands, twisting the dark hair and the jade strands bound inside around his fingers as he thrust faster and harder. "Show me why you are my goddess… earn my cum…"

"Unghuh! Unghuh! Unghuh! Unghuh! Unghuh! Unghuh!" she tried to moan as it pistoned the back of her throat, bashing her ability to make sounds, and pushing deeper as it went, forcing even her throat muscles apart. "Unggh..."

The Beast pushed himself in, far beyond the threshold that Jade had ever taken Freddie even and she was hurting, unable to get air, even to her nose but he pressed on. Her eyes were watering and she was screaming but no sound could come. She was getting scared, and her nose suddenly touched some hairs and she could once again taste herself, telling her that this was the farthest she could take him. As his hanging stones touched her chin, she felt proud and she wondered if he was looking down at her, eyes almost closed, consciousness drifting, her throat stretched wide, taking all of him.

"Now that's being a fucking goddess…" she heard him say as she started to drift away, sucking with her last bits of energy as he suddenly began to move back, withdrawing. Suddenly air flowed back and she felt revitalized, thankful to be alive, and thankful to him for sparing her. "I'm almost there… Unngghh… that throat was so fucking tight… maybe even tighter than that perfect little snatch I'll destroy in a bit…"

Jade was just happy that she made him happy and had done what he requested. The former mean girl put her everything, bobbing her head up and down and finding herself taking him deeper than she thought she could on her own. She felt the invisible member in her mouth begin to twitch, and his grip increased on her hair, the same signs Freddie would give when he was clear to releasing.

She wondered what would happen when this presence would fire off. After running her tongue over his slit and over the crown, and sucking just a little deeper as he pushed her head forward and groaned loud and feral. A moment later, she felt a splash against the back of her throat, threatening to choke her as it stuck to the inside of her mouth and back of her throat like molasses, but with a clear ejaculate flavor. She struggled with several swallows to get the extremely thick ethereal substance, tasting like an odd, but delectable combination of Freddie's creamy release and Sam and Cat's nectars with a faint hint of lime despite its granular and gelatinous consistency. It was delicious, and she found herself a little saddened that she had to swallow it down before it blocked her airway as it danced on her tongue like no other flavor, but she managed.

"Spit some out…" he whispered, clearly shaking a bit for breath as well, pulling himself out of her mouth and firing a few more weak shots onto her flesh. "I decided I want to see what I look on your skin… how I have marked my prey…"

Jade nodded, feeling a bit thankful as there was so much so fast that she was already worried she would let him down. She had to drop her chin and parted her lips to let some of the gooey substance dribble from her lip and onto her heaving chest. She looked down and saw her flushed chest partially covered in a sticky translucent neon green substance, thicker with a greater viscosity than Freddie's cum, almost like heavy snot without globular masses.

It was a startling sight as if she had been partially slimed right out of Ghostbusters, but her chest suddenly felt warm and tingling. She nervously raised her hands back to her chest, wondering if he would swat them away again, but he didn't. Her palms met her chest and she began to rub the substance into her flesh, an electrifying warmth spreading with every inch it touched. She brought her hand up to her mouth to lick it, but found herself spreading the fluid all over her face as well before taking her palm to her lips. The taste was exquisite and she no longer felt worried or concerned about who she was with- it felt too good, tasted too good, smelled too good- it was too good for her body to just say no or fight it.

"Mmhmm…" she moaned, bringing a hand down to her clit to spread the warmth there, but just before she reached her most sensitive of locales, she felt his strong hands grab her. She looked up where she believed his eyes were and pouted, "I need to feel… I'm aching for it… Please…"

"If my cum touches your pussy now, you'll be nothing but a seizing body, trapped in eternal bliss… and I still need you with me… I need to push your body further until you are my goddess completely…"

"I understand… just please don't make me wait too long…" the goth smiled, hoping that her compliance would make it happen faster. She felt a hand caress her right cheek that caused her to look up yet seeing nothing. Jade sighed and took a few more breaths, still reeling from the sensation of his release and his taste, as well as how it felt as it baptized her. It was all so new and strange that it gave her a peculiar clarity. She ran her thumb over her lips and looked at her hands, sticky with his 'release,' then asked, "What did you… what did I swallow…"

"Exactly what you think…" he softly growled as if he was catching his breath despite the need not to breathe, "Just my spiritual release… my cum… your hard earned reward for worshipping your god… your Beast…"

"So did I…" she looked over her shoulder, vainly trying to see the unseen force in the mirror, and sardonically asked, "Did I just swallow your slime… ectoplasm?"

"You're thinking too hard…" He let out a chuckle, a rough chuckle related to his more feral nature, but one nevertheless, "Slime… cum… my life essence filling you… completing us… you don't need to worry… just savor it… you did enjoy it, didn't you?"

"Sooo fucking good… and warm…" she muttered, getting hotter just thinking about it blessing her mouth and skin again and just imagining what it would feel like to be pumped full of the stuff. She thought about it a moment and as strange as the situation she found herself, it made a great deal of sense as that was the physical manifestation residue of a spiritual entity. In fact, she was so lost in the fantasy that she didn't even realize she'd spoken. Suddenly she felt a little embarrassed for how hungry she'd gotten for his affections.

Jade tried not to give it much further thought as she glanced down and saw some of the gooey mess sticking around his invisible phallus, giving her a reverse outline of his shape and size like throwing paint on the classical invisible man.

"I missed a spot…" Jade teased, looking up at him with her best sultry look. She reached up and grabbed where she estimated his base, guessing nearly correctly as she wrapped her fingers around his powerful muscle. She lazily stroked him a bit, feeling his strength still there and sticking her tongue out to tease his crown, practically giddy that she could still get the flavor from his narrow eye.

After taking several moments to clean him and enjoy his strength in her mouth, moaning louder as she formed a vacuum seal around his head, sucking deep, she pulled away with a big smile, stroking her saliva into his still hardened meat.

"You were sooo good, baby…" He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her onto her feet in one swift move and she had to grab behind her onto the vanity to maintain her balance. "I wanna play…"

"Oh?" she playfully asked, biting her lip at the prospect of their affair continuing. "Well, I will be the best playmate I can…"

Gripping her hips tightly and pulling her into his body, causing his erection press into her stomach, and a surprised moan to escape her lips he turned her abruptly towards the bed and walked her backwards to the edge of it before turning her again and playfully tossing her onto it.

She slightly bounced and giggled, smiling deeply at getting more and more into the romp with her invisible lover. The dark haired mean girl was giddy to see what her master… the Beast… wanted for her. Jade started to turn over, but the hands palmed over her body and rolled her back facedown, to rest her front on the mattress. She looked over her shoulder to obviously seen nothing, but still called out, "I feel so vulnerable like this, my Beast… so exposed… and so… so empty…

"Oh you're safe with me, baby…" The invisible hands grabbed her hips and turned her (with her help of shuffling) to bring her looking straight ahead, towards the head of the bed, stretched out with her feet to the foot of it. He pulled her pelvis up off the bed just enough to stuff a pillow under her pelvic bone, causing her to plant her face into the other soft pillow at the head of the bed and ass rise up a little. The unseen force grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms back, locking her wrists together just above the curvature of her ass. "And I promise you won't feel empty soon…"

She wanted to respond back with another playful and flirty comment but the words stuck in her throat as she felt his frigid hands on her ass, rubbing and kneading it, playfully spanking it. Before she could even ask what he was doing, he pulled the cheeks apart and she felt his cool… but not so cold anymore… lips on her ass. Just the supple flesh at first, rubbing his mouth and is cheeks over hers.

"I love this ass so much. It's so soft and round…" he whispered, cold breath causing goosebumps to form on the exposed flesh. "The ass of a goddess… I am truly thankful for your body Jade. That I can grab, and spank, and lick this ass whenever I want… that I can spread these cheeks apart and just…"

Without warning she felt his tongue press against her back door, and the sudden fright caused her to clench but he was strong enough to pull it apart, shoving his cool organ with warm saliva just inside her.

"Hooolyshitttt!" she cried, wriggling a bit in his grasp but he was too strong. The warm and tingling feeling his release had was now starting to affect her ass and she found herself a little on edge, no longer fearful of his intrusion, but excited. As if he could tell, he pushed his tongue deeper, and thanks to his host body, the tongue was very long. "Unnghh… it feel so… weird… so good…"

"You taste so fucking good Jade…" he growled, smacking her ass a little. "I can feel you almost pulling me in… I know what you want to feel… maybe you'll get it. But I need to sample you more…"

Lifting her just a little higher, his thumbs now pulled her netherlips apart, dripping and practically volcanic with her arousal. He didn't tease or taunt… he just dove his face in, shoving his long and thick tongue into her pussy and vibrating it, going through letters just like Freddie would. But with the added benefit of hitting her G-spot.

"OHMYGGGGOOOOODDD!" she cried out bucking against his mouth, and she wasn't sure if it was the assplay or the fact that she was aching from not getting to touch during the blowjob or what but she felt like she was goes to come like gangbusters in a matter of seconds. "OOhhhh shitt… I'm gonna… I'M GONNA COME…"

"Then do it, pet…" the Beast fired back, devouring her sex like it was the most perfect peach he'd ever gotten his mouth on, and with the way he was sucking her juices and all the nectar inside of her, she might as well have been a meal for him. "I fed you my soul… let me feast on yours…"

"I-I-I AAAIGGGGGGHHH!" Jade screamed into the pillow as her body went rigid and every nerve in her body opened up and fired like a cannon. It also allowed his finger to push right into her backdoor the moment her insides snapped, and she squirted a bit, right onto the pillow, cumming all over his mouth and dripping down onto the support he'd provided her body. The Beast kept licking and toying with her insides and she felt like she was in a permanent orgasm. She was barely aware of what she had done until she felt the wetness beneath her as she relaxed. "That was… so much… I just... it's everywhere…"

"You made a mess baby…" the insatiable invisible spirit laughed. He picked up the pillow from beneath her and grabbed the one she was muffling her cries with, and quickly swapped them. "I don't want my balls swinging into your messy pool when I'm fucking you… and I want you to face what you did… smell your arousal… taste your divinity as I take your body's last reserves…"

As Jade's head hit the wet pillow, her face was immediately dampened by the release she'd had. Any other moment in her life she would have snarled and fought off being treated like a disobedient dog with its nose shoved in its 'accident,' but this was different. The 'punishment' made her even wetter, and knowing that he was about to fuck her made it even more intense. She wiped her face in what she'd excreted, inhaling it, tasting it, and quivering in anticipation for what he'd do next.

He straddled her legs, bumping the outside of her knees with the inside of his to make sure her legs were pressed together. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled them apart, scooting just far enough up to rub the tip of the invisible phallus up and down her slick slit, causing her bottom to wiggle and rotate, one part wanting to get away, but far too many parts wanting the unseen force to push back inside her and fuck her until she couldn't even think anymore.

"You want it Jade?" he asked, knowing the answer, but clearly needing her to say it aloud. "You want me back inside your pretty pink delicious pussy? Stretching you? Filling that tight little whore cunt with my powerful muscle of a cock and using your slutty submissive hole as my outlet?"

"Yes… I need you…" She lifted her chin off the pillow, her eyes closed and huffed out, "More than anything… I need you to fuck me… pound my cunt like the animal I know you are… fuck my brains out…"

"Fuck, I love you…" the unseen spirit smiled, but there was no way for her to know it other than just the way he sounded when he spoke. He kept her cheeks apart and pressed his tip against her practically closed entrance with her legs closed and put a bit of pressure until his mushroom head popped inside. "So tight… the way you snap back is incredible… I can't wait to test your elastic limits…"

"FFFUUCKKK… it feels sooo… goddamn big…" she gnashed, letting out a low growl as his invisible shaft forced the muscles of her tight entrance apart, giving her one part pleasure and one part pain and the pain was fueling her desires. "I swear… it's tearing me apart…"

"This is what your body was made for…" he sneered, pressing his fingers into her back as he moved his hands along her spine then back down her arms, still behind her. "You want me to stop?"

"Don't… you… FUCKING dare!" she screamed out, looking over her shoulder before burying her face in the pillow. "Give it to me… all of it…"

"My goddess…" the Beast laughed as her sculpted her flesh in his hands. He continued pushing inside until his pelvis pushed against her bubble butt and tip kissed her cervix. "This is where I belong… deep inside… right at your womb…"

"Yes… my lover… my Beast… my fucking god…" She closed her eyes and lifted her chin off the pillow to mutter, "Oh god… so good… so deep… so full…"

"So fucking tight…" he growled, moving his fingers up to her hair, nails dragging across her scalp as if he was exploring each and every black and green strand. He slowly pulled back until half his shaft was out of her, covered with her juices that showed part of the circumference of his shaft in a negative view. He slowly pushed back inside, earning her moans and groans once more. "I could do this… all day and night, you know… This could be our lives together… just you and me. Your body and my power. My cock and your mouth… pussy… and even your ass. All of those holes I can and will fill… never ending orgasms, and you can bathe in my cum… inside and out… let your natural beauty radiate with my supernatural energy…"

"Please…" she moaned, her teeth chattering with eagerness as his slow and steady pace was starting to drive her wild. "I want it all… just please… faster… I need it so bad…"

"Then… take it!" He picked up his pistoning motion, making deeper and faster thrusts and causing her pelvis to grind against the pillow with the inevitable additional simulation against her love button and making her body quake and shiver. "I know that cunt of yours is tightening up already… but your orgasms belong to me… you don't cum until I say so…"

"Yes… yes…" she mewed, rocking against his thrusts, turning her head to the side so she could address him. "No matter how bad I want it… I will fight it back…"

"Broken that will so easily…" he taunted, slapping her ass hard, earning a loud yelp and then a dull moan as he rubbed the stinging flesh. "My little fuckdoll… I think you've earned a treat…"

As he sawed in and out of her, her juices seeped around his shaft and dampened the pillow as she moaned out, pushing back against his member so that it was practically piercing her cervix.

"I want you to feel what I can really do…" he growled, and before she could ask what that was, she felt a strange tease at her backdoor. She was in a lustful haze but she could feel that all his limbs her accounted for- his hands on her back and hair, his mouth up above her, his legs holding her in place, and of course, his member buried deep inside her. But there was something chilly… like a tendril or tentacle or something. Jade was frozen, unable to think as it slithered over her asshole, leaving the same warming liquid as his saliva. It was brushing in lazy circles over it, clearly teasing her until finally it slipped past the ring, digging inside, little further or thicker than even Cat's pinkie and started lazily brushing in a circle around the inside of the ring while the tip explored her depths. "Mmmm… so tight… and so hot…"

"Aggghhh…" she whimpered in surprise and rotated her hips back, feeling odd with the cold feeling past her starfish that wasn't a finger or tongue and it seemed to be going a bit deeper. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "What are you… doing?"

"I told you I would have your ass…" he grunted, clearly focused on what he was doing, grabbing her arms in his hands once more to keep her in place as he ravaged her. "If I tried to fuck that tiny little hole, I would probably tear something and as much as I want to drill you deep in your darkest depths… where no one has ever truly had you… I don't need to tear you apart… so we're gonna work out way up. Less painful and softer… for now. The moment I believe your little rosebud will bloom enough for me to fuck it hard and deep with this giant cock currently owning your pussy… I will. But for now… relax…"

Jade knew she should argue and fight him off but it was useless, he overpowered her, and the truth was that she didn't hate it. She loved all the things he'd done to her body really- that was the really fucked up thing. The invisible tendril inside her ass stopped a few inches inside and Jade begin to shake as it began to ossify and grow into the shape of a meaty phallus, growing in length and width to the size somewhat bigger than a toy, but not quite as large as Freddie.

"Uungnghhssssss…" Jade hissed out through clenched teeth, struggling to accept the size in her stretching back door. It wasn't as painful as their first attempt in her shower, but the fullness was a bit uncomfortable. If it wasn't for the lubricating slime that seemed to cover it, she knew she'd be in a world of pain. She cried out, gripping the bedsheets for all she could managed, lifting her ass higher, hoping that would ease the feeling, but the Beast kept her in place. "Fuckingfuck! It's so fucking… shit… thick… and it's so deep…"

"And your ass… is so goddamn tight… I can barely move…" The ghostly appendages lazily sawed in and out in alternating manners of her holes, always keeping her partially filled as one withdrew the other sunk deeper inside her. "Mmmhmm… that's a good rhythm, isn't it… I can tell by the look on your face… you fucking love this don't you… having both your holes filled at once…"

"Sooo full…" she moaned, barely able to form words, mouth open and drool escaping as she felt her insides be compacted over and over, feeling the entry and exit through her inner walls on each side. "It hurts a little… but… shit… it feels sooo good… don't stop…"

"I have no plans on slowing down, let alone stopping…" he chuckled at the idea that he was anywhere close to done using her body. He released both her arms to hold onto her hips to keep control of pounding into her. "Your ass is getting used to me, I think… would you like to feel how it would feel if I took both your holes with my massive fucking cock?"

"Yess…" she whispered, fearing the consequences of her words, but she didn't care. Long had she fantasized about Freddie taking both her holes at once, multiple Freddie's using her body just like the Beast had done tonight. And her lust was in full control. He wasn't the beast anymore… she was the animal that needed to be tamed… and she was growing more docile to his treatment by the second. "Let me feel it…"

"Best brace yourself…" he teased as he pushed inside her bowels and her core at the same time. Jade pulled her hands closer to her body until she got them underneath her to get on her knees and hands, using them for leverage to start pushing back harder onto the intrusions, as if they could go much deeper. "Unngh…"

"OOoohh…ugnhh…" Jade groaned out, suddenly feeling the growth inside her, stretching her wider, causing a searing pain to begin to grow at her ass and she swore she could feel his members rub against one another, knowing only a membrane separated them. She screamed into her pillow as the cock continued to swell, and somehow harden and for a few moments, Jade felt she knew what childbirth might feel like. Luckily, before she could lose her mind completely, it started to move, and she felt the relief that the lubrication provided. The warming, soothing feeling was all her body needed in that moment and she craved for more of it… this was the ultimate closeness in her mind. Surrendering her holes, even the most sacred ones… to her lover… the dark part of Freddie…

She lazily started grinding her ass back at the questionable intruder's apparently ethereal dual pelvis as her mind started to become unglued, only having experienced such a thing when Freddie was below her and filling her canal with his powerful muscle and Sam behind her with her comparably tiny toy invading her back door.

"More… Surrender your body and soul… impale yourself!"

'SMACK'

"Fuck!" she shouted as she felt her right cheek slapped hard, urging her along to push back and grind harder against him, which she immediately responded in complying. Jade forced herself back harder and faster, feeling the dull ache of her body being pushed to its limits but it was nothing compared to the desire to please her man… her spirit… and knowing that when she pleased him, he would allow her that same release she craved so badly. "More… harder… faster…"

'SMACK'

"I'm not moving a muscle until you fuck your own brains out…" he roared, and smacked her cheek again, turning it a deeper shade of red hue than just the natural flush of her heat radiating from her body, urging her to push back with her hands and knees to meet his thrusts. "Use your body… show me that you are more than just some fucksleeve set of holes… show me how bad you want my cum…"

"Fucking shit…" she swore as she attempted to catch her breath, instinctively grinding back at him to see if he could sink a little further into her depths before pushing her joints into overdrive to give him what he asked. "I want it… I want it so fucking bad... Please fill my cunt… fill my ass…"

After a couple minutes of her forcing herself against his member, he seemed to take mercy and began meeting her pushes with some thrusts of his own. Soon, she was the one who could barely move and he was like a man possessed, drilling her full with both members at once.

"That's right… fuck… yes… you're squeezing me so fucking tight…" he growled through gritted teeth. As he pummeled her behind with a force that would leave her behind sore, smashing her round and soft flesh with his pelvis that drilled her hard and deep, the unholy sound filled the room of squishes and smacks and slaps as he defiled her body as she screamed and begged him for more. "No one else will ever fuck you… never this hard… never this deep… never taking both your holes at once…"

"No… one…" she muttered, barely even conscious at this point from being so overloaded with pleasure.

His hands gripped tighter on her hips as he pounded her flesh, causing ever curve to jiggle, and her breasts were swaying like mad. She felt two more chilly tendrils move across her swaying and bouncing breasts, causing a line of goose bumps to form along her skin until the tendrils stopped. A few seconds later, she couldn't believe the feeling as the heavy fleshy melons were gripped tight as if in a strong pair of hands. They softly started kneading them and brushing across her painfully hard and cold nipples as if she had stepped out into a New York winter in a thin shirt and nothing underneath it. The paws cupped her breasts to her, squeezing the extremely hard peaks between what felt like tightly joined fingertips.

Although she knew he was situated above her, drilling her holes in the doggy style position, she soon felt faint cool kisses on the side of her neck and soon another set of 'hands' joined her body of alternating rubbing her hips and up and down her back. That made three pairs of hands, two cocks, and what felt like two mouths. 'What was this thing…' she thought, but her mind was awash as her holes were filled and the hands touched her and molded her in ways she had only dreamt of.

She instantly thought, _"Are there two of them? One behind me, one underneath me?"_

The line of thought was cut off when she felt a set of cold lips around her left nipple that started lazily suckling, growing hotter as they suckled, as if Cat had gotten a hold of her to use her as a binky to help fall asleep. One of the hands was now like a mouth. Soon, the other hand seemed to change form as well and begin suckling on her right. It was like the night that Freddie and Tori both 'nursed' from her breasts, causing her nearly to orgasm just from the feeling.

She closed her eyes and deeply sighed from the affectionate act, parting her lips enough into a silent and shocked moan. It was enough for one of the wispy tendrils to slip past her lips and keep her mouth open as she instinctively tried to close it to swallow down a breath, but she couldn't. A firm grip took a hold of the back of her head once more, but it felt like it was pulling her forward, not back towards him, unseen fingers lacing through her dark locks. She opened her eyes in shock as she suddenly felt a firmness in her mouth as if his fleshy tool had slipped into it once more. She felt it slide past her lips and across her tongue. She couldn't see it and couldn't really identify a taste other than the sweetness of his cock from earlier, once it was free of both his musk and her nectar, but she could feel it keeping her mouth open and beginning to saw in and out. She whimpered as she closed her mouth and slurped around it, feeling as if she was sucking around a Popsicle due to the chill but it wouldn't melt. Soon, the popsicle began to grow to the size she was used to with her lover and found herself enjoying that even more.

"MMmmmmhmmm" As she was trapped by apparently three bodies filling all three of her holes, her pleasure began to steadily creep higher and higher. She moaned and whimpered around the strength in her mouth, slowly tasting her man's musky taste and becoming more enthralled with the act. She reached up with one hand to grip the shaft she couldn't get in her mouth and stroked it, fast and hard, using its natural lubricant and her heaving spit to speed up the act. It was all she could do to focus on it as she felt like she might explode if she didn't have a releases soon. It was growing painfully to hold back for this long, but she wouldn't dare defy him.

The speed eventually picked up until the room was filled with her grunts and the sound her ass being smacked by the unseeable force. Jade moaned and screamed around the cock that stretched her oral cavern wide, as well as her nether lips below, and she wondered how she'd ever sit again with the way he was no doubt stretching her ass to ungodly proportions.

"Unguh Guh guh guh…" Jade's throat sounded as it was fucked into oblivion as she tried to suck and keep up with his pace. Finally, she felt the familiar shiver from it and a twitch later, it fired. The first couple shots went right down her throat and she swallowed quickly to keep herself from choking as the next few shots covered her tongue as she sucked the head. The phallus pulled from her mouth as she gulped for breath, her lungs burned from more oxygen as she had became lost in the task. The invisible cock must have saved the thickest for last as a couple very heavy, globular shots fired onto her face, coating her nose, cheek, and chin.

"MmMmh… Unngh.." Jade licked her lips of what she could and tried to find the words for something sultry but her clit had just been scraped by the spirits, incredible hands and it took all her focus not to fire off again right then and there. She dug her nails into the pillow and growled, "Ssshhhhiiittt… I'm close… right there… right there…"

"Just hold out…"The apparition apparently understood her and continued the steady pace of filling both of her holes with powerful alternating thrusts like cylinders in a high performance car moving one right after the other. "I'm not far off…"

"I… I'm trying…" Jade's mind and body was going into overload, the pleasure would soon take over, and she knew that this would be the last thing she'd do tonight. She was done, and unless he had a way to refill her energy, she would be passed out by the time he was done with her. "It's so hard… I need it so bad… so bad it hurts…"

"Do you want me to give you my warmth, Jade…" the Beast taunted and even Jade could hear the waver in his voice, signaling he was close, "… to fill you up in ways you never imagined?

"More than anything…" she screamed out, reaching up to rub the green release all over her face and breasts before bracing herself back on her hands and knees. "Paint my insides with your love…"

"If you want me to cum inside you…" the spirit growled, kneading her breasts in his palms, squeezing her hypersensitive hardened peaks between his strong fingers as he sawed deeper, pressing his thick tip against the entrance to her womb. "I want you to ask me to… beg me to do just that…"

"Please…" she managed, her breath catching in her throat every other second. "Cum inside me… inside my pussy… in my ass… I want to feel bloated with your release… my god…"

If Jade thought the Beast was giving it his all before, she quickly found out she was wrong when he began thrusting hard, no doubt bruising her pelvis and tailbone, making walking a new impossibility for a while, and his speed was like lightning, battering her cervix for entry.

"You gonna come for me…" he whispered, pulling her hair back. "You ready to soak my cock, Jade?"

"Yesssssssssss!" she hissed, barely able to control her body any longer and she was just waiting on one word to have her release.

"CUM!" the Beast shouted with a powerful smack of her ass.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Jade cried out as her body became electric and the door was opened wide. Every muscles she knew she had and about a million she didn't all snapped at once like a giant rubber band and she ached her back in utter ecstasy, squeezing his cocks so hard, pulling them in deeper almost, as she rode out her orgasm, but he wasn't slowing down and she couldn't even begin to come down off this high. "Jesus shit ffffuuucckkk!"

"Here… I… UNNGGHHH!"

As her inner muscles rippled to milk the intrusions in both her holes and the rest of her muscles seized to lock her body in place, she felt the ethereal muscles flex then suddenly felt an explosion from the tip of the phallus in her love canal of the same substance that was more viscous and stickier than cum that she had partially swallowed. Her core was quickly filled to well above capacity with follow up shots that coated her inner walls with the gluey substance and covering and seeping into the entrance of her womb followed by a second group of shots of the second ethereal manhood emptied deep into her bowls, firing rope after rope of his warm sticky seed that made her whole body tingle making her horny for him once more, despite her body being completely out of commission.

"Uggghhhh…" she softly whimpered, feeling a fullness she had never experienced as the substance clung to her insides. She lifted her right hand off the bed and rubbed over her lower abdomen, feeling it slightly taut with his member as she would Freddie when he sunk deep into her and the strange substance filling her made her feel bloated. She felt her inside further warmth and a greater tingle of her nerves and a greater desire for more.

However, her body needed a break and she clasped back on the bed, her pelvis falling back on the pillow to keep her ass raised a bit. She snuggled her face against the juice covered pillow as her body shuddered from the aftershocks of her release. She heaved for breath as she felt so tired, as if she had run a marathon instead of just being on the receiving end of the powerful and rapid copulation. She usually felt momentarily drained after a satisfying release, then felt reenergized to go again, but this was different. She had the desire in her soul but the body's desired seemed to seep away, giving way only to a dull pain of her used flesh and the warmth of his release, spreading its power through her body.

The concern was quickly clouded over in her mind as she felt the still chilly, but caring caress across her shoulder blades, down her spine and massaging her ass cheeks. He parted them and she felt the invisible meat slide up and down between her fleshy behind, as if they were a bun for him meat to slid through. Her release and his coated her flesh now, sufficiently marked by his greenish delicious cum. If she had the energy to reach back or down and scoop it up to taste, she would have.

He used her rear to cool down for about a minute and enjoying watching the gooey deposits slowly being forced out of her filled holes by her muscles naturally clenching onto the pillow below. She might be able to push some of it out, but the stickiness would cling to her inner walls for a while and unknowingly to her, seep into her very being.

"That was incredible, pet…" The ghostly Beast was satisfied that she had relaxed enough to continue and pushed his crown back into her soppy opening, easily sliding past even her tight opening with the amount of their combination of releases. His insertion forced some of their shared cum out, squelching out onto his rod as he pulled back and pushed back in, getting his pace back up. "Such a dirty girl… so full of our shared releases… Bet you've waited your whole life to feel that full, haven't you?"

"Mmmhmm…" she muttered, barely even registering that he was speaking to her, let alone knowing what the question was. She lifted her chin off the bed and clawed at the sheets, fisting them on either side of her shoulders as she held on to dear life with his pounding away at her.

As another orgasm seemed to be rearing its head, ready to ripped from her body by her powerful lover, and Jade could barely think straight. She finally realized that she was being drained of her energy, perhaps even her life force, but she didn't care. The sex was on another level and she wasn't even worried anymore. She looked over at the television, now playing more scenes of Freddie fucking the shit out of one of those things before grabbing another one to bend her over and pound away. She could have been jealous but she knew she was just as guilty, and she couldn't stop herself.

Jade shook her head, trying to push down the feeling growing in her lower gut, the tell-tale signs that she was going to have another release. She gnashed and growled and shook her head, black and green hair flying about wildly, "No, no… not again… not ag… fuck!"

"You're already cumming again… couldn't get enough… fine…" The ghostly lover ignored her as it needed satisfaction just as much as the confident and self assured dark haired teen. He pushed completing inside her, causing off the chain reaction that it had been building in her gut since it had reentered her. "Cum again!"

She lifted her head off the pillow and cried out, "OHHHHGGGGGFFFFUUUKKK!"

Her inner muscles clenched around the invisible phallus penetrating her deepest recess, attempting to milk it as if it was Freddie's manhood. Her other muscles seized yet trembled with the energy being stored in them like a twisted rubber band. How had he made her cum so quickly and so hard again, she wondered. A thought for another time, she told herself as she felt herself losing all her thoughts. The world being reduced to little more than blurry colors melting into one another.

Her eyes fluttered as she began to loss consciousness from the overload of pleasure, she could feel intangible 'muscle' flexing several times inside her, teasing her inner walls further then as she held onto that last bit of consciousness before things began to go dark, she suddenly felt the almost intangible appendages flex then another wave sudden warmth and stickiness in her furthest depths and her back passage. It was like the warmest, smoothest massage her insides had ever felt, like each and every internal muscle was being treated to a hot tub of relief. As her mind drifted off, completely and utterly exhausted, she wondered what would happen with this warm stuff filling her body, and while there was something that was scary, it was even scarier that she not only didn't care, but hoped he would plaster her insides more once she was awake.

The invisible figure sawed a bit more in and out of her, actually cleaning her canal out a bit of his deposit and onto the sheet below. As he enjoyed being in her tight confines a bit longer, his shape started visibly forming as a fine mist, but quickly condensing into a white solidified shape of a sculptured muscular body. Several more seconds passed until color was forming and completely solidified into Freddie's form that would fool anyone that knew him.

He withdrew from her opening then pulled the pillow out from under her pelvis to allow her to completely rest on the bed. Once, again, he replaced the soiled pillow at her head with the one that had just caught their combined releases from their marathon session. Covered in cum and her nectar, The Beast lifted the barely conscious teen's head and slid it into place, letting her pink and coated face fall right into their 'love puddle.'

"I told you I don't do this soft and sweet stuff, but… perhaps you've earned it, my pet…" He slid up to her right side and partially rolled her to rest against his side, slipping his arm between the bed and the right side of her torso. She seemed to instinctively snuggle up against him even in her unconscious state. He protectively pulled her close to his body yet cockily smiled as he brushed his fingertips up and down her left side from the side swell of her breasts down to her hip. He whispered in a near cocky manner, "Guess it should have been expected that the most dominate in your group was secretly the most submissive… Now that I've overpowered your pesky little mind and made you into my obedient little fuckdoll, we just have the easiest ones to go…"

* * *

 **So, another one bites the dust, or at least the pillow in this case. We also got a peek as to what is happening on the other side of the house with Freddie and how he isn't exactly seeing what's really in front of him either. We will be checking back in on him in the next update, though now that you readers know what he's messing around with, it may certainly add a new layer to the scene. Shouldn't be more than a couple weeks for that to get posted, and if not, I need to get back to working on KTR2 so at the very least, there will be a posting for that story. I really hope everyone enjoyed this one and whether or not you did, please leave a review/comment. Only a few more of these chapters to go and if you have any thoughts or ideas for where this is going, we'd love to hear it.**


	5. Wytches' Brew 2: Succubus Boogaloo

**Twas the night before Christmas,**

 **and all through this fanfic site,**

 **every fan was writing and reading,**

 **getting some inspiration from tonight.**

 **There were so many musings,**

 **Christmas story ideas for the masses**

 **From Potter to Trek, Hunger Games to Doctor Who,**

 **Even Supernatural and Star Wars plots pulled right from asses.**

 **But on this night, a miracle came**

 **In the form of a fanfic you might be reading with shame.**

 **While Christmas and holiday ideas were all the rage,**

 **Two Nickelodeon fans had brought a Halloween to the page.**

 **So timing aside, we hope you enjoy Freddie's second part,**

 **And hope by the end, the second thing beating will be your heart.**

* * *

Freddie rapidly sucked in and released a breath as if he had just finished running an extended sprint, inhaling Cat's sweet scent off her neck and blowing cool air over her damp skin. Cat responded by finding enough strength to snuggle her nose against the side of his cheek and whimpering, feeling more complete than apparently any other point in her life.

She finally opened her eyes and whispered, "So warm… I feel… so…"

He possessively growled to her, "Tight… so tight… snuggled into the sweetest girl on the planet… I should have filled you… a long time ago… let you know… how much you mean to me even if it's just… as friends…"

She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and wiggled her ass back on him with a roll of her hips, making his crown tease her well painted entrance to her womb, and replied with a tired giggle, "You mean a lot to me too… a friend I can share… this… with."

He hissed through clenched teeth to the sensitivity he felt against his crown that had battered her inner ring and feeling perhaps another dribble from his little eye, but he wasn't sure with their mixed fluids bathing his mushroom head.

She stopped to allow them to enjoy their afterglow, sharing sweet and loving kisses that stole a bit of breath from one another, but it didn't matter to either one. They were showing one another that despite not having as deeply romantic feelings for one another, they still had a deep affection for one another and would be there for one another.

After a time where their respective breaths eased off, he carefully lowered her left leg then right leg to settle her back on her feet, moving his hands once freed of holding a leg to grip her hips for stability. She let go of her arm around the back of his neck then slightly leaned forward and rested her hands over the top of his hands.

Freddie looked down at his pelvis pushed fully inside the tiny redhead, nearly flushed with her cute and tight little ass, buried nearly to the hilt within her. It was an erotic sight to his continuing lust-hazed eyes, causing him to slightly flex in her tight canal. He began pulling back, seeing his shaft smeared and practically marinated with their combined release, again discolored slightly with an almost green hue. He gently pushed back inside, his body not wanting to leave her tightness and warmth. He closed his eyes and lowly groaned while she let out a slight whimper.

"So strong…" Cat tightened her hands over his hands, pushing her fingers between his fingers, holding her hips and slightly pushed her tush back to meat slowly sinking. "I need morrrre…"

His hands moved off her hips and slid up her sides, brushing over the warm and slightly perspiration covered skin until he cupped over her small and soft mounds of flesh. His hands naturally started massaging them and his hips lazily pulling back and pushing forward through their combined releases to smear her inner walls and cover his shaft, intending the lazy copulation to be a stepping down from the workout he just experienced with the redhead until he went soft, but that just didn't seem to be happening...

Cat turned her head and brought her right hand back up to cup the back of his head and whimpered, quickly finding his lips to stifle them with a light kiss. Their lips met and danced with one another, pouring their oversensitive feelings they felt in their joined sexes for several moments. Tiny globs of their release began to slip out, onto her legs, as each thrust pushed their shared ooze out.

Once Freddie thought he had cooled down enough, he brought their gentle lovemaking to a stop, sinking as deeply as he could manage without hurting her. His hands brushed back down her sides until he retook her hips. He slowly pulled back again, revealing that his shaft was smeared with their releases, until his crown slipped passed her tight confines and making a popping sound and like a cork, once their lovemaking seal was broken, she began to truly leak, and streams of the gooey lime substance and his plentiful pearlescent release began to flow and drip from her swollen pink sex and onto the carpet.

The redhead sighed with a pleased smile and lulled her head to the side. She turned and stole a quick kiss from him before she walked the two strides to the table without a care that his deposit was starting to run down her inner thighs and turned to rest her cute little rear against the edge of it and Tori's right side, curling her fingers over the edge for balance. She dipped her right hand between her legs to scoop up a little with her fingers then brought them to her lips. She looked straight at Freddie to share a satisfied look as she slipped her digits into her mouth to clean the salty goodness off of them, obscenely moaning and smiling to signify her enjoyment of the taste.

Freddie returned her smile, quite pleased that she enjoyed what they shared and what he left behind inside of her. He glanced down as he continued to recover his breath and noticed that his proudly standing rod hadn't lost any strength, honestly seeming harder, if anything, and that he was rip roaring to continue. The satisfaction that he had experienced in exploding inside and staying in her hot confines for a bit longer after he had finished was incredible to say the least, but now as the afterglow was dissipating, he was starting to ache as though he had remained hard for a while and had received no relief whatsoever. He began to lazily stroke himself, working in their releases and commented with an awkward chuckle, "Ah, girls… I think I might have a problem here…"

"Oh?" Jade swung a leg up and over Sam's near comatose body and slipped off the table. She strolled over to him with slightly wobbly legs to slip up his left side, wrapping her right arm around the small of his back. She lazily drew on his muscular and lightly perspiration covered chest with a sharpened finger and innocently asked, "What kind of problem baby?"

"I'm… well… my…" he snorted out a chuckle, unsure exactly of how he was supposed to explain any of this. "I don't seem to be going… soft."

"So your cock is rock hard?" She cocked her pierced eyebrow and questioned, "And that's supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Well…" He took a few heavy breaths then answered with an awkward smile, "After coming more than once and that hard… it's not exactly normal even when you go on about how incredible I am."

Jade deviously smiled to him, bringing her painted lips to his ear and whispered in a sultry tone, "I don't think that's really a bad problem to have… it just means we'll just have to work… harder to satisfy you. I think of it as…" she teasingly giggled with the hungry look in her eyes, looking at the other girls who were clearly waiting to pounce, "…more of an opportunity for us to start pulling our weight in giving you as much pleasure as you've gone out of your way in giving to us… sucking and fucking this proud thing until it is finally sated…"

She pulled her hand away from his chest where she had doodled with her finger and took a broad, lazy lick from the butt of her palm then pulled his hand away from his shaft and started taking over with a soft, twisting stroke down the full length of his shaft.

"Baby…" He closed his eyes and let out a deep, growling sigh. "So damn good…"

"We will not rest…" She licked his earlobe and continued, "We'll devote ourselves to doing everything we can to satisfy you… no matter how many of us get pounded until we're mush, or how many holes you have fill and dominate… we'll drain you dry as we did during our costume party… Maybe more…"

"That's a pretty big promise…" He opened his eyes, lifting them to meet her piecing blue eyes, and asked with a smirk, "Are you sure you're up for that?"

"Oh baby… I promise…" She maintained the steady twisting stroking manner and sultrily whispered. "We're going to use every trick we have to drain every last drop from these heavy balls then you'll be beyond fine and sleep like a baby… but…"

He cocked an eyebrow and coyly asked, "But?"

"Before we get started… I want you to eat me out… I want you to feast on me…" She kissed his cheek. "…slurping and dipping your tongue in there to clean me out…" She licked across his bottom lip. "…and blow my mind in only the way you can…" She kissed further down at the corner of his mouth. "…and make my juices flow down your throat… because I'm sure you're pretty thirsty after a workout like that…"

Freddie twitched in her hand and her words stoked the fire and lust that had been growing inside of him. His left hand had instinctively palmed over her left ass cheek, slowly kneading it in his hand and fingers playfully digging into the flesh as she spoke, but now moved between her cheeks. His lips crashed into her lips, bullying his tongue past them while his middle and ring finger dipped from behind her slick honey pot that Sam had done a fine job in coaxing to flow. His right hand lifted to cup under her left breast to join in gently kneading it and brushing his thumb over the hard peak.

Jade whimpered into his mouth by the powerful kiss, his digits pushing past her slick folds to lazily pump into her and his expert manipulation of her heavy flesh. She smiled into his mouth, pleased with his approach to tease her a bit, but her eyes were focused on his standing rod, trying to be patient for when it would have a turn with her.

As the couple was distracted with one another, Tori finally detangled herself from Sam (who was still drifting in and out of consciousness) and slipped off the table. She passed Cat a fleeting look from the corner of her eye before dropping down to her knees and slowly crawling to the other two-thirds that made up her being.

She stopped just in front of Freddie and Jade, kneeling before them and resting her ass against her heels to look at them as deities to worship while they were engrossed with each other. She placed her hands on his upper muscular thighs, lazily brushing up and down them with her palms while her hunger grew for him. She softly whispered, unsure if he could hear her while he was lost in deep kisses with Jade and pleasuring her with his hands, "I'm so hungry Freddie… Sam was beyond delicious and I could have feasted on her, but… I need more… I need you… I'm so hungry…" Her eyes were drawn to Freddie's proudly erect shaft that Jade was lovingly stroking and finished in a breathy tone, "…for your… _cock_ …"

Tori didn't wait for a reply, simply pulling Jade's hand aside and lacing her fingers with it to press their palms together, gripping his base then inhaling as much of his rod as she could accept into her mouth.

Freddie sighed and pulled his lips away from his deep kissing of Jade, glancing down to see that Tori was working herself up to a brisk bobbing pace, seemingly lost in the act and desperate for what he had. His groan deepened with the pleasure shooting down his shaft and into his recharging balls while she moaned and slurped around his shaft, tasting the combined taste of his and Cat's release that Jade had expertly stroked into his skin like moisturizer. She swirled her tongue back and forth over the underside of his shaft with each bob of her head and started humming a tune to send vibrations down the powerful muscle in an effort to get him to pop off in record time.

The handsome teen that was the center of the girls' attention turned his mouth back to Jade, deepening the kisses to distract from the pour of pleasure he was feeling into the pale beauty he had in his arm.

Cat remained seated on the edge of the table, grinning and brought a fingertip to her lips, playfully gnawing on the tip of her nail while enjoying the show unfolding in front of her eyes. The fire in her tummy started reigniting and wanting to continue to have fun with the ones she loved. She slipped off the edge of the table and crawled over to the action, carefully and quietly as if she was an actual cat stalking her prey.

She went undetected from the trio, each involved with the other with kissing, groping and in Tori's case, blowing Freddie as if her life depended on it with her rapidly moving head and flinging hair. She slipped up right behind Tori, remaining on her knees and wrapping her arms around to aggressively take hold of her tanned breasts and fingers pinching the chocolate kisses colored tips.

Tori squeezed her eyes shut and whimper louder around Freddie's shaft and felt the former redhead bring her lips to her left ear and whisper in an alluring, yet demanding voice, "Spread your legs."

She felt the immediate need to comply with the surprisingly dominate position of Cat holding her chest, so she scooted her knees apart in remaining kneeling, leaving enough space that would have allowed her to straddle someone's head.

Tori didn't realize that was Cat's intention until she felt the small hands leave her chest and perky breasts off her back then lay down on her back and scooted up so that her face was under the brunette's center. Cat wrapped her arms over the back of her thighs to get a firm grip then went to town in licking Tori's center and up to her puckered back door as if she was devouring a melting treat that needed to be licked up before any dropped to the floor. She cleaned off the light coating she had worked up feasting on Sam and dominating her in Jade's favorite position then moved up to coat the cute little back door with a series of circular swipes of her tongue and quick thrusts to see if she could get it to open up.

The brunette let out a pleasurable scream around Freddie's shaft as the jolt of intoxicating feelings shot up her guts. The surge of pleasure up her body fueled her to increase her intensity of bobbing, hollowing her cheeks to suck more forcefully, causing his crown to bump the back of her throat harder and harder as if it was a battering ram trying to knock down a door.

Freddie broke his deep kiss from Jade and looked down to see Tori's eagerness and groaned, "Fffffuuucckkk…" He spied her being consumed with her attention onto his shaft, eyes closed and moaning loudly around his stiff meat. His hands instinctively picked up kneading Jade's left breast and fingers increased pumping into her heated opening.

Jade licked her lips with a larger forming grin from the up tick of pleasure through her and seeing his enjoyment of her brunette girlfriend. She moved her hand from rubbing and lightly scrapping her nails over his tightened abs to the back of Tori's head, her fingers gripping the darkened hair, and urged her on with a slight push and pull of her palm. She moved her mouth back to deeply kissing her man, swallowing his louder manly, animalistic groans.

As the quartet pleasured one another, Sam finally regained enough of her senses to stir and push herself up with her right elbow and slightly rolling to her left. Her body pleasurably ached and felt exhausted in being so satisfied and pushed to her limits by her friends, torn between satisfaction and annoyance out how well they could have 'beaten' her. She looked through hazy eyes to watch the scene of the four locked with one another. She blinked a few times, processing what she was witnessing and it immediately started getting her heart pumping and skin tingling with added warmth. She took a deeper breath and was immediately hit with the various scents expressed pleasures that helped push her to setting up.

The blonde's eyes roamed over the hot bodies locked in their passions, but stopped when she saw Cat lying on her back with her legs partially spread open and the slow drip of Freddie's deposit from her pink and satisfied opening. She licked her lips and her nostrils flare, believing she could smell the mixture of the pair's releases.

Sam rallied her strength to sit up then slide off the end of the table, barely catching herself from bruising her knees. She stalked over to the unfolding scene, totally ignored as they were locked in increasingly heated passion. She stopped just between Cat's spread and knee bent legs, oblivious to the blonde's approach with her focus on feasting on Tori's sweet honey pot and loosening starfish. She rested on her stomach, lifting her upper body just enough to hide her nipples against the carpet then wrapped her arms around the underside of Cat's thighs to grip over the front of them.

Cat was startled with the unexpected contact on her thighs then let out a muffled high pitch moan of pleasure when she felt Sam's tongue dip into her folds and swirl around to gather it up and obscenely slurping as if she was a woman dying of thirst.

The scream Cat let out sent out a chain reaction through the rest locked in their heated passion: Tori shuddered and whimpered around Freddie's shaft, the vibration nearly overwhelming her system; a shot of additional pleasure went down Freddie's shaft and into his churning balls that caused him to grunt into Jade's mouth and push his fingers deeper inside Jade; the raven haired dominating teen scratched across his abs and let out a whimper to match.

Cat wiggled back and forth, trying to get away from Sam's intense feasting on her sensitive sex, but her ex had too firm a grip on her. Her 'struggling' caused her to lift her cute little ass off the floor, driving her sex into Sam's face and intensifying the sensation running through her body and threatening to blow her mind. She whimpered louder and louder into Tori, hoping to pour some of the pleasure into the hot Latina to keep her sanity.

Tori responded by slurping louder and sucking harder around the flesh covered steel and threatening to dig her nails into Freddie's thighs.

The pleasure Tori was pouring onto his shaft and Jade's soft body pressed against him, sharing in deep and needful kisses caused him to need more. He needed to give and take more and found his solution in Jade.

He broke he kiss, seeing Jade's satisfied and wicked expression that was highlighted with a nice pink flush of her cheeks and the same desire in her eyes. She moved her face to snuggle her nose just in front of his ear and whispered, "I need you right fucking now… no more stalling… I need you to eat me out because my life depends on it…"

Freddie turned a possessive smirk on her then removed his coated fingers from her center, trailing them up between her cheeks and her puckered backdoor. He pulled his fingers away and turned her to face him before slipping his fingers into her mouth.

Jade closed her eyes and moaned around the digits, swirling her tongue around them to clean her nectar off.

The muscular teen didn't give her long as he pulled his hand back then took a firm grip on Jade's hips and dead lifted her up in the air, a considerable showing to his strength and the adrenaline pumping through his veins, to bring her sex even with his mouth.

She let out a yelp in surprise then an unexpected giggle from his dominating action while her body instinctively locked her ankles behind his back. She gripped the back of his head for balance as he moved his face right to her center, the scent of her incredibly smelling sex drawing him to her. He parted his lips, stuck his tongue out then just cut lose with his muscle flicking. He directed his first 'salvo' at her love button, sending a powerful jolt through her and causing her to throw her head back and her let out a high pitch surprise cry, "EEIIIWWWWSHIITTT!"

He followed up with latching his lips around it, suckling it like a tasty piece of hard candy that sent shivers through her and threatened to send her into a full blown seizure. He moved off her love button and dipped his tongue inside her to swirl around to gather up the juices he had worked her up to flowing with his probing fingers that stimulated her inner walls.

Jade's head lulled back and forth, her eyes clenched tight and her nails digging into the back of his head while she desperately muttered over drying lips, "Shit, shit, shit… right… uaggghhh… oh fuck… ewwwuuhhh… right there… right fucking there…"

The pleasurable cries from Jade spurred Tori (as if Cat's desperate feasting on her center in a vain attempt to keep her sanity and/or escape from Sam wasn't enough) to bob her head increased in intensity with taking him deeper and deeper with each movement until he's treating her uvula as a boxing speed bag. Her moans around his meat became louder and more obscene, desperate to get him to pop off in her mouth and gorge herself on his salty release.

Freddie's knees slightly trembled with the intense pleasure Tori was giving his shaft that ran down into his balls then down his legs. There was the potential risk of collapsing with the combination of the brunette servicing him and holding Jade up, but he rallied his resolve and steadied his feet and tightened his grip around her hips. He turned his complete focus onto Jade, licking, slurping and loudly moaning—muffled only because her thighs were squeezing around his head) into her to please every millimeter of her petals and as deep as his tongue could reach inside to please her and gather up her flowing juices. Her taste had always been intoxicating, but she seemed particularly delicious tonight and he couldn't get enough. He wasn't sure why, perhaps the situation or the spiked drink, but at the moment, he really didn't care.

Jade's eyes began to roll back and she started uttering, "Baby, baby… Freddie… I'm… I'm…" Her eyes shot open and tightened her arms around his head and let out, "…fucking god! FUCKKK!"

Her legs and arms wrapped tighter around him, muscles seizing up and her release was so intense she practically exploded on his face with her nectar, covering his nose, mouth and chin with her juices. The tension in her locked muscles started vibrating like a string of an instrument as her body needed to release the explosion while she let out whimpering noises from her throat and out her wide open mouth.

Several seconds past where he didn't let off in feasting the free flow of nectar that had an odd hint of lime flavor to it until her muscles relaxed and she doubled over, cradling his head against her lower pelvis and trembled with the afterglow setting in for her.

The cry of the unofficial leader of the ladies release coincided with Tori letting out a muffled cry around Freddie's shaft that was stuffed in her mouth as Cat pushed her over the edge with her experienced tongue. She shook and scratched down Freddie's thighs while the redhead pushed up with her heels to drive her center against Sam's face and practically squirt on her face. Sam held on tight and licked up everything draining from the redhead's center, her juices and the last of Freddie's release that hadn't made it into her womb, not caring about any displeasure she could be feeling with the over stimulation.

Once the wave of pleasure passed through Tori, her energy seemed to have been sapped from her release, pulling her mouth off Freddie's well cleaned yet spittle covered shaft and rolled away from straddling Cat's face and collapsed back onto the rug covered floor. Her cheeks were flushed and she huffed for breath, her perky tits rising and falling.

Cat on the other hand seemed rejuvenated instead of drained as she normally would after a powerful release. She pushed Sam's face away from her center with a soft pressing of her palm against her forehead.

Sam relented to the pressure, pulling her face away from the overly sweet and newly laced salty centered. She was about to comment that she wasn't done, but the former redhead ignored her and was quick to jump on the helpless brunette. Cat straddling over her pelvis and pulled her back up into a seated position, snaking her hands behind her back. She crashed her lips against the hot Latina's mouth and bullied her tongue past the pink lips to share with her the flavor she had gathered from the future pop star's flower.

Tori whimpered from the aggressive kissing, but put up no fight and let Cat set the pace. She barely had the strength to brush her hands up and down the smaller girl's back.

The sudden absence of Cat's sweet and salty filled honey pot momentarily annoyed Sam, doubly so when she was ignored and her ex turned her attention to Tori, but she scooted over and sat to the redhead's right. She pulled the childlike teen's right arm away from Tori to slip her left one under Cat's arm and around her side while her other arm slipped behind Tori's back to have a girl in each one of her arms. She bullied her way into the kissing to share what little was left of Freddie's load she was able to get out of the petite girl's core with them, causing the three to share deep moans and whimpers of passion and flavors on everyone's lips and tongues.

As the three girls were making out together, Freddie finished his cleaning of Jade's opening to the tune of her whimpers of overstimulation, but nothing that even began to resemble an objection. His desire for her grew exponentially with her closeness and delightful taste of her release on his tongue, a sweeter taste than usual that made his mouth almost burn for more. And while he believed he had his lust under control, after devouring Jade, his twitching and aching shaft demanded attention outwardly signaling such a desire.

He carefully let her slip one leg off his shoulder then the other, catching the underside of her legs to hook over the inside of his elbow joint and gripping her ass firmly in his hands, still amazed a body could feel tight and soft at the same time. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and crashed her lips against his hungry mouth, getting to taste herself on his lips and show her much needed desire for him. And from the way she moaned and ground against him, this desire was unlike anything he'd ever seen with her.

"Wow… you are really on fire tonight…" the former tech producer whispered. He naturally pulled her closer to him, trapping his shaft between their abdomens and brushing the underside of his shaft along her heated opening, causing the girl in his arms to naturally grind against it. "I don't know what's going on with me but… fuck… I can barely contain myself…"

"Then don't…" she moaned, her slick netherlips leaking more of her dew along his throbbing shaft. Her words were seductive with a slight tremble as his shaft teased her sex. "I wasn't playing… when I told you… to use me… use us…"

"I don't want… to lose control…" The couple's making out and grinding against one another intensified and further fueled each other close to a frenzy for perhaps another minute before Freddie broke the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and heaved for breath, Jade's flushed cheeks showing how worked up he had gotten her. He whispered in a desirable groan, "I need you…"

"Me too… so I need you… to… Give. Me. Everything…" Jade pulled her left arm back and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb over the cheekbone and answered with a wicked smile, "Take me… Fucking take me _now_ …"

"Unggh…" Freddie allowed her to slip from his grip to rest her feet on the floor then grabbed her hips to spin her around, causing her to playfully yelp. He wasted no time in gripping his base to line up his crown to her practically molten opening, then put a little pressure for his mushroom head to slip past her folds with a slick slurping sound. "Shhhhhittttt… ungh… so tight and hot…"

"Push… push it all…" Jade deeply sighed out as her muscles nearly instantly wrapped around the welcomed intrusion, stretching and reaching as Freddie felt even bigger than usual tonight, the pronounced veins added an almost ribbed effect she could feel every inch of. "Hoooollly FUCKINGSHITTTT… Slow! Please! I… I want to… feel it… goddamn…feel it all… sink in… inside my… my tiny little cunt…"

"My home…" Freddie moved his right hand back to her hips and pulled her back to him while pushing forward, trying to take his time but as he felt her body shiver and his own needs burning up inside, he couldn't help himself, sinking completely into her, his swollen head pressed tight against the entrance to her womb in barely over a second. His pelvis now flush with her supple ass, his hands reached around to her stomach to keep her in place. "Ohhh… mhmhm… I needed this…"

The massive push had left her momentarily speechless, mouth frozen in a silent scream, eyes wide that he had invaded her so fully and so fast, that for a moment, he feared he had broken her. She finally reached back and grabbed his hands on her hips and threw her head back, letting out a deep moaning cry, "Urrragghhh…"

"That's it, baby… feel me… all of me…" He ground against her, letting his crown tease the opening of her womb, drawing out deeper moans from his love then pulled back to about half his length. He pushed back inside with a harder thrust then pulled back to begin a steady cycle of thrusting, not speedy, but determined. Freddie steadily picked up speed and force, tightening his grip around her hips to hold her as he drew satisfaction from her tight, warm and slick opening, thrusting so completely, he had to be battering her cervix. He was concerned about Jade, of course, but it was his chance to be selfish, and she'd asked for it. She felt hotter and tighter than ever and he couldn't stop himself from taking advantage. "I've never… wanted to fuck… ANYONE… as much as I want you… right now… The Beast… its really taking over…"

"Let it out!" she cried, shaking as she was willingly impaled over and over, pushing her back against his thrusts to make it even more powerful, flesh bouncing and jiggling with each movement. "I. Want. The. Beeeeast!"

"Take him!" he growled as her surrendered to his basest of instincts. A loud popping sound started filling the room of her ass bouncing off his pelvis and their mutual breaths picked up sprinkled with painfully pleasurable groans and mews and moans. His hands soon brushed up her sides until he cupped under her heavy orbs shaking and swaying with the heavy motion. He then spread his fingers out over the front of her breasts to get better leverage, squeezing them, as he threw more of his lower back into his deep and rapid thrusts that rocked her body. Through gritted teeth, he muttered, "Every fucking inch of you is fucking amazing…"

"FUCKKKKK YYYESSSSSSS!" Jade cried out with a near blood curdling scream as the powerful muscle forcing her inner walls apart and crown striking her inner entrance, did not hold back. It wasn't drawn out or super powerful, but Freddie knew she had cum, but there would be no mercy for her yet. Both aware that pain would come tomorrow and nothing else mattered now but their bodies. Finding her words once more, she came back to beg him for more. "That's goddamn it, baby… fucking cut loose with me… give me every single goddamn thing you have… drill that tight fucking pussy you just made a goddamn meal out of with that massive fucking tree trunk you call a cock… fucking use me like… a fuckdoll… to get off… oh fuuuckkk! I… I… Again!"

"Yes!" he almost roared back, becoming more animalistic by the second. He complied with her wishes, and once more ignored her squeezing hole's vise like power and thrust in and out, further picking up the pace, tightening his grip over her breasts and threatening to leave nail marks in them, her hard pink peaks pressed tightly between the bases of his middle and ring fingers. "You… are… mine…"

"Forever and fucking always!" Jade inhaled barely remaining functional after the second rushed release, and wildly shook her head about, whipping her dark locks around, shouting, "Yes! YES! FUCKING YES! FUCK ME FREDDIE! FUCK ME NICE AND HARD! FUCK!"

As the powerful young man was unleashing his animalistic desires on his love that threatened to break her tailbone, Sam pulled away from the brunette and former redhead and stood up on wobbly feet. She had her fair share of releases and was still recovering from the effects of such powerful releases, but her will and desire for the pair gave her a second—perhaps third wind—and started slithering over to them.

She stopped just in front of them, both too lost to notice her, to watch the incredible sight of Freddie throwing his back into pounding Jade's rear, making his shaft sliding in and out of her like a high performance sports car, while gripping and massaging her breasts for hand holds and giving her additional pleasure. The man was like a goddamn artist. Her eyes drifted to Jade, desperately trying to find something to grasp between covering his hands on her heavy mounds of flesh while her body quaked with each hard smack of Freddie's pelvis against her ass and dark locks flying on either side of her reddening makeup smeared face. Her eyes were half open and her tongue was just short of hanging out and Sam clearly recognized the look all too well.

"Oh Jade… Jade… Jade…" The blonde reached out and slipped her hand behind Jade's head, letting her fingers lace through her dark locks then pulled her hear drooling head to look at her. She wickedly smiled towards Jade's strained expression with her mind slowly turning to little more than mush. She whispered in a clearly mocking tone, "He's really giving it to you, isn't he? Shoving that big bad cock so hard and fast and so fucking deep that you… you never imagined anything hitting you quite that way, did you? Wrecking that tight body of yours… stretching that pretty pink twat out like a rubber band you think might snap… turning it all to mush with desire?"

"Uhhnnngh…" Jade was just moaning and groaning, barely giving a nod of her head while she was swept up in Freddie's aggressive lovemaking. "Uhhh huhhh…"

"You shoulda known you were fucked the moment you laid eyes on my man here… but just to make sure you don't lose all your brains… here's a job for that mouth…" Sam put some pressure on the back of Jade's head to bring it down to her awaiting right breast. She smashed her face against the soft pale flesh, threatening to smother the taller teen and coaxed her with a desirable hiss, "Open up Jade and show me what you got… how you'd nurse from Momma after he gets done turning your brain and pussy into absolute mush…"

Jade hungrily latched her mouth around the surrounding flesh outside the areola and slurped for all her worth, trying to enjoy the flesh while being drilled by the man of her dreams. It gave her the needed distraction to last a bit longer with his shaft hitting all the right places and the underside sliding across her internal bundle of nerves.

"Ugggahhh… that's right…" The blonde licked her lips and praised, pressing her hand tighter against the dark hair. "Everyone loves sucking your fat soft tits, but let's see how good your mouth is when you have to do it…"

"MMmmhmm…" The pale teen intensified her suckling, pulling the skin taut around the nipple while her tongue went to town licking over the pink nub. "Shllurrpp…"

"You're a good little submissive slut, aren't you?" Sam sighed as she tilted Jade's head from side to side with the tight grip in her hair to rub her face into her soft marshmallow like breast despite her body quaking with each hard thrust from Freddie, until finally Sam brought her slobbering face to her over breast and forced her face against it. "SSsshhhiiittt… that's it Jade… show me what you got…"

Jade's body continued to shudder in time with Freddie's driving his shaft to the hilt inside her and smashing his pelvis against her reddening ass while she moaned and whimpered around the sensitive nipple, nearly screaming into the muffling flesh.

The blonde apparently had gotten her satisfaction with Jade's attention as her tip was reddening and brought Jade's face back up level with her. She kept her hand fisting the black hair while she raised her left hand and cupped the side of Jade's right cheek, spreading her fingers and crashed her mouth against the pink lips, forcing her tongue past Jade's for a deep and moan infused kiss.

The pair shared deep and powerful kisses, battling tongues for several seconds until Sam broke the kiss and admonished her, "You know… that wasn't very nice of you Jade… trying to knock me out for the… rest of the night… so you could have him… all to… yourself…"

Jade licked her lips as she fought for breath with him pounding it out of her snatch, slowing down so she could savor the blonde. She muttered with a smile barely above the sound of her heaving for breath and the sound of Freddie's pelvis slapping her ass, "You can't… can't blame a girl… for trying…"

"The fuck I can't…" Sam snarled with the faintest of grins. She leaned down and licked up Jade's cheek, a clear sign of dominance. "I can blame you for a lot of things, but…"

"Show Jade some affection…" Freddie interrupted. "She's earned a little something…"

"As you wish…" The blonde's mouth went to kiss down her chin, along her jaw line, then down her neck while she palmed over Freddie's hand holding the left breast in place. Her mouth eventually reached the heavy fatty tissue and forced her mouth around the nipple between Freddie's fingers. He removed his hand from the side and grabbed her torso just underneath it to allow Sam to take over. "I can fucking taste how much you two are sweating… I love it…"

Sam let go of Jade's hair to cup underneath the now bouncing flesh to hold it steady while she suckled, slurped and flicked her tongue over the pink nub. Her left hand trailed down from her smooth and tightening abdomen to between her legs, parting her fingers to brush over either side of Freddie's sawing shaft. She started brushing up and down her parted lips while her mouth intensified sucking on the nub.

Jade's eyes soon started rolling into the back of her head from the triple 'assault' she was experiencing with Freddie's pounding shaft, Sam's lips on her sensitive tip and her brushing fingers over her lips, teasing her clit. She thought she'd pass out from the pleasure before she'd get her release if it wasn't for the mildly growing pain in her left nipple.

Sam was sucking on it like a vacuum then playfully gnawing on it with her front teeth then back to sucking on it. She'd pull her mouth away with a considerable popping noise as she held onto the flesh to the last possible moment before it slipped past her lips and popped back into place. She'd latch on again and continue the cycle several more times before Jade began to groan, "Sam! Sam… I… arggaghhh… fuck… wait… you're goin'… going to… ugghhffuuckk…"

The tiny blood vessels under the skin just around the areola popped, sending a momentary spike of pain through her, but moments later she was a washed with pleasure as the jolt of pain intensified her pleasure.

"A hickey…" Jade licked her lips and huffed for breath then looked down at the smiling blonde. She muttered with a grin plastered on her face, "You fucking bitch…"

"Yup…" Sam moved her face back even with Jade and answered in a breathy tone, "Oh you know you loved it…"

"Yeah… I did…" She tilted her head to the side and managed to take a powerful kiss from Sam. "But only he gets to mark me…"

As the girls started making out and Sam continued to massage one breast and finger her stretched opening, Freddie started to quicken his pace once more, hoping that this would lead both he and Jade to the almost Biblical release they had to be leading to.

On the floor, Tori and Cat's make out had intensified, leading them to carefully fall over to their sides and desperately run their hands up and down each other's bodies.

"You taste so good…" The former redhead started kissing down Tori's neck, breathing in her sweaty scent, until she reached her collarbone. She playfully licked it then made a diagonal for the left breast. Her lips kissed down the left side of Tori's chest, taking particular interest in suckling from the hard chocolate pebble. "Hehehe… so hard…"

"Mmmmm…" Tori ran her fingers through Cat's hair, playfully scratching the back of her scalp. "Nobody loves my girls quite like you…"

Cat surprisingly took little time on the tip and started kissing down the side of Tori's torso while rotating her lower body with her knees to lie perpendicular to the brunette. She continued kissing until she reached the hip bone then eventually turned completely around to throw her left leg over Tori's face, allowing her to hover her entrance over the Latina's mouth. She braced her hands on either side of the lying girl's hips before diving her face into the brunette's opening. She licked and slurped and rubbed her chin over Tori's love button.

"Unggh…" Tori immediately responded by getting her arms under Cat's thighs and cupping over the cute little ass cheeks. She pulled them apart and started rapidly licking the sweet flower with her dexterous tongue that was nearly an even match for Freddie's tongue.

"Ooohh…" Cat immediately whimpered into Tori's opening from the direct and aggressive attention, sending vibrations into the future popstar. "Please… don't stop…"

The pair quickly got into a contest of who could eat the other out to a release the fastest, one part unspoken competition, one part wanting to enjoy each other's unique flavors.

"Sweet… So sweet…" Tori clearly had the advantage in stamina with her time with Jade and the superior position of running her tongue to the cute little love button all the way to her tight little starfish. She'd take long aggressive licks up the nether lips then twirl the tip of her tongue over the rosebud then back down and tease the bundle of nerves. "And I can still taste him on you…"

The technique soon caused the butterflies to start bouncing around in Cat's lower gut, much to her dismay as she wasn't done enjoying the brunette's flower and didn't want to so easily 'lose' to Tori.

"Unghooo… Tor… Tori…" Cat pulled her mouth away from Tori's center, pushing herself up on her hands and crying out, "Wait… not yet… I'm not… I'm not… Tori, please, wait… I'm not… EEWWWIIIEEEAAAHHH!"

The former redhead bowed her back, pushing out her perky chest more and attempted to dig her nails into the rug underneath them. She rotated her hips, grinding her entrance against Tori's face as a fresh wave of her sweet nectar seeped out of her entrance and her nerves were overwhelmed with pleasure.

"That's so sexy…" Tori's tongue swirled like mad to catch up a sweet taste and push between her folds to stimulate her just a little more. "I could almost drink you for breakfast…"

The wave passed over Cat fairly quickly as her reserves were soon waning. Her arms gave out and she collapsed, resting her right cheek on Tori's right thigh. She shuddered from the aftershocks and simply laid there to allow Tori to continue enjoying her sweet peach.

Over at the threesome, Sam's fingers sped up brushing over Jade's swollen love button while Freddie continued to hammer her body home. She broke the kiss and saw the struggle in Jade's eyes to last a bit longer for her man to get his satisfaction.

"Jade…" The blonde took a compassionate approach with the usual thorn in her side (just the byproduct of her being such a rose in her life she mused from time to time) and encouraged her, "Go ahead and cum around his cock and soak my fingers… go ahead… you know you both want it… have him clean you out real good and I bet it'll set him right off to milk him again…"

"She's right…" Freddie heard Sam's words and his primal side roared to give his love such a release. His hands tightened around Jade's sides and put in the last bit of effort he had into pounding her opening raw. "Don't fight it, baby… I will give you as many releases as you want… I want to feel your delicious girl cum drip from this well fucked hole…"

Jade's eyes started fluttering with the extra bit of stimulation and she just huffed out breath that was forced out of her lungs by the forcefulness of this thrusts for several more seconds until the tension in her gut snapped.

"OHGGGGHHFUCCKKINGGODDDD!" Jade let out a wail as her ecstasy overcame her and she was bathed in pleasure with her head flipping back and pushing her chest out into Freddie's and Sam's hands. "IIIIIIIIIyyyy!"

Her inner muscles clenched around him, but they couldn't slow down his rapid thrusting. The added tightness only intensified and drug out Jade's release and added the already considerable amount of pleasure around his shaft. She had lost count of how many times he'd made her shiver and shake as he ripped orgasm after orgasm from her flawless body.

Sam kept up the rubbing and teasing of the 'mean girl's' reddened and protruding clit, to help push Jade further and was rewarded with her fingers smearing a fresh release of honey on the raven's nether lips and Freddie's shaft. She couldn't help herself but to bring her hand to her lips to taste the escaping juices and musk mixture the couple had created, moaning as the flavor danced along her tongue.

Jade's ecstasy lasted for several long and intense seconds with muscles tightening and relaxing and nerves firing off signals that would short-circuit her brain. Her muscles finally relaxed and turned into practically jelly, slumping in Freddie's grip and truly becoming a doll for his benefit.

"Almost there, baby…" Freddie's thrusting became easier with the muscles only lightly spasming and additional slickness, but he was reaching his limit again after experiencing her intense release around his shaft. He gnashed his teeth and growled out, "I'm getting close again… so fucking close…"

"Innn Mmmai mmmouff…" Jade moaned, unintelligibly as it seemed she really had been broken. Her hand moved from his neck to touch her face before looking to Jade.

"We want to taste you!" Sam shouted over Jade's shoulder, just in case Freddie couldn't understand. "You've probably got a fucking gallon of that goddamn good stuff ready by now and I want it… we want it… on our fucking tongues until our bellies are full…"

"Might be over estimating, Sam…" Freddie was reluctant to pull away from such hot confines, but Sam was able to pull hard enough on Jade to pull her away just in time of his furthest withdraw from her to pop his shaft out all the way with a sickening slurp. "But I could try…"

After Freddie's shaft withdrew from Jade's tightening and trembling confines, a leaking, gaping hole was left, already beginning to tighten back up. Sam helped her drop to her knees as her legs were so wobbly that it was a barely controlled fall without her help, still quaking from the aftershocks of her release.

Sam knelt in front of his left leg while Jade managed to get her feet under her sore ass to kneel in front of his right leg. The blonde's right hand grasped the upper half of his shaft while the raven colored teen's left hand grabbed the lower half after regaining enough of her wits, though one look at the goth showed that she was essentially on autopilot at this point.

"Your cock smells so fucking good…" Sam moaned, stroking to her best ability, knowing she was far more capable of speech than her 'partner.' The pair worked in tandem to stroke his shaft, working in Jade's release as lubricant with them rubbing their free hands on the inside of his thighs and massaging his jewels while trading off swiping their tongues over his crown. "Fucking marinated in those pussy juices… the moment you cum, we're going to clean this thing until you're ready to pop again…"

"Come on Freddie… we need this hot load…" Jade pleaded, her eyes looking like a child begging in a toy store. The well-worn raven haired goddess licked her lips and huffed out, following up with an intense and desperate look in her eyes, "I've earned it baby, haven't I?"

"You know she has…" The shorter teen added with a breathy tone. "She was, and will be again once she recovers, a nice tight and hot hole for you to fuck to your heart's content… and I helped out… shouldn't we get it?"

"Every drop…" Freddie's eyes started rolling back as the intensity in the pleasure going down his shaft into his balls was about to satisfy his primal side. "I feel it… I'm coming…"

Sam licked the crown a few more times, trying to keep her tongue out and mouth open as best she could, then huffed a hot breath against it, "Paint our fucking faces with it… I want to lick this hot bitch's face clean…"

"Ditto…" Jade huffed out, with a mild grin at the blonde "I need to see her pink face glow white with that godly essence before I take my tongue to it…"

"Oh godddd…" The image of such a sight popped into Freddie's head, breaking the last of his resistance. He threw his head back and growled, feeling the pleasure boiling over down his shaft from their stroking and their coaxing.

"Don't hold back an ounce!" Sam growled.

"Urraggahhh… sshhhrrriiitttt… frrruuccckkk…" he growled until the pleasure finally battered down his control and he cut loose, firing such a heavy and forceful load, it actually hurt a bit.

The first heavy shot roped across the tip of Sam's nose, her upper lip and especially her extended tongue followed by a second one globbing heavily on her tongue and chin, as they furiously pumped him. A mighty third barely missed her eye and splashed over her cheek.

Jade was able to pull his shaft away from pointing mostly at Sam for the following weaker shots, though still quite heavy compared to his normal releases, to strike across her right cheek, a sizable amount on her tongue, and a shot on her chin.

The pair continued stroking him off for a few more seconds, getting out a few weaker, watery shots across their mouths and chins before his groans indicate that their attention was too much.

The pair let his shaft go and immediately crashed lips with one another, sharing each of what they had of his deposit. Their hands instantly roamed over each other's bodies, gripping any amount of flesh they could touch, particularly massaging each other's breasts as naturally some of his release dripped onto their respective chests. They seemed more content to massage it into each other's skin than to break away from their hot and heavy making out to clean off each other's chests, no matter how sticky it seemed to make them.

Tori finally pulled away from Cat and started to crawl to the action of the salt and pepper haired teens exchanging deep and affectionate kisses. She slipped up to Jade's right, wrapping her arm around the pale girl's lower back just above the curvature of her ass. Jade broke her kiss from Sam and tilted her head to the left as she initiated a kiss with Tori.

The brunette moaned in response from the affection and tasting a bit of the remnant of Freddie's load on Jade's tongue and moaned from the salty-sweet goodness.

Sam may have lost Jade's mouth, but she moved her face to the right side of her neck and peppered it with kisses, wanting to taste the flushed flesh as well as anything that may have dripped there.

As the blonde was distracted kissing Jade's neck and massaging her left mound of flesh, Cat managed to recover enough consciousness and realize what fun she was missing and crawled up to the blonde's right side. She cupped under Sam's chin and pulled her away from the side of Jade's neck for a playful kiss, tasting more than a little of Freddie's powerful release coating her eager tongue.

Freddie looked down at the girls almost warring in their shared enjoyment of what had just occurred, all looking more than a little content with his strong release which he had never imagined having the reserves for, but there was no question that his problem was still persisting. He was going to bemoan the almost painful need for more, as if his tank had automatically been refilled the moment he'd emptied it, but he was caught off guard as one of them seemed far from finished with him.

Tori grabbed his shaft, wrestling it away from his hand and looking up at him with a hungry gaze. She started stroking him and licking over her crown to help relief the tension in his powerful weapon and clean up any residue of his release that had dribbled out from his little eye.

"Tasting you and Jade…" she moaned, pressing his spent, but still rock hard somehow, shaft against her cheek before slapping her tongue with it, preparing to take him deep in her mouth. Her hot breath teased his shimmering flesh pole. "I fucking love how you taste together…"

Freddie looked down at the sweet wholesome teen's hungry expression, the little tigress she kept hidden. Her gorgeous eyes looked up at him with such utter devotion as his thick cock stretched her mouth wide, bobbing slowly and hollowing her cheeks, desperate for the combination of flavors dancing along her tongue. The sight stirred his Beast once more, wanting to share the primal urge he saw shining in her eyes. Tori may not have been built for the hard stuff like Jade, but he wasn't concerned any longer. The sweet and talented gorgeous girl was becoming little more than a set of fuckholes to his lust clouded brain.

"I need this…" The brunette licked her lips and uttered in time of her stroking hand, "I need this cock inside me… so deep and thick… stretching my tiny little pussy out… pushing those muscles I never imagined having, let alone using, apart… filling me over and over again… while I just cum nonstop on it… God… I need you to fuck me and fuck me hard… just like you did Jade…"

The juxtaposed sight of one of the sweetest girls he knew asking… no, demanding… that he do such vulgar things to her perfect body fueled the fire already still raging inside him… enticing the Beast that was asserting more control and demanded to be fully let out, edging him closer and closer to a completely feral state.

"Up… now," he practically growled at the sultry brunette. He reached down and grabbed her forearms, pulling her to her feet, earning a surprised gasp from her mouth as his member was pulled away from her suctioning lips. He spun her in an instant, sending her hair whipping around, and walked her around the still involved girls to the end of the table. "Down."

Before she could even begin to respond or tease, he roughly pushed her forward over the edge and kicked out to her ankles to get her to spread her legs. She instantly complied while palming over the surface of the table a little wider than her shoulders and keeping her chin lifted and upper body above the table. There was no question that she was of the highest anticipation for what he was about to do. "Touch me, tease me… I want you to treat me like your dirtiest little slut…"

"You think you're a big girl, huh?" he taunted her as he gripped her tight and shapely little ass that could always get him going and pulled the cheeks apart revealing her absolutely miniscule rosebud. He had always wanted to take her ass, but had held himself back because he knew there was no way she could handle him, but tonight… it was right there and he was so fucking hard… His swollen head pushed forward at her asshole, leaking a little precum at her balloon knot and he could hear her whimper. "Too much for the so called 'dirtiest slut?'"

"I…" she moaned, looking back at him with eyes that begged for his mercy and that she was willing to give him whatever he wanted if he asked. "It's yours if you want it… You're just so fucking big, and I'm… I mean, I've never had more than a finger there really… and-"

"Simply teasing, Tori…" he smirked, running his hands up and down her back until they came back to pull her caramel cheeks apart. "I'm going to fuck your ass one day… but I'm going to make sure we have a gallon of lube at the ready…"

"Thank you, Fr-"

His rod was standing proudly enough without any assistance with his hands to press his crown against her folds, the rapidly fading rational part of his mind hoping in that Cat had loosened her up enough not to hurt her, then gave one good hard thrust to the hilt, pushing her muscles aside.

Tori straightened her arms push herself higher and threw her head back with a fling of her hair and shouted, "FUCK!"

Freddie moved his hands to her hips for a firm grip and went from zero to sixty in a blink of an eye, pounding away at her without a care if he was hurting her or potentially tearing anything. She had surrendered herself and begged him… the dark beastly version of him… to fuck her body into jelly and he would not stop until his need was sated.

She squinted, dug her nails into the tablecloth and wailed out, "OH FUCK FREDDIE!" She started making stressful mews and moan, but threw in the encouragement with breath being torn from her lips, "Yes! Yes! Pound me! Fuck my tiny pussy!"

The former tech producer eagerly obliged, digging into his reserves to give her the same attention as he had given Jade. He pulled back about half way then drove into her to the hilt with each thrust that caused a loud popping sound from their flesh smacking together, putting a considerable strain on his lower back and causing his leg muscles to burn with exertion. However, he was in the zone with the incredible feelings he was experiences being joined like this to the beautiful girl that seemed to complete his trio with Jade.

"That's my dirty little fucking whore…" he roared out as he brought her ass back against him to meet his thrusts. "Take my cock you beautiful fucking angel! Take it and cum that sweet nectar all over it! I want… I want Jade to taste you… every time she… sucks me off… for the next… week!"

She wildly flung her head side to side, allowing her hair to freely whip around and cried out, "Yes! YES! Fuck me 'til I can't walk! FUCK ME! Make me cum! Makemecummmm! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOU! ARRGGGHHH!"

Freddie couldn't remember when Tori had undid her braids to let her hair freely flow, but at the moment, he didn't care and just appreciated being able to reach out to tangle his fingers into her hair at her scalp and pull her more off the table for leverage as he pounded away, her plump ass jiggling with each thrust. "You like that?! You like the way I drill this tiny little cunt?!"

"Yuuuhss…" Any other words she was going to utter died on her smiling lips and just grunted with laced high pitched sounds with each breath that was literally fucked out of her each time she took a breath as he pounded her hard and fast, feeling so overtaken by his strength. She was cumming but he was overtaking her body so hard and fast she barely had a second to enjoy the release. Her eyes rolled back and her smile grew bigger to an almost delirious expression, loving being his perfect little fuckdoll.

"I want to hear you… use that angelic voice of yours to scream out what you are…" He pulled on her hair just a little more, pulling her chest off the table to let her heavy B-cups jiggle with each smack of his pelvis against her ass and bashing her upper thighs against the edge of the table that left little doubt would leave bruises by the morning. He pulled his hand off her right hip and smacked her right cheek, turning the tanned skin a hue of pink and making the flesh sting. "Are you my dirty little slut?"

"Yes! Forever and always!" Tori yelped out, but it just fueled her desire and pleasure coursing through her even if she may have preferred the gentler treatment most of the time. She pressed her palms hard against the table for leverage and pushed back to meet his thrusts and help his pull on her hips, punctuating with firm spanks. "I am your slut! Your whore! Your fuckdoll! Your cum dumpster! Anything and everything you want me to be!"

"And what do you want?" he growled, pulled her up completely so he could roar into her ear. "What does the desperate little slut desire from me?"

"Br… Brrr…" She looked over her right shoulder, some of her wild hair obscuring her right eye, and began to mutter between shortening breaths, "Break… brea… kkk…"

"Seriously?" Freddie moved his hand off massaging her stinging ass and cupped her right breast, kneading it with his powerful grip and occasionally pinching the chocolate tip topping her mocha color flesh, and growled into her left ear after pulling on her hair a little more, "A break? You want a fucking break? You talk so big and bad like you're truly an obedient fuckpuppet… but you want to tap out? Is it really too much… for you? What a disappointment and-"

"No…" she huffed, clearly barely keeping it together. Tori stared back at him with the tigress inside, meeting his animalistic gaze and hissed, "No… break… me… break… meeeee…"

"I'm not going to just break you…" The Beast inside him roared to the forefront, pleased that his secondary mate had requested such an act and his body responded in kind with his continued pounding. He moved his hand off her breast, depending on his grip in her hair and forward momentum to hold her in place, and down her smooth and taut stomach to between her legs. He found her swollen love button and rapidly brushed the pad of his middle finger over it. "I'm going to break you into a million pieces, and then build you back up… so you can bend to my darkest fantasies rather than just break…"

"Yes…." The brunette's eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open with the tip of her tongue sticking out, making grunting sounds with each breath of air forced out of her lungs and spittle running off her lips and down her chin, as her tongue began its excape attempt. "I… yours…"

Jade finally broke away from kissing her dearest friend and blonde sexual rival. She stood up and walked around her man to climb onto the table. She sat down and opened her legs to rest one on each side of Tori. She scooted forward and slipped her fingers through Tori's dark locks to take over Freddie's grip in her hair. She pulled her back down to bring her face to her center, forcing her mouth against her nether lips. "Put those moans to good use, Vega…"

"Mmmhmm…" Tori moved her hands off the table and grabbed over the top of Jade's thighs, digging her nails into the pale flesh to begin to leave red indentations. She closed her eyes and deeply moaned against the slick opening, sending vibrations through Jade and eagerly started licking and slurping to help focus her mind from not being overloaded with pleasure, but it was a terribly losing battle.

"Ssssshhhiiittt…" Jade hissed out with the surge of pleasure going up her belly and to her womb. Her grip on Tori's hair intensified, pushing her deeper to reach all the places even Freddie struggled devouring. "Nobody eats pussy like Tori fucking Vega!"

"She wanted to be my dirty little slut…" Freddie's hands moved back to Tori's hips to take full control of her body and picked up his pace into pounding her, smirking, almost fiendishly, at Jade. "I'd say she's well on her way..."

"Yeah she is…" Jade huffed out with baited breath with a wicked smile on her face. "That's it baby, pound that little twat of hers… make her gush… on your cock and balls… and drip down onto the carpet… better yet—OH FUCK!"

"Keep showing Jade how good you feel, Tori…" Freddie grunted as he smacked her supple ass once more, slowing his pace down, but thrusting with considerable force. "I want you to make her cum as hard I make you…"

"MMMHHMM!" Tori practically screamed into Jade's delicious canal.

Jade threw her head back as a considerable jolt went through her and interrupt her taunting mind. She dropped her chin and huffed a few breaths with a grin growing larger. She playfully scratched the back of Tori's head in encouragement with the locks between her fingers, "That's it baby… you're doing fantastic…" She lifted her eyes to meet Freddie's eyes and continued, "Where was I? Yeah… fuck… better yet… make her pass out… send her off to… dreamland… and leave the rest… of the night for… us…"

A quick thought passed Freddie's mind that she should have still been in dreamland with the pounding he had given her, but it was brushed aside as fall leaves caught in the wind and his mind was focused back onto giving Tori all he possessed. He pulled his right hand away from her hip and pulled it back for a power swat of Tori's right cheek, reddened and stinging from the earlier slaps. The combination of pain of pleasure caused her to scream into Jade's opening, sending a greater vibration into her and causing her to let out another high pitch scream, "Fucking shit!"

As the trio continued with their erotic dance, Sam pulled Cat onto her feet and walked her to the opposite wall, stopping only with the petite girl's back hit the wall. She smashed her mouth against the eager redhead and bullied her tongue passed her lips, something Cat wouldn't have objected to at the moment anyway.

She broke the kiss almost as soon as she began it, confident she had established her dominance, the pushed her up the wall with a firm grip on the girl's tight ass so that her face was even with the former redhead's soft swell of a chest. Her mouth latched onto the left nipple, hard enough to cut glass and areole's tightened to the size of a dime. She obscenely moaned into the soft flesh, suckling and swirling her tongue to rival anything the sweet girl had done to her.

Cat's eyes rolled back and she let out a high pitch whine, digging her fingernails into her shoulders. Her hips wiggled wildly with the battering of tingling feeling coming from her breast.

Sam moved her right leg forward, pushing her thigh against Cat's center to hold her in place and give her something to grind against to let the nervous energy out.

The former redhead did just that, but was unprepared of the additional stimulation shooting through her. She let out higher and higher pitches of desperate whimpering as her breath became shorter and shorter, trapped against the wall with Sam hungrily slurping and licking her chest and her hips instinctively rotating on their own against her thigh. Her chest felt electrified with every nerve ending firing off with the aggressive use of lips and tongue and her center burning up with desired heat and leaking like a broken faucet against Sam's thigh, knowing her ex would soon finish her off one way or the other.

At the end of the table, Freddie felt Tori tightening around him more, signally to him that she was reaching her peak once more. One thought pierced through the haze of desire as he pushed her higher and higher to her release: would he tumble after her from her slick, warm and tight confines and if he didn't, would he be able to stop himself from pistoning into her until she really did collapse?

He pounded her for another half minute with the sound of his heart roaring, the slapping of his pelvis against Tori's ass, now so red it was questionable whether she could sit for a week, her muffled cries into Jade's opening, his love's encouraging raunchy words and Cat's screams behind him filling his ears.

The crumbling dam to hold back Tori's release finally broke, allowing the bent up pleasure wash over her and caused the brunette to let out a scream that was muffled with her mouth filled with Jade's opening. Her body shuddered and her back concaved, inadvertently pushing her ass back against him while her fingers clawed into Jade's thighs.

"FUCK!" Jade cried out with a laugh as she felt a shudder go through her, the pleasure of a mini-release from Tori's shout washing over any pain she felt from the digging nails. Jade may have quaked a bit, but Tori was having a near seizure beneath her, writhing in pleasurable torture, and she felt ashamed a little that she didn't want it to stop.

Freddie pushed fully into her, relishing in the feeling of the tight confines attempting to milk him for all their worth, but not quite pushing him over the edge. He moved his hands off her hips and grabbed her arms, pulling them off the table and holding her by the inner joint. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself while his lazily ground his pelvis against her reddened ass and mushroom head pushing against her inner ring, begging for entrance to her womb.

Tori whimpered from the powerful muscle brushing over her over-stimulated nerves of her silky inner walls while Jade scooted forward to let her legs dangle off the edge of the table on either side of Tori's hips. She smirked at seeing Tori a barely conscious rag doll, brushing her palms up and down the brunette's sides a few times then cupped her soft perky B-cups and pinched the tender nipples.

The brunette lifted her eyes to meet Jade's confidently mocking expression and heard, "So you're still awake… good… more fun for us…"

Her left hand brushed back down the toned stomach until she slipped her digits between her legs and began lazily brushing over the pair's joined sexes.

Tori's eyes rolled back and deeply sighed in helplessness, "Ahgghh…"

Freddie felt his love's fingertips brush on his sliver of exposed manhood, the spot between his base and balls and Tori's inner muscles squeeze around him. He softly growled and began to saw in and out of the lithe brunette, using her arm's inner joints as reins, needing his fulfillment.

Against the wall behind them, Cat was rolling her head back and forth and barely keeping her eyes open as the pleasure and pain from Sam's intense attention to her chest (leaving two visible hickies around her nipples and working on another one) turning her mind to mush. She lifted her chin and whimpered out as the blonde pulled her lips off the tanned flesh with a loud pop.

Sam snuggled her nose against the hard and saliva covered pebble and growled against the skin, "Mine…" She started kissing down Cat's abdomen while her hands lifted the exhausted former redhead until the smaller girl's feet was off the floor and she dropped to her knees. She threw a tanned stem over her right shoulder and went straight in to feast on the redhead's sweet center.

Cat lifted her right arm and palmed over the wall beside her face and gripped the back of Sam's head to keep her mouth smashed to her opening. Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering as the pleasure was already short-circuiting her already addled brain with Sam's experienced tongue licking up all her honey and touching every square millimeter of her outer lips, then digging between her folds.

Over at the table, Tori was just as trapped as the former redhead between Freddie pounding her from behind with her arms held back as reins while Jade stole what little breath she could take with deep and powerful kisses, massaging her left breast with playful pinches and her left hand furiously rubbing up and down her parted slit and love button. The other thing she had in common with the petite teen was that her mind was turning into mush with all the sources of stimulation which dulled her hearing of the trio's groans, mews, moans and whimpers that sounded like a well tuned choir and was causing her body to rush to what most likely be a debilitating release.

The brunette was able to endure the rough pounding that would leave her bottom and inner muscles sore for days and delicate fingers over her lips for another minute before the tension in her gut snapped beyond all repair, sending an explosion of ecstasy throughout her body. She let out a struggled scream that died on her lips within seconds as her nerves overloaded and her muscles tensed to the point of locking her in place, other than her inner muscles attempting to clench around Freddie's still pistoning rod.

Tori's body shuddered and all other senses whited out other than the powerful grip on her arms, her left breast and the diddling on her swollen love button. Her body remained on autopilot with its trembling and heavy release of nectar that coated over Freddie's balls and dripped down her inner thighs that just increased the sloshing noise of his thrusts.

Several more seconds passed before her muscles began to relax and she slumped completely into Freddie's grip and frenzied plowing into her. He would have continued to do so with the incredible tightness he had felt and the need for his release if it wasn't for her distressful, barely conscious whimpers that signaled she was simply in pain at this point with her nerves being overloaded with pleasure, and only feeling the pain of over stimulation.

Freddie reigned in the Beast once more, fighting for control, but still took him several cycles of pounding into her before he could bring himself to a stop. He loosened his grip on her arms and let her drop almost lifelessly onto Jade, barely conscious as she snuggled her face against the side of the sitting teen's neck.

Jade trailed her fingertips up and down Tori's sweaty back while her left hand remained between the Latina's legs, lazily brushing over her fingertips over the nectar covered nether lips while her legs trembled on either side.

The muscular teen took a step back, withdrawing from Tori's tight confines, and took several deep and heaving breaths. He glanced down at her reddened tight ass, thoroughly used to both their satisfaction… well, more for Tori's satisfaction as he looked down at his still jutting muscle. As much pleasure he had experienced being inside her when she reached her peak for a second time, he still hadn't reached his fulfillment.

He was about to comment to Jade for her to jump in, but was cut off by a shout behind him.

"AEEEIWWWIIIWWEE!" Cat let out a high pitch scream as the wave of pleasure rippled through her. Her scream not only filled the room, but she hit the right note to cause one of the glasses in the middle of the table to break and fall apart. Her cry trailed off as she pushed out all the air from her lungs and her body was still shuddering and riding out the feeling running from her entrance to the rest of her body. She dug her nails into the wall beside her head and into the back of Sam's head, threatening to break the skin of her scalp. "SAMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!"

The former redhead shuddered several more times, her body wrecked from pleasure and nerve endings shot before her grip slacked and she lay slumped against the wall, her knees bent nearly to her chin. Her eyes mostly rolled back into her head and eyelids fluttered as her chest heaved for breath through a sore throat. She did however wear a delirious smile on her flushed face, unsure of her surroundings with her limbs numb and her center pleasantly aching with the release she had just experienced.

Sam let Cat's leg slip off her shoulder then allowed her body to unceremoniously slide down the wall in a heap. She stood up and laced her fingers through Cat's hair as she cupped the back of her head then pulled her slightly forward off the wall to bring her face to her own aching center. She rubbed her cute little quivering nose against her protruding love button to get some much needed stimulation and signal to Cat that she wasn't finished with the petite girl.

Cat roused from her semi-conscious state and instinctively stuck her tongue out to lazily lick Sam's core, but it was a weak and feeble attempt. It would have been nice on a lazy Sunday morning, but it was more frustrating than anything with how much Sam needed to be satisfied and growled to signal as much, "Come on Cat… put that Kitty tongue to work. I need my fucking pussy devoured…"

"More like destroyed…" Jade's voice muttered several feet behind the blonde. The former mean girl licked Tori's left earlobe then gave Freddie a wicked look as she suggested, "I got Vega… take care of that blonde fucking tart before she really does hurt poor Kitty Cat…"

"Will do…" Freddie looked over his shoulder to see that the blonde let Cat slide her back down the wall and sit on the floor and Sam was 'encouraging' her, for lack of a better term, to feast on her opening to little avail. He turned and walked to Sam, grabbing her by the upper arms and spun her in place, surprising her from his presence. "Let her rest…"

"But I need a-"

Before she could even complete the thought, he pressed her against the wall beside Cat and crashed his lips against her 'O' shaped surprised mouth. His hands went up to start mauling the right breast while his other hand went down to grip her side and hips, his thumb applying pressure to her hairless mound. He pushed forward and brushed the underside of his rod up and down her slick slit as he taunted her, "Is this what you need, Princess?"

"Uh huh…" Sam whimpered into his mouth, raising her hands above her head and allowing him to tease and grind against her body. She was quickly rewarded with her submissiveness as Freddie trailed his lips down the swell of flesh he was holding and quickly mouthed over it, trying to take as much of it into his mouth as possible. He suckled hard around the flesh while his tongue rapidly flicked over the hardened nub causing her to moan in what sounded as much like pain as pleasure. "Did you need these fucking fruits sucked?"

"Yes…" she cried out as he suckled harder, trying not to move so that he could have as much of her as he wanted, however he wanted. "So fucking bad…"

He pulled his mouth back, loudly slurping over her flesh until he caught the teat between his teeth and gently pulled on it before releasing the elastic flesh to snap back to her breast and cause the fatty mound of flesh to jiggle. He repeated this several times to draw delightful hisses from the blonde's lips before latching back onto it like a hungry baby.

Trying to ignore the aggressive and growingly desperate teen, Jade eased Tori down to the floor, rolling the exhausted girl onto her back. She knelt down to the lying girl's left side and looked down with a near predatory gaze. She gently massaged the mocha breasts to play with the exhausted and helpless little thing.

"So vulnerable, Vega…"Jade purred, running her hands all over the tanned torso at her mercy. "Does it make you hotter knowing I could do whatever I wanted to you right now and you couldn't… as if you ever would… fight me?"

"Mmmhmmm…" Tori rolled her head from side to side, distressfully whimpering from the stimulation as her body desperately needed a break, but Jade wasn't willing to give her. "I… I can't…"

The dominating teen's smile grew in seeing that the brunette was finished for the evening and saw from the corner of her eye Cat looking nearly as exhausted. She turned her full gaze to the former redhead and curled her right pointer finger for the petite girl to crawl over to them. "Here Kitty, Kitty…"

The redhead found the strength to throw herself forward to get on her hands and knees, crawling a bit like a newborn of her namesake. She still heaved for a few breaths as she was able to manage to get one hand in front of the other to start crawling over to the pair. After several laboring shuffles, she reached the pair and Jade immediately reached out and cupped the base of Cat's skull. She brought her lips to the smaller girl's mouth and took a deep and powerful kiss, stealing more of her breath.

Cat closed her eyes and whimpered, but surrendered to the kiss the conveyed Jade's desire, carnal and spiritually, for her.

"That's a good girl…" The kiss lasted several more seconds until Jade released her and guided her down to snuggle up with Tori, each embracing the other and threatened to doze off to sleep. "You girls be good… this will all be over soon…"

Jade rested back to have a seat, slipping her right leg over as if she was going to sit cross-legged on the floor, but raised her left knee up to rest her forearm across to have a comfortable seat in watching what was about to unfold.

"I'm ready to use this body like it was always intended…" Over at the wall, Freddie pulled his mouth from the well-attended (and nearly bruised) flushed flesh covered in his spittle and moved to force his tongue past the blonde's puffy and shaking lips. He used the distraction to his advantage to slip his arms under her thighs and gripped her thick ass, easily lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs over the inside of his elbow joints and around his biceps for her heels to meet at his lower back while he began slipping inside. "I know what you really need, Princess… you need cock. Deep inside this hot and tight cunny Cat was too weak to use… Thrusting in and out… over and over… hard as I can… battering that cervix into mush… nonstop… until you are just as comatose as the others…"

She wanted to respond but simply planted her lips to his and grunted into his mouth as her tongue slipped out, mind going blank as his powerful muscle pushed her inner muscles apart to accommodate his notable size in one steady thrust, not bothering to ease himself inside. This was Sam after all…

They started alternately tilting their heads to maul each other's mouths as he quickly worked himself into a pace to really pound her into the wall. The noise of her flesh hitting the wall with a crack and his pelvis against her crotch with a slurping sound filled the room, indicating the sheer force he was delivering against her body would undoubtedly leave her ass, lower back, and crotch battered and bruised come the morning, not to mention what he was doing to her on the inside.

Freddie apparently didn't have much concern about such a fate with the blonde that had defined so much of his life. He just rutted against her for all his worth to reach that release he prayed would lift this curse. And to feel the satisfaction of being inside her incredibly tight and near burning confines, the sounds of her stressful grunts and groans that joined the sounds of smacking flesh, muscle, and bone like a choir soon filled the room and urged Freddie to continue instead of begin concerned about her wellbeing, least long any satisfaction she could have been experiencing. He needed to cum more than he needed oxygen, in his mind, and rationality was once again an afterthought.

As Freddie threatened to use Sam's body to punch a hole through the opposite wall, Jade got up to leave the brunette and former redhead to their own devices, or deviances, in this case, leaving them with a word of sardonic advice, "You two play nice now… or not… I'm good either way…"

Jade strutted over to the occupied pair as if she owned the room and to a certain extent, she did as she was the one that had set up this trap and de facto leader of her sisters. From the slight reflection on a nearby silver chalice, her true form could be seen- hairless blue lycra skin covering her thin, hunched form, a mouth full of sharp teeth and topped with giant glowing red eyes that looked nearly gelatinous. She was the strongest of the succubae that resided in the house, and it was her role to help her sisters feed. Luckily, though the only male staying in the house, this one seemed to provide more than enough sustenance for the hungry demons. And his images of who they should be and how they should act more than allowed them to make him believe it was all real.

Finally, 'Jade' stopped a few paces behind her man, watching him plow into the uppity blonde as if she was little more than a rag doll. Her legs were basically jelly as they freely bounced over Freddie's straining and powerful biceps. Her eyes traveled down his back, tense with exertion and covered with a film of sweat from his rapid movements to drill into Sam, as well as the rest of the girls over and over and over again. Her eyes stopped on his rear and back of his thighs, tensing just as much to keep her held up as he was thrusting, and attempting to maintain his balance as he began to lose control, Sam's bouncing feet occasionally obscuring her view.

She broke her eyes away from the godly physique of her prey and completed her stroll over to them, pressing her supple chest against his back and her pelvis against his ass. She palmed over his sides then up his tight abs and chest to run up and down them. She brought her lips to his left ear to whispered, "Enjoying your little fuckdoll? She's been needing a little fucking discipline lately…"

"Yes…" his eyes were focused on Sam's bouncing chest and answered. "Always a good little fuckdoll… that needs… to know her… place… like someone else I know sometimes…"

"I've never denied my place… I just happen to love being put there…" She grinned against his ear and replied, "But good… I'm glad that our little plan worked out… you deserved it."

"I don't deserve any, much less all of this…" He growled with a bit of spittle leaving his lips and falling down on Sam's tight abdomen, "But this certainly… is a… fantastic… plan…"

She licked his earlobe and asked, "More than you could ever know…"

He glanced over his shoulder and slowed down a fraction of his speed and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I guess it's too late to do anything about it now… so here's part of our secret…" she menacingly laughed. "We put a little something in your drink… to keep you going and going and going without needing a break. To keep you fucking and to keep you cumming…"

"You…" he slowed down a hair, just enough to take in enough breath to clearly be heard by both girls. "You did what?"

"We wanted to treat you… and us, because it had been sooooo long… so… we just wanted to give you a little something that would let your body match your will to our needs… and then some, I guess…" Jade looked more than a little amused with herself as she looked over his body and back to his slowly thrusting rod. "I realized when we were having our marathon sex in the bathroom before you left, that it wasn't fair you couldn't have as many explosive releases as you could give to me, so… we whipped a little something up…"

"You…" His eyes went a little wide and the more rational side of his brain partially reasserted itself at the news that they would actually drug him than just spiking a drink. "I have no words, Jade…"

"Well," she began as she playfully nicked at his earlobes with her teeth and slipped her left hand down until she could cup his balls and give a gentle squeeze before he could object then added, "You could start with a 'Thank you' and I'll definitely let you know you know how welcome you really are."

Freddie closed his eyes and groaned from the palming of his heavy sacks. He should have been furious with her and the others for drugging him, one part out of pride, as needing something like the blue little pill was beyond insulting, another part he could never conceive of doing such a thing to any of them. However, being inside Sam's warm tight sleeve and the other girls' this evening had felt incredible and his drive for more had already started clouding his conscious mind, he couldn't be too worked up about it. If he remembered it in the morning, he'd either have to reward her or punish her, either way it would be a good time for them.

He didn't think much more of it as he focused back on pounding Sam into loving oblivion, quickly picking his speed back up. Jade decided to help out by reaching out and aggressively womanhandling the bouncing heavy flesh, throwing in the occasional pinch as a retort to the love mark she had left on her earlier.

Sam couldn't handle Freddie's power for very long despite her boasts about her sexual prowess that she would test against Jade, especially having already been fucked silly by him and double teamed by the formal rivals. The handling of her chest was simply the tipping point of a few extra seconds shaved off her release.

"AHHGGGHH! FUCCCCKKSSHHHIIITTT!" she growled out as her body seized up, her muscles locking up, but shivering as if she had just been pulled out of a tub of ice water. Her legs attempted to lock around his hips, but they were uselessly shaking just like the rest of her body against the steel-like man drilling her without mercy.

Freddie paid no mind as he kept thrusting through her release, the act prolonging her release and making an obscene sloshing sound at their joined sexes. Jade helped him by giving Sam's now bright pink orbs a nearly painful squeeze and slightly twisting her peaks like she was adjusting an old radio.

Sam grunted out several breaths that were forced out of her lungs by the impact of Freddie's thrusting. Her body continued to shake, nerve endings short-circuiting with the various cross-signals of pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head as her mind fogged up with pleasure, momentarily seeing a rainbow of color across her vision before a blinding white light took hold of every receptor behind her eye, then followed by a sharp and sudden darkness.

Her muscles relaxed and she slumped her head to the side, letting out distressful grunts and mews as she lost consciousness and he continued to pump into her, still aching for a release of his own.

"As much as I love to see that body of hers collapse like a puppet whose strings were cut…" Jade let him carry on for several more moments before she lightly tapped him on the shoulder and praised him in a whisper, "She's tapped out. You put her in her place…"

Freddie stopped, pushing completely into her one last time, demanding entry to her womb, and grinding his pelvis against her center before pulling out and letting her feet touch the ground. Her legs unfortunately were too weak to actually support her weight, so her knees immediately began to bend and slide down until she dropped unceremoniously on her rear, her now empty hole leaking what seemed like a quart of that bright green viscous fluid.

"Jade…" He heaved for breath and a near feral expression appeared on his face, his need not yet satisfied. "I can't stop… I need…"

"I know, baby…" The leader of the ladies turned his head to look at the other pair of girls that were devoted to each other and to him. She teased him with a breathy tone, "Two extremely submissive and tired, but no less eager, dolls to choose from… take your pick…"

"Lucky me…" Freddie hungrily grinned, knowing full well who he'd choose and walked over to Tori and Cat, leaving Sam to either recover or tap out for the rest of the night, hovering in and out of consciousness. "Sam was just the beginning… I should finish what I started with Tori…"

Cat had recovered enough to move from just snuggling up against Tori's right side to lazily suckling from her right chocolate chip and lazily twiddling her love button. Apparently she was determined to not come in last place in what had turned into an endurance test for the girls.

The couple reached the snuggling pair. Jade knelt down to pull Cat away from Tori, earning her a pouty look, but was quickly sated with Jade giving her gentle nudge to take her right nipple into her mouth. She accepted the 'gift' and lazily suckled from the hard, pink tip. Jade closed her eyes and deeply sighed from the jolt of electrical tingle for the life giving teat. She playfully scratched the back of Cat's head to encourage her 'nursing' as a distraction for Freddie's next move.

Freddie grabbed Tori under her armpits and picked her up onto unsteady feet for a moment then turning her to the left and laying her back onto the table with her ass hanging off the edge. He spread her legs wide with a firm grip on her ankles and lined back up to her center and plunged back inside her to the hilt pulling her legs as he thrust, using her lower limbs as his new reins.

"Ungnghh…" Tori pushed her chest up and dug the back of her head against the hard surface, letting out a strangled cry, "FUUCCCCKkkkk Ffffrredddiiieee…"

"I am…" He pulled back and pushed back with a hard thrust, quickly cycling up to a fast pace as a man possessed. His eyes focused on her lithe and lightly glistening form quaking with each hard rut against her, her perky breast jiggling and limbs trembling and feel her heels bounce against the back of his thighs. She was nothing but a complete rag doll for his own pleasure and the half, tired smirk she could direct at him spoke volumes of her complete and utter acceptance of such a position.

Over next to them, Cat was still snuggling up against Jade's breast for companionship. She lightly mewed while enjoying the flesh binky, keeping her eyes closed and getting lost in the moment.

"Such a sweet girl…" Jade took advantage of the lull in the former redhead's attention to slip her hand down Cat's left thigh and between her legs, careful brushing her middle and ring finger over the cooling sex. "But I think you wanna be bad a little more…"

"Mmmhmm…" Cat mewed, tensing as she was still a bit sore, but there was no denying the fire in her taut belly.

"Am I right?" The mere sliding of her pads caused Cat to shudder in Jade's grasp and stir the desire for attention once more. She suckled harder from Jade as the taller teen whispered, "Still want more Kitty? I figured you did… and I know exactly who can give it to you… before her brain gets fucked completely into mush…"

Jade pulled Cat's face away from the heavy mound of flesh and directed a commanding stare into her eyes then nodded over to the on the table, where Jade's lovers were rutting like wild animals in the hottest of heats.

Cat found the strength to pull herself up onto her knees, resting her hands on them. She shakily reached over to the edge of the table and pulled herself onto unstable feet then slipped onto the table. She lifted her left leg and threw it over Tori's face, blocking Freddie's view of the brunette's nearly delirious expression and replacing it with her own cute and tight little ass, wiggling and wriggling against Tori's still hungry mouth. She bent forwards a bit, resting her palms against the table's surface for balance and lazily rotating her hips like a belly dancer to encourage Tori to get her mouth working.

Tori muffled a heavy moan against the nether lips then started licking over them and pushing past the folds with her gifted tongue to get her juices flowing again. She'd gather some of the forming moisture out to add to her spittle in covering the folds then teased the love button with the tip of her tongue, causing Cat to shiver and grind more against the hot Latina's face and hoping to use her nose to bump the bundle of nerves.

Freddie released Tori's legs to lazily hang off the edge of the table, bouncing in time with his steady thrusts. He gripped her right hip while he reached out and gave Cat's right cheek a swat.

The petite girl let out a little whelp then looked over her right shoulder, looking hurt and slightly said for a moment. As soon as he saw she was confused on how to feel, the former tech producer gave her a feral, possessive smile as if she belonged to him to do as he wished. And tonight, it seemed there was no question she was, so she returned with a smirk and glint in her eyes that signaled that she was in total agreement with such sentiment.

He couldn't help himself and carefully braced his hands on either side of Tori to bend forward and began to alternately spank and lick Cat's gyrating ass, occasionally moving his extended tongue to the crack and tease the puckered starfish. She tasted delicious, no matter where he tasted her, even moreso than usual, like a piece of candy… perhaps cotton candy with what little fat was on her body that was so soft. He couldn't get enough of her taste while pumping his cock into the future pop star's nearly inhumanly tight pussy, pushing and gripping him further and further to another desperate release that was sure to be his strongest yet.

Cat's head was lulled back and she was squeaking and whimpering in delight from the duel attention to her backside, knowing it wouldn't take too long for her butterflies to escape again.

Jade momentarily watched the sight, licking her lips and feeling content in watching her man get such satisfaction with the two girls. Her hand trailed down her body without thought, sending a shiver through it until she reached between her legs. The gentle brush of her fingertips sent a practical jolt through her.

She got up from her seat on the floor and crawled to them until she was underneath the end of the table and in front of Tori's hanging ass off the end of the table and Freddie's swinging balls. Her mouth opened wide and she stuck her tongue hoping to get a lick of his swaying stones, but also to catch the juices and deep nectar that the thrusts were drawing out of her delicious cunt.

Cat threw her head back and let out a walloping cry, digging her nails into the white table cloth and grinding hard on Tori's face as she experienced another body filling release. She shuddered several times as if she was going into a seizure, letting out stressful squeaks and her juices freely flowing onto Tori's face. Her body continued to tremble, desperately trying to find an outlet to the energy that had exploded in her gut until her muscles could take no more and gave out. She slumped forward, heaving for breath as her diaphragm began to work again to draw and expel air from her lungs and her tight little ass trembled for a bit more. She finally rolled off straddling Tori's face and lay by the edge of the table, delicately balancing from falling off the edge of the table.

"Angel… you've got something on your face… that I will be more than happy to take care of…" Freddie leaned forward again, balancing his hands on either side of her upper torso to make sure he wasn't putting any undo weight across Tori's body and eagerly began to kiss and lick off the sweet nectar covering her lips and chin. His hips slowed down, but kept the power of his thrusts. Tori quickly returned the gesture, drawing upon the last of her reserves to share her affections and the former redhead's release that covered her cheeks, lips and chin.

"Fr…Freeeeddie…"After several more moments of her intense squeezing of her pelvic muscles, trying to hold back her release to meet his, she couldn't endure it for any longer and gave in as her whole felt like it snapped into a thousand pieces. "HOLLLLYYYYYY GODDDDD! FRREEDDDDDDIIEEEEEE!"

He pulled his mouth straight to hers, trying to muffle the sound that ran the risk of shattering something else, but almost immediately found that he was in a similar spot. Only having a moment between her scream ending and his own end hitting like a freight train, he buried his face against the side of her neck and grunted hard, letting out a roar that was muffled against her mocha skin as the tension in his lower pelvis snapped.

"Yessss…" he moaned, feeling long churning shots firing from his tip in such heavy bursts that he wondered if he'd torn his urethra. But the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of his release and the feeling of Tori's warm and comfortable hole milking all he could offer. Freddie humped against her several times, making sure that he finished emptying his tank into her from his fourth release since he arrived at the spooky house.

"Oh my… that was…" Tori reached up with her right hand and affectionately scratched the back of his head. Her eyes were fluttering as her other hand moved over her belly where his deposit was now resting. It was clear that there was something sweet going on, the implication that his seed would grow in her womb eventually, and with what felt like a fire hose going off inside her, it could have been sooner than either anticipated. "Freddie… I'm so… so… full…"

Freddie straightened himself up and looked down at the exhausted and well fucked Latina teen. Her head had rolled to the side, glancing at Cat with fluttering eyelids and softly heaved for breath. Her tanned, mocha colored skin had various spots of deep pink hue and covered in a fine layer of sweat that Jade loved to describe more as her oozing ocean water.

He rubbed his palms up and down her trembling thighs, still experiencing the aftershocks of their nearly shared release, then eventually moved up her sides and brushing his thumbs across the outer edge of her abdomen. The gentle strokes of his hands seemed to ease the trembling muscles under the tight belly and the deeper muscles under them that were still wrapped tightly around his shaft. They continued to gently massage it, milking him for any more of his release that hadn't exploded from his tip. She wanted every drop…

Once they both seemed to settle down, he took a step back, feeling overwhelming satisfaction in feeling the Latina's slick canal and releasing powerful and satisfied load, but it was short lived when he saw that he was still as hard as ever. He felt confusion, but that was quickly overwhelmed with the need to continue, but saw that Tori appeared out for the count and Cat appeared in the same condition. The Latina's lower body was now pointing toward the ground, causing their mixture to slowly drip from her spent and swollen sex. He glanced over to Sam finally rousing to consciousness, but she wasn't in any shape to continue other than being a limp doll. Maybe if I need my cock sucked, he thought, as that was Sam's favorite activity. He turned his head and saw Jade, casually relaxing as she watched the show and giving him a wicked smile and gaze look that told him if he wanted her, he'd have to come and get her.

"Last woman standing, I see…" He took the one stride to her, pulling her to him and picking her up. She wrapped arms over his shoulders, around the back of his neck and smashed her lips against his mouth while her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist. He cupped under her ass and turned and walked a few paces down the table, somehow navigating with looking from the corner of his eye and reaching out to pull out a chair. "So to speak, at least…"

He dropped them down into the seat and continued to trade deep and heated kisses. She maintained the kissing while she pulled her legs out from behind him to balance on either side of the chair then began to grind her center against his balls and on the underside of his proudly standing shaft.

"I can't take much more…" Freddie shivered and let out a deep breath into her mouth before pulling his lips away. He looked her in the eyes and groaned, "I'm exhausted beyond belief and I need to rest, but… I'm so hard, baby… so fucking hard… and I can feel the cum already swelling back up…"

"I'll take it all… just like always…" Jade reached down between them and lazily stroked him, giving him the relief he needed despite the fact that his rod was starting to flush red with all the attention it had received and only hadn't become chapped due to the girls' nearly free flowing releases. She cocked her head to the right and sultrily whispered, "I know you're hard, baby… I know, but that's what we're here for… all four of us will take care of you… sucking and fucking day in and day out… we're loving every moment being with you…"

Freddie ran his hands up and down her sides, brushing over the outer swell of her breasts with his thumbs each time he reached them. "So am I… so am I…"

"I need you inside me again…" She pushed up with her feet, reached under her to properly align with him than sank back down on him, struggling for a few moments to accept his girth. After a few tries, his swollen crown pushed aside her petals and she sank completely onto the proud rod. "I've never felt complete without this massive fucking thing inside me since the first time we made love…"

"Me either…" He grabbed her hips and lifted her halfway up his shaft then let her sink back down. He quickly repeated the cycle until she was bouncing on his lap like a bucking bronco. She let out a series of high pitch whines as she crashed down hard enough for his crown to bash the entrance to her womb and dig deeper into her. "You are my goddess…"

"Even when I'm a demon?" she moaned, her role slipping a bit from her true nature.

"Especially then…" He parted his lips and practically inhaled her left bouncing mound of flesh, slurping the teat into his mouth. He hungrily sucked on the mound of flesh while is tongue went to work to keep the pink nub hard enough to cut through glass. He picked her up and lowered her with ease, impaling her molten sex over and over, feeling like he might die if he didn't cum soon and no one deserved it more than Jade. He felt like it might have been her fault, honestly, but he really couldn't remember why. "I can't stop… I need your body so bad… I respect you and I love you… but I want to do the most disrespectful things to your body…"

"Do them!" Her cry of pleasure trailed off and she collapsed forward, dropping her head onto his right shoulder and deeply breathed his scent, filling her burning lungs. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, comforting her and relishing in the feeling of her release. His rod twitched in her hot, tight confines that responded by massaging the fleshy steal, giving them an added level of pleasure and keeping at bay the aching that his rod felt each time he wasn't getting some attention by the girls. "I am yours to use until the day you die! Any and every way! I just don't want it to ever fucking stop!"

"I know…" He lifted her up off his slick covered rod and sat her on his lap, keeping his hands occupied by rubbing up and down her thighs. "But I couldn't bear to hurt you and the Beast is all but consuming me…"

"Let him out…" Jade continued to wear a wicked and satisfied smile as her left hand immediately took a hold of his slick rod and twistingly stroked it, working her most recent release into his flesh covered steel. "Thank you baby… you made me see Heaven for a moment… but perhaps what you need to do to stop the pain is just give in…"

Freddie titled his head back, deeply sighing and answered, ignoring her advice for the moment. "You're welcome baby… you're welcome…"

"You two…" Sam had miraculously pulled herself back onto her feet and managed to put one foot in front of the other to move back to the occupied couple. She pressed her tender breasts against the taller teen's back and reached under her arms to cup under the sitting teen's fleshy orbs. She lazily began to massage them, carefully not to pinch the near raw nipples too much from the attention Freddie had given them and the little love mark she had left on one. "Too damn sappy all the time…"

"Goddammit…" Jade closed her eyes and lulled her head onto her right shoulder, sighing out deeply to the tender touch. She relished in the feeling for a moment then opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. She breathlessly muttered out, one part curious, one part annoyed, "Shit… you won't stay down for the count will you?"

"Nah… I won't…" The blonde licked her lips then gently nibbled Jade's earlobe, causing the dark haired teen to close her eyes again and sigh, and replied, "Plus, remember I took me a good gulp of our special brew to keep going… I just didn't know it would work that well…"

The formerly witchy dressed teen rolled her eyes and muttered, "Cheater…"

She pinched Jade's nipples, causing her to whimper out in distress, and playfully growled, "You're just wazzed off you didn't think of it first…"

Sam moved her left hand down to wrap her arm around Jade's midsection and helped her stand up then scoot backwards to free herself from straddling the muscular teen they desired and loved. She helped her step to the side on wobbly legs, moving her away from the object of her desire and rest her ass against the edge of the table.

Freddie stood up and pounced on the blonde in nearly a flash, reaching out to grab the former terror of Ridgeway by the hips. He turned their bodies so that she was facing the chair and pulled her up to kneel onto the seat. She braced her knees on the seat and grabbed the top of the backrest. He held onto her left hip while stroking his shaft a few times, working a little more of Jade's slick release into his shaft then lined himself to her opening. He pressed his crown against her lips, popping back inside in mere moments.

"I'm not going to be able to resist, Sam…" he sneered, trying to maintain his senses just long enough to warn the stubborn blonde. "Hard… fast… dirty… rough enough to make me cum…"

"I've never…" she heaved, prepping herself as Freddie stretched her out once more, going almost painfully slow for the moment, "backed down… from a fight… I want you to fuck me so hard… that I can't get back up…"

"I had to warn you…" he grunted, finally realizing that he might just need to do as Jade suggested and let the Beast completely out. And so he did and let his lust take full control. He drove a hard deep thrust into her strong, but still vulnerable form, and for a moment, he wondered if her cervix had been shattered.

"HOOOLLLY FUCKING SHIITTTTTT…. That's fucking perfect…" The surprisingly strong blonde lulled her head back, pushed her flushed chest out and deeply sighed as he sunk back into her with another hard piston. He dug his fingertips into her hips as he threw his lower back into his pounding of her, not bothering with any slow buildup as he grew more and more desperate for a true, satisfying release. "Yeah! Fucking give it to me, GODDAMMIT!"

He was like a blur fucking her tight hole like a man absolutely possessed, and the calm and rational former tech producer now was lost behind his clenched eyes. His finger dug so deep into her usually pale and now bright pink thighs that he knew bruises were inevitable. He drilled her hole fast and hard, showing her no mercy as he pushed and planted his weight into each and every thrust.

There were no thoughts, no clever sayings or taunts from either one of them. They were absolute animals in the moment, and his heavy hands slipped from her now imprinted thighs up to her pressed breasts and the other hand getting a handful of her blonde locks. Every time she'd make even the slightest pained noise, he'd jerk her hair back and the impact of their joined sexes became even more electrifying. They might have been like that for seconds, minutes, or possibly hours as time slipped away and only the most carnal of thoughts and desires remained in their lust clouded minds.

Finally, like a lightning bolt cracking an oak tree in half, the blonde's body suddenly froze, each and every nerve ending snapping to attention at once. Sam threw her head back and let a hoarse scream, her throat sore and raw from all the satisfying screaming of his rod parting her muscles and his crown pounding the entrance to her womb, let alone the beating her tonsils took when her fucked her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her muscles slacked, loosening her grip over the top of the chair and knees gave out. She had come and she didn't even feel it starting. In mere moments he had once again thrust her into an undeniable orgasm.

He held her long enough to withdraw from the limp girl and let her collapse on the floor to join the other girls who were barely conscious. It was anti-climactic, but it gave him just the break he needed from what Jade had done to him.

Freddie heaved several deep breaths from the exertion and trying to rain in control of the Beast that really did seem to be taking a life of its own and wanting to take completely over. His attempt was sabotaged by Jade still behind him resting her ass on the table slipping up behind him, pressing her soft breasts against his back and wrapping her left arm around his muscular etched and quivering abs while her right hand gripped around his shaft to immediately start twistingly stroke him.

He threw his head back on her right shoulder and deeply let out a groan, rutting his pelvis forward to pump into her hand, "FFFrrrruggghccckkk…"

Jade kissed the side of his neck, breathing her warm breath on his skin, and picked up her stroking to keep him hard—as if he really needed any help. "Shiiitttt baby… that was so fucking hot to watch… you finally put her down…"

"Glad you… enjoyed it… just wished… she would have lasted longer…"

"Oh don't you worry baby, you'll get your satisfaction, I promise."

She picked up her stroking to the point of nearly blinding speed, massaging Sam's release into his skin.

Freddie closed his eyes and his groans deepened and became more numerous, just surrendering to the attention that was pushing back the ache in his shaft and balls. It placated him for a few moments, perhaps minutes—time seemed to distort while in the presence of the girls—but soon his body demanded more.

He was conflicted in pulling away from her grip, enjoying her touch, but wanting more from her. He spun around to face her and crashed his lips against her mouth, gripping her hips to pull her against him.

Jade whimpered out with a high squeak, surprised by the sudden turn on her but put up no fight with him.

He tilted his head back and forth as he deepened the kiss, bullying his tongue past her swollen pink lips while his hands moved to her ass cheeks. He pulled her harder against him, shifting her weight back and forth between her hips to grind her entrance against his balls while his rod was trapped between their abdomens and smearing some more of his prerelease on her abdomen.

Their makeout session lasted only seconds before he broke the kiss and spun her around with a high pitch humph escaping past her lips. He held onto her left hip, lined himself up with her entrance and pushed inside with one smooth motion despite her tightness fighting to keep him out.

He moved his hands from her hip and base to grab her wrists from her hands braced against the surface of the table. He pulled them back to hold her hands almost to his chest to use them as reins as he quickly picked up a brisk pace of pounding into her.

"Uggghhh… arrggahhh… auuuaaahhh!" the mastermind of the night started grunting out with his pelvis smashing into her ass and driving his shaft like a high speed piston, driving back and forth across her inner walls and smashing his crown against the entrance to her womb.

He gnashed, clenching his jaw tightly and grunted harder with each thrust as he felt relief going down his shaft in pounding her warm and tight love cannel. The feeling he was experience and the primal need to mate drove him faster and faster to sate that need and as the seconds ticked past, his caring about her physical wellbeing slipped further and further away.

He slightly leaned back and allowed more of the Beast to reach the surface to give him the extra energy to pound her, making her body quaked hard with each impact. He pulled her arms wider apart to either side of his shoulders and started lifting her feet off the floor with each thrust that naturally became deeper with very little withdraw.

Jade wildly shook her head back and forth, her hair flying about over her shoulders and back, and her heavy breasts bouncing wildly. Her toe-tips barely brushed across the surface of the floor until they aimlessly moved to find purchase that wasn't there anymore. Her feet dangled with each forward thrust then barely scrapped the floor when he pulled his pelvis back then lifted again when he drove forward as if she was a piece of exercise equipment for him. She yelled and whelped out the overwhelming feeling her body was experience with his hard rutting, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKINGSHIIITTTT! POUND ME! FUCKING POUND ME! POUND ME UNTIL I BREAK! OH GOD!"

Freddie carried on for some immeasurable amount of time, just driving in and out of her with hard ruts that were leaving her ass red and his crown battering her cervix. He finally slowed down, feeling the familiar tug in his lower gut and his balls drawing up for the release he was chasing.

He growled out, "Gonna… blast… gonna…"

Jade worked up enough breath that was being forced out of her lungs to mutter, "Mouth! P-p-please!"

His primal side wanted to empty inside her, but he still had enough of his rational mind to respect her wishes. He lowered her feet back down to the floor. He took the step back and withdrew his slick and twitching rod from her well used love canal with Jade following a moment later dropping to her knees.

Jade is barely conscious at this point, her brain fried from all the pleasure that had exploded in it, even as she dropped to her knees, still eager to serve. She braced her palm against the floor as her arms were wobbly and barely holding her upper body up. She heaved for breath, fighting for consciousness as her releases and what she had to physically endure in her lovemaking had sapped her of all but the last few ounces of her strength, but she wasn't finished yet. The mean girl of Hollywood Arts fortunately still had enough wits about her to turn around and crawled to face her man who was on the edge of another (and perhaps, mercifully, final) release and strained conscious thought before he turned completely over to the beast with what was left of his physical as his mind was turning to mush.

She pulled one leg out from under her then the other as she stood up one wobbly legs. She pressed a hand on his chest to get him to walk back a few feet, which he complied, but with a look in his eyes that said he was at the end of his patience. He plopped down in the seat and grabbed his well lubricated manhood and lazily stroked himself, keeping the pleasurable attention to his shaft, least the aching soreness returned. He rolled his eyes back as his shaft and balls ached to release their most painful, but likely most voluminous as well, shots. He growled out in frustration, "Grrrawwwdddd… Jaddddeee… I'm so… harrrddd… so… close…"

She turned around and took a seat on his lap with her back towards him. She balanced herself with her hands on his knees and slowly rotated her ass against the underside of his shaft, catching it between her soft and reddened cheeks. She looked over her right shoulder and breathed, "It's alright baby… I'm here… I'll drain the last of you then you'll go soft… I promise…"

"If not… I think I might die…" He grabbed her hips and dropped his head back and growled out, relishing in the relieving feeling that pushed back the painful dull pain of remaining so hard for so long as each time he had been inside one of the girls, whether it was invading their hungry mouths or fiery and slick cores. "Seriously… I swear my soul is going to pop out next…"

"Then paint me with that soul…" she moaned, body still grinding hard for that release.

"Uggggghhhh…" he softly groaned out as his rod flexed a few times, teetering on the edge then he popped out one heavy drop that quickly ran down from his little eye down the underside of his shaft then followed by another and smeared on Jade's tailbone from her grinding. It was a small release that did nothing to relieve the aching soreness, sate his body or his primal need, acting nothing more than a glorified release of more precum despite it being a true load. "I really thought… that was going to be… bigger…"

"I'm not done…" Jade slipped off his lap and down onto her knees, spreading his legs. She grabbed him by the base with her left hand then slurped his crown past her lips to catch his dripping release. She started twisting and bobbing her head as she slurped up his release and cleaned her fluids off the twitching shaft.

Watching her service him was like watching a work of art as she was clearly dedicated with everything she was to his pleasure. He moved his hands to grab over the bottom edge of the seat, digging his nails into it and lifting his ass off the seat in time with her bobbing head and his crown tapping the back of her throat. She wasn't wrong that he wasn't done and he already felt like he was going to finish again, proving the release moments earlier really was a fluke.

As she lazily bobbed her head, the other girls who were laying strung across the floor pulled themselves up and lazily start crawling towards the scene, somehow finding the strength to be at the finale of their encounter. They slipped up onto either side of Jade, but remained passive observers other than encouraging rubbing up and down Freddie's thighs or wrapping their arms around the busty raven haired teen's body and gently massaging her breasts.

The sight of the girls kneeling in front of him and Jade's loving attention to his manhood was the final straw. His rod twitched several last times, signaling to Jade that he was about to fire.

"There we go…" Jade pulled her mouth off of him and gave him a sultry look as she stroked him off. "We aren't called suck-ubi for nothing…"

He would have made a comment about that strange line if he could even think, but he was well beyond that point. Freddie let out a roar that filled the house and pushed up with his heels and thrust his pelvis forward, letting out an explosive blast of his seed. The first shots roped across her face from her forehead, across her nose and down her to lips, looking almost like she was a frosted dessert.

She turned it to her right, sending the next shot onto Sam's face to cover her left cheek, lips, and chin with thick white globs. She turned the flexing rod in her hand towards Tori, catching her across her forehead, the bridge of her nose and her right cheek. Jade was able to grab the back of Cat's neck from around Tori and pulled her closer to let the final shots hit her lips, chin and neck. She stroked him off for a few more seconds, ringing out several weaker blasts to cover their chests with a thin glaze of pearly colored release before she couldn't coax anymore out of his balls.

He saw the girls he loved most in this world the most where covered in his seed with an almost inhuman amount and turning towards each other to trade kisses and tongue licks to clean each other up, but something seemed off... Sam and Tori traded particularly heated kisses while Cat went to work to clean Jade's chest off while the dark haired queen of this little encounter gave him the most sultry look imaginable with growing red eyes, all the while licking her blackening lips.

He couldn't give it much thought about how he could have released so much after releasing so many times earlier or appreciate the gaze his love was giving him as his head began to spin, feeling incredibly dizzy and his vision started to fade as if all the blood had drained from his head and into his shaft. As he faded from consciousness, he could feel the center of his chest becoming incredibly cold and let out a soft breath that condensed as if he was out on a cold Seattle day. The girls too began to turn a strange shade of blue as if they were freezing but he couldn't move. None of his limbs or motor functions seemed to be responding.

His eyes rolled back in his head and fell into unconsciousness, his manhood jerking a few more times with a dribble release running down his shaft.

Jade stood up, leaving the other girls to continue to makeout and clean off one another, and straddled over his lap. She reached between his legs to grip his softening rod and lowered herself to slip him back inside then reached out to grab his shoulders. She lowered herself until she had settled on his lap and allowed her inner muscles to squeeze and massage his shaft to wring out the last of his release to drip into her as it finally began to go flaccid.

She lifted his lifeless chin and he let out a soft grunt, and his ass instinctively lifted off the chair, but otherwise remained unresponsive to her act. Freddie was awake inside his body but he couldn't move. For the first time in nearly forever, he felt helpless.

Jade licked her black lips in triumph at being able to wear the young man out, one of the toughest ones they could ever remember facing, let alone feeding on. She commented over her shoulder to the other 'girls' as they continued to clean each other off and make out, "We may have burned nearly as much energy as we gained from him, but… now that the strongest one of them is finished… the rest should be a breeze… so much for the big strong hero…"

"Indeed…" A set of hands reached around her and grabbed her chest in a powerful grip and started massaging the heavy orbs. A primal voice whispered into her left ear, "The others will fall with ease… yes… yes, they will…"

She turned her head to see the Beast's lustful expression, freed from the confines of the exhausted teen and holding 'her' tightly. Inside, Freddie was screaming for help, using every ounce of his willpower to take back control of his body, but he couldn't. It was like someone had cut his power off completely.

"Time for the real dessert, girls…" Jade taunted, as the other three girls joined her, looking down at the lifeless body of their near superhuman mate. She crashed her mouth against his, suckling deeply, before another girl took over, and each time they kissed and sucked his missing air, Freddie felt a strange pull… almost like magnetism.

After what felt like being passed around for a couple minutes, Jade kissed his lips once more, and he finally just gave in and tried to feel what his body was feeling, and in an instant, whatever was holding him to earth, released him, and he was suddenly pulled back with hurricane winds and he couldn't even feel the ground any longer.

* * *

 **If you're looking for an apology to the opening 'poem,' look elsewhere because I regret nothing. I really do hope, however, that you did enjoy this chapter and that it didn't affect you too much knowing what these creatures were from the reveal in the last chapter. I won't blather on for long and plan to have another chapter in one of the stories up by new year but I really cannot wait to hear your reviews and thoughts. Too much of this? Too little of that? No such thing as a bad review if its got some thought behind it. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Until next time...**


	6. Tori Does the Monster (Mash)

**A story that should have been finished off before Halloween is still being stretched out here at the later edge of St. Patrick's Day... story of my life. SVAD and I are hoping to wrap the last couple chapters of this one up fairly soon but I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter as it's a little bit different. I haven't done a disclaimer for a while about ownership but for this one, I feel its probably necessary- I don't own any of the characters in this piece nor any of the songs used to needlessly further the plot.**

* * *

"This is so stupid…" Tori whispered to no one as her anxiety and annoyance grew with Jade and Freddie deciding to go investigating on their own instead of sticking together. Hadn't they seen horror movies? Splitting up is like rule number one for how to get murdered. Jade of all people understood the rules for horror movies, yet she willing to break it. She knew she shouldn't be this worried; it was like Jade pointed out- this wasn't a horror movie, just them having a relaxing and spooky Halloween night together, but she couldn't help but get a feeling that something was very wrong about their trip from the first step inside.

She returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch, making sure that her back was as close to the wall as possible, rapidly glancing around the room to make sure nothing would sneak up on her. Her ears seemed to attune to her surroundings and to her surprise, she didn't hear any creepy noises or creaks that were bound to happen during a cool night. The only sound was the ticking of the old grandfather clock on one side of the room. Which, given that her two lovers had stopped making noise on their paths, made the strange silence even more disturbing.

For what felt like an hour, though it was barely more than a couple minutes, Tori sat on the couch and just looked around the impeccable room. It felt simultaneously updated and centuries old. A flat screen television right next to an old-timey record player. A modern air conditioner near a fireplace that had to be from the turn of the 20th century. As she scanned the room, her eyes locked with a cabinet she hadn't noticed before, just between the television and the phonograph, filled with movies.

"They are someone else's movies…" she told herself, knowing that her boredom was pushing her to the cabinet. "I shouldn't look through them… it's rude… but then again, we are guests here… and other than the Ring, there's nothing really spooky about movies. I can just take a peek at what they have."

Tori weighed her options for a few more moments before finally deciding to just get up and take a look. She carefully moved to the cabinet, as if making a sound might alert whatever terrifying horrors she believed were lurking in the house.

"Big horror movie fans clearly…" she muttered as her eyes peered through the clear glass doors. They had so many films there. From Alien to Zombieland, all the Halloweens, and Nightmare on Elm Streets, and Frday the 13th's, Hellraisers, and Child's Play's. Of course, they have horror movies, she said to herself, it's a scary place and it's made to watch scary movies. They even had The Scissoring, and when she looked closer, she saw it was the Special Edition Director's Cut. Jade would have an absolute fit to watch that when she got back down. Knowing that her girlfriend would be more than grateful for finding it, Tori felt pulled to grab the movie from the shelf. "Maybe watching one movie when they get back wouldn't be so bad…"

The Latina was about to open the cabinet when there was suddenly a sound above her head. She wasn't sure if it was a thud or some kind of snipping sound but it surprised her, and she jumped back, her hand hitting the record player in fright. Her second heart attack came when the music started.

" _That night her kiss told me it was over  
I walked out late into the dark"_

"Ohmygod!" Tori exclaimed, eyes wide that the room had suddenly gone from completely silent to filled with 70's rock music. She was pretty sure she'd heard the song before, maybe from her dad's old cassettes or something, but her memory was startled at the moment, only able to gasp and talk to herself. "That thing must have like a hair trigger…"

"Sounds like somebody else I know…"

"Shit!" Tori screamed, turning around, looking pale as she looked at her pale girlfriend, giving her a closed lip smirk, clearly enjoying the fact that she'd just scared the life out of her date. "Jade! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You used to be fun, Vega…" Jade teased, walking by the tanned beauty, still smirking. "Trying to pass the time with a dance party or something until we all got back?"

"No… I just… I was just looking at something and… and… I hit the thing without realizing it." Tori stood up and quickly asked when she didn't see anyone with her, "So I guess you didn't find them?"

"Afraid not, Vega…" Jade shook her head and flippantly answered with clear annoyance lacing her voice, though her eyes just seemed trained on Tori. "Those two just had to get lost..."

"Maybe Freddie will find them…" The brunette cupped over her upper arms to rub up and down as if she suddenly felt a chill and glanced around. "This place is giving me the creeps and not in the good way since everyone has just disappeared."

"Oh… poor, scared Vega…" She walked to Tori with a playful grin, but seeing the genuine fear, she dropped her insincerity and wrapped her arms around her sides above the brunette's ass, cocking her head to the side and assured her, "Don't worry… they'll be fine and we're here together. You know what… Sam probably found Cat and those two are probably already making up… and making out… and… we can only assume more… you know how insatiable those two are…"

"I hope so…" Tori struggled with a smile, hoping that was the case so much she let it slide with Jade sounding so optimistic. "I've legit been scared since we walked in the door…"

"And we left you here all by yourself…" Jade took advantage of Tori momentarily lost in her thoughts to place a kiss on her right cheek and bury her face in her neck. "I wasn't a very good girlfriend, I guess… but I'm here now… and you're still here… and you smell… mhmhmm… so fucking good, Vega…"

"I guess I can forgive you…" Tori turned a relieved smile to her lovely not-so-secret girlfriend and the future horror actress took advantage of taking another kiss, but this time on her lips. The kiss started off slow and chaste, but Jade quickly deepened it, turning her head to the side to avoid Tori's nose and push her tongue past the black painted and supple lips. "I just missed you so much…"

"I missed you too, Vega…" Jade whispered, smirking into the kiss before diving forward again to practically inhale the girl's mouth with her own, shoving her tongue into Tori's mouth and pressing her body tightly against Tori's. "Let me show you how much…"

The braided haired teen closed her eyes and moaned, returning the kiss and sinking into Jade's embrace. She softly whimpered in approval then broke away, giving her a giddy smile until she realized their location hadn't changed. She felt Jade's hands brush up and down her tight rear, slowly hiking up the hem of her tight fitting dress, and bashfully laughed then pointed out, "That was nice, Jade, but… I thought we were going to celebrate when we got home… away from all… this…"

"Oh, we're just kissing a little and…" She softly squeezed the lithe girl's rear, always enjoying the feeling of the tight tush. "…feeling each other… maybe a little more… Nobody is around…"

Jade stole another deep kiss, powering through with her tongue and steal Tori's breath away from her lungs. She ran her tongue over her teeth and bullied her tongue from side to side, inhaling so much that Tori wasn't sure when she would be taking a breath. She tightened her grip of the tanned girl's ass, pulling her body against her and their chests squishing against one another.

" _No mortal was meant to see such wonder_

 _One look in the mirror told me so_

 _Come darkness I'll see her again_

 _Yes I'm gonna go 'cause now I know"_

Tori whimpered and moved her arms out and hands partially raised then slowly dropped them to wrap over Jade's arms to rest her hands on the small of Jade's back. She slowly started returning the kiss, alternating cocking her head side to side to maintain the powerful kiss. Her tongue tried to sneak into Jade's mouth, but the dark haired beauty wouldn't allow it and dominated the aspiring pop star's lips with a near animalistic need.

"I know… all this spooky stuff… does it for you…" The brunette finally broke the breath stealing kiss, her cheeks already becoming a little flushed with the intensity of the kiss. She sighed out a few quick breaths then snorted out a laugh, trying to deny how good Jade's kisses and hands on her body felt good, "But Jade… I'm serious, this place is really creepy… you really think this is the place to… you know…" She lowered her chin and her voice to ask, "…fool around?"

"Vega… don't you see?" Jade tilted her head the opposite way and placed a few strategic kisses on the left side of Tori's neck and answered between peppering her skin, "I think… it's the perfect place… it's isolated and quiet… with the only ones… that could interrupt us… are the ones we… want…"

"But I had this whole…" Tori attempted to find her words as she was embarrassed for her fear, but also careful not to reveal her secret surprise for Jade when they got back to the house. "I had a plan for us tonight, Jade… for you and me…"

"Then let's get to the 'you and me' business, baby…" Jade bit her lip and gave a very seductive look and Tori felt all her fear start to disappear in that moment. "How fast do you think I can make you explode? 5 minutes? 2? I bet I could do it in one… I can hear your heart beating fast… smell how bad you want me to just ravage, you Vega…"

"Mmmhmmm…" Tori closed her eyes and seemed to melt with the kisses, her hands moving up to Jade's shoulders as the busty teen's hands went back to hiking up her dress and massaging her bisected cheeks. She was so focused on the moment that she didn't feel herself stepping back and hitting her back against the record player again, causing it to scratch and hit a new song.

" _Aaoooooo!_

 _He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent_

 _Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair"_

"Shit, Vega…" Jade said, giving Tori a look like she'd just done something seriously wrong. "You know how to really shift a mood… Blue Oyster Cult to Warren Zevon?"

"Sorry…" the usual brunette attempted to apologize. "I was just lost in the moment and I-"

"Well, I couldn't find them…" Freddie spoke as he walked into the room, clearly unaware of what was going on, but quickly got the picture. He trailed off and grinned at seeing the pair trying to pretend that they weren't just heavily making out, noticing that Jade had already moved her hands to the brunette's rear and from the way they were bunched up over Tori's perfectly plump rear, a thin piece of fabric all that stopped the complete exposure of her tight tanned ass. "This is… something…"

"Freddie!" Tori jumped, trying to look over her shoulder and turn her attention to the new addition. "I'm so sorry and-"

The Latina was silenced as Jade gripped her chin and turned her mouth back to hers, delivering deeper and more passionate kisses with each passing second, holding her tight and rubbing up and down on the gorgeous bisected tush. After only a second of the powerful kiss, Tori had almost forgotten that Freddie was even in the room.

"If Jade wants to hog your lips… then that's fine…" The most recent guest walked around the pair to slip behind Tori, moving his crotch between the ass cheeks to slowly start grinding against her then slither his hands between her and Jade's abdomens. He started placing kisses on the right side of her tanned neck, slurping his lips over the mocha colored skin, whispering between the kisses in a near growl. "I think… we both know… how much you love… a strong… powerful… man… taking charge… from behind…"

"Unghhmmmm…" Tori moaned into Jade's mouth, her body quivering with so much anticipation, she'd all but forgotten the jump scares and could barely hear the music over her own heartbeat and Freddie's primal breathing.

"What are you doing?" Jade pulled away from her kissing of Tori and turned a cold look to Freddie, knotting her brow and pursing her lips with him interrupting her massaging the Latina's ass and separating their bodies with his hands. "I think even you could see we are busy…"

"Don't listen to her, baby…" He ignored Jade and continued kissing the right side of Tori's neck, moving his hands up to start massaging her chest through the tight fitting dress, while his already pretty erect member strained through his pants and nestled between her cheeks. "I know you can feel how busy I'd like to be with you…"

"Uh huh…" Tori sighed and relaxed into his grip and kisses, her ass feeling his quickly growing erection and grinding back on him to assist in the growth. Her mind was growing further and further from her situation and more focused on her lovers. "You're already… so hard… so big…"

"I see you two were putting your alone time…" he whispered, now directing his gaze to Jade, holding back a mild sneer. "Was that part of your plan? Get me to start looking for Sam and Cat while you girls had a private little party for two?"

"No! I would never… I mean… I should have… and…" Tori's eyes fluttered as she answered, nervous to even look back into his eyes and she just knew that he could just feel how nervous she was. "Just… Jade started kissing me and… it wasn't any kind of party…. And-"

"So… you don't mind if I join the party?" He turned his full attention back to the aspiring pop star and ground his crotch more against her ass and tightened his grip over her covered chest, mildly frustrated with two layers of clothing and underwear between his hands and her soft naked flesh, causing him to be more than a little aggressive. "I've got a fun party game just for you, Tori… I think Pin the Tail on the Donkey might be a little racist, so I came up with something special… it's called Pin my Cock in the Pussy…"

"Quit being such a creep…" Jade deeply frowned and snapped, "In case you couldn't see through your whole rape-y vibe, Vega and I were in the middle of something."

"Not this time…" Freddie pulled his mouth away from Tori's neck and countered with snarl, "It's my turn with her, Jade… you've had her for weeks at your beck-and-call while I was gone. How many times did you take her to the Janitor's closet just to pull down her jeans and finger fuck her until her juices were running down her thighs or hike up your skirt and force her face between you legs? How many sleepovers did you get to have where you had to change the sheets halfway through the night because they were so soaked with sweat and cum? How many times did you throw her legs over your shoulders and just press your face to devour her sweet and supernaturally tight cunt?"

"Don't even try and play that card with me, Benson…" The witch-like dressed teen hooked her fingers under the hem of the dress and continued to lift it up to fully expose her ass to Freddie's grinding groin and her dark thong while she answered, "I sent you plenty of pics of us doing chizz like that for jerk-off material, and nearly every time we could get some pics or videos, you got them… and do you even know how fucking hard it is to get alone time with her since her bitch of a sister got caught?"

"Do I get a say about this?" Tori asked, but the couple seemed more than a little focused on each other.

Freddie moved his hands off Tori's chest to left her arms up then take over Jade pulling the dress up her body and over her head, momentarily blinding her from seeing Jade started loosening the front laces of her dress.

"I haven't had her in what feels like forever…" Once free of the dress and her sight not blocked to see Jade working herself out of her dress, Freddie moved his hands back to massage her chest through the white dress shirt she wore for a collar to her costume—it was a little too form fitting to be one of his shirts—and snorted out, "You can take her over to your place anytime without interruption. Your father is working all the time while your mother purposely looks the other way."

"You don't have to fight over me… I am-"

"Oh please… everyone would start wondering why she's always over at my place— especially Beck and you know what he'd do if he found out…" Jade finished loosening the laces to pull the dress over her shoulders and out from the sleeves, leaving it hanging around her waist to leave her upper half just in her black deep plunge lace bra that barely covered her peaks, then moved her fingers to Tori's collar to begin unbuttoning the shirt. She began to unbutton the shirt, revealing the mocha colored skin with each loosed button then her cleavage and the pushup black low cut bra. "That asshole would probably make a huge passive aggressive deal about it. 'Accidentally' tell Robbie, and once that shitstain knows, he's going to blab it all over the place and try to embarrass us because none of us want him."

The raven colored teen finished unbuttoning the shirt, her hands moved up and down Tori's sides under the shirt and Freddie's hands moved to continue to knead the heavy B-cups—suspecting she had grown a little while he was gone— through the magnificent pushup bra, but it wasn't entirely to thank.

"Please… stop arguing…" Tori's head lulled back on Freddie's shoulder and ground her ass back against his growing bulge in his cargo pants, willing surrendering to the pair's touch. "I'm both of yours…"

"Just relax, angel… the adults are talking…" Freddie kissed alongside the left side of the brunette's neck then sharply retorted. "If either of them do anything to affect Tori, I'd knock their teeth out… And if it's such a big fucking deal, go over to Cat's place. You know she's got plenty of room and is fairly accustomed to the smell of pussy filling the apartment."

"The only reason she has the room…" Jade pushed aside his right hand to pull the bra cup down and latched her lips around the growing hard nub, taking a few gentle suckles while her right hand slid down Tori's quivering abdomen and slipped under the elastic band of her underwear. She brushed her fingertips several times over the warming entrance. "… is because someone stole her girlfriend."

"Unnghhh…" Tori closed her eyes and deeply sighed, the triple attention of hands on her chest and fingers over her heating center quickly stoking her fire. She slid her fingers through Jade's dark locks to hold her head in place, her left hand reached up to palm over her right fleshy orb to have something to play with and she attempted to grind more onto Freddie's groin. "Mmmhmm… don't fight… please… don't stop… touching me…"

"And another thing…" The pale witchy teen pulled her lips away from Tori's chest and hissed, "I'm not going to have that fuzzy hair kid and his big dumb fighter randomly walk in on us? I might be a gank, but I don't want to expose a middle schooler and a retard to the birds and the bees that way."

"Fine…" Freddie rolled his eyes while using his now free right hand to start unbuttoning his shirt, apparently unable to retort with that point. His mouth was still more than busy on Tori's neck, suckling and letting his teeth drag along her flesh, causing her to mew and moan. "But I still think this should be my time with her. I've missed her taste, her scent… her tight body… her perfect ass, and my cock… it aches to feel her insides once more… that throat… that pussy… maybe even her ass…"

"Not… my ass…" Tori moaned, feeling him tense and press tighter at her denial, mind fogging with the dual attention. "Too big… I might die… one day…"

Jade smiled at getting him to shut down for a minute and he seemed to just let her enjoy the brunette by suckling from the right dark nub and brushing her hand up and down the lithe girl's center. "That's it, Vega… you're so wet for me… did you miss my fingers? Feel empty without them teasing those secret spots?"

"Mmhmmm…" Tori grabbed Jade's shoulders for stability as she felt Freddie's solid form back away. She sighed and her hearing started deafening with the increase of her breathing and heartbeat, covering the sound of Freddie pulling is clothes off. "Oh goddd… Jade…"

She just relaxed and her pelvis started rolling against Jade's fingers, encouraging her to rub her lips and hopefully slip a digit inside. She had enjoyed many quickies with the busty gothic girl consisting of just simple fingering and some passionate kissing, and knowing that another was upon her, the last of her reluctance seemed to evaporate.

"I know what you need, baby…" Jade complied with slipping her middle finger between the folds, but just to the second joint to teasingly curl her finger. Her left hand squeezed and massaged under the right breast as she pulled her lips off the hardened and saliva covered peak to start licking the other breast. She took broad licks to cover as much of her plump flesh with each swipe of her tongue then swirling around the areola before latching onto it. She hollowed her cheeks and took a few powerful suckles that could put even Cat to shame. "You taste better and better every time, Vega…"

"Th-th-thank youuuu…" Tori puckered her lips and whimpered out, "Uahahaahhh… Jade… aurragghh…"

"You look so delicious…" Freddie palmed over the lithe teen's ass cheeks, his hands oddly feeling larger to the Latina as they massaged her eager body. He whispered with a lowering of his voice with an almost… growling tone like an animal, "Enjoying her suckling skills, Tori? Her finger pumping that tight pussy of yours?"

"Uh huhhh…" The brunette licked her lips and nodded her head, muttering, "Yes…"

He hooked his thumbs over the waistband of Tori's tang panties and pulled them over her hips and down her legs, then bent down to pull them off each foot, lifting one then setting it down. He tossed them away then stood up and ran his hands up and down her sides, causing goose bumps forming on her skin. He could hear the breath catch in her throat when he pressed his throbbing, surprisingly enormous feeling erection against her now naked ass. Along with his hairy thighs… which was new.

Jade pulled her mouth away and lifted her head to meet Tori's gaze, turning a predatory smile to her and revealing that her canine teeth have extended into fangs. "Good… I'm enjoying it too…"

Tori blinked, caught by the strange appearance through her growing haze then thought for a brief moment that Jade had slipped in some kind of mouthpiece over her top teeth then realized that she didn't have a chance to do such a thing. She quickly noticed that Jade suddenly looked a little paler, if that was possible, and her blue eyes turned a sharper, crisper shade, looking nearly silver, and somehow even more alluring.

The aspiring pop star felt a primal instinctive fear, the natural flight or fight response. She took a slight step back, but bumped into Freddie's chest. The contact of the solid, though hairy, form against her bare back reassured her, knowing he'd protect her and be just as concerned about Jade. She looked over her left shoulder and realized that something was immediately wrong, wishing she could scream, but no breath seemed to be available.

Freddie appeared to have grown almost a foot taller and the rest of his body was proportionally larger with muscles, his limbs looking like tree trunks. Which most definitely included what was between his legs. If that wasn't disconcerting enough, he had a fine film of dark hair over his body and around his face… his nose looking slightly more like a small snout and his mouth looked wider, showing off sharpened teeth and protruding fangs from his underbite. His eyes glowed bright yellow, looking almost gold as he seemed to see right through her, licking his lips.

Abject fear gripped Tori's mind, unable to immediately process was she was seeing. She shuffled backwards away from Freddie, but right into Jade's embrace with a crossed arm over her stomach and the other one over her chest to tightly grip her right breast.

"Don't run, Vega…" Jade gleefully whispered, planting a kiss on her shoulder as the Latina writhed in vain. The pale beauty quickly began to massage the perky mound of flesh, slip her hand back between her legs to brush her fingers rapidly up and down her heating and slick lips and pepper the side of her neck with kisses. Tori couldn't bear to open her eyes and see the truth any longer, but she could feel the sharpened nail of the dark haired seductress circle her exposed button. "There's no reason to be afraid…"

"S-s-s-stop…" Tori lulled her head back on Jade's left shoulder, sighing at deeply with the triple 'assault' on her erogenous zones and making her feel weak toward the dominating teen. And Freddie wasn't even touching her yet. "Please… Stay away…"

"Hurtful… but I get that…" Freddie took a step forward and whispered with a growl, "I promise it's okay, Tori…"

The braided hair brunette forced her eyes open, facing down the behemoth of lycanthropy that stood before her, his standing member nearly pressing against her stomach, a couple inches above her navel, and muttered with shortening breath with Jade's touch, "But you're… you're… mon-"

Jade pulled her mouth away from the tanned neck, leaving it a little red from soft suckling, "Monsters?"

"M-m-m-monsters…" Tori looked over her shoulder, still seeing the new visage of the girl she had fallen in love. "You… you…"

"I know… we are scary, baby…" Jade licked her lips and answered in a smooth tone with an almost hypnotic gaze, "It's been our little secret… but don't worry… we're still us… don't worry your pretty little head about it…"

"How did-"

"Shhh… don't think about it…" She accentuated her point by turning her lazy rubbing of Tori's center to a rapid brushing up and down to cause her to shudder in her grip. She turned Tori around to face her, cupping the back of her head and the other on her ass cheek to prevent her from processing what was happening. Jade pulled the startled brunette down to her heavy, pale right breast, causing her to press her lips to her hardening nub. "Just worry about what you're good at, Vega…"

"Unnghhh…" Tori naturally parted her lips and began to suckle the pink nub. The vanilla taste was the same, but she felt a little colder than normal. She couldn't think much on it with Jade's fingers moving from her ass, across her hip and back between her legs. She felt a digit slip back inside her to pump her fingers again, then her cool palm lazily brushing over her love button. The aspiring pop star wanted to scream, but with Jade's powerful hold on the back of her head, nearly suffocating her with her flesh, she could do little more than have her cries muffled. "Mmhmhmmm"

"That's right… suck those fat pale tits…" Freddie grabbed her ass and pulled her cheeks apart then slipped his growing rod between them like they were a bun to his meat. He slowly started sawing between them, using the flesh to stroke him to further hardness. "Just feel what awaits you… that cool feeling of my pre cum on the center of your back… the hardness that aches to impale you…"

Tori whimpered against Jade's heavy flesh, her mind spinning with confusion and desire. She slurped and licked the flesh while she felt the powerful muscle between her cheeks, feeling so much thicker and longer. If he was almost thick as a soda can and around 8 or 9 inches before, this felt like he was nearing a foot long and probably at least a half inch thicker. He was going to kill her…

"I need you…" The Seattle teen surprised them by spinning Tori around to face him, earning a surprised high pitch whimper from her and a disapproving growl from Jade. He cut off the whimper with a powerful kiss, slipping his long and dexterous tongue past her lips. It pushed further into her mouth than she could remember, knowing his tongue was slightly longer than average, but this was different. "Your lips taste even better than I could imagine… I want to devour every inch of you…"

His hands deeply massaged her ass cheeks, pulling her impossibly tight against his body and started grinding the underside of his base against her abdomen, and jewels against the very top of her center, while his shaft pressed up to the curve of her flushed breasts, his eye leaking a bit on the lower edge of the soft flesh.

"Mmhmmm…." Tori moved her hands up to wrap over his shoulders and behind his neck, returning the kiss the best way she could, standing on her tip toes, but clearly outmatched with skill (something, in of itself, that should have warned her) and raw power. She'd never felt so small in her entire life and found herself completely taken by the idea of this massive creature making the most romantic… and yet animalistic… love with her. "You're… ohmygod… so… Freddie… I…"

"He's just a big dog compared to me…" Jade pressed her soft chest against Tori's back, the white shirt separating their skin, and sliding her right middle finger between her cheeks to slip underneath to dip into her center. She wiggled her sharpened finger to get it nice and coated then trailed it back up, leaving a slightly red line, to press the tip against her back entrance. Tori wanted to scream that she was going to cut her with those claws, but Freddie owned her mouth now, and until the first joint popped through the ring, she didn't even feel any pain… just shuddering relief. "I can play your pussy like a fucking violin, and explore the hole you're too scared to let him near…"

"Ungnhhhhmmmm…." The brunette whimpered into Freddie's mouth, surprised by the intrusion. She wanted to pull away to ask what she was doing, but she was too caught up with the kissing and the hard meat and tightening jewels rubbing her body, and most importantly, her center.

"I want you ready for me... because I will claim your body as my territory…" Freddie pulled his pelvis back and brushed his right hand across her hip to slip between her legs to brush his index finger up and down her dripping slit then pushed it passed her folds to his knuckle. "Wet and slick… but so tight… I don't want to break you…"

"Uuuunnghhh!" Tori broke the kiss and deeply whimpered, lifting her chin and fluttering her eyes. Her muscles parted for the larger digit, certainly larger than the normal size of his index finger, and probably as thick as the strap on Jade had used on her a couple times. She felt it gently bump her walls, trying to push him out already. But he didn't relent, pushing in and out, and occasionally curling it to strike her inner bundle of nerves. She shivered and mewed to the direct stimulation, her inner muscles trying to squeeze the digit and her becoming wetter to his touch. "So big… my body wants it… but there's… no way…"

"There's always a way, Vega…" Jade whispered as the pair took full advantage of her lifted chin and started kissing on either side of her neck. They focused on hitting all those little spots that they knew just set the hot Latina on fire and weaken her resolve. "You do want this, don't you?"

"Of course she does…" Freddie growled, steadily pumping his larger finger in and out of her sopping wet opening, keeping her muscles stretched as if he had two of his regular fingers inside of her while his left hand maintained a firm grip on her right ass cheek. "Tell us, Tori…"

"Yesssss…" the sweet girl managed, her face contorting into 15 different expressions at once. "I want it…"

"You don't care that we're monsters?" Jade asked, pressing her teeth against Tori's soft jugular. "Just so long as we fulfill those carnal… lust driven feelings… right?"

"Uh huh…" Tori didn't even understand half of what they were saying at this point, unable to stop thinking of the two bodies joining hers in what would be a truly unholy, though God would be called upon more than a few times by her guess, union. "I've never… never wanted… either of you… more…"

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" Jade slithered her left hand up to massage the right breast and picked pumping her finger inside the back passage. The lubrication soon wore off, but her digit was slender enough not to cause her too much discomfort as she pumped. She made up for it by playfully pinching and pulling the dark chocolate nub and nibble on her right ear between whispers. "I'm going to drain you dry, Vega…"

"J-J-Jade…" Tori was sighing and rolling her eyes back at the attention, feeling herself becoming unglued with her inner muscles clenching around the invading digits and making her abdomen and ass cheeks tremble with tension. "Urraggahhh… uuaggeewwiiiee… arraahhh… Oh… GOD!"

"No point in praying…" Jade whispered into her right ear as she pushed her finger to the final knuckle up her back door and wiggled, "He won't help you now… No once can…"

She rutted against Freddie's hand, pushing his thick digit deeper into her love canal, rubbing against her silky slick walls as her body craved more to be pushed over the edge. The grinding caused her love button to brush hard against Freddie's unyielding palm and it set her off.

"AURRGAHHH! ARGGAHHH! GGGGODDDD! URrgggaahhhh…" she cried out as her inner muscles clenched around the invading digits in each of her holes and she shuddered back and forth off their bodies, trapped between powerful muscle and enchanting softness. Her mind flooded with pleasure and her nerves sent rapid signals of the bodies pressed against her, and how they showed no signs of yielding. "Mmmhmmm…"

After several seconds of euphoria and dulled to the rest of the world, she collapsed forward on Freddie's chest, her head dropping on his right pectoral muscle. She heaved for breath and her muscles trembled, leaking onto Freddie's fingers, and down to Jade's as well.

Tori suddenly found herself empty for the moment and suddenly felt two very different hands against her face, each smelling like her pungent release. The hands wiped the tasty girl cum all over the Latina's lips, who eagerly suckled upon the digits when she was fast enough to get to them, the thought of one of the fingers being fresh from her ass never once coming to mind. She just wanted more of their touch as she rode her way down to consciousness once more.

She slipped into her afterglow, semi-numb to the world. So much so, that she didn't even register Jade pulling her out of her dress shirt or Freddie ripping her bra off and tossing it away like it was made of paper, leaving her completely naked.

"Whatt… what are you doing?" The aspiring pop star finally started coming out of her serenity and registering what they were doing.

"Just relax, angel…"Freddie took advantage of her dazed condition and spun her around towards an opposite wall free of hanging pictures or pushed up furniture and lifted her up by the ass without effort to bring her legs over his shoulders and face to her center. "I've been missing this for so fucking long"

"Shitttt…" Tori rested her back against the wall and grabbed the back of his head for balance while he just dived into feasting on her slick sex like the animal he resembled currently. She shuddered and let out a squeal from the sudden turn of events, being lifted in the air by a good six feet and feeling him lick in circles over her petals, using that long and flat tongue, cleaning the finger induced release before flicking up and down over her external bundle of nerves. If Tori could find the words to say, her brain was completely shorted out, shuddering as her eyes started to roll back.

As the were-creature was feasting on the lithe tanned teen like she was a midnight snack, Jade finished slipping off her dress, underwear, then unzipping her boots to pull them off her feet, leaving her as bare as the day she was born. "Save some for me…"

She licked her lips then lifted off the ground with ease, her feet leaving the floor then glided towards the pair and towards the ceiling. She spun a hundred eighty degrees to hang upside down to them until her feet reached the ceiling and simply 'walked' to them. She slightly squatted so she could bring her face even with Tori's face even if it was upside down. She grabbed the sides of her reddening cheeks and dove right into make out with her secret lover, reenacting the infamous Spiderman moment, but without all the angst, rain, or spandex.

Tori didn't care how awkward it was to kiss to avoid a chin instead of a nose, nor how the kiss was even physically possible, as Jade's lips were just so intoxicating, even with her tongue slithering against the sharpened fangs, and Freddie's hungry mouth on her sex was setting her nerves on fire with pleasure, pushing his sponge-y organ deep inside and letting it writhe around, her muscles beginning to tense and relax at insane rates. She should have felt terrified with them being monstrous creatures, yet she still felt safe in their embrace and attention.

As the secret couple made out, Jade slid her left hand down between her own legs and brushed her fingers up and down her damp center to coax her juices to start flowing until she dipped her pointer finger inside to lazily pump and thumb to brush over her peaking love button, eager for what she had in mind for the usual brunette.

Tori whimpered and moaned into Jade's mouth as their tongues battled, her core being feasted on by Freddie's powerful and skilled tongue and Jade's left hand aggressively massaging her left breast with the occasional pinching of her chocolate nub. She wiggled in Freddie's grip to drive her core harder against his face as his tongue seemed even longer to lick inside her, lapping deep inside to tease her G-spot, her feet lifting and falling uncontrollably to bump the back of her heels against his back.

"You're so fucking tasty, Vega…" Jade whispered with a slight grunt, hitting just the right spot on herself, and collecting some of her dew on her pale, sharpened fingers. The girls kissed deeply and passionately, never having any doubt that Jade was the aggressor between the two of them, and she cemented her place as she brought her damp fingers to Tori's lips, continuing to kiss as each suckled from the coated digits. "You did this to me… that's how bad I want you, Tori Vega…"

"Mmhmmm!" Tori cried out, the image of her devouring the sex of her lover… her lover who was a vampire… pushing her to the very edge and the fact that Freddie was hitting all the right spots at once, massaging her ass, suckling her clit and driving his pliable tongue deep inside, was more than enough to push her over the edge once more.

"I can smell… how close you are…" Freddie growled, pulling his thumbs under her thighs, and using the digits to spread her glistening pink sex out so he could get a better angle. "I want to drink your nectar… come for me… and I'll show you true ecstasy…"

Before the Latina could even begin to answer, he drove his tongue even deeper and wiggled it around, moaning into her, attempting to draw letters, and he had barely reached D when her body seized up and she unleashed a bloodcurdling scream that Jade's mouth nearly silenced completely, before violently shaking like she'd just been electrocuted.

"AAAAIIIGGGGHHHHHHHHMMMMHHMHMMMMMMmmmmm!"

It was like a dam burst on the inside of the lithe teen as Tori's sex erupted like a geyser, squirting right into her 'savior's' mouth while he lapped up all he could, and barely slowed down his attention. Conversely, Jade deepened her kissing and, knowing Tori was completely vulnerable, allowed her sharp nail to cut slightly into Tori's cheek, enough to cause pain and just the slightest blood, but not enough to pull her out of the incredible orgasm that rocked her body. The dark haired girl couldn't help herself but to dip her lips down and suckle the slight wound, nurturing her for any pain, and getting an almost high from the barely leaking crimson flavor.

After a couple minutes of sweetly torturing the brunette by not letting her come down from her high, Freddie pulled one leg off his shoulder then the other, dropping the back side of her knees over his biceps while maintaining a firm grip on her ass to allow her to slide down the wall and break her kissing from Jade. "Don't worry… I've got you…"

Falling was far from her concerns with him as it was what awaited her at his waist that truly scared her. His shaft was standing proudly with what seemed like an extra couple inches of length and thickness by a half inch and he brought her down to line her still recovering sex up with his crown.

"It's… it's so fucking big…" she muttered, trying to breathe as she felt the helmet begin to pull the very narrow slit apart, needing to stretch it quite a bit to accept him. "I don't think I can… you'll split me in half… destroy my insides… kill me…"

"You're being overdramatic…" He gently lowered her to press his crown against her center, letting her body weight and gravity do the work of impaling her on his shaft. "Just relax… I promise you won't regret feeling the real me…"

Tori threw her head back, smacking against the wall with a thud, but couldn't feel the pain as she was focused on feeling like she was being split in two with his crown pushing past her petals trying to pop inside her. She hadn't felt him in weeks and the girls had avoided toys around his size, and she feared that she might be too tight and ill prepared to accept him, but now... there was no possible way. Her body wasn't remotely built to accept something that size and-

"FFUUUUCKK!" she cried out as she wasn't proven entirely right as his head finally impaled her, causing her eyes to go almost cross in both pain and pleasure, and her body to shiver. Now that she'd been stretched, there was nothing to stop his slow entry now. "You're… oh godddddd… you're…"

"What's wrong, Tori?" Freddie growled, his heated breath puffing on her face, "I'm what?"

"Big… too fucking big… I can't…" She dropped her chin to meet his eyes and whimpered, tears beginning to form. "I can't… take it…"

"Oh yes you can… and you will…" he said, showing genuine concern in his golden eyes, but remained stern as well, making it clear that while he cared about her, this was a need that went to a much more primal place. "Just relax, angel… I'll do the rest…"

"Uuungnghh…" Tori clenched her eyes shut and focused on trying to relax her muscles that naturally wanted to squeeze his shaft into a vacuum seal, and given how much she was stretching to accommodate his member as she sunk down painstakingly slow, it might as well have been a vacuum seal. Her tightening muscles that desperately tried to clench to stop his entry were no match for the rock hard organ or the gravity that brought her body down.

"I feel every little nerve ending grab me tight…" Freddie growled as he let more of her slip down his shaft to force the muscles apart. "You are absolute heaven, my angel… I knew your body was meant for me…"

"I… don't know… about that…" The brunette rolled her eyes back and whimpered, feeling like she was giving birth, "Oh GOD! Freddie… No more… "

"Just a little more, baby… and I promise… you will thank me soon…" he grunted, breathing increasing as he massaged her back through another inch's entry. He finally stopped when his crown pressed tightly against the the entrance of her womb, just short of fully sheathing inside her by about another two inches or so.

"So… full..." Tori lifted her chin again as her inner muscles desperately squeezed around him, attempting to either push him out or cause him to come to soften. One look downward, showed her that her normally flat tummy was slightly distended and her fears of his organ destruction began to return. "I feel… oh God, Freddie… you're tearing me… apart…"

"Well…" He licked his lips and answered, "I am even larger than normal like this, but… feeling you… seeing you… I know… you'll be fine… you're stretching out for me… and you'll get used to this…"

"The only question is…" Jade gently mocked as she 'stood up' from the ceiling to bring her face upside to her, "… whether you'll snap back afterwards… That's something left to be seen…"

"Don't scare her, Jade…" Freddie slowly lifted the teen, pulling her away from his shaft until only the crown remained inside. He glanced down and saw his shaft was slick with her juices and fortunately not anything else. Sadly, when he claimed many of his 'playmates' there was as much blood as slick lubrication. He grinned at the sight, proving that Tori really was a body meant for him, then slowly lowered her to accept him again.

Tori shook her head and started screaming in pain and pleasure, but her cries were quickly cut off when Jade floated down along the wall and brought her damp center against Tori's straining face, and ass in front of Freddie's face, clinging to the wall with a simple touch of her palms and knees on either side of Tori's shoulders.

"Use all that agony and ecstasy of having your guts rearranged… and channel it…" Jade ground her slick center against her mouth, adding a hand to the back of the Latina's head, encouraging finding an outlet for her battling pain and pleasure. "Dead or undead… nobody eats my pussy quite like you do…"

Tori quickly responded with more yells, vibrating Jade's cool sex, as his shaft parted more and more of her tight inner walls, forming a practical vacuum seal around his shaft as his bell helmet trail blazed through her center, forcing its way through her cervical ring, but soon, she started working her tongue in the slick folds, instantly engrossed with the intoxicating flavor.

As her tongue moved all about, trying to channel the feeling of him slowly starting to withdraw, rubbing against each and every nerve ending and setting them all on fire, like striking a million matches, and push deep inside her, she noticed that Jade's netherlips weren't as warm as usual. She should have felt fear, but felt compassion for her love being that chilly and wanted to heat her up. In fact, the need to make Jade feel as much heat as was being injected into her every few seconds was overtaking her mind as her primary need. Her tongue went into overdrive to lick her all around and attempt to warm her. She added a soft hum when she latched her mouth over her opening and love button.

"I knew you'd get back into it…" Jade responded with an eye closing grin and lick of her lips, feeling the tingling sensation travel up her body and temperature rising. She ground a little bit and encouraged, "That's it Vega… lick me up real good… eat me up… shove your tongue in my cunt… it needs you… my poor little pussy is crying out for your mouth to give it what it needs, Vega…"

As Freddie drove into Tori, his vision was blocked with Jade's sweet pale ass, so he did the logical thing. He moved his face between Jade's ass cheeks and licked around her puckered backdoor with his inhuman tongue, bathing it with his saliva and trying to tease it open.

"Oh shitttt…. Freddie…" Jade threw her head back, allowing her long dark hair to fall over her shoulder blades and tickle her back. She growled out, using her other hand to grip his head to push it against her backdoor while grinding back at his face, "That's it, baby… lick my starfish… feast on my asshole… push your bigass tongue up my ass while you fuck her brains out…"

He responded by pushing the tip of his tongue inside her tightened ring to wiggle inside as if it was a mini-cock to fuck her where his were-cock never could while Tori focused on doing the same with her pussy. She moved her hands from Freddie's shoulders to grab Jade's rear and pulled her forward and pry her cheeks open wider for the powerful werewolf.

"Ooohhohhh FFFUUUCKKK!" Jade cried out, writhing in a mild discomfort with an incredible delight surging through her as her rosebud had become a buffet for her canine lover, shoving his tongue deep and growling while Tori whimpered and whined, each setting her on a path to untold ecstasy. "Don't stoppp…"

They continued this threeway dance for perhaps several minutes, filling the room with their moans, groans and in Jade's case, screams that echoed throughout the room and out the exits.

Freddie sped up his pumping while tongue probing Jade's back door; Tori desperately clawed Jade's ass and moaned, licked and slurped her petals and opening to feast on the sweet and tangy flavor with an odd additional lime flavor; and Jade ground against both her loves as she was pushing towards her release. She clawed at her right breast, threatening to break the skin and leaving angry read marks on the heavy flesh. She whipped her hair about as the feelings were about to overwhelm her.

Tori was the first to reach her peak however, the dam holding back the pleasure in her lower gut from swamping her body and mind finally crumbling against her overwhelming impalement. The sense of euphoria moved like a tidal wave and washed over her with the sensation. She let out a powerful scream into Jade's sex, muffled with her mouth pressed to it and head between her thighs. Her inner walls gripped around Freddie, forcing even him to a stop and milked around his shaft, drawing a deep, powerful growl into Jade's loosening starfish.

The vampire threw her head back and let out a primal, inhuman shout that had a trace of an ethereal sound. She desperately ground her crotch against Tori's face and dug her nails into the wall, clawing into it and shivering. She was steadily leaking onto Tori's face as she was being feasted, but a greater wave flowed onto her mouth and nose with an underlining lime flavor.

Freddie endured the squeezing of his shaft and waited for the ladies to ride out their releases, enjoying the feeling of Tori shivering around him and watching his pale vampire experiencing utter rapture with her gorgeous body trembling.

After what seemed like eternity for the two girls, Freddie eventually lifted Tori up completely and withdrew his nectar covered rod, causing her encased release to slowly drip down. He let one of Tori's legs down at a time, but they were too wobbly to let her stand, so she slipped down to her knees. She looked up to him with a delirious and nectar covered mouth then straight ahead to his powerful shaft, his balls level with her nose, fully erect and still needing attention. She finally got her first real look to see he was much larger than normal and it wasn't just her mind playing tricks and naturally raised her right hand to try and wrap her fingers around it.

"All of this is for you, Tori…" he grunted, feeling a powerful soothing take over his mind as she touched and marveled at his rod. "Looking at you turns me on so much… touching you sets my body ablaze with the need to have you… and being inside of you… it's taking all I have to resist the animal part of me that just wants to fuck you… nonstop… for hours…"

"Mmhmmm…" She slowly started pumping the powerful muscle, working her release into the flesh and parted her lips as wide as she could. She slipped his larger than normal bell head past her lips and gently began to suckle. She moaned around it, tasting herself and his heavily leaking precum, with that same slight lime flavor that mixed perfectly on her tongue. She wasn't sure what he and Jade had eaten to create that flavor but it was so fucking delicious, she couldn't help herself but stroke faster and harder with both her hands, suckling for more of his slit's release. Her mind was already slipping away once more as she smiled around the mighty meat, moaning around it. "I love your cock… I love sucking myself off of it…"

"Not half as much as I love eating that sweet little cunny of yours, angel…" Freddie lulled his head back and reached out with his left hand to palm to the wall for support while his right hand cupped the back of her head to encourage her sucking. He groaned in approval and started motioning his pelvis forward to slip more of his meat into her mouth. "You can take more… open that throat up... show me how much you love me…"

A few feet above them, Jade caught her unneeded breath and glanced down between her breasts, seeing how that Tori had slid down to her knees.

"There you two go again… leaving me out of things…" She floated down and got behind Tori, reaching out to push on Freddie's left hip to get him to take a few steps back to give her more room behind Tori. "I'm going to have to fix that…"

As Freddie moved back slightly, the braided hair brunette scooted on her hands and knees, desperate to keep his meat in her mouth. She was only able to take about third of her into his mouth, but the way it made her feel was beyond words and there were parts of her mind that didn't want her to rest until she had the whole thing down her throat. She continued to pump and suck, not giving Jade a second thought as the darker haired teen aggressively grabbed her by the hips. She let out a surprise whimper around Freddie's shaft when the angle became too difficult to keep him in her mouth. The behemoth teen lowered himself to his knees as well, allowing for Tori to return to orally pleasing him. Planting her hands on his hairy thighs and standing on feet now, her lower half was pulled up, bending over at nearly a painful ninety degree angle just to continue to please Freddie.

"That's a good little cockslut… so devoted to his big fucking cock that you can't even hear me right now… but I will fix that…" Jade parted her legs for stability and knelt down behind her, pulling the tanned and supple cheeks apart to bring her face to Tori's glistening and already throbbing opening and her highly sensitive back door. She took a deep breath to take in her sweet scent then drove her tongue inside to lick up what release hadn't escaped the perfectly pink (though it was a little red now from the work it had to do) pussy, but not before smearing more of it over her lips and back door. She dipped her tongue inside the back entrance where she had teased earlier with her finger then back to her sweet center to get her fill. "You're already dripping with anticipation, Vega… that eager for me to drink your cunt dry…. Or are you already obsessed with getting fucked like a ragdoll again…"

"MMMMHHmmmhmhmmm" Tori twisted her head from side to side, whining and whimpering from Jade's attention as she attempted to take more of Were-Freddie into her mouth and stroking the rest with her right hand to handle the oversensitive feelings coursing through her body and wanting to taste more of their combined tastes. Her left hand moved to palm his jewels, feeling larger than she ever remembered and had trouble holding them both as she massaged them wondering how much of that delicious cum was building up inside.

"Such a sweet ass…" Jade's mouth eventually went back to Tori's back door and added a few slaps of her ass to encourage her blowing Freddie, earning a muffled cry from the comparably innocent teen, and causing Tori to grind harder back at the pale, lapping face. She tongued her back entrance, prying the muscles open to eventually accept something larger again and lathering it with her saliva, but she knew the brunette couldn't accept Freddie back there in his 'current' condition, though the idea turned her on to no end. "I really need to get this tiny little holed lubed up and stretched a bit… you could barely take one of Freddie's fingers back here… and what you're getting is going to be much… MUCH… bigger… Guess it's good you're getting it nice and slick…"

"MmMmmummuumughgh" Tori bucked hard against the taunting teen, screaming around the thick meat she feared tearing her asshole apart, letting the rod slip a little further into her throat. She wanted to pull away but the way Freddie caressed her head encouragingly and groaned out his appreciation made her want to please him even more.

Jade pulled her mouth away from Tori's core, getting her satisfaction for the moment at the mini freak out the aspiring pop star was having, but she wanted the brunette's skilled tongue back on her core with the way Freddie was reacting to the attention. "If you want cock, Vega, I'll make sure you get it…"

Jade grabbed onto Tori's dark pigtails and wrapped them in her hands so that she'd have full control of the sweet girl. Naturally, she was too busy servicing Freddie, drooling down his cock so she could stroke it faster and hopefully get that release in her mouth. A quick jerk of Jade's hands pulled Tori off of his now shiny member for a split second, but before she could say a word, Jade pushed her head forward, Freddie's cock getting shoved into her throat.

Back and forth, over and over, Jade controlled Tori's head as her mouth was used as a glorified fuckhole. Tears were coming down Tori's eyes from the impact, but she never stopped stroking or sucking the meat while it was in her mouth.

"Getting…" Freddie growled, pressing Tori's head to stay put with nearly half his member in her mouth, the mushroom head blocking her airway. "Getting close…"

"We can't have you coming yet…" Jade smirked at her wolf lover, and watched as Tori savored her mouth's use, which then turned into a fight between blowing him to her best ability and breathing, and then it became wide-eyed fear that she might actually suffocate on his cock. The moment Jade saw that third stage, she jerked Tori's head back until it was completely out of her mouth, causing her to breathe loudly and deeply. "Get some air while you can, because you're going right back down in a second…"

"Unnghh…" Tori mouthed as tears stained her makeup from withholding breath, and spit covered her chin, including a thick string that connected her lip to the top of his shaft. The lack of oxygen caused the room to spin a little for her, and she was so disoriented that she barely felt that she was being turned around, and guided to kneel in front of Jade. "I… thought… thought… I might… die…"

"Night's still young, Vega…" The vampire reached out and cupped the back of Tori's head to quickly pull her face down in the direction of her needy center while she sat back and spread her legs, propping herself up with her left hand. She finished bringing the braided hair teen's face down to her center and rubbed her face against it. "Watching you get fucked… watching you suck his cock like it was the last source of water on earth… knowing that this sweet girl I share a bed with is such a dirty fucking slut… it gets me so wet… so hot… taste what you do to me, Tori… eat the pussy that drips at the thought of you… what you really are…"

Tori whimpered, but immediately complied to pick up where she left off against the wall. She focused on licking up the drying release on her nether lips, taking broad strokes up each one then moving to the tangier inner lips. She turned her tongue to the center to wiggle all about to gather more sweet and tangy nectar to flow then up to the love button to gently suckle.

"You selfish bitch…" Freddie growled at Jade in frustration at having been robbed of Tori's talented mouth, but he wouldn't be denied his satisfaction. Tori's mouth may have been heaven for him, but there was a whole other Valhalla that he could have now that her ass was in the air. He knelt down behind Tori, running his hairy, powerful hands over her red ass, slapping every few seconds just see it bounce as yips escaped from her face, firmly planted between Jade's legs, holding herself up by bracing her hands on either side of Jade's thighs as if she was going to do a pushup. "I don't care that it's stereotypical… I love doggy style…"

"Unghh…" Tori moaned out, clearly just understanding part of his message until she felt his weight shifting behind her, causing her to cry out into Jade's canal.

"Just relax, angel…" He gripped his shaft to line back up with Tori's opening, teasing the crown up and down juice and saliva covered lips then pushed his crown to go back inside her, finding a little resistance as she'd somehow tightened back again. He let his precum leak a bit along her lips as he applied a little more pressure with each second until finally, he popped past her entry. "Even after all that… you still feel… like the first time…"

Tori distressfully moaned into Jade's opening, trying to force her muscles to relax and reaccept him. She moved her hands from the floor to Jade's pale thighs and gripped them tightly to transfer some of the pain, but no matter how much pressure she applied, they weren't turning any shade of pink. Just her usual milky color… which Tori wasn't going to even consider complaining about.

"He's stretching you out again, isn't he? That elastic cunt of yours strikes again…" Jade laughed out with the digging of the nails into her pale skin, getting a thrill from the unexpected pain, and the look on the Latina's face as her body was invaded was priceless. She tightened her hand behind the back of Tori's head and urged with a wicked smile, "That's right Tori… put that tongue of yours to work… you'll going to get a lot of practice with it before sunrise… eating pussy… sucking cock… it's going to go numb before you're done… and then… I'm the one who's going to be licking and sucking you… everywhere…"

"The only one?" Freddie asked with a sneer growing across his face, as he gripped Tori's hips, sheathing himself slowly. "There's no way I could keep my mouth off of her body…"

"Of course… God forbid you miss a chance to put something in your mouth, you overgrown mutt…" the vampire rolled her eyes, looking to the man just a torso away. She reached under the brunette and palmed under her right breast and massaged the flesh, pinching the hard tips between her forefinger and thumb. "But I've got the finesse, Tori… so you know I won't disappoint and I'll hit those countless erogenous like a marksman… I'm going to suck these perfect, painfully hard, Hershey Kisses until they're raw… And when the skin is cracked and chaffing and bleeding… and you beg for me for mercy… I'll have a little snack…"

"Mmhmmhmmm…" Tori mumbled into Jade's slick sex, unsure if she was shouting her defiance or agreement with the future treatment. "Unnghhmnnnmm"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Vega…" Jade taunted, pressing harder on Tori's crown and gripping her hair tight. "I know how sensitive Cat and I have gotten your nipples these last few weeks… You're going to be squirting all over the floor with how long I'm going to suckle from you… I could do it you know… play with these great titties of yours until it happened…"

"Aiighhhmnnmm" Tori squealed, again making it unclear if she was getting off on the words or if they terrified the teen. The truth was somewhere in the middle and while she knew she shouldn't let herself get lost in her lust, Jade's delicious sex, and the massive cock sawing in and out of her body were making that nigh impossible.

"That's right…" Freddie growled as he worked himself up to a steady pace, loving how the new angle let him hit new spots as he filled her completely, and allowing for stronger thrusts. "While Jade's doing that… I'm going to keep plowing into you… fucking your tight little body until it's not so tight anymore… just shoving my cock in and out… hard… gentle… slow… fast… standing… sitting… against the wall… the floor… on the couch… the chair… or just like this… putting you on your hands and knees while I drill your tiny cunt nonstop…"

"Unnnghh…" Tori cried out, her body shaking as Freddie increased his pressure and speed. His words weren't helping and she knew she was so close to a release she could cry but she needed to relax to let it happen, and neither of them were letting that happen.

"I'm going to fuck you raw… and when I'm ready…" he taunted, thrusting hard and keeping himself buried deep hitting her limit aggressively, then running his hands over her side to hold her tight belly, where he most definitely felt the distension he was causing, "that's when I'll… push though… this little ring of yours… the cervical wall that protects your womb… and I'll dump my load… and it's going to be a big load… I haven't gotten off in a long time… directly into… your womb… and… make your belly swell up… Jade can tell you… my balls are ready to pump you with so much cum, I'll make you look like you'll have a little baby bump… and then… when you're barely conscious from having your brains pounded to complete mush, I'll let my girlfriend here eat your stretched and broken pussy… and I'll push down on that swollen belly and make you push it out… right into Jade's mouth as she eats you up…"

"So I get your leftovers?" Jade licked her lips and her eyes twinkled. "Still not ready to play nice with me?"

"Oh, baby…" Freddie licked his chops and answered with a low growl, "You know I can be sweet… I figured you'd suck it all out and feed it back to her…"

"So is that your whole plan?" Jade said incredulously looking at her lover. "Fuck her and toss her to the side for me to feast on?"

"That's just the beginning… she's still going to be mine tonight… after I'm through pounding this sweet pussy… planting my seed and feeding you the rest… I'm going to get hard again watching you… have you and her suck my cock until its ready and lubed up… and then I'm going to shove my cock…. All of it… into her tight little ass and pound until she's torn in two…" He lazily shrugged a muscular shoulder and breathed out nonchalantly towards the brunette, planting his hand on the back of her neck to show that she was his pet… not the other way around. "Of course… with your asshole wrecked… you'll be bedridden for week at least— maybe a month… but… at least, every morning… you'll roll over and suck me off until you swallow all the cum I have stored… to start both our days off right…"

Jade's grip increased on the back of Tori head to keep her firmly between her legs, "Oh no… you don't get that tight ass of hers until I have a go at it… I don't need some bleeding, gaping hole leftovers… I need to slide my toys in there and make her ride me until she cums and after that… I'm going to make her ride me… taking both her holes… until she passes out… then… I'm going to drain her—making her cum in her sleep— taking all her blood and nectar until she's a pale as I am… then you can have the leftovers in the morning to pound into to your heart's content… no more screaming… the most she'll be able to do is whimper for you."

Freddie growled at his mate. "Arrrrre you fucking serious right now?!"

"What?" She licked her lips and breathed out, "You'll… that's the spot Vega… keep going… you'll need to prep her for that tree trunk or you'll just leave her a near death bloody mess and then she's no fun for either of us."

"I was just teasing…" The were-creature rolled is eyes between hard smacks of Tori's ass as he resumed pistoning her, then muttered, "I didn't… think you… were going to… turn her… draining her and all…"

"Why not?" She sarcastically and bitterly asked, "The only way she's going to survive your fucking libido for more than a week is to turn her… Are you actually still hoping for a warm body? Want to let her have a litter of your were-puppies?"

"You know I'd never leave you cold…" he muttered, rubbing the tanned back that was beginning to glisten with a thin layer of sweat, "but… she could give us children…"

"With that fertile womb of hers…" she hissed bitterly and taking out her frustration by rubbing Tori's face harder into her crotch. "She really would be bedridden once you fill her up… probably even long after she gives birth to a dozen babies…"

Freddie slowed down his pounding and leaned forward, reaching out with his right hand, going from Tori's neck to grip Jade's throat to pull her forward to crash his lips against her mouth, both of them just grinding and grounding inside their shared lover.

Jade whimpered and surrendered to the kiss, feebly trying to engage him in a tongue battle. They practically devoured each other in their deep and powerful kiss, moaning and groaning into each other's mouths before Freddie tore his mouth away and growled fiercely enough to make an entire pack flee, "You're my vampire queen… always…"

"Fine…" She relaxed back on her left hand for balance while Freddie straightened up to take Tori's hips in his powerful grip and picked up again pounding away at her near lifeless body. Jade remained quiet for a moment, just concentrating then uttered in a placated tone, "she was always going to be my emergency blood-doll. Never fully drained… if I can help myself, at least…"

"Unngnhh…" Tori's body quaked with each powerful smack, threatening to break her tailbone and her pelvis, but she endured, knowing that it was Freddie and Jade that were in charge and they would always take care of her… no matter what. And if her role was to be their mutual girlfriend, she loved that… just like she knew that being the body they used for relief was her role as well. She relished serving Freddie and Jade's needs, proud that they'd pick her, of all the people, to share this with. It made her feel just as close just thinking about it as the actual physical connection. "Aiiigihhhmmmmhmm…"

"That's it Tori…" Freddie grunted, really putting his back into his thrusts, battering her cervix and making his way to her womb, knowing that enough of this, and even his thick member would find its way in there, "take my cock… take it hard… take it deep… you know this is my hole to fill… no one else's… because no one will ever compare… no cock is going to treat this sweet little cunt like I can… like what you crave… stretching you far beyond your limit… drilling every feeling imaginable… we'll see if you can even snap back when I'm done…"

"Even Vega's super elastic pussy has its limits…" Jade's undead lungs huffed for breath as her body temperature rose and nerves electrified, "I guess I'll have to start using my bigger toy on her when you're done… she might not… be able to grip… my smaller ones… after you're… oh fuck… when you're done… like throwing a hot dog… in a town…"

"You know I have to mark my territory…" Freddie growled with bearing his teeth, "I'll… I'll let you take her ass first… to make us… even…"

"As long as you let me watch what happens when you finally take that hole…" Jade laughed, grabbing onto Tori's head even tighter. "When you shove that cock all the way inside… smashing those intestines… bet she'll need a diaper for weeks after that… nothing to stop those bowels…"

"Not my focus…" the massive man snarled with a slight grin, "but probably… you let me watch as you get her all prepped, and I think we have a deal… maybe work together… let her suck my cock, and you toy with her holes…"

The dark haired pale teen licked her canines and approvingly hissed, "Deal…"

"Unnghhh!" Tori cried out, vibrating Jade's sex, clenching all her holes and tensing her muscles at the deal made above her. She shook her ass like mad, but there was no escaping the tight grip of Freddie's powerful hands.

"Did you hear all that, Vega?" Jade looked down at Tori, scratching the back of her head, encouraging her to orally please her more, and finished, "Do you hear what's in your future? I'm going to take all my toys… not just the fun ones like the vibrators and the furry cuffs… but the rough ones… cats of nine tails… nipple clamps… anal beads and plugs… biiiiiig fucking strap on cocks... knives to get some of that sweet blood flowing…"

"MMMPHHMMMPHH…" Tori tried to scream, wanting to cry at the image of Jade cutting loose on her body and doing ungodly things to her. It horrified her almost as much as it turned her on. "J-J-J-J-AAGHGHGDDEEE…"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full, Vega?" Jade teased, reaching over and slapping Tori's reddened ass hard, which made Freddie buck harder against her. "Anyway… the point is… I'm going to be fucking you nonstop… and when your hot little twat can't take anymore… I'm going to work my way up… up to that puckered little virgin rosebud… and I'm gonna eat and lick and get that sweet… tanned… perfect fucking Latina ass of yours… and I'm gonna get you nice and lubed up… stretch you out a bit with my little toys so you know what anal feels like with regular guys… as if you could ever go back to one again… then I'm gonna fuck your shithole with a big cock… almost the size of Freddie before he changes… and once you get through that without screaming… I'm going to pass your broken and tired fuckdoll body to him… and when he gets a hold of you… you will know… that monsters truly do exist… because when Freddie plows into it… over… and over… and over… we'll… have to carry your broken overfucked body all the way back home… holes probably leaking everywhere… maybe get you a wheelchair…

"Not sure… sitting… would be… the best idea…" Freddie grunted, running his large hands up and down Tori's trembling and sweat covered back.

"Probably right, babe…" Jade replied, gripping the usually brown locks in her hands and grinding her core hard against Tori's mouth, letting her tongue, which never seemed to tire, to really get deep and satisfy her needs. "We'll probably just get you some knee and elbow pads… so you can just lay on them… that sweet little tight… for now… ass in the air, which solves the leakage issue, as well as showing all who will see you… exactly what you are for… I bet crowds will gather from miles away to see the biggest fucking whore in the world… 'Come see Tori Vega and her greedy dripping pussy and giant fucking gaping asshole…'"

The tapping of his crown against her womb's entrance and Jade's promise to her was the last stray for the future pop singer. She let out another scream that was muffled by Jade's opening as the sheer physical power Freddie was putting into her to reach their mutual peaks and the sheer depravity of what the pair were planning to do to her finally set her off. Her body shivered so violently that she was nearly going into a seizure with flexing and contracting muscles and nerve ending overwhelming firing off to turn her brain into a sexual mush.

Jade braced back on her left hand and tossed her head back and tumbled right over with the brunette, letting out a powerful scream, "ARRGGAAAHHH! GODDD! SCREEEEEAM FOR ME, VEGA! ARRUUURRAAGHH!"

She ground against Tori's shivering face, using her nose to stimulate her love button to find an outlet for her release and extend it as the brunette's tongue became useless with her continuous screams of pleasure.

After several moments, perhaps stretching out to half a minute, Jade giggled and glanced down at Tori shivering as her release continued to tear through her well-fucked body. She scooted back to relax and enjoy her afterglow and the sight of the overstimulated brunette, eyes glazed over, tongue hanging out, and body having random jolts from the constant firing nerves.

Tori's arms failed her, dropping her chest and her left cheek completely against the floor and desperately huffing for breath past nectar covered lips and surrounded by blushing cheeks. She wondered if she was dying… and with her face planted between Jade's legs, the core dripping, the aspiring pop star just imagined drowning in the release.

The wave of pleasure swept through Tori as her inner muscles continued desperately trying to grip around his shaft, but Freddie didn't slow down to just sink inside her to enjoy the sensation. His grip tightened into her hips, breaking the first few layers of skin just short of drawing blood and leaving angry red marks around the indentions, which would most definitely become bruises, and continuing his powerful pace to the fast paced music Tori was just now hearing.

 _You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

 _You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

 _You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

 _But all the while you hear the creature creepin'up behind_

 _You're out of time_

The sound of his lower pelvis smacking her ass intensified with his continued plowing into her and pulling her back against him, causing the thrusts to feel a hundred times harder, competing with the sloshing sound of her opening's fresh release that was being pumped out of her since she was just too plugged to let any drain out naturally. His crown bashed against her cervix, undoubting going to leave future bruises and threatened to push past it. She was wheezing and yelping in a high pitch sounds as the pain was starting to overshadow the pleasure from the hypersensitivity to her center and his powerful thrusts.

After another minute of his powerful thrusting that was threatening to send Tori to literal unconsciousness with the pain, nearly overtaking the pleasure running through her body, he finally let go of her hips to move up to palm over her bouncing and sweaty breasts, pulling her up onto her knees to rest her back against his chest. It was the first time that she realized that he had completely sheathed himself inside of her, her body apparently adapting to his size and allowing herself to take him. Perhaps he was right about her being his perfect mate. He eased off his thrusts to a gentle grinding motion and snuggled against the right slide of her neck, rapidly licking over the damp skin then leaving a trail of kisses under her ear down to her shoulder.

"You're all mine, Tori…" he growled, pawing over her body as he held her tight, showing how much he truly owned her. "I'm all the way inside you… my cock head can feel your heartbeat… your cunt stretch all the way around me, squeezing me tight, begging for my cum even as your eyes beg for mercy. I have your body… your mind… and your soul…"

"He's right, Vega…" Jade pulled herself onto her knees and scooted over to them, pressing her heavy chest against the tanned girl's heaving bosom and cupping over her hips. She ground her chest against the smaller pair of fleshy mounds, teasing the hard chocolate peaks with her pink nubs. She rubbed her right hand up and down the brunette's left side, teasing her with her sharp nails and slipped her left hand down to diddle Tori's swollen and hyper exposed love button, thanks to how full she was, as Jade watched her getting pushed towards another release without rest.

The vampire breathlessly whispered, "You're going to be our little chew toy from now on…" She smiled to show her fang then continued, "I'm going to sink my pearly whites into your coffee colored throat and sip from you every morning for breakfast while I fingerbang your cunt until you're little more than a stain our sheets…"

Freddie followed up whispering into her right ear as he pushed down on her hips to try to sink more of her down on him, "And when I come home from a long day of college, I'm going bite down on this pretty little neck of yours to hold you as I plow into you to work off my frustrations for the day… doggie style of course…" He moved his right hand down to slip between the girls to rub over her taut abdomen that was already distending from his powerful and large muscle. "…until I fill this nice fertile womb of yours up with my load… my pretty little cum dumpster. Three or four loads a day… One to keep that flawless skin of yours clear and shining… one to feed you with enough protein for a week to keep you strong… and one… one to really make that belly swell, painting your entire insides white…"

Tori's eyes rolled back in her head and she huffed for breath, feeling the tightening in her gut ready to snap with the continued attention and the depraved words. She should have been terrified, being nothing but Jade's blood doll that she would with and Freddie just using her for holes in a ferial state, but in the deepest recesses of her mind, it thrilled her. She craved this more than even the breath in her lungs.

"I-I-I-I… I'm YOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRSSSSSSSS!" As she realized that she would enjoy such a future, the tension in her gut snapped and another explosion ripped through her. She shuddered hard against her captures, feeling her nerves and very skin electrified. She attempted to scream out, but her diaphragm along with the rest of her muscles locked up except her lower ones.

Her inner muscles flexed and relaxed in rapid sensation, allowing him in that brief moment to push in a little deeper to pry the entrance of her womb fully open with his well beyond average sized crown to keep it pried open and his release explode directly into her womb, filling her with the unseen and inhumanly thick, gelatinous substance far heavier and denser than his usual cum.

Freddie roared out with his release, feeling Tori squeezing tight again, but quickly cut himself off by parting his mouth and clamping down his sharpened teeth hard on the right side of her neck followed by Jade biting down on the other side.

Tori clenched her eyes shut in the incredible pain and her lungs kicked into working again to cry out, high pitched and bloodcurdling, loud enough to cause any glass in the room to vibrate as the bite intensified along another powerful release for the Latina, cumming even harder than she had earlier, probably in her life.

Freddie held onto her with his mouth as he rutted against her to pump her full of his release while Jade took several deep gulps of her crimson essence, moving her mouth over to catch whatever blood was seeping from her love's bite.

Tori's eyes fluttered as she became lightheaded from her ecstasy and the sudden loss of blood, slowly slipping from the waking world, the only thing feeling from the release tapering off was her lovers' mouths over her body, biting and sucking, turning her into their meal.

They earned it, she thought to herself, suddenly seeing additional shadows in the room before everything turned dark, hearing the faintest voice over some familiar music as pain and pleasure overtook her broken mind one last time.

 _Darkness falls across the land_

 _The midnight hour is close at hand_

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_

 _To terrorize your neighbourhood_

 _And whosoever shall be found_

 _Without the soul for getting down_

 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_

 _The foulest stench is in the air_

 _The funk of forty thousand years_

 _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

 _Are closing in to seal your doom_

 _And though you fight to stay alive_

 _Your body starts to shiver_

 _For no mere mortal can resist_

 _The evil of the thriller..._

* * *

 **And there we have Tori's adventure in the cursed house. Thanks goes to the bands/singers who provided the piece with the musical accompaniment- Warren Zevon, Blue Oyester Cult, and of course Michael Jackson (with Vincent Price). I debated throwing Monster Mash in there as well but it just took away from the scene once things had really gotten started, so if you want to imagine that song playing, you can. Your call. We bounced around several ideas about what she might face here and I thought that having one that was triggered with music while having the supernatural versions of her lovers (who already got dream spotlights) to show up would be pretty fantastic, up until the truly monstrous sides came out. I hope you agree. Please leave a review out there and let us know what you liked/didn't like with the piece. Thanks for reading as always and hopefully a new update for one of the stories won't be too far behind.**


	7. Cat's All, Folks

**So, despite the rumors, I am not dead, but I can't exactly fault anyone for believing I was. I've been dealing with real life issues so posting has had to take a backseat, while work moves to the forefront. A year ago or so, SVAD and I developed an idea to do a sexy horror story that could be erotic just as much as terrifying. The story hit a full stop, but it deserves an ending, so today of all days, I thought I should post that ending. It's not what I had originally planned, but it is an ending. I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Zzzz.. zzz… CAT!"_

"Huh?" the redhead squeaked, rubbing the bottom of her head. It was a dull ache, not unlike how she felt after a sudden fainting spell. A quick look around, she found very little to see, since it was so dark. The room smelled old. Dusty. Seemed like it hadn't been visited in a while. So where did the voice come from? "Hello?"

Cat felt along the floor, then up the wall behind her, trying to remember how in the world she ended up in this position.

They had gotten to the house, and it was empty. Freddie and Jade were doing their usual happy couple thing, Tori right next to them, waiting for one of them to move so she could attach herself to the other, and Sam was being awful as per usual. She said the bad word and it made her sad.

She was headed to the bathroom, when she saw a gorgeous porcelain doll. The redhead reached out to touch it, but just before her fingers reached it, she heard a buzzing sound and what sounded like her name almost. Just like when she woke up here.

Her hand ran over a raised piece, and soon, felt a light switch. A quick flick, and Cat suddenly felt a strong push from behind. The lights remained off, but now a faint light was coming from behind her as she wall shifted around.

"A secret passage…" she said, sounding super scared and still as curious as her namesake. "Did I… fall into it… and bump my head?"

Her voice just bounced off the walls, and pure silence greeted her back. She couldn't hear any other voices, but with every step, there was a slight creak that sounded like a pained moan.

It took a few seconds since she wasn't familiar with the layout, but after a couple steps, she realized something more than a little disturbing- this wasn't the same hallway she went down. The wood was the same and the color was right, but the doors were wrong. And it was longer. There were three doors on the left, and two on the right when she came by. She was sure of it. But now there were two extra rooms on each side.

"Hello?!" she called out again, praying for any kind of response this time. Quiet was just not ok, especially as her slow steps created the only noises she could hear. "Anyone?! Jade? Freddie? Sam?!"

The young woman creeped down the hallway, trying to listen, and pay close attention to whatever stood out. It was maddening, making her question whether or not she remembered this hallway correctly. But no, the first two rooms she passed, she remembered going by before she fell down, a room with a picture of a sailboat and the one with the big vanity set. She stepped toward the second familiar room, enthralled by the gorgeous painting, but the hair just began to stand on the back of her neck. Something was wrong.

" _Ckkk...CAAATTT…ZZzzz…"_

"Who's there?!" she cried out, stepping back from the room and back into the hallway. "I don't like this!"

The sweet young woman continued moving around the hallway, careful not to get too close to any one thing as she could just feel… something… radiating from every corner. The doors of the strange additional rooms were cracked open, and Cat just couldn't help but check them to see if there was any sign of anything or anyone.

The first room was a bit strange as it seemed to defy the usual aesthetic of the house thus far. It wasn't old fashioned at all. The walls were blue, and there was a television, a computer, as well as several posters of movies that Cat had never heard of and a few she had. It was extremely neat, and smelled like it had been lived in, but there was something about it that looked unfinished like it wasn't quite done being built. There was a bedframe, but no bed.

The second room was very similar in the way that it wasn't quite done, but this room was most definitely lived in. There were clothes all over the room and wallpaper seemed to be peeling. Food that was half eaten and empty bottles lined the walls. If she didn't know any better, Cat would have sworn that this was Sam's room. This room had a mattress on the floor, but it was just a mattress and no sheets or frame.

"I'm really getting scared now…" she whispered to herself as she backed out and headed to the third room, and when she opened the door, her heart sank.

It looked the least finished of all, with a spot for a bed, but there wasn't one. But the room was unmistakable. She'd slept in it a few times for sleepovers, and there was no doubt in her mind that this was Tori's room. Like pulled straight out of her house, and then pushed inside of this one. She took a step in, but that all too familiar feeling kicked in. and she realized the carpet was wet a second later. She immediately withdrew her foot, seeing it was tinted red now, and stumbled backwards into the doorway of the last room.

Everything made sense now.

The last of the new rooms was one she knew better than anything. It was a room that was burned into her mind. The room where she made love for the first time with her best friend. Dark and gloomy. Animal specimens lined the cabinets along with dozens of other oddities. The closet was full and it even had the door to the bathroom Jade's room had. This was Jade's room down to the last detail. In the corner, there was her chair, and her bed was exactly where it belonged, fully furnished. There wasn't a single thing about the room that seemed out of place.

"Ohmygod…" the sweet redhead muttered as she slowly stepped back from the horrifyingly real room, crying out for anyone that might hear her. "What's happening?!"

" _Zzzzccckkkkk… Cat…zzzcccc… Babygirl… kkkkkkkzzzz… you there?"_

The voice… she knew that voice. That tone. It was Andre. What was he doing here? And where was that coming from.

"I hear you! Where are you?"

" _I'm...cckkckkkc… and the…zzzzzkkk… but whatever you do, don't… stay cckkkzzz rooms… ok?"_

"I don't understand…" she pleaded, looking all around the hallway and in each of the rooms. She raced down the hallway, trying to find the source, but realized, it was coming from every room almost. Slowly, she opened the door and slid into a room that she hadn't seen before, too fearful of what was waiting in the not-Jade, Tori, Sam, or Freddie rooms. It looked like a kid's room, but there was a big old fashioned television set, which the redhead considered touching, but there was a spark just before her fingers met it. The television flickered for a second, but then his outline appeared, surrounded by tons of static. "I see you, I think… why are you in the tv?"

" _What? I'm not…cckkckk or maybe… I am… I don't… ckckckkk… know anymore…"_

"Don't know what? Where is everyone?" she whispered, looking around the room for anything that could be dangerous, so she simply stood still. "I'm really scared."

" _You need…cckkkzzzz… know… cchcchchhhhh… weakness… Can't do… kkkkkzzzzzcchh… don't want…"_

"I don't understand!" the panicked sweet girl cried out, on the verge of jumping up and down like a child with a tantrum. "I'm all alone and I… I'm just so scared…"

" _I know… ckckckkkk… but… you have to… zzzzzzkkk… strong. I… I think… chchhh… I'm dea-"_

The tv sparked off just like it came on, and Cat nearly flew backwards in fright from the loud popping noise. The feeling was back. The indescribable pins and needles, someone's watching you, dull ache that went from the end of her spine straight up to the base of her skull.

"Andre?!" she called out, feeling completely alone once more.

" _CATTT… CHCCKKC… I'M DOWNSTAIRS…KKKKZZZZ… HURRRCKCCKCKKRRRRRY…"_

The sound was coming from the main room, but she couldn't recall a television being down there when they'd all settled in and dropped their luggage. It didn't matter. Andre seemed like he was trying to help her, and he was the one thing that didn't make her feel all goosebump-y.

She raced down to the end of the hallways and moved on toward the bottom floor, unsure of what to even begin to expect anymore. Just as she reached the last step, she had to pause, seeing the whole room had shifted. It wasn't an unfamiliar room, the foyer, as she had seen this room when they entered, but the stairs weren't supposed to connect to this spot. Maybe with the extra rooms, things had shifted, she wasn't sure and she didn't want to think too much on it.

On the other side of the foyer she saw the television. A large flat screen that seemed to be snowy with static. Cat moved closer, and she could see things in the snow but she had no idea exactly what to make of them or if they were tricks from her eyes. A couple more steps closer, and she reached out to touch the screen, when Andre showed up surprisingly clear, once again knocking the young woman to her knees.

" _Cat…"_ he said weakly, and as her eyes adjusted, she saw that he was weak. He looked gaunt. Tired. Barely alive. But he was existing within the static, no background other than the snow. His voice seemed distant as well, like he was calling from the bottom of a well. "You need… to get to the basement… Everyone… We can't… We're all… Only one left…"

"I don't understand…" Cat pleaded. "Please… tell me… who is left?"

" _Yooooouuuuu…"_ his voice seemed to echo and continue, even after his mouth stopped. _"All of us… me… Beck… Trina… Robbie… Mark… so many more… And more are coming… Jade… Freddie… Sam… even Tori…"_

"What happened to you?!" she started crying. "What's going on right now?!"

" _Too late for us… Gas down in basement… You need to… burn."_

"I need to burn?!"

" _The house…"_ his voice seemed waiver as if he suddenly saw something in the distance. And in an instant, his eyes went wide, and he shouted out. _"GO! NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

And the screen went blank. The tv wasn't off this time. Just completely black with that subtle hum to remind you it was on, and without a source.

Cat scrambled to her feet, looking all around for anything and everything she could to do exactly what he suggested, afraid to go down to the basement. There had to be matches or something to get it started. She started tossing through cabinets, drawers, and even under couch cushions. Which is where she found the doll.

Her hands touched it before she even realized what she had done, and the moment she did, she could just feel some sort of dread. It was a little patchwork doll. Seemingly made from a few blankets, clothes, etc. with little button eyes and raggedy yellow yarn hair. It wasn't threatening and not at all like that super scary killer doll from the movie Jade had shown her a while back. She brought it closer to her face to study the doll, but suddenly, she heard the crackle from the television and dropped the toy back onto the couch.

The color seemed like it was drained from her skin as she looked to the television set and saw that it was showing some kind of surveillance or security camera footage, blocked into four squares. But it was less that there were recordings of events and more that the recordings were of her friends… doing things. The breath seemed trapped at the bottom of her stomach and she couldn't even process the images. All four of them… just like Andre said… trapped in various rooms of the house being… sexually feasted on was the closest her mind could describe what was witnessing.

In the top corner, her eyes turned to the room that Sam was trapped in and was stunned silent. Her hands rushed to her face to silence her scream. As if the device just knew, the image blew up to the whole screen, and it made it so much worse.

Sam was on her knees on a large bed, slightly leaning forward with her hands pulled back and raised above her head on either side of her shoulders by these… red… things… electric crimson tentacles wrapped around her wrists arching her back to poke out her chest. She was stark naked with her wig gone and her blonde hair a wild mess. She could see her black lipstick smeared and her mascara running down her cheeks as if she had been crying, or more likely, gone overboard with a blowjob—something that wasn't exactly a rare occurrence when Freddie was around—and her usual pale body, now bright pink, flushed in places and light film of sweat and some translucent green shine covering her whole body- face, back, ass and bouncing breasts from being rocketed back and forth from being pounded from behind by of all people… herself.

It wasn't her, of course, Cat had to tell herself, but it looked just like her. The doppelganger wore the same outfit Cat had worn to the house with just the sleeves pulled down to her upper arms for her front to be pulled down to expose her perky chest and she couldn't see the lower half of the fake-Cat, but the proportions felt wrong. She was holding Sam's hips and aggressively rutting into her, but Cat couldn't make out which hole she was taking the blonde.

"No more…" The blonde weakly shook her head, sounding truly frail, tussling her messy blonde locks and huffing for breath, "Please Cat… I can't… I can't cum again… I can't take… can't take anymore… I'm so… tired… please… please let me rest… my… pussy… my ass… too… full…"

"Oh there's plenty more room…" The image of the doppelganger red-velvet haired teen wickedly smiled, continuing her steady pounding against the blonde's rear. "I promised myself I was going to have… some real fun… with your ass… so… I'm having… my fun… besides… I can't stop until I fill every hole to the absolute limit…"

"No…" Sam managed, shaking a bit, clearly trying to escape from her bindings, but it was no use. "I won't… I can't…"

The real Cat's eyes went wide as she watched another one of those red things fly from the fake Cat's abdomen, slithering around like a snake until it shoved itself into her mouth, silencing any further noises.

"Your tummy's not even fat with all I have to give you yet…" the evil redhead exclaimed, digging her nails into the blonde's back. "Triple penetration… airtight, some call it… I'm going to spray that tight cunt of yours, then I'm going to fill your ass up again with my spunk… and it will be a lot… and then I'm going to cum right down your throat…"

"MMMPHPHHMHMMM!" Sam screamed, her eyes wide in terror and Cat couldn't help but shiver in absolute terror.

"And if you choke, or try and spit, or lose control and its seeping out of your nose… if even a drop of it escapes… I'm going to add an extra little arm to every hole… and you'll truly understand what it means to be air tight…" She let go of the right hip and reached around to palm over the right bouncing flesh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Have you ever blown up a balloon too much, Sam? Don't worry about answering since I know I have your mouth full… but just imagine that… putting all that air or water into a balloon… and when there's nowhere for the additional air to go, it pops, and goes everywhere… Real shame… So don't fight me… I don't want to clean you off the walls…"

Sam's eyes fluttered, her head dropping back and her mewing out from deep within her chest. She looked like she was beyond her limit to take anymore pleasure, but the entity behind her steadily pumping into her didn't seem to care as the pace wasn't slowed, nor force lessened. She pushed out her chest and bowed her back as her muscles began tensing in preparation for another body wrecking release. "MMMRRPPHHMM…"

"What's that?" Faux Cat taunted with a sneering grin, the tentacle in Sam's mouth withdrawing, revealing just how much of it was actually down her throat causing the redhead voyeur to gasp. "The way everything's getting so tight… I swear… I think you might be cumming too… Is that true, Sammy? Are you about to squeeze me tight because you like being my fuckdoll cum dumpster?"

"Ughhhhhuuuhhhh…" As the last of the eight inches were pulled from her lips, she gasped for breath. The blonde attempted to stem the tide with pleading, "Ffffuuuccckkk… please… too… much… can't… take any… more… gonna… cum… please… Cat… I don't… wanna… cum… againnn… ooohhhh ffffuucckkk…"

Her body shuddered hard and whimpered out, her voice long gone horse from the cries of pleasure ripped from her body. As her body spasmed with the release, her arms yanked back harder against the vines wrapped around her wrists and forearm, but any chance of getting free was a useless gesture as they were too tightly wound and strong. Her torment was increased when Cat reached up and grabbed the blonde hair and jerked it back, causing Sam to scream. The open mouth was exactly the invite needed for her oral appendage, and it shot down the hoarse throat once more.

"Yes, you dirty fucking bitch! Cum for me! Soak me in your fucking release Cum for me again! Let me feel your release… your life!" the demonic redhead cried as she felt the blonde's bowel muscles clamped around her buried deep appendage while the vaginal muscles squeezed the life out of the thicker intrusion. She gripped Sam's hips tight, pulling her flushed with her pelvis and threw back her head then cried out, "FUCK!"

The faux Cat rutted against her bottom a few times filling the blonde with some substance and causing the helpless teen's taut abdomen seem to slightly swell with the amount being pumped into her.

"I have to fill you up real good… get your body to absorb… all my goodness… in everyone… of your cells… makes it… fuck… easier for your… body to… give up… everything… to us…"

"Uuugggaaahhhhhhmhmmmm…" Sam whimpered from the fullness she felt, rolling her head to the side, and the powerless watcher could do little more than stare when a thick droplet slid from the side of her mouth.

The demonic redhead shivered a few times and snarling with her own satisfaction in the powerful release before she fell forward, resting her face on Sam's right shoulder blade and heaving for breath.

"Well, that was fun… it's true what they say, 'the tenth fuck session in a night is the most satisfying…'" She took several more moments to recover then lifted her face off the sweaty and exhausted body, licked her lips and huffed out a few more breaths. The evil entity moved her hands off Sam's hips and reached around to palm over her breasts, giving them a playful squeeze before her hips starting picking up her pace again of popping her pelvis against Sam's rear to continue her drilling. "I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to make 11 so aggressive… but I did warn you about spilling any…"

Sam whimpered out in defeat, rolling her head back and forth as she was becoming completely delirious. Static began to show up a little as the scene faded and the volume was gone, but she could still see the horror in Sam's eyes as two more, thick, vine/tentacle things shot from beneath the doppelganger and the real redhead couldn't bear that she knew where they were going as the image began to fade.

"No…" Cat muttered, feeling like the weight of the world had just fallen on her, and fearing what she would see next. But she couldn't make herself move, even as another one of the divided windows began to brighten, revealing its captive. "Not another one… Not her too…"

The image was completely clear just like Sam's, revealing the main living room and Tori, bare, other than her white knee highs and shoes, her tanned skin covered with a fine film of the same translucent green substance, but there were also a couple red marks signaling she'd been hurt. She was kneeling on the floor with her tight mocha colored ass sticking up for who appeared to be Freddie, or something like Freddie, standing a good two feet taller and had patches of brown fur over his powerfully muscular body, gripping her hips and steadily rutting against her like a dog in heat, fast and hard, and unrelenting.

The hot Latina whimpered and looked limp like a ragdoll, simple shuddering from his powerful impacts against her jiggling rear, only begin held up from planting her face against the floor by Jade, but she wasn't entire sure as she looked extremely pale, gripping her by the hair and sitting, with her legs spread wide. The bare originally witch dressed beauty held the tight bodied teen's shoulders with the other hand while she massaged Tori's left breast, which seemed a bit swollen, and mouthed over the other one, obscenely slurping over the flesh.

Cat noticed as she watched, that blood was dripping down from the side of Tori's neck and collarbone and onto Jade's left breast. The darker haired teen would occasionally balance Tori with just one hand in her hair while letting her left hand to smear the dripping crimson liquid on her hardened chocolate peak then move her hand down to between her own legs to rapidly brush her fingers over her center.

"Feed."

The moment Jade spoke, she shoved Tori's head down into her sex and the Latina feasted on the sex, hungry like the animal that seemed to be destroying her from behind.

The petite teen pressed her hands against the television screen, looking horrified that her friend looked like she was bleeding to death while the creature continued to pound into her nearly lifeless body as the other pressed harder to force the small weak girl to devour her sex.

"Aiigghhghhhmmmm…" Tori exclaimed, but Jade maintained complete control, feeding her snatch to the weak teen. The way her body shivered however, told Cat that Tori was coming, and from the look of it, it was extremely hard.

"Unnghh… that's at least six times she's cum for me… I've given this little slut three loads already…" The werewolf looking Freddie growled and picked up his pounding as he looked like he was approaching a release. "Such ah… fucking tight… pussy! And even tighter ass… I could have killed her if I had gotten more than an inch in there… And her body is so tiny! Like a toy… It think… we should… keep this one… play with her… as long… as possible…"

"And so goddamn hungry…" The faux Jade took a moment to pull the brunette's head away from her dripping sex, looking into the utterly lost eyes of her prey. She lifted Tori up by her hair and smashed her face into the tanned chest that looked a solid cup size larger, before pulling her lips away from the fleshy marshmallow, revealing a dotted line of blonde from where her teeth had bit into the flesh and apparently draining her blood. She licked her crimson covered lips and replied, "I could go for keeping her… she's so delicious… we could keep her… fattened up… bigger tits… even plumper ass than she already has… store her with the others… and pick her up… when we need… something…"

"Yeeesss…" he grunted, wondering how much her tiny little womb could take, "Gggrrraaahh… going to… fill her… again… fuuuCCCKKKK! GGGRRRAAHAH!"

He bucked a few more times, presumably filling the tight bodied teen, causing the girl to whimper and shivering in the faux couple's grasp.

"You keep… dumping those… massive loads… in her tiny… little… fertile…cunt…" the vampiric entity whispered, looking at her hairy mate, "… and we're going to have… a whole new meal…"

He scooted back on his knees backward with a slick, slurping sound followed by a pop when his crown was freed from her opening, followed by a heavy translucent green glob spilling out of her gaping opening and dripping onto the floor. He heaved his powerful chest for breath and rubbed his hands up and down her reddened, but still tight cheeks and watched his release softly glow knowing more than enough had absorbed into her silky inner walls then her opening contracted back to her natural, virginal tightness. He smiled in satisfaction of giving up a wee bit of the immense life force stored in their vast reserve from their helpless and horny victims was beyond worth it to keep her body tight and fit enough to continue to have their fun and drain her of a far richer and satisfying meal.

"I don't think it's possible… but no reason not to keep trying…" He grabbed her hips and rolled her limp form over onto her back, her arms flopping onto either side of her shoulders and her head rolling. He scooted forward and pressed the crown of his still hard powerful rod against her opening while Jade rolled onto her knees and scooted to hover her center over Tori's face. She lowered her body just as Freddie pushed his crown past her petals, the distension caused by his size brutally obvious at this angle. "Fuck, I love tiny girls… seeing how… my massive cock… is just… wrecking their shit…"

Tori attempted to scream, jolted from her near comatose state of being stretched from nothing to something thicker than her arm, but was quickly muffled by Jade's opening covering her nose and mouth, feeling it grind, full of a flavor that made her feel far less worried and docile as she licked it up.

"That's a good little fucksleeve…" Jade shivered then grinned down at her, palming over Tori's well satisfied chest, quickly picking up massaging it and pinching her swollen nipples as the Latina eagerly devoured her sex. "This little whore is such a fiend… maybe it's time you try another hole, baby…"

The wolf-Freddie grinned at her, baring his dagger filled mouth and grabbed onto Tori's thighs to lift her up a little higher, revealing his cock covered and glowing in their combined release. The last thing Cat saw before she turned her head away was the giant member pushing against the twenty times smaller backdoor, and earning a mighty scream.

And then the screen was black again. Empty. Just like Cat felt in that moment. Completely and utterly hopeless. Two people she loved more than anything were being… fucked to death… it seemed. What was worse was the nagging feeling inside her own core that found the 'scenes' extremely hot.

She was just about to sit on the empty couch, when the television flashed again, and the picture grew from the lower corner to reveal an expansive dining room, that almost seemed like a ballroom. Near as Cat could tell, this wasn't even part of the house as it seemed far bigger than the entire bottom floor, but aesthetically, it fit, so perhaps it truly was another room of the house she hadn't seen yet. But the size of the room was only half her concern as the long table housed a particularly problematic image.

It was Freddie. The real one, she assumed at this angle, surrounded by all the women, herself included, stripped of their costumes and clearly in the aftermath of some intense lovemaking. Every one of them had that same green shine about them save for him, and even he had it very faintly, as if it had rubbed off onto him.

He seemed to be tied to the table, with some kind of robe or maybe it was a tentacle or vine like what she had seen with Sam, but his arms and legs were bound, keeping him flat. Most of him at least, as Jade was riding him, bouncing herself up and down while Sam straddled his face, grinding herself against his mouth. The faux Sam was desperately whimpering and occasionally thrusting her chest up and digging her hands into Freddie's barrel chest, putting weight on her knees to get leverage, forcing him to eat her out or smother to death, not letting up despite the distressful groans. Cat could see her doppelganger on her hands and knees between his legs and behind Jade, apparently attending to his balls. Tori was the only one not on the table, standing to the side and rubbing herself as she held a cup.

"Fuuuhhcckk…" the fake Jade exclaimed, writhing on his member as she rode him like a bucking bronco, impaling herself over and over, and Cat knew enough about Jade's mannerisms before a release to know what was coming. "I'm gonna… fucking cum on this… fucking perfect cock…"

"His mouth… too…" Sam said, pressing herself harder and leaning forward a bit so that she could meet Jade's face and the two began to kiss. Freddie was powerless to stop anything, and his mind so warped, seeing the kiss just turned him on more. "Cum for Momma…"

While Jade and Sam seemed to have a strong sweep as their orgasms took hold, moaning out, Freddie's seemed like an absolute religious experience.

"Unngnhhhharrgghh…" He lifted his chin, pushing his chest up a bit and growled, "Gonna… ugggaaahhhh… cum… again… Jade… I'm… can't… please… not again… I'm… Ugggaaahhhh…"

"Do it…" The image of Jade rubbed her hands up and down his abdomen and sweetly cooed, "I know you can baby… we have to… make sure… those heavy balls let all that delicious live giving cum for us… Just let go… I bet there's still a pretty heavy load for us…"

"I have…" he whispered, clearly in a massive amount of pain as well as pleasure, "nothing… left... I—uuaagggaahhh…"

"Hush…" She cut him off by squeezing her inner muscles around his hard shaft, pushing him nearly over the edge again. "You just need another refill…"

"No… no more…" he stammered, looking like he might actually cry soon. "I can't think when… I just… I…"

Jade motioned to Sam to move, and once Freddie's face was free, he gasped for air. And that's when Tori moved. It was almost like she was floating toward his mouth, and gripping his nose with one hand and pouring some green drink down his throat, Freddie coughed and sputtered as he drank down nearly all of what Tori was feeding him.

"My turn," the Latina grinned, climbing up on the table and placing herself in the same position Sam took. Her sex took its place over his hungry mouth and gone were the complaints and the pleads for mercy, hurriedly devouring her snatch like a man possessed. "Yesssss… that shit will keep his balls full and his desires as inhuman as we are…"

"Damn right…" the not Jade grinned, really getting into the bouncing act once more. "How many loads has he given each of us tonight?"

"Five!" said Sam. "Not counting the outside and shared shots…"

"Shhittt… me too…" Tori said, reaching back and gripping his head to hold, then leaning forward so he would have access to eating her dripping ass. "One in the pussy, two in the asshole, and two I swallowed."

"Four," giggled the fake Cat, who had her mannerisms down surprisingly well. "Two inside and two… in my belly now…"

"Unnnghh… this was gonna be my sixth…" Jade said, rutting herself against his buried and steely member, rubbing her clit to extend her orgasm into another one perhaps. "So let's even it up… only fair…"

"Yayyy…" the fake Cat squealed as she sat up and nearly pushed Jade off so that she could take her place. Before she sat down on his proudly standing, almost glowing cock, she spun herself around, ordering him with a new attitude. "Look at my ass when you fuck me…"

Unable to respond with Tori's holes keeping his mouth occupied, the redhead started to slam herself up and down on his member, impaling her tight hole over and over as her tiny tits bounced just out of sight as her hair waved back and forth.

"Ungnhhhmmm…" He growled, trying desperately to move and break his bindings but he couldn't, and lifted his ass off the table, pushing his pelvis flush with Cat's cute little ass, sinking his shaft deeper into the redhead than the real Cat believed to be humanly possible. He shuddered and weakly cried out, "UUuuuarrraggghhh… pleasseee…"

Freddie writhed as he fired inside Cat, but as soon as he was done, the redhead jumped off of him, and stood on the table as Sam and Jade moved their faces underneath her. Her imposter rubbing herself, Cat watched in horror as the naked version of her dripped copious amounts of his cum onto the faces and outstretched tongues of the others.

"So fucking good…" Sam smirked, licking her lips, then the face of her rival. "With that dose, I bet we can get at least eight more loads that size before he starts to peter out again…"

"No… It… it hurts… too much…" Freddie managed to shout out, even muffled by Tori's sex. "I c-c-can't…"

"We'll see about that…" Jade whispered, as she and Sam climbed onto the table once more, gripping their chests, and prepared to find a way that would definitely give them what they craved.

Cat couldn't move as the picture darkened, and she was left to fear for what would happen to the sweet man who always cared for her now. Freddie was being tortured… and he was arguably the strongest of them all… and those… things… just had him at their mercy. Her mind went to its natural fearful and weakened role wondering what she could do if all her friends were overtaken already.

"Unghhh!" an all too familiar voice called from the television as an image began to appear. "Fuck meeeee!"

Jade. She was the only one she hadn't seen. Or, the only real version of her friends she hadn't seen yet, and just looking at her best friend that she'd shared more than few benefits with reduced to a weakened mess like the others. The only difference was… she seemed be enjoying herself.

"D-don't stoppp…" she was moaning, laying, completely nude, save for her boots, on her back with her legs spread wide in a butterfly manner with her knees bent, as a large form, resembling Freddie, but almost see-through, like a hologram, kneeled at her base, pulling her outstretched legs toward him, drilling himself into her. "Unnghh… so deep…"

Cat observed the scene as the bed was covered in stains, and Jade's pale body was bright pink, covered in red places she'd clearly been hit. The former mean girl was also covered in a thin coat of the translucent green stuff that seemed to fill every scene she'd witnessed so far. Jade's face and her chest were especially covered in a thicker coat, and there were two large thicker globs on the left side of her neck and another on her right collarbone, gently pulsating like a heartbeat.

"Take it!" a super aggressive voice shouted, and while she hadn't met 'it' but the one time they met, she knew all too well that this was what Freddie called the Beast, as he appeared to push all the way inside. "Still so fucking tight... You like getting fucked in the ass, Jade?"

"Her… ass?" Cat suddenly went wide eyed as she stared at the faux Freddie, able to peer through him and see that he was, in fact, stretching her beet red backdoor to inhuman limits, while Jade's hands toyed with her clit. "Ohmygod…"

"Unnhhhhhhh…." She moaned, clearly unable to answer in any form or fashion. The Beast let out something that sounded like a roar, and since she didn't answer him immediately, he pulled his right hand back and slapped her left tit, full force. "AAAIIIIIGHHH!"

"When your master talks, cunt, you answer…" he growled out, mortifying Cat as she watched in real time as a red splotched handprint appeared on the succulent pale flesh. "Now this time, get the cum out of your fucking whore ears and answer me… we both know the answer, but I want to hear it- do you, Jade West, the queen bitch, like getting you fat fucking ass pounded like a goddamn drum?"

"Uh huh…" she quivered, preparing herself for whatever painful move he might make next, but her eyes almost seemed to beg for it. "Yes… I… do…"

"I can't fucking hear you…" Freddie snarled through his gritted teeth as he took her other breast into his hand and began to squeeze it, her flesh instantly seeping out from his fingers. "You're nothing but a goddamn set of fuckholes… embrace it… say it loud… say it proud."

"YESSSSSSS!" she cried out, rubbing her sex harder and faster as her voice grew higher and higher. The fire in her eyes was undeniable now. "Mmmmmm, yeah… I do…. So fucking good… I like feeling that big… hard… Beast cock in my motherfucking ass! Fuck my ass, do it, Master!"

It was clearly the answer he was looking to hear, as her seemed to grip her hips tighter and lift her up, bettering the angle just enough to force him to thrust his hips forward into her even harder. 'Freddie' pumped his long, super thick cock almost all the way in and out of Jade's beautiful ass. Her big tits were flying around as the Beast drilled her without mercy, and Cat could tell she was in a lot of pain, but she wasn't affected enough to stop this apparently.

"Ohhhhh, god! My new God! Ohhhh, yeah! Fuck my ass! FUCK MY ASS, YES, YES YESSSSSSSSSS!"

SMACK

"Mine… not yours," he said coldly, leaving another deep red handprint to grow across her chest, while pushing his entire member inside her, causing her eyes to bug out, in all parts pain, excitement, anticipation, and fear. "You belong to me… Your ass is mine… never forget that."

Jade didn't make much noise after that, besides mewing and mumbling as Cat could do nothing but look on, like a trainwreck, at the carnage completely out of her power. Over and over, his hard shaft pumped in and out of her ass. His hand moved all over her torso, randomly smacking her again whenever he seemed bored. Over and over. Slap. Smack. Slap. Smack. His hand crashed down over her swollen pink tits time and time again until the stinging over his palm was either unbearable or he feared for her safety. Either way, the Beast didn't stop, or even slow down, as he thrust his cock into her ass and back.

"I'mmmm…" she moaned out, her face clenched tight, showing every emotion under the sun. "Sir, I'm close… please…"

"I want to feel that pussy show me some love… with a clean cock…" he whispered, and without another word, she pulled away, spun around, and went to bobbing her head up and down on his cock, stretching her cheeks out, and Cat could finally see how her makeup had run, making her look even more monstrous than she ever had before. "You love licking your dirty fucking ass off my cock don't you?"

"Mmhmhmm…" Jade just made a noise in response as she pulled off, kissing the tip and running her long tongue up and down the organ, eager to clean every inch. Cat didn't know how she could handle the taste. A little rim job was one thing, but something that was at least half a foot into there? Yikes…

"Now, since you are such a bitch in heat," he taunted, grabbing her by the back of her head and pulling her, reluctantly somehow, off his aching, shimmering rod, "your natural position will do nicely…"

Jade moved onto her hands and knees and allowed herself to be moved around to whatever position he seemed to prefer. The aspiring horror star was knelt over resting the side of her face on the bed and arms lazily on either side of her shoulders while a pillow was stuffed under her pelvis to help keep her ass up in the air for the physical manifestation of Freddie's naked form behind her, and Cat had a front row seat.

Her friend's body looked like it had been through a truly horrendous ordeal now that she could see better. Her asshole was still gaping and there were read marks, even some that looked like they were bleeding, that covered her body. Her hanging breasts now featured nipples that were longer and puffier, showing just how much attention this Beast had given them.

"That's a good bitch…" Freddie growled, smacking her ass nice and hard to earn a yelp from her quivering lips. There was no build up for foreplay for the couple now, he just grabbed a hold of her hair like it was his rein with one hand, used the other to keep a hand on her side for control, and shoved his entire length at once inside her swollen and dripping slit. Within seconds, he was now the one who looked like an animal, rutting into her spent body like a dog in heat. He softly grunted over the soft sloshing sound of her juices that leaked with each exit as the rest was pushed back probably into her womb. "Mmmm… this is nice… snug, but not too snug… wet, but not too messy… warm, but not too hot… the perfect little fucksleeve…"

Jade was posed there, with her legs spreading wider and leaning forward to take some of the weight off of her hands as they pressed into the bed. Sank into the bed was probably more appropriate, as it seemed to be trapping her.

"Ohhh shitttt…"She was bare as well save for her knee high boots. Her back slightly bowed, thanks to the way he held her hair, with her ass sticking up, ready if he changed holes again, and the powerful, somewhat ghostly, figure of Freddie was behind her, holding her hip and steadily pounding into her quick and hard, allowing zero time for her to recover before she was fucked again. Her breasts were swinging wildly back and forth, the nipples grazing the bed's top increasing the feeling, and her hair was thrown violently from side to side of her shoulders. She was huffing out with each slap of 'Freddie's' pelvis against her ass with a delirious smile on her face, "Don't stop. D-D-Daaahhh… aaahhh… uauuaahhh…"

"Nice to see you agree with your role, my cum-guzzling, dirty fucking whore…" He growled out with a satisfied smile, "So good… sooooo fucking good… Fuck the house… I'm keeping you… they can have the others for whatever, but you… I'll keep you for breeding… fill your fertile cunt more and more… with my essence… or whoever else wants to fuck the living shit out of you… then… you can give birth… to more of… our kind… and spread…"

"Whatever… you desire…" The raven hair colored teen uttered out, clearly delusional and only hearing who she thought was Freddie's voice, but she was owned. "Yes… please… fill me… up… all the way up… shoot so much… of that hot delicious shit… inside me… that it leaks out of… every… other… goddamn hole… claim my womb, Master… knock… knock me… up… want your… baby… babies… breed me like fucking livestock… Just… don't… fucking… stop…"

"That's a good girl…" The image of Freddie licked his lips, clearly pleased with her reaction and replied, "Accepting your fate… and my cock… and my essence… let us cum together… squeeze me tight as you soak my cock…"

"AAAIIIIUNGNGHHHH!" the pale goddess seized up, as his grip intensified holding her in place. Her eyes went wide as Cat could see almost all of her muscles jerking at once, experiencing the kind of orgasm, that Cat had only seen in overacted movies. "EEEIEINGNGHH…"

"Yesss… unnnghh" The faux Freddie grunted, asserting absolute control over his victim. His hips shot forward, completely burying all of himself and more inside of the teen, and jerking, his knees shaking slightly. "Take… every… drop!"

Cat couldn't see what was happening inside her best friend but she knew exactly what was happening and she could only imagine the internal action unfolding.

"Jeeeeezzzussssss…" Jade cried out, her hips rolling against her phantom lover, clutching his spewing cock. "So… so… full…"

"And you'll stay that way…" the Beast roared as he rutted and ground against her pink ass, bright green drippings falling between her legs… which then seemed to move like living slime right back up her body, climbing her legs, and leaving a oozing trail up her torso. "I'm going to stay inside your massaging vice until I'm hard again… and after I've completely spent another few loads… I'm going to invite some other eager spirits… show them my new party favor…"

"I… unghhmmmmmmm!"

Jade tried to speak, clearly showing a bit of concern, but the moving slime had reached her face and welded itself to her mouth, then stretching over her nose.

"If you have a problem, just say so…" the Beast teased, his face contorting a bit into a smile that seemed to stretch wider and fuller than was humanly possible as Jade writhed, trying to escape in vain from his strong grip, and tried to scream but couldn't even make a sound. "That's what I thought…"

The picture faded to black once more and Cat was forced to face her own reflection, feeling more powerless than she'd ever felt in her life. Her friends were trapped and being tortured in the most excruciating ways, and she was completely and utterly alone.

Weakly, she began to sob, which is why she missed the fact that she wasn't alone in the room any longer, barely aware until the impact that reduced her to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Whuuhh…" she groaned, awakening slowly to find herself in an unfamiliar room, laying on a cot. There were tools along the walls, a full coatrack in the corner, surrounded by her and her friends' luggage, and there was a strange smell that stung her nostrils. There were no windows, but still a strong chill permeated the space, and she could hear slight creaks above her. This must be the basement, she thought to herself as she looked around for any other details as she attempted to get up.

"I'd be careful…" a voice said, and Cat immediately realized that the coatrack was actually a person in a coat. And not just any person. It was a gruff sound, but there was no mistaking her ex-girlfriend. "You had quite a fall…"

"Sammy!" she cried out, prepared to run toward her friend, so happy to see that her friend was still alive, but her knees felt weak. Suddenly all those things she wanted to say, then feared she'd never get a chance to, came bubbling up to the surface. "I was so scared, and I saw you on this tv doing… things, and I… I just wanted to help you… and everyone else. Because I love you…"

"Aww… I love you too, Kitty Cat…" Sam grinned as she moved toward Cat, the light of the room finally catching her appearance, and suddenly things felt off. Cat tried to ignore it and let her happiness that her love was safe take hold. "Are you feeling… ok?"

"I was so scared..." she muttered, still looking around the room as the scene started feeling more and more wrong in her gut. The tools looked like had been recently used and washed, despite the rest of the basement looking fairly untouched. "Where are… have you seen anyone else?"

"I know they are around…" the blonde continued smiling as she slowly moved closer and closer. Now Cat really was on edge. She thought it was just a trick of the light or sitting down, but there was no mistaking it now, Sam was taller. And the long coat didn't look like anything her girl would wear. The redhead knew she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but here she was, high on the joy of seeing Sam make it out of that torture alive, still unsure if it was a dream or not. "I'm just happy that you're here now… I was worried to pieces, honestly… I've been looking… all over… for you…"

The blonde reached out to her, and once again, Cat could see that something was most definitely off about this, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can I have a hug, Kitty Cat?" the former bully sweetly grinned, cocking her head to the side, which was a whole new mannerism for the blonde. There was a confidence, a sweetness, and a sultriness that seemed at odds with her usual aggressive demeanor. Cat instantly recoiled from the oncoming outstretched arms, and Sam noticed. "Don't you want this?"

"I mean… I don't not want it… but…" she whispered, looking all around and trying not to shake too hard. "I just… this is all so much to take in… I'm just so lost."

"Oh, I have to agree. There's a lot of different stuff here, but… I've been thinking…" Sam's demeanor changed once again as she took a step back and began to pace the floor. "I really am sorry if I hurt you, Cat… Actually, I know I hurt you, and I'm not proud of that…"

The words sounded so familiar, like she was quoting from a movie that Cat had seen a few times, but she couldn't place any of it. But she knew for a fact that she had heard those exact words before.

"I'm sorry for everything… and I love you… better than I could have before…" The former iCarly host sauntered over to the bench with the tools and just took several deep breaths, though there was something a little off in her step, like she was walking on high heels but without heels. "Being here… I've got a new perspective. I understand what it means to come together. And now… I'll never have to leave you… you do still want that, right?"

"Of course, I do, Sammy…" Cat smiled, her heart fluttering in hearing those beautiful words she'd been longing to hear since they had been dating really. She stood up and walked to Sam, who met her halfway, wrapping her strong arms around the redhead. "I love you…"

"Me too, Kitty Cat…" the blonde whispered, running her large hands up and down Cat's back. She kissed the redhead's forehead. "So you do want me? Forever?"

"Forever and ever…" Cat snuggled her face against the coat covered chest but a chill ran down her spine as she remained in this embrace.

 _No…_ It was like a flash of light that struck her brain with every minute detail of the situation. The dark lights, the overcoat, the strange differences with Sam from the norm, and finally the haunting words of her lost friend on the television. He said something about not wanting something, and she could just feel the despair in the cool air when the words came out of her mouth that she did in fact want this. This was beyond any mere definition of bad.

"That is so good to hear, Cat…" Sam gripped tighter, her arms feeling so much bigger, and while it wasn't immediately obvious when they embraced, there were some clear proportion issues with the blonde's body. "I was really afraid this would be hard."

"What?" Cat whispered, pushing away from the clearly 'wrong' Sam.

"This… this whole thing… with us… here…" she fired back, but that smile just stayed there. It was a calming and sweet smile but there was so much deviousness behind it. "I thought you'd put up a fight… an argument at least… I wasn't the best girlfriend, but I will be…"

"I don't know what's going on right now…" Cat gritted her teeth and slowly backed away, keeping her eyes locked on this… person. "But I want to leave… and I know you aren't Sam…"

"Oh, I'm definitely Sam…" she fired back, slowly moving toward the redhead, carefully stepping but never taking her eyes off the scared girl. "I just fell apart… after our fight… the whole group did… and we came back together so that we could all be happy together again… you're the heart of us you know."

"I want to see everyone else then…" the redhead huffed, looking for anything around that she could defend herself if Sam came at her but of course the blonde was blocking the path to both doors but also the tools on the side. "Let's all just… get together and leave…"

"We already got together, Kitty Cat…" the faux Sam gave a smirk, clearly enjoying this little dance that had put Cat on edge so badly. It wasn't unheard of for Sam to try and scare Cat, but this… this wasn't just some joke. "Here… I'll show you…"

Before Cat could say another word, Sam undid the belt on the coat, and let it fall to the ground, revealing her naked body, and Cat nearly crumpled to floor on sight as well, barely caught by the bed as she froze in the utmost horror.

There were stitches all over Sam's body. But it wasn't Sam's body… it was… her head… and the rest… it was something else entirely. It was just like the doll actually. Every inch her eyes took in seemed to make Cat want to throw up even more than the last one.

Sam's head was stitched to a much paler body with a large bust, and two thick tan, and somewhat hairy arms, crudely mismatched for the pale frame, jutted out from the torso, ending in large hands. At the waist, the pale torso ended with a thick stitch around, connecting it to a thin, mocha colored pelvis and sizable rear, ending in two toned legs that clearly belonged to Tori.

Cat wanted to scream, but no sounds would come out. Her breath had literally been stolen by the… monster that was standing before her. And Sam just kept on smiling.

"And if you're wondering, yes, I got a special strap on for us to play with too…" the blonde laughed as she reached into the coat and produced a hardened appendage both girls knew quite well. This was the last straw for her voice to find itself as she let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the basement, and Cat prayed, the whole neighborhood as well. But her 'ex' was wholly unaffected. "We're all together now… all of us. Just like you always wanted…"

"NOOOO!" the sweet and naïve girl cried out as the 'creature' continued to move toward her. Its large hand easily reached the frozen girl and wrapped itself around her mouth, which only muffled the sounds. "MMMMPPPHMHMHM!"

"Calm down, sweet thing…" Sam licked her lips as she brought another hand to Cat's clothes, and in a swift move, ripped her thin costume off her frail form. "There's a lot of souls trying to sleep… don't think we want to wake them up…"

"P-p-please…" Cat shook in absolute terror. "Please don't… don't hurt me… I don't… I… I…"

"I have no intention of killing you…" Franken-Sam grinned once more. "Your friends were nothing but a bunch of whores and horndogs… choosing sex and sin over life. Their sins of the flesh… made flesh… to make my flesh… I suppose…"

"Nooo… please…"

"Calm down, Catarina… I know you're not like them," the creature whispered, climbing onto the bed and bringing Cat with it, maintaining total control of her small form. "Right?"

"I don't… I mean… I…"

"We are going to save you… let you stay with us…" The monster was so charming, it was clearly drawing from Freddie. "All we ask is for your obedience.

"I… I don't understand…" she cried out, the air burning her lungs with the speed of her inhalations. "My friends… they're all… dead… you-"

"They were all given a question… whether or not they wanted something, and they said yes…" it smirked, running its large hands over Jade's torso. "They surrendered to pleasure… of being the fucktoys of the house. Don't blame us… they chose their fate."

"But I…" she whimpered, shrinking into a naked ball, "I said yes…"

"You did… but you're different…" the vocal pattern was starting to sound just like Jade now, from the shared vocal chords no doubt. "You've known it your whole life… you are special…"

"Why?!" Cat screamed, doing her best to be as strong as she should have been for her friends. "What makes me so special?"

"Because you are weak…" it laughed, running Freddie's hands down her naked chest, pushing her body against the wall by the cot. "You aren't smart, you aren't strong, you aren't confident… you are a born follower. And we need a human emissary in the world… to bring us food…"

"No!" Cat cried out, jumping from the bed and moving toward the door. "I will never do that!"

"You can and you will… If I have to infect you with my essence, I will…" The redhead rushed toward the door, not even concerned about her outfit being torn. She tried her hardest to open the heavy wood, but it was jammed. The FrankenSam just watched her, shaking its head at her. "You don't want to go in there…"

"You can't just keep me here!" the aspiring bubblegum pop singer shouted as she threw her entire weight against the door. "I won't be your slave! Kill people for you! UGGHHH! LET ME OUT!"

"Fine…" the monster said, waving its freakishly mismatched arms. "But don't say I didn't warn you…"

The door suddenly gave, causing Cat to nearly fall through it. As she caught her balance, she thought she was going to throw up. The smell was the wort thing she had ever encountered. Putrid, disgusting scents entered her nose, burning as they went causing her already reddened eyes to water. It was only due to this, that she didn't notice what was in the room.

This wasn't an exit.

This was a graveyard… a living graveyard. There were bodies lining the walls, each in some variation of decay, but all covered in the same green translucent material. Some were skeletons, some were still formed but clearly dead, like those zombies on the television. And then there were the fresher bodies, still dressed, still looking human. She spotted Beck and Robbie and Trina and Mark. But one body in particular caught her eye more than the rest.

Sam. Her whole body this time. Right next to Freddie, Jade, and Tori. All in one piece, though all seemingly frozen in some sort of painful expression, covered in that goop. They weren't mutilated… they were alive. This was a trick.

"Well, there goes that surprise…"

"Ah!" Cat spun around and faced the FrankenSam creature that had held her captive.

"I told you… you wouldn't like what you saw in there…" it sighed. "Mostly because it ruins the illusion. And ruins the plans we all had for you…"

"I don't understand…"

"No surprise there…" Sam's voice was back, showing that trademark Puckett snark, but Cat wasn't affected by it this time. "I was going to take a piece off, and then grow a person back, and promise you could have them if you did what we wanted. Bring us some more people. Send a few texts, write a couple reviews… And then once it was done… you know what we would do? Kill you anyway. Feed you to our home. But at least then, it would have been fast."

"I…" Cat began, feeling herself shrink in fear. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something move. Sam's hand shifted. She was alive. Which meant there was still something to fight for. She gathered all her might into one moment, and spun around and shoved the FrankenSam. "No!"

"I'm going to devour your fucking soul!"

The top heavy creature fell over in an instant as Cat shot towards the other door, but it was just as locked as the other one and it wasn't likely the… thing… would be opening that one this time. That left the workbench… covered in tools. She grabbed the two things she actually was familiar with- a hammer and a screwdriver and turned to fight the patchwork monster.

What she was not expecting was a veritable violet nightmare creature to be standing in the place of the comparably non-threatening FrankenSam.

The purple creature was least five feet tall with its main body standing on four trunk like legs, with three 'arms' whipping out from its body and top of its body, covered in the same green slime, and each ending with a mouth filled with two rows of razor sharp teeth. But what really made the poor redhead quiver was its primary mouth- which took up most of its body- with four sets of long, sharp, curved teeth, dripping with the same ooze, and a long pink tongue whipping wildly around.

She only had a second to comprehend it before it launched itself at her, but it was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen and knew that this was the moment she was going to die.

But she had to try.

She whipped the hammer around and tried to stab with the screwdriver, missing both her marks on her first try, but since the creature seemed to be blind, it wasn't having the easiest time hitting her either. Several seconds of 'accidental dodging' later, and finally one of them struck a hit. Unfortunately, it was the monster, and its left trunk struck the redhead and sent her across the room and into the bed.

The soft landing was pure luck, and Cat tried a new tactic of just charging it, swinging both her weapons wildly. Landing two hammer shot and one slice with the flathead, the redhead suddenly felt a bit better and knew the adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping her from fainting in fright at the nightmare before her.

Another strong blow from the monster pushed Cat backwards but one of the small mouths managed to bite into her upper chest, not going deep, but the pain was excruciating. Before she could react, another arm flew around and grabbed onto her back, wrestling her petite form into dropping the hammer, pulling her forward toward his giant dripping mouth, and another tiny mouth bit into her side, letting the ooze slip into the wound.

Cat had never felt this kind of pain and fear before but all she could see was her friends, not frozen in slimy terror, not on the verge of deadly sex, but smiling. Laughing. Like that day the four of them got together. It felt right and happy. And there was no way she would give up on getting those moments back.

"AIIIGHGHHH!

Mustering the last of her strength, she gripped the screwdriver tight, closed her eyes, and threw all of her power into her arm, slamming the screwdriver into the top of the creature at the base of its center flailing limb.

"GGRRRRGGHHHAAARRRGHG!" the creature cried out, releasing her (and a ton of sticky phlegm all over her. It staggered backwards, the tool still in its 'skull' if it actually had one.

Cat grabbed the hammer from the ground with her left hand, as her other arm felt like it had been shattered on that impact. Aiming as best she could with the flailing, she brought the hammer down like the screwdriver was a nail, and it went straight through.

It was like lancing a pimple, in that as soon as the entry happened, there was an explosion, and the creature just burst before her eyes, which were blinded instantly, showering her in a wave of the lime ooze.

* * *

"AIIIGH!" Cat sat up from the couch, breathing heavy, eyes wide and unable to catch her breath.

"You ok?!" Freddie said, rushing to her side, as the petite redhead looked around her, lost in total confusion and fear. "Cat?"

"I…" the sweet girl trailed off. It was daytime. This was the foyer she'd watched the television in. All of her friends were right there. Freddie by her side, Jade standing behind him, Tori and Sam taking the bags outside. It wasn't real. None of it was real. "It was all a dream…"

"You looked like you were really fighting something Kitty Cat," Jade added leaning down, to look her in the eyes. "Tossing and turning. We found that stuffed purple octopus hoping it might help like Mr. Purple, but you kept trying to lick it. We were afraid when you ran off, and then fell down. You're ok…"

"I… I am ok…" Cat repeated, nodding as she looked at Freddie and Jade. Soon, Tori's face joined theirs. "What… what happened?"

"After I was a total bitch," Sam added coming to the other side of the couch so that she was at Cat's feet, "you just took off, and we think you slipped or something. Hit your head on a table. You told us you were ok, but then you laid down on the couch and were out like a light."

"None of us had the heart to wake you up," Tori added. "I wanted to though, because-"

"Oh please… like you were complaining about getting more attention, Vega…" Jade said, giving her girlfriend a gentle shove. "You came more than anybody else last night… seriously…"

"Oh… I missed…"

"You missed everything, Cat…" Sam said with a gentle sigh, and looked at the others for a moment before they headed to another room. "But outside of a little time last night that got way out of hand, I was pretty much down here with you."

"Y-you were?" Cat asked, her eyes and stomach fluttering for a whole new reason now.

"Yeah, kid… I was worried about you…" the blonde smiled sweetly, but it was that same smile that the monster wore. It should have made her happy, but it just turned her stomach now. Spoiled. "You missed a good time, but I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" Cat's heart was beating fast. Maybe even faster than when she was fighting that thing. Now that would be a story to tell Sam. "Thinking about…"

"Us… you and me…" There was a clear strain on her voice and there was something in her eyes too. A shimmer. Had she been crying? Cat couldn't help but let her brain run with the idea as she imagined Sam crying over her, and pouring her heart out, and how much she truly loved her. It was like a dream come true. "I've been thinking that maybe… we should start over… together… would you want that?"

"Ohmygod… yes…" Cat finally sat up fully, eyes wide and nearly jumping with glee, but she reigned it in as best she could. "I mean… I think I'd like that…"

"That is so good to hear, Cat…" Sam said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "I was really afraid this would be hard."

"I'm sorry…" Cat said, a chill running down her spine, eyes wide. "What?"

"I mean… after everything we've been through. And the bad breakup where things were said…" the former Seattle bully adjusted herself and cleared her throat. "I thought you would give me a really hard time."

"Oh…" the smaller girl said with a soft sigh of relief. "Ok… I just… I guess I'm just still loopy from the head injury… my head doesn't really hurt at all."

"Always knew you had a hard head, Kitty Cat," Sam joked and ran her fingers through the red velvet locks. "Just don't lay around too long. We gotta get going."

"Ok…" Cat whispered to no one in particular as she looked around the room. The real world must have seeped into my mind, she thought to herself, it was all the spitting image of what she'd seen in her dream. Right down to the television. "Just… a dream… that's all… just a dream."

" _NO… IT'S… KKKZKZHZH… NOT. YOU HAVE TO… ZZZHZHCCCHHH… WAKE UP!"_

Andre's face appeared on the screen once again, but Cat couldn't hear him. The television was… bleeding…

It was that same green ooze dripping down the screen over his face. The walls. The furniture around her. Even Sam who was motioning for her at the doorway, seemed to be dripping the gelatinous stuff, as it moved toward her.

It kept getting closer.

And closer.

And then she felt it on her hands. Then her feet. Then her legs. Paralyzed as the room seemed to fill with the slime and there was no escape. She could even feel it seeping into her skin, getting closer to covering her face.

Filling her nose.

Her mouth.

The pain of suffocating was a shock to her system and reality came crashing back.

And she snapped out of the stupor, her weak arms giving way to the immense pain of the two bites on her skin, and grip not strong enough to hold onto the hammer anymore as she faced down the creature. Her other hand still held the screwdriver, and she prepared the move that saved her last time.

She drew all her strength into her arm, and smashed the screwdriver into the skull of the giant purple monster.

And the tool broke.

Shattered against the hard purple skin of the monster.

Cat was in shock, unable to even format a thought as she got closer to the gaping mouth. She kicked and writhed in its grip but with the razor sharp teeth holding her, every move felt like fifty papercuts at once.

"I… WAS GOING TO… SAVE YOU… FROM THE FATE… OF YOUR FRIENDS…" The creature's hot, sticky breath as it spoke, made Cat feel even sicker. "NO RAW LUST TO FEED ON… NO SINS TO EAT… YOU COULD HAVE SERVED ME…"

"Never! I wouldn't be used like that!" she shouted back into the dark abyss of the creature's mouth. "I would never be your fucking toy!"

"MAYBE NOT…" it huffed and Cat could swear she could see it smiling, "… BUT YOU WILL… BE MY CHEW TOY!"

Cat didn't have a moment to respond as the arms jerked her forward into the cavernous mouth, her face landing on its tongue, and immediately felt a sudden pain in her midsection, then cold. The tongue twisted and turned her body, unable to move anything. The last thing she saw was a particularly long tooth coming right down toward her face.

* * *

The house was quiet once again. No more sounds of screams or laughter. No matter profanities grunted in abject pain or ecstasy. The slime decorating the walls moved right back inside, as if it was never there. The pool of blood in the basement would sink into the hardened floor, and changing the floors color was nothing for the centuries old home. The suitcases of the most recent guests stocked the furnace, joining the charred remains of Andre, the last problematic houseguest. It was once again, like no one had ever set foot in the house, save for one particular item.

A cell phone with Galaxy Wars emblazoned on the back sat on the tool table in the basement. It scrolled through its contacts, deleting those that were already food for the house. A few names stuck out for the phantom phone user.

CARLY. TASHA. SPENCER. GIBBY. MELANIE.

- _Hey, you should come check out this cool haunted house we went to for Halfoween. I gave them your names so as long as you come by in the next couple weeks, your stay is free. Just don't tell anyone else because it's kind of a secret thing…_

Sending off each individual text with the same information and details, the phone shut itself off, its job now done. The phone flew across the room and right into the furnace, burning for only a few seconds before it, in time with every other light in the house, shut off, plunging the house into utter darkness until the next guests would arrive.

Deep in the bowels of the house, however, there was a slight discoloration of air that could probably be missed by the naked eye. It was fairly small, and topped with a slight reddish tint that flowed in just the right light of the glowing ooze around it, floating just over four barely breathing, drained, and slowly dying naked slime covered bodies.

The sweet and solemn spirit never really moved.

Or talked.

Or made a single sound.

It simply watched over the bodies.

Waited.

Rescue was coming after all.

One day.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Pretty bleak ending, I know, but I did say from the start that this would be a pretty dark story. Don't worry, this is definitely an AU and our cast as is actually quite safe where we left them at the end of KTR2. Speaking of, we are putting the finishing touches on the prequel series for KTR3, and that should be out, fingers crossed, by the end of November. As always, I am incredibly anxious for your thoughts and feelings on this particular chapter, even if I'm sure there will be some anger for the bloodshed.**

 **And for those curious about what the monster 'FrankenSam' became looked like- the closest example for my vision was a fantasy creature called an otyugh. So feel free to google that just before bed.**

 **Happy Halloween to everyone.**


End file.
